


Tie Me Down

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bad Allison, Biting, Discussion of Transgender Genitals, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Respect, Everyone Has Sex With Everyone, Fire, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Stiles, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Legal Prostitution, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, NSFW Art, Nervousness, Non-con werewolf turning, Oral, Other, Other pairings are sex only, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Prostitutes, Pack Sex, Prostitution, Remus Hagrid, Rimming, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spencer Reid - Freeform, There's still sex with others, This is not a monogamy fic, Trans Female Character, Whore house wars, Whorewolves, criminal minds - Freeform, incubus, questioning gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 93,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Hunter Ranch, California’s only Cock Ranch and Golf Course with a male only clientele... owned by a family of hunters. For some there is too much history, but Derek has a business plan that will unite them as a pack. What Derek's friendship with Allison has led him to forget is that you NEVER cross a hunter.</p><p>Porn with plot and a slow build romance. No Hale fire or Kate relationship, but there was a war between Hunters and Werewolves. </p><p>If you are expecting Pretty Woman or eventual monogamy this is not the story for you. They like being whores and there will be no shaming here. Spoilers in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hunter Ranch

Welcome to Hunter Ranch, California’s only Cock Ranch and Golf Course with a male only clientele. We specialize in pleasing alphas, betas, and omegas and we have someone for everyone. Please feel free to explore our Ranch and visit the [club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5687374/chapters/13100053) for a drink or a hard round of pool. While you’re there strike up a conversation with any of our [pretty bucks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5687374/chapters/13100101). When you find one you simply must have, hand them your chip and enjoy the rest of the night in a safe, sexy, satisfying environment.

 

 

Directions  
Contact Us  
Careers  
STI Prevention  
[Rules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5687374/chapters/13100134)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Derek are the only relationship pairing BUT THEY WILL BE HAVING SEX WITH LOTS OF OTHER PEOPLE in and out of the pack. Please be aware or you may be uncomfortable with this story. Even after becoming a couple the sexcapades continue. All the sex. For fun and work. You no yell at me. Okay? Cool.


	2. Hunter Club And Pool Hall

 

 

 


	3. Buck Biographies NSFW PICTURES!

**Scott, Hunter Ranch’s Pride and Joy, The True Alpha:**

Contrary to popular belief, I’m not more vicious than any other alpha. I’m powerful, no doubt about that, but I don’t like to throw my weight around. I had a great mentor who wasn’t all uppity, and I think that’s paid off. I’m your typical guy next door, and if I happen to have a few a few assets… (giggles and blushes).

 

**Derek:**

Hi, I’m Derek. I was born a werewolf and raised in a pack. I became a prostitute at 18 and an Alpha at 25. My knot is between six and seven inches around. I’m what most people call ‘tall, dark, and handsome’, but my friends tell me ‘broody’ is more accurate. You’ll see me in the office (feel free to ask for a tour) because I also run the ranch as the day manager. Yes, brains, too!

 

**Jackson:**

I will ruin you for other men. [extended silence] What do you mean that’s not enough? Fuck you, Lydia. Fine. I’m a turned beta wolf and I’m hung, but that hardly matters because while I _could_ fuck you into oblivion, it’s far more fun to see you scream in rage while my ass devours your soul. Happy? No, I will _not_ do this over again!

**Boyd:**

I’m a quiet man. Well, now I’m a quiet beta werewolf. My specialty is massage and I’m trained in six different stiles. Why do this instead of open a parlor, you ask? I enjoy it. I love to touch men and bring them pleasure. I also love to bring them pain. Massage is a lot like that. You have to really dig in deep to get that muscle to relax, and that’s what I do for you.

 

**Isaac:**

Hi, I’m Isaac. I’m a bitten omega werewolf. I guess I’d describe myself as… a puppy. I love to play and snuggle and there’s nothing more fun that lapping at someone’s… er… am I allowed to say stuff like that? No? Okay. I’m not very big, but I’m _very_ enthusiastic. How was that, Lyds? Okay? Okay. Good. See you at lunch.

 

**Erica, Hunter Ranch’s Beautiful Transwoman:**

Lots of people want to know why I’m here at a resort that exclusively serves gay male patrons. Well. Come and find out. And you will come. Often, hard, and with my name on your lips and my dick in your ass. Bitch. [pause] Oh, yeah, and I’m a bitten beta.

**Stiles, Human:**

I grew up in a werewolf pack and I miss it like, _so much_ , but they were mostly wiped out during the war. For whatever reason I’m immune to the bite, so I chose to do something that would let me be in a pack again and take that talent to a new level. I’ll let any alpha bite me. It’s fine. I get off on it anyway. That’s me! Stiles the fur loving masochist! Oh, and I have a nice dick, too. Not so much large and in charge as shapely, well groomed, and texturally appealing. Is texturally a word? Hm? Toothsome? Lydia, you little minx! I like that. Toothsome! Not to be confused with Toothless the dragon from the… movies... you know what, I’m just going to stop here. Can we do that over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pictures are not mine. I found them by googling naughty things. Here are the links I used for your reference.
> 
> Scott: http://40.media.tumblr.com/581e9d2b071b175c07f4991309ae00ff/tumblr_npe0duBIfK1sv7u1to1_1280.jpg
> 
> Derek: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B_mYVm6WcAE45rO.jpg
> 
> Jackson: https://media3.giphy.com/media/MuftBfnwcUqT6/200_s.gif
> 
> Boyd: http://i.imgur.com/aDNHT.jpg
> 
> Isaac: http://40.media.tumblr.com/c95698c416473c28ba48d15f4aae36b4/tumblr_mr2cbyBuzD1so2zwio1_1280.jpg
> 
> Erica (someone who looks similar): http://thefappeningnew.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Nude-Keeley-Hazell-pics-4.jpg
> 
> Stiles:  
> https://sterekboberek.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/tumblr_mtqo68vptm1s3px5po1_500.jpg


	4. Rules

  1. Payment due before service.
  2. No refunds.
  3. Always wear condoms.
  4. Do not permanently harm the courtiers.
  5. Obey all verbally agreed upon terms.
  6. Obey the Safe Word
  7. Have fun!



Remember, you are being monitored.

 

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Owner and Madam of the Hunter Ranch_  
Allison Argent

 

_ _


	5. Chapter 1

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “You’re going to have to do anal.”

Stiles smirked, “I will _happily_ do anal all day long.”

“From the _bottom_ ,” Derek replied, eyebrows casting judgment over Stiles’ attempt at humor.

Stiles ground his jaw, and glared at Derek with something akin to rebellion in his eyes, “You know I don’t bottom, Derek.”

“Yeah, I do, but the fact of the matter is that you can barely pay your upkeep here,” Derek replied, tossing Stiles’ file down on the desk between them, “Look, if it’s a matter of it being your first time I have several John’s who are nice and swee-“

“I’m a professional whore, Derek. Do you really think I haven’t taken a dick up the ass before?” Stiles replied, eyebrow raised with a healthy heap of sass.

Derek sighed. Stiles was, unfortunately, their least favorite male prostitute. Not that he was _Derek’s_ least favorite, not by far. That would be Jackson, that delectable, stuck up, prissy little asscunt, who inspired man after man to return to their Cock Ranch and rage fuck him into the mattress. The fact of the matter was that even Derek had thrown him down and fucked him stupid. Rage boner. It was just a thing you got around Jackson. Derek couldn’t even remember how many times he’d had to turn down the volume on the monitors for Jackson’s room because the John in with him was screaming threats of murder… while coming buckets in the bastard’s eager hole. If it ever got to the point of violence- and it had on two occasions, but Jackson was a pro at diffusing it- Derek was always ready to rush in and tear them off of him. Actually… that was how Derek had ended up fucking Jackson. The bastard had been pissed off because Derek hadn’t let him handle the knife-wielding client himself and come into the office with come still dripping from his ass to tell him off…

“Your thinking about Jackson again,” Stiles sighed.

Derek glanced up, surprised Stiles was still there. Their conversation wasn’t exactly going anywhere.

  
“How’d you know?”

“This little vein in your temple twitches and you get a hard on. I’m assuming the hard on part since the desk is in the way, but I’ve been a cock sucker long enough to spot one in someone’s posture.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “You’re the twink from heaven with a hard stops list from hell.”

“As opposed to Jackson who is the brat sub from hell with literally _no_ stops at all.”

“Whatever you’ve heard,” Derek frowned, “I put a stop to it immediately.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded, “Sure you did.”

“I did, Stiles. It’s my job to keep you bastards safe, even from yourselves. Jackson might _want_ to be choked unconscious, but he sure as hell doesn’t need it.”

“And I sure as hell don’t need to be fucked up the ass; by a John _or_ you.”

“I wasn’t suggesting-“

“That was a joke,” Stiles cut him off, “Referring to the fact that you’re trying to _screw_ me in the figurative sense. I’ve been here a month, Derek; week of which I spent on a probationary tour, watching without involvement. You guys agreed to my terms _three weeks ago_. How the hell is it suddenly a problem, and how often is my contract going to be negotiated? What happened to me being an independent contractor? Hm?”

“You still are,” Derek replied, “But we hired you so quickly because Scott endorsed you and when we put your info on the website for the test run you got a hundred requests within an hour. That’s amazing. That’s almost as much as Scott got.”

“I know,” Stiles grinned, “He’s my bro. I took his pic for the interview five years ago. Hey, remember that contract we were discussing?”

“Can the sarcasm, Stiles,” Derek huffed, “My point is the clients want-“

“That wasn’t sarcasm, that was sass. Possibly sardonic humor.”

“Stiles. Your clients keep _leaving_. Without _paying_.”

“I can’t control other people,” Stiles replied, throwing his hands up in a halting motion, “They don’t want to agree to my terms, they don’t ride the Stiles.”

“That sounds like a painful bowel disease.”

“My point is, I was promised autonomy,” Stiles leaned forward and tapped the desk pointedly, “You don’t step in unless I’m in danger.”

“You’ve got to put yourself in it _first_ ,” Derek growled, and then realized his mistake when Stiles’ eyes flashed angrily.

He really did look like a werewolf sometimes, but there was no actual color behind his eyes. They were just striking, had hints of amber in their depths, and were striking enough to give the illusion of him wolfing out. Derek was hard _again_ , and Stiles could see it.

“You want to risk your ass on an overgrown alpha with a knot, be my guest!” Stiles growled out, his proverbial hackles raised.

Now it was Derek’s turn to hold up his hands in a soothing gesture, but then he paused and lowered them, “Wait… this is about knots?”

“N-no,” Stiles replied, tamping his emotions down too late to avoid Derek hearing the lie.

“Or alphas?”

“No.”

“Knots, then,” Derek nodded, “You were a prostitute before this, just like Scott, but you only bedded _humans_ , didn’t you?”

“No,” Stiles replied, heart staying steady this time.

“Ah, but you only bottomed for humans, right?” Derek replied, grinning wide at his discovery, “We can help you throu-“

“I think I’ll head to bed,” Stiles fake yawned, stretching in the seat before standing up, “Besides, you need to take care of that. Have fun with Jackson!”

Stiles left Derek in solitude, scowling at the door with no recourse to correct the issue at hand. Stiles incorrectly assumed he’d go to Jackson for some angry sex, but Derek didn’t crave Jackson. Jackson was someone who just happened to him on occasion, leaving him feeling unsatisfied afterwards. Besides, Derek wasn’t _angry_ at Stiles. He had some hard stops and that was understandable. The problem was that Stiles had drawn a very specific crowd in: alphas who wanted the opportunity to bite a human, mostly during sex, without worrying about turning them. Stiles had a whole list of ways to make this safe, and while most of them were very logical for some reason one of them was _no topping_. You couldn’t tell every horny alpha male who came to you that they couldn’t top you. They’d tell you where you could stick your own dick. It wasn’t that he was insisting on topping himself, though. He was amazing at oral and could jerk someone off, knot and all, like a pro. He just didn’t want to let them mount him, and alphas LOVED to mount. Even without sex, they just wanted to jump on things and rub all over them. Stiles would allow that, but not penetration, and the amount of customers who left angry was shocking.

They came back, of course. They now had a huge amount of revenue in the bar because the alphas would come back and just _watch him_. Allison thought it was grand and didn’t care that Stiles was barely able to afford the rent on his room; just so long as he made his bills he could stay, and if he made their place a popular gay hangout, that was fine, too. However, Derek was an Alpha, and he was worried. He saw the looks on their faces and knew that Stiles’ unintentional rejection over and over again was becoming personal to them. They had gone from going to Hunters to drink and fuck to going to drinking and fucking before they hunted. It was only a matter of time before someone turned violent, and with Stiles being human he wasn’t at all sure he could get in to him before he was brutally killed.

Derek had to admit that he was as drawn to Stiles as the rest of the alphas- excluding his ‘bro’ Scott- were. He lusted after the strange young man who behaved like a wolf, but he also fought his instincts down and avoided him. When the pack was having end of day comfort cuddles and the occasional round of stress-free sex in the lounge Derek was always careful to avoid Stiles. The ignorant human hadn’t seemed to notice, but Derek was fine with that.

Derek let out a puff of irritated breath, furrowed his eyebrows, and went to see if Isaac were free. The ranch’s sweetheart pup was just the one to sooth Derek’s alpha ego with a bit of petting and perhaps a nice well lubed hole.


	6. Chapter 2

Stiles stalked back to his room, a small hotel-like area in the back of the large establishment that gave him privacy from his pack and the clients. Stiles was grateful that Scott had brought him into his new pack after they had lost their old one in the north.

Stiles and Scott had grown up in a town in Washington that was mostly werewolves. When Stiles lost his mother to illness he’d been adopted by Scott’s mother. Melissa was a born wolf, but Scott hadn’t inherited her lycanthropy and Stiles was (as far as he’d known) from two humans. When Scott was old enough to decide, he took the bite and just a year later became a True Alpha. His fame put them on the front pages of the paper, which caused a man from Beacon Hills to show up with a tense look on his face. Scott had known who he was by scent immediately, but Stiles had been skeptical. By the end of the day Stiles was weeping in the man’s arms, relieved to finally meet his father. His mother, Stiles had been told, had left him for another man when Stiles was just a toddler and John had been searching for him for years. They’d spent the next five years bonding until going off to college. That was when the war struck and a Hunter had taken out a majority of their pack. The pack had scattered, joining new packs, and by the time Stiles got back home they were gone without a trace, nursing their wounded souls with new packs. Stiles and Scott were the only ones left, and they both had obligations in other areas of the country.

Stiles had gone back to college, trying to become a police officer like his father. That hadn’t gone over well and he’d ended up turning tricks just to get by. When he got arrested in a state where prostitution was illegal his father had been furious and he’d very coldly told Stiles that he wasn’t going to be able to be an officer with his record. Maybe in a big city it could be ignored, but not in the small town Stiles hoped to succeed his father in. They’d had a few words and Stiles had stormed out, refusing to answer his father’s calls for weeks on end. He’d driven down state to visit Scott and found out that his best bud had been using the same methods he had to pay his way through college… but done it the legal way. Stiles was both amused and outraged, but he got over it rather quickly and Scott set him up for an interview. He still hadn’t spoken to his dad, and that was part of what was making him angry. He missed his father. He’d been his only pack after he’d lost his own. Stiles knew he’d fucked up and now he couldn’t even manage to have sex the right way.

There was only one thing for it. He’d wait for Isaac’s shift to be over and indulge in a bit of pack snuggling.

XXX

Derek groaned as he slid into Isaac’s body. The pretty omega smiled up at him, hands on his shoulders and eyes dancing happily. Isaac was adorable, and he was wrapped all around Derek, soothing him in ways the omega probably couldn’t comprehend. Derek leaned in and nuzzled his neck, lapping at the long column full of his heady scent. Isaac groaned and rolled his hips beneath him, using his grip around Derek’s waist to meet his thrusts. Isaac was unbelievably satisfying without even trying. He just wanted to touch and touch, and the way he nibbled on the underside of Derek’s chin drove his alpha wild.

“Zaaack,” Derek moaned deeply, driving into him harder.

“That’s it,” Isaac panted, “More. More. Knot me, alpha! Tie me down!”

Derek was letting himself be selfish, so he didn’t hesitate when his knot began to swell. He pulled most of the way out of Isaac and then snapped his hips down sharply. Isaac let out a strangled cry and pulsed across his stomach, giving Derek a cheep thrill at having brought him off so easily.

“Sexy little omega bitch,” Derek growled, rolling his hips as his eyes slid back into his head in pleasure.

Isaac’s grip on his knot was pulling his orgasm from him in long, satisfying waves. Derek moaned grinded down into his body, one hand lovingly stroking Isaac’s body while the other cupped the back of his head. When Derek’s cock finally stopped controlling every brain cell in his skull he opened his eyes to find Isaac smiling up at him tenderly. Derek huffed out a light laugh.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Derek rubbed their noses together, “I’m sorry you gave up a paying client for this.”

“I could tell you needed me from across the room.”

“I _should_ have waited for after hours,” Derek huffed in disgust at himself.

“You couldn’t,” Isaac reached up to stroke the thick stubble on his cheek, “Who got you all riled up like that, anyway? You aren’t fighting with Scott again, are you?”

Derek shook his head. Derek had been outraged when Allison had brought her new boyfriend into the business and announced he’d be headlining as a True Alpha and their star whore. Derek had been the star for so long, and it wasn’t that he was opposed to sharing the limelight, but there were pack politics to consider. You couldn’t put two alphas in the room together and _not_ expect them to butt heads at least once. Especially in an industry that reduced them to slabs of meat and hormones. Derek had felt replaced, insulted, and worried that he’d lose the pack he’d created. He’d turned each of them and opened the ranch with Allison; he was used to being the top wolf and competition for his little slice of paradise wasn’t his favorite thing.

Scott, however, had handled it beautifully. Derek had shown up growling low and ready for a fight, planning on showing the young upstarter just who the head whore was. Scott had taken one look at him, batted his eyelashes, and turned his back in obvious offering. Then he’d partially transformed and Derek had taken one look at that fluffy tail and…

Derek groaned, his hips jolting into Isaac as the memory combined with Isaac’s tight body shot him into another climax. He shuddered as his body pulsed into the gorgeous young ‘wolf beneath him. Isaac laughed lightly, featherlight touch moving along his shoulders and back as Derek dropped his head.

“Let me bite you,” Derek growled, “I need it.”

Isaac went still beneath him. He wasn’t into pain, though he’d do it he had to with a very demanding- and high paying- customer. Derek groaned at Isaac’s non-verbal negative. He _needed_ to sink his teeth into someone.

“Maybe… I could call Jackson in…”

“Mm-mm,” Derek shook his head. He didn’t want Jackson. He wanted Isaac. Hell, if he were being honest who he wanted was _Stiles_ , but that wasn’t going to-

“What about Stiles?” Isaac suggested innocently.

Derek gasped, barely stopping himself from sinking his teeth into Isaac’s shoulder. He bit his pillow instead, growling and tossing his head as he began to rock against Isaac again. The omega beneath him quivered and moaned slowly. They were used to concerving their climaxes, devoting one or less to each client, and only cutting loose if they needed it at the end of the day. However, Isaac’s shift was over with Derek’s appointment and the young man was clearly not inclined to wait for their group get-together after dinner. He was grasping at Derek’s ass to draw him in, his passage massaging the alpha’s aching knot.

“Isaac, fuck…”

“You want him?” Isaac panted, “You could have him. He’d be so hot for you.”

“Doesn’t… knot…”

“So? I could just see you sitting on his little human prick and…”

Derek, realizing belatedly that a name had been included in that howl as he filled Isaac up to bursting. Derek lay on top of Isaac, panting and sweating like a fat john, while Isaac rubbed his back in soothing circles.

“I can’t, Zack,” Derek panted, “He’s… I can’t.”

“You like him,” Isaac replied sympathetically.

“I worse than like him,” Derek admitted, “He’s my kink, Isaac. And he’s funny. And loyal. And acts like a born wolf without even knowing it. I could spend an entire day just licking his kneecaps.”

Isaac snorted, making Derek pinch his hip at the sudden clench on his knot.

“His kneecap? Really? What am I missing about kneecaps?”

“Nothing,” Derek sighed, “That’s the problem.”

Stiles stood outside the door, his hand holding the knob and his heart pounding in his chest… or was that his dick pounding in his trousers? He’d checked the bar and the cameras to see if Isaac was on duty and then headed back to their living area. That was when he’d heard someone scream his name from inside Isaac’s _private_ room. As far as his panicked mind was concerned, that had to be a cry for help from a terrified werewolf who was being raped or murdered and could hear Stiles in the hallway. He’d burst into the room and frozen with his jaw dropped at the sight of Derek Hale grinding his hips into Isaac’s ass with his face flushed red, his eyes squeezed shut, and a nearly desperate cadence to his breathing. Isaac’s face was suffused in pleasure, his mouth open in a silent ‘O’ of surprise. His eyes had also been open, and he’d given Stiles a look of horror and gestured at him to leave. Stiles had quickly and quietly shut the door, standing and staring at it in shock.

Of course he knew the pack had recreational sex. They got together after their shifts towards four in the morning, ate together, and snuggled. Sometimes they did more than snuggle if one or more of them hadn’t been satisfied enough all day. Derek just rarely took part. Apparently because he was in Isaac’s room taking _him_ apart. While screaming Stiles’ name.

Stiles took a deep, steadying breath, shook his head at the whole situation, and turned to go find Scott. He couldn’t get his rocks off with Scott, but at least he’d have an ear to bend. Besides, Scott might know why someone in that room had decided it was prudent to shout for Stiles, of all people.


	7. CHAPTER 3

The workweek of a professional prostitute was an odd schedule to keep. With the exception of special requests, they worked from ten at night to three in the morning, occasionally pushing till four if people were hanging around. After four they had their group time in the main lounge. During group time the cameras went on- without sound for privacy- and they were filmed interacting with each other naturally. Lydia, their cinematographer and promoter, who put them online for wank fodder and cute or funny moments, edited clips of their time together. The time after shift could be comprised of anything from them playing cards or video games to pairing off to orgies. They were allowed to drink during this time, unlike during their floor time, and Danny would mix them all sorts of drinks while the staff cooked them food. Then it was off to bed during the early morning hours of the day. They all had to wake up at eight to wash, shave, wax, prune, and hit up Lydia for make-up and hard to reach spots.

Special requests were when someone offered to pay excessive money for more time with a particular young man (or transwoman). Derek worked the special hours regularly, always available to businessmen who wanted to show off their prowess by dominating an Alpha or indulge a client with a knotting kink. Derek worked from 4:00 PM till midnight, went to bed, joined them for their after party without bothering to shave, and then ran the ranch by day with a break for a nap partway through. Overall, Stiles mostly saw him at the afterparty or if he were up for some odd business or goofing off during the evening. Stiles had once walked into the lounge during off time, not realizing he wasn’t supposed to be there at that time, to find Derek strapped to a St. Andrew’s Cross having his knot whipped by a giggling man wearing a bowtie. Stiles hadn’t liked it and had made the mistake of telling Derek so. Derek had firmly told him that pain wasn’t on his list of hard stops and that Stiles needed to grow up if he wanted to play with the big boys. Stiles had asked if he’d enjoyed it and the alpha had huffed and walked away as if that were irrelevant. Perhaps it was since he’d been hard enough to form a knot in the first place.

All prostitutes were allowed a week off every month. Originally this was because it had started as a female dominated business, but now it was to give them time to recover and have lives since for three weeks they didn’t actually leave the ranch. Leaving meant possible exposure to illness, and they were required to test- and pay for it themselves- every time they returned. Allison only paid for their monthly tests after their vacation.

Since their lives revolved almost entirely around the ranch and they lived there for three weeks at a time getting along was painfully crucial. Only Jackson rocked that boat, and even he could get along seamlessly with Lydia and Danny. So when Stiles decided that Derek didn’t like him it became a source of trepidation for him. He asked Scott for his help, but the alpha just laughed at the idea Derek had a problem with him. He had, however, coached him on how to get customers to be more okay with his hard stops. They’d ended up role playing for a few hours until Stiles was comfortable with his new approach and ready to put it in action.

Ten O’clock.

They filed into the bar/lounge/pool hall and waited for the men to come in from the golf course or show up just for them. Stiles was dressed in comfortable clothes, showing off his twink status by wearing loose flannel shirts and skateboarding shoes. His youthful face and thin body were what drew the clients in… that and his biting kink.

They all lined up in single tables on one side of the room, sitting alone but smiling and laughing amongst each other. They each had a non-alcoholic drink that was strategically half empty so patrons could buy them drinks. Danny knew to make them all virgin. The tables each had an empty chair across from them. The men would come in and had the option to go straight over to see them or head to the bar and order a few drinks.

Stiles and Scott were making faces at each other, Scott dressed in a damn tuxedo that night for some stupid reason, when a young man approached Stiles with two drinks shaking in his hands. Stiles looked up and smiled, making sure he looked pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, hi!” Stiles chirped, licking his lips slowly.

The young man squeaked. There was really no other way to describe it. He also froze up completely and Stiles’ virgin alarm went off. His smile turned a bit warmer and less flirty, but he gestured to the drinks to keep him there.

“One of those for me?”

The man shot his arm out, as Stiles had expected, to practically throw the drink at him. Stiles had been here before, so he met his hand and only got some soda on his hand.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” The man stammered while Stiles stood up, “I’m so, so sorry. Here. Let me just…”

The man dabbed at Stiles’ hand with a napkin, stammering about how he should go, but Stiles folded his dry hand over the young man’s trembling ones.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles smiled into his eyes, “I get nervous sometimes, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you new or something?”

Stiles laughed, “Not to this line of work, no, but I am new to the Ranch.”

“Oh,” Stiles put a gentle hand on his upper arm and gestured to his seat and he sat down with a grateful glance, “So you’re… a human?”

“Yes,” Stiles smiled, “Is that okay with you?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. I’m not racist.”

“Good,” Stiles chuckled, “Me neither. I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Adrian.”

Adrian was plump and nervous, clearly just hitting his eighteenth birthday. Stiles was already picturing him naked. He was sure he had fantastic nipples. The plump ones always did.

“Well, you know what _I_ do, so what do _you_ do, Adrian?”

“Um,” Adrian blushed. Saying their names often always got to them, “I’m joining the Navy. I’m going to bootcamp in a week and… my dad said if I didn’t… I’d be made fun of.”

“Stupid, isn’t that? Like virginity is so important. Or the loss of it,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I mean, I lost mine at like… twenty? Yeah, twenty. With a client, no less!”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Stiles smirked.

“Er, well… it wasn’t…”

“Meaningful?” Stiles cocked his head to one side, “He made it very special for me, and I’d make it very special for you. However, if you’re looking to wait for love I’m not the dude for you. I’m a love em and leave em kinda guy. Wham bam, thank you Sam. Tra-la-la-boom-de-aye. You feel me?”

Adrian chuckled despite the heavy topic, “Yeah, I feel you.”

“Good. Would you like to feel more of me?”

Adrian’s eyes went wide and Stiles gave him his calmest, most assured smile, the one he reserved for when he won an argument with Jackson but didn’t want to get punched for acting like a gloating little shit about it. Adrian stared at him for a moment and then, smiled back with the first look of confidence that night.

“You know what, Stiles? I would.”

“Fantastic,” Stiles stood up and put out his arm, “This way, my good sir!”

Adrian smiled and they wandered off together. Negotiations were easy. They sat on the bed in one of the open rooms and talked for a few minutes about Adrian’s interests. He was a virgin, obviously, so he was mostly just looking to lose it fast. Stiles talked to him about specifics until he thought it through and they got actual dialogue going.

“Do you have any fantasies you like the most when jerking off? Like locker rooms or something?”

“Um, well, uniforms. I mean, I didn’t just decide on the navy for fun, you know?”

“Sure, cool. We can do that.”

“R-really?”

“Sure. If you want. It’s cheaper without a costume because then I don’t have to get it cleaned after, but that’s totally your call. You can make it as special or basic as you want. What about what you picture. Do you want to pin someone down or be pinned?”

Adrian licked his lips, “Pin.”

_Well. That was a surprise. Maybe he’ll do well in the Navy after all._

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “What about kinky stuff?”

“I… I read online you like to be bitten.”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, “That’s a whole set of negotiation, so forgive me for getting serious here. What species are you?”

“Er, I’m part dwarf.”

“Nice,” Stiles’ eyes darted down to his chest. He’d be hairy. Stiles _loved_ hairy chests!

“I’ll have to ask you to do some extra cleaning. It’s for my safety. There are fresh toothbrushes and you’ll have to wash your genitals if sex is going to happen. How far do you want to go today?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, making the moment as sweet as possible for him.

“Well… all the way.”

“Is all the way anal to you?”

“Er, yes?” He replied unsurely.

Stiles smiled, “Some gay men never go for anal. It’s just not what they like. For instance, I only bottom for people I’m in love with so I can’t give that to you, but I know how to make a man absolutely _love_ being topped by me. Would you like that?”

“I’m… not sure,” He replied, looking uncertain.

“No problem,” Stiles smiled widely, employing one of Scott’s tactics, “I do recommend one rather important thing: training.”

“Training?” He asked, “Like for… assplay?”

“No,” Stiles snorted, “Though that’s not a bad idea. I’m probably not the last partner you’ll have who doesn’t want to bottom, even if it’s only for a night or two because of… reasons. I mean teaching you how to please another person in general. I’m your first for sex, but for what else? What have you done so far?”

“Um… In case you haven’t noticed… I’m kind of ugly.”

Stiles blinked. Then blinked again. Then gave him a confused look, “I guess? I mean, I don’t think so, but I take it other people have told you so. Look, don’t sweat them. They’re assholes and you’re an adult now. People aren’t going to be as obnoxiously ignorant anymore. They still will be sometimes, but not as much.”

Stiles wasn’t even acting this time. Adrian was hot to him because Stiles got into personalities. He liked the shy, sweet type with hidden strength. Opposites got to him. That was why Derek turned him on so badly. He looked like a bad boy, but he was actually incredibly protective and looked after his pack as if it were his only life goal. In fact, Stiles didn’t think he left the ranch during his week off each month, so perhaps it was.

“Well… either way, the answer is nothing,” Adrian’s eyes dropped in shame and right at that moment Stiles made a decision he rarely ever made.

“You know what? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea here based on what I’ve said already but… I think I’m going to break a rule for you.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Adrian replied, glancing up at him.

“I won’t,” Stiles smiled softly, “It’s a personal rule, not a ranch rule. Now, we have to negotiate price so…”

XXX

Derek was technically off duty. This was his week off, after all, but he usually utilized it to give Lydia a week off since she was always so overworked. Instead of going out partying with his non-existent social life Derek stayed on the ranch and took up camera duty. He’d just woken up and flopped himself down in front of the monitors, adjusting the various volumes to nothing for empty rooms, when he noticed Stiles was already being chatted up. Derek glanced at him, noted he was an anxious virgin who was probably some kind of magical background, and dismissed him to check on the rest. Jackson got someone with a mere glance and the two went back to the rooms to negotiate price. Derek turned up the volume and snorted at Jackson’s tactics.

_“You will fuck me fast, hard, and without any stupid mushy whimpering. I come or you don’t. Got that?”_

_“Er, yeah, but…”_

_“Something wrong?”_ Jackson’s voice was mocking.

 _“No,”_ The guy scowled at him, _“You know, you’re kind of not what I expected.”_

_“Most people are awed by my beauty. Try not to let it make you too self conscious. I don’t do confidence boosts. I suck and take dick. That’s it. Questions?”_

_“Yeah, how the hell do I shut you up?”_

_“Money first,”_ Jackson winked at him, _“Then you can see if you can. I’d suggest using your cock, but if that’s not big enough…”_

The man growled and Derek worriedly focused on the screen. He missed Stiles’ negotiation with the virgin while he focused on making sure Jackson didn’t get himself killed before collecting the money and doing his job. Sure enough, when Jackson walked the funds up to the register the man he’d collected was pacing the room palming an erection and swearing under his breath. Derek glanced back at Stiles to see he was leaning in and making sweet eyes at the virgin. Well… virgin for _now_. Derek smiled fondly at the human. He was so good with the customers, always making sure they were happy… when they weren’t walking out on him for refusing to take dick like a good little whore.

Derek’s eyes flew back to Jackson where he was guiding his john along by his tie, pulling him towards one of the S&M rooms. They’d be at it for _hours_ , damn it! Derek settled himself in for a night of worrying about Jackson, glancing at the other monitors over and again to keep track of them.

Scott was being fucked from both ends by a pair of business men who would probably be best buddies for life once they were done with the enthusiastic young alpha. Where most of their prostitutes were bottoms or mostly preferred to bottom, Scott was a true versatile. He could take it and give it with equal amounts of enthusiasm. Derek had often considered letting him top him since it had been years since he’d been topped outside of work. It might be nice just to relax and let someone fuck him cross-eyed.

Derek saw that Isaac was on the dance floor swaying slowly with a john. They’d probably end up going back to his room to cuddle. There was no sex on the horizon for those two, but as long as he paid for Isaac’s time it was hardly an issue.

Derek’s eyes shot back to Stiles and he froze in horror. Stiles was face down on the bed, the john holding him down with one strong hand between his shoulder blades while he thrust into Stiles’ ass. Derek didn’t think to fumble for the volume. He bolted for the door, down the hall, and flew in on them with an angry roar.

The alpha voice technically only worked on other wolves, but it was still commanding and terrifying enough to get the guy off of Stiles. He floundered backwards, shouting in alarm and covering his withering genitals with one hand. Derek wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip his throat out right then and there, but he protocol was already in place for these situations. Stiles’ hard stop had been crossed. He came first.

Derek pinned the john with a glare and headed for Stiles, hands out and ready to deal with anything from hysterical screaming and flying fists to weeping and the need for cuddles. What he got was Stiles flipping over and giving him a shocked and outraged look.

“What the _hell_ man?!” Stiles shouted, voice cracking, “Have you _lost_ it?!”

“You… he…” Derek tried.

“Job. Remember? _My job_. Which I enjoy. My _client_ , whose mojo you’ve killed,” Stiles indicated him.

“You were being fucked and-“

“Yeah, like you _told me to be_ , remember our little chat on me putting out with more orifices?”

“You didn’t want to,” Derek replied lamely.

“I did with _him_ ,” Stiles snapped, “He was nice and _not a werewolf_.”

Derek’s jaw dropped, “You’re _racist_?!”

“I’m _practical_ ,” Stiles growled, “I have a biting and knotting kink, Derek. Give me both and I won’t tap out when I have to. I’ll end up dead.”

The john was inching towards the door, trying to collect his clothes as he went.

“Don’t move,” Derek growled at him.

Stiles scrambled up and Derek honestly thought he was about to get decked, “You fucking _bastard_ don’t you dare talk to him like that!”

“Do you _know_ him?” Derek asked.

“No, but he’s my customer and you’re fucking up my fucking customer service!” Stiles raged, “Get out!”

“But he-“

“NOW! Stupidwolf! Go!”

Derek scowled at him and left. If he’d been halfway turned his tail would have been between his legs despite the ‘I’m justifiably angry’ look he was plastering on his face. He got back to the computer room and took a moment to sit down, put his head in his hands, and feel like a complete idiot. Then he took a deep breath and checked the monitors. Just because he’d made a mistake- that was going to cost them a _lot_ of money- didn’t mean he could stop being vigilant for one second longer.

Luckily Jackson was still tied up and taking it like the professional he was, his sounds enthusiastic and no sign of him pushing the panic button in the last few minutes. Isaac was in one of the fluffier bedrooms with his john reading aloud to him from a book. Scott was now fucking one of the businessmen who looked like he was having a religious experience while the other watched with unhinged jaw. Erica had entered the scene and was spanking a very excited man over her knee. He didn’t have to look closely to see that her cock was hard as she rubbed the underside against his side. That was her element. Making men squirm and beg her to fuck them. A very, very anxious drunk man who looked like a skinhead was approaching Boyd in the lounge.

 _Great,_ Derek thought, _More trouble. They always think Boyd is there for their amusement… well, the wrong sort of amusement._

Before Derek could worry about it heading to the back Boyd diffused it himself and sent the guy packing. That was his prerogative. He didn’t have to take anyone to his rooms. Just like Stiles didn’t have to take anyone through the backdoor. Derek rubbed at the back of his head, feeling guilty. He hadn’t meant to pressure Stiles into doing something he hadn’t wanted to do. He’d wanted to sit him down and explain that the clientele drawn to him were interested _exclusively_ in topping him. That he might want to change things up on his bio on their website to draw different types in. Or work through whatever issues had him reluctant to bottom. It had never occurred to him that Stiles loved bottoming so much that he was afraid he’d lose his self preservation skills.

“I’m such an ass,” Derek sighed.


	8. Chapter 4

Stiles counted himself lucky. When Stiles chased Derek off Adrian was unbearably turned on by Stiles shouting at an Alpha werewolf and practically leaped on him before Stiles could start apologizing and offering a refund. He’d ended up having to pin the horny half-dwarf down and finger him open because he very suddenly wanted to experience sex from the bottom. It probably helped that Stiles had been gagging for it right before Derek burst in. However, that meant that while Stiles got off quite nicely and Adrian left fully experienced, confident, and content, Stiles ended up feeling empty and unfulfilled. He had two more customers the rest of the night, one of which walked out when Stiles reluctantly refused to bottom (he was a werewolf and wanted to bite as well) and the other wanted to be topped.

Stiles decided he needed to get boned _badly_. He felt empty and seriously needed to get laid, and it had to be deep and hard. The problem was he needed someone he could trust not to go too far. He’d nearly been killed by his kink once; he wasn’t going to let that happen again. Stiles still remembered feeling the life drain out of his thigh while the Alpha locked in his ass screamed in horror. The other Alpha who had bitten Stiles had fled when he’d realized what he’d done. Thankfully medical care had been nearby and the Alpha who he’d been tied to had ripped himself out of Stiles, causing them both pain and damage, and put a belt around his leg to keep him alive until the ambulance arrived. That was how Stiles had gotten his prostitution charge, surgery on his ass after having the knot torn out, and his first tattoo to cover up the scar on his thigh. He’d never been the same emotionally, even if his insides had healed, and Adrian was the first man to top him since then. That it had awakened his previous power bottom status wasn’t shocking, but it was a bit disconcerting. What if Stiles lost control again? What if he let them hurt him more? He was a masochist, no doubt about that, but he didn’t have a death wish. It was either bottom or bite, not both. He’d have to start specifying that, but for now…

He ran through the list in his head. He knew Scott the best but… ew. No. Not his bro. They’d practically been raised together! There was Boyd, but Stiles barely knew him even if he seemed very chill and laid back. He could definitely be on board with riding him, but could he trust him? Stiles decided he couldn’t. Not yet, but that was definitely someone he needed to get to know better.

Erica seemed like a good choice. She’d probably give him what he needed and move on, but Stiles really preferred men and just the presence of a dick didn’t make her one in his mind. She was a woman who happened to have a penis. He respected that about her but wasn’t interested.

Isaac was sweet, but Stiles wasn’t very into him even though they’d fucked before. Isaac was a power bottom too, and asking him to do otherwise was cruel. He really couldn’t get into it at all and became very robotic from what Scott had told Stiles. Sometimes he didn’t even come.

Jackson was out. Period. Fuck fucking him. No way in hell would Stiles ever be that desperate.

Then there was Derek. Derek was hot as hell, just Stiles’ type, and completely hated his guts. If Stiles flirted with him he’d probably just laugh in his face.

Stiles sighed. He was hard and felt empty and _needed_ to be fucked. Maybe it was time to dive in head first and just accept whoever agreed (except Jackson, fuck fucking Jackson) and get over his fears entirely.

Stiles headed for the afterparty but when he entered the lounge the police were there and Stiles found himself freezing in horror at the sight of Jackson Whitmore _crying_ in Derek’s arms.

XXX

The howl woke Derek up out of a deep sleep, and he staggered upright and out his door before he’d even processed that he hadn’t had to be called from his bed since Scott had joined them on the Ranch. Yet his beta continued to howl and his co-alpha wasn’t comforting the distraught ‘wolf. Derek bolted down the stairs to their main floor, elbowed his way through the dancing crowd, and made it to the entrance to the hallways before he saw more of his pack. Erica was there, stark naked and shaking from head to tow. She grunted and pointed to the third door so Derek rushed past her and into the room. Jackson was plastered against a wall, covered in fluids with his eyes glazed over. He was in fucking _subdrop_ and he was terrified, devastated, and clearly traumatized. His teeth, claws, and eyes were flashing. Scott had a john pinned to the floor and Allison was kneeling beside him, hand on his shoulder as she spoke softly over and again.

“I know, sweetheart. I know. You can’t kill him because you’ll go to jail. The police will deal with him.”

“He hurt my beta,” Scott growled as Derek passed him to approach Jackson.

“Hey, baby,” Derek purred softly, “Tell me what you need.”

“He… he…”

“Don’t focus on what he did,” Derek replied, _because I’ll kill him if you tell me, “_ Just tell me what _you_ need right now.”

“Need… need… cold…”

“Blankets,” Derek nodded, “Sure. Erica, get Jackson some blankets.”

“Yeah,” Erica whispered.

“Do you want someone to hold you?” Derek asked softly, moving a bit closer as he did.

“Y-yeah,” Jackson panted, eyes focusing on Derek. He reached out and made frantic grabby hands as the tears started to flow, “Alpha.”

Derek moved forward quickly, accepting Jackson’s permission to touch him, and jumping up on the bed and pulling him into his arms. He stood there, holding Jackson against himself and petting his hair gently.

“Easy, beta, easy. I’ll protect you. Alpha. Safe.”

Jackson fell apart, going limp in Derek’s arms and sobbing brokenly. Derek climbed off the bed, lifting Jackson into his arms just as Erica came back with clean blankets that wouldn’t smell like his assailant. She wrapped him in them, pulling back when Jackson growled at her. Derek finished wrapping him and sat down on a chair just outside of the door with Jackson in his lap. Lydia was clearing the hall, her voice wringing out as she told everyone that the Ranch was closing early due to an accident. Derek continued to pet and rock his beta, soothing him and keeping his own scent sweet even as his mind railed against what had just happened.

Be in prostitution long enough and you were bound to go through a traumatic experience. There were safeguards in place in the legal whorehouses, such as the cameras and a watcher all night long, but that still meant a lot of shit could go down between the time you pushed your panic button and the time someone got to you. Some never recovered. Others shrugged it off after a night of sleep and a friend’s warm company. Derek had gone from full time to part time work, choosing to run the company by day and only cater to exclusive customers. It made him feel safer to know that he only bedded someone a few times a week as opposed to a few times a night. It reduced his risk and meant someone from the day staff was always supervising their sessions. Since he was exclusive he made more per session so he didn’t have to worry about paying his bills, and his work in the office evened his quota out.

“Derek,” Lydia’s voice interrupted his reverie, “I cleared the lounge. Let’s get him out there. The further from here the better.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, following her with Jackson in his arms. Lydia indicated a sofa and Derek sat down. A few minutes later the police arrived and Derek tuned Jackson out while he made his statement, focusing instead on the sound of a leaky tap far away from them. He couldn’t let himself become murderous by listening to what happened.

Eventually Isaac came out with his john, who was quickly sent out a side door once both said that they hadn’t heard anything. Isaac sat down at Derek’s feet and stared up at Jackson with wide eyes, providing some comfort in a pack setting. The police were about to leave when Stiles came in reeking of arousal and looking alarmed.

“Jackson was hurt today,” Lydia told Stiles.

“What happened to him?” Stiles asked.

Lydia stiffened, “That’s personal. I’m sure he’ll tell you if he wants to.”

Stiles scoffed, “I’m pack, aren’t I? Isaac’s sitting _right there_.”

“You’re human,” She stated.

“So are you!” Stiles countered.

“Stiles!” Derek barked, “Come here!”

“Yes, fearless leader?” Stiles replied, walking over to him with that usual sashay to his hips that drew the Alphas in like bait. He looked disgruntled, but as he got closer and saw Jackson’s face he went from angry to worried, “Jackson?”

“See if he’ll let you near,” Derek told him.

“Is he…?”

“He’s not okay,” Derek stated, “But he will be. He has to be.”

Stiles reached out a hand slowly. Jackson bared his teeth but let Stiles reach out and touch his cheek.

“Is he bleeding?”

“His wounds were already healing when I got to him,” Derek replied, “I was asleep. Missed the whole thing.”

Stiles swallowed hard, “He’s lucky. When it happened to me I nearly died. I was in a coma for three days.”

Derek’s eyes widened in horror and Stiles jerked his hand back quickly, but Jackson’s hand shot out faster and gripped his wrist.

“What. Happened?” Jackson growled.

Stiles winced, “Two guys at once. They got a bit too enthusiastic. One was knotted in me and the other was biting me all over. I was out of it, loving every second, when one of them got too excited and bit through the vein in my leg. I almost bled out. I lost so much blood that it caused brain damage and I couldn’t return to school after even if I _hadn’t_ had a prostitution charge against me to stop me from finishing my field. I can’t do math now to save my life. I use a calculator to negotiate prices with our johns.”

“Shit,” Jackson replied, “I always knew you were stupid.”

Stiles snorted, “Yeah.”

“You smell like sex,” Jackson muttered, pulling his hand free.

Derek winced and Stiles looked down at his feet, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No.”

“I can shower,” Stiles insisted.

“No, just… stay nearby. Don’t go. Not yet.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and sank to his knees beside Isaac at Derek’s feet.

Isaac was leaning against one of Derek’s legs but Stiles sat a few inches away. Stiles jumped a bit when Jackson reached down to pet his hair, but he wasn’t about to fight it. Eventually Erica moved closer, trying to get near her pack again. Jackson was more with it and didn’t chase her off this time, letting her stand by his side and pet his arm gently. Boyd joined them, a stark and angry figure who was keeping Scott calm with a firm grip on his arm as they moved into the lounge together. Scott was growling low in his throat as he approached Jackson, leaning forward to sniff along his body and assure himself that Jackson was going to survive. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jackson and Derek, holding his beta and co-alpha tightly. Derek rubbed his side gently.

“Jackson,” Scott growled, “What do you need?”

“Bed,” Jackson groaned, “After a shower.”

“They need to do a kit,” Allison stated wearily, “It’s stupid considering what we do, but they have to anyway.”

“Fine,” Jackson growled, “I’m not paying for it.”

“We assume all financial responsibility for your recovery,” Allison stated, “Who do you want to go with you to the hospital?”

“Lydia,” Jackson decided, sliding out of Derek and Scott’s arms.

They let him go, Scott leaning against Derek for a bit more comfort.

“Pack pile?” Scott asked as they watched Jackson pull on some clothes that Lydia brought him.

“Hell yeah,” Derek grumbled.

“Am I…?”

“Yes, you’re invited,” Derek growled, “Idiot.”

“’kay.”

XXX

Stiles was still turned on. He hated that he was, but it was a solid fact. He was lying in a pack pile amidst his freshly washed werewolf pack. They were all wearing comfortable night clothes and Scott and Derek were in full alpha mode. The low hum of their continued growls, even as they slept, was deeply soothing. It promised protection and quickly put the pack into a deep and comforting sleep. When Jackson finally joined them he curled up between Isaac and Derek without an ounce of hesitation and dropped straight to sleep.

That left Stiles as the only one wide awake, his body still craving what it couldn’t have. He lay down there with an arm around Scott’s waist, with Erica’s breasts pressed against his back and _ached_ , both for himself and Jackson. He wanted to heal and now Jackson was going to be in the same boat. Damn it, he still loved whoring. It was satisfying… normally. Being in a legal ranch meant that he was safer, but Jackson’s situation had just proven to him that even the pack couldn’t protect him forever.

“Allison,” Scott sighed, hips starting to rub against Isaac’s ass.

Stiles snorted and Isaac sighed happily, pushing back and making a soft crooning sound that Stiles knew drove Alphas wild. Scott growled possessively, his hands groping Isaac as his hips began to rub against him more.

“Stop it,” Jackson snarled, “I’m fucking _tired_.”

Scott snorted in his sleep and then settled back a bit, stopping himself from groping Isaac further. Isaac whimpered and tried to push back, still asleep and apparently needy. Werewolf refractory periods were no joke and Isaac was the sluttiest cockslut Stiles had ever met. He never went a night without at least four customers and even afterwards always wanted more. He’d been the first pack member Stiles had slept with, and while he hadn’t been that into him he could see the young omega’s appeal.

“Someone’s going to have to fuck Isaac,” Stiles grumbled, “Or none of us are going to get any sleep.”

“Says the guy who hasn’t slept,” Derek grumbled.

“You’ve been awake?”

“I’m in the zone,” Derek grunted.

“The what?” Stiles asked.

“Alpha zone,” Scott replied lazily, “It keeps us partially awake. We’re sort of meditating rather than sleeping. It’s a werewolf version of hyper vigilance that lets us get some rest while still guarding our pack.”

“Can you fuck like that?” Stiles wondered.

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “But we probably won’t come.”

“Mm,” Scott groaned, apparently unaware of and unhappy with that answer.

“Can you… are you like… safer?” Stiles asked.

Scott’s eyes opened and he rolled over, “You’re not having flashbacks because of this, are you?”

“No,” Stiles replied, snuggling closer, “I’m just wanting to… do stuff… that I’m not sure I can.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded, stroking his side gently, “Who do you trust?”

“Not the guy you’re keeping awake,” Jackson growled, “That’s for damn sure. I’ll rip your throat out this time.”

Derek smacked Jackson upside his head, “Insensitive asshole. Scott, take the princess of attitude to his room and keep him safe.”

“But Stiles…”

“Can’t sleep with his brother. He’s got needs. I’ll help him deal with them.”

Scott nodded and slipped out of Stiles’ arms, giving him a supportive glance. He helped a tired Jackson to his room while Derek sat up, yawning and stretching.

“M’kay Stiles. Here are your options. You can pick a john and Scott or I can stay _in the room_ to mediate and keep you safe. Or you can pick one of our pack and go to bed with them, with or without another present to protect you. What makes you feel safer?”

“Pack,” Stiles replied immediately.

“M’kay. Jackson’s off the table until he’s had time to get some therapy or at least talk to us. So Isaac, Boyd, or Erica?”

Stiles was silent a moment. Derek had purposely left himself out. There went any fantasy Stiles had about being pinned down by the broody Alpha. He’d known, of course, that Derek was completely unattracted to him. He’d avoided anything even close to sexual with him during afterparties. Even during an orgy they’d all had he’d been as distant as Scott!

“You know what?” Stiles huffed, picking himself up, “Take care of Isaac. I’m going to bed.”

“Wait,” Derek sat up, blinking blearily at him, “What happened?”

“You’re an idiot,” Erica informed Derek, but Stiles was practically power walking out of the room.

He’d have run, but he had his pride.


	9. Chapter 5

Derek didn’t need Boyd to tell him he’d fucked up but for some strange reason his beta still felt the need to tell him. Derek went to find Stiles but he refused to answer the door and they had a strict policy about entering someone’s private room. He left after a few minutes of knocking and went back to bed with an angry growl of frustration. He didn’t even want to go comfort Jackson. He just wanted to be alone. As he passed the lounge he could hear Isaac’s shouts of pleasure and Boyd’s rhythmic grunts, so at least he didn’t have to worry about his _entire_ pack. Isaac could drive himself into a depression without sex… and apparently so could Stiles.

XXX

An entire night. An entire night of forcing himself _not to_ bottom; of forcing himself to tell every alpha or beta who came to him wanting to fuck him six ways to Sunday that the choice was biting _or_ topping and then either watching them decide on biting or leave. Stiles was sexually frustrated and unsatisfiable at the same time. The first two men he’d greedily sucked off. The last one he’d fucked fast and hard until he’d come on Derek’s cock… only to be unable to finish. His body wanted one thing and one thing only, and it was driving him _mad_. He’d always been a greedy bottom. He only masturbated without something in his ass when his knew he had to hurry. Now he was in a house full of available hot men, one woman, and a room full of johns… and he just couldn’t bring himself off. Stiles wanted the touch of another, not a cold toy. He wanted someone inside him, balls deep and fulfilling that ache that had first made him want to bottom. The urge that made him throw himself into prostitution not because it was the only job he could work, but because it was the only one he _wanted_ to work.

So when Stiles walked into the lounge after his shower to join the group for their usual afterparty it was with a determined gate. He walked up to the group where they sat laughing around a table sharing food and drink and slammed his hands down. The group jumped in surprise, both at his actions and the intensely serious look on the normally cavalier man’s face.

“I need to be fucked,” Stiles stated firmly, “I need someone to sex me _right now_. Anyone. No holds barred. No hard stops. Meet me in my room.”

Stiles turned and walked away, leaving the group staring after him in shock. Scott shouted his name but Stiles kept walking. He had no intention of letting anyone talk him out of this. His need was a physical ache. He went into his bedroom, stripped off his clothes, and laid down on his stomach on the bed. He was achingly hard and he’d already prepared himself during his shower. He drizzled a bit more lube down his asscrack and lay there sliding his fingers in and out of himself and moaning softly. He spent a moment panicking, wondering what he’d do or how he’d deal if no one came. What if they sat there after he left the room _laughing_ at his agonizing need to be full?

The door opened and Stiles’ breath caught. He didn’t care who it was; in fact he had no intention of looking. He just wanted. He ached. He _needed,_ and if someone could fill him up then he would drink from them until he was sated. A touch on his hip heralded two firm hands moving up his torso to stroke along his shoulders. Stiles whined and lifted his hips. The hands moved back down, pulling his fingers out of his hole and gripping each cheek firmly. He felt the dry scrape of claws and then a low growl.

“No hard stops?” Derek growled.

Stiles whimpered and lifted his hips.

“Answer me,” Derek snarled.

“None,” Stiles choked out.

“I can fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“Bite you.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes.”

“Knot you.”

“Please!” Stiles didn’t realize how loud he was until his voice echoed back at him.

“I’m going to give you what you need,” Derek growled, hand massaging his ass despite Stiles’ best efforts to lift his hips, “On one condition only.”

Stiles whimpered and Derek finally took that as an answer and continued, “You don’t hold this against me.”

“N-no. Never. Not against you. Hold _you_ against _me_. Fucking _please_! I just need it so bad,” Stiles petered off to a whimper.

Derek kneeled between his thighs, his hands moving down Stiles’ ass to grope the sensitive flesh beneath. Derek hummed in approval and leaned down to lap at where Stiles knew he had a mole right on his lower right butt cheek. Stiles whined and Derek bit down, making the excited human arch and gasp in need. Derek worried the bite for a moment and then moved to spread Stiles’ cheeks and frown at the lubricant.

“I’d have preferred to rim you.”

“Fuck. I’ll wash.”

“No,” Derek replied, “You’ve got the worst case of blue balls I’ve ever seen. No delays.”

Stiles whined, wondering if his balls were really blue and if it was possible to die from the level of arousal he was feeling. Derek climbed up his body and slid the tip of his hard cock along Stiles’ crack.

“This is what you need?”

Stiles whined and lifted his hips, rubbing his entrance against Derek’s cock. He choked out an affirmative and Derek applied pressure until spongy head of his cock pushed into his body. Stiles gasped and grew still, eyes wide and body tense even as he forced the muscles in his entrance to relax.

“Oh, wow,” Derek breathed, pulling back out again to Stiles’ devastation, “You’re body is so…”

Derek’s words petered off and he pushed back into Stiles slowly, moaning softly as he sank halfway into him this time.

“Don’t pull out. Don’t pull out. Don’t pull- _fuck!”_

Derek pulled free again and reached for more lubricant, “You’re too tense. Relax.”

“I fucking _can’t_!” Stiles wailed.

“Well then,” Derek stated, and wrestled him onto his back.

“Nonononononono! _Fuck me!”_

“I will,” Derek replied, grasping one leg and lifting it up so high that Stiles’ ass lifted off the bed.

Derek shoved Stiles’ both legs over his shoulders, placed one hand on the small of his back, and slid two fingers from his other hand into Stiles’ body. Stiles gasped and moaned deeply as Derek began to stroke and caress his prostate. When the ‘wolf pulled his teeth in and swallowed him down Stiles let out a desperate sound and began to writh frantically. He’d lost all control of his body. He was completely lost to sensation as pleasure pooled in his gut. Derek deep throated him, intentionally choking himself on Stiles’ aching prick while the younger man sobbed in pleasure. Derek came up for air and bounced Stiles’ hips in his hands, pushing the younger man in and out of his mouth as he hummed around his shaft.

Stiles was seeing stars, his entire body burning as he cried out and pulled at Derek’s hair. It didn’t take long to bring him off, and when he came it was while gasping for breath as his eyes watered and his hands pulled mercilessly at Derek’s hair. Stiles went limp instantly and Derek dropped his hips and climbed up his body with a savage growl.

Stiles whined, arching his back to bare his neck despite the spots floating in front of his eyes. Every inch of him wanted Derek in every way. He spread his legs wide and grappled with them but was too uncoordinated to pull them up the way he wanted to. Derek did it for him, bending him in half and rubbing his cock along Stiles’ crack. Then he retreated.

“Roll over. I’m going to balls deep and I want to bruise your ass while I do it.”

“Oh gods!” Stiles croaked out, scrambling to roll over. He managed to kick Derek in the side but the werewolf didn’t even blink.

Stiles lay on his belly, ass in the air with his hands spreading his cheeks.

“Please, please, please,” Stiles pleaded.

“Mm, I like you like this. Barely verbal. Needy. Ass up and face down. So good for me, aren’t you?” Derek growled, laying across his body and sniffing at his hairline, “I’m going to fuck you so deep and hard, Stiles.”

Derek slicked more lube over his cock, lined himself up, and pressed deep into his body in one firm thrust. Derek let out a broken sound that made a distant part of Stiles’ mind proud. He released his cheeks so he could brace himself and pushed back eagerly, grinding their bodies together.

“C’mon,” Stiles growled, “Knot me. Tie me to you.”

Derek growled deeply, his entire body vibrating along Stiles’ back. He pulled most of the way out and took up punishing pace, groaning as Stiles body sucked him back in every time he pulled back. Derek’s thick shaft filled Stiles to perfection, making him moan and squirm back in delight.

Stiles felt the moment Derek’s knot began to swell as a catch against his entrance. He whined and adjusted his hips, that familiar swell of anxiety welling up in him, telling him there was _no way_ something thicker could fit in there. Derek began to let out heavy breaths, a low growl in the back of them as his body became more focused on stimulating the knot rather than the more sensitive tip. He was gearing up to tie them together and Stiles both wanted and feared it. Before the knot came the bite, that urge that alphas had to hold their lover’s down that they normally had to resist. Not with Stiles. The only thing Stiles liked more than being fucked was being bitten.

Derek sniffed at his shoulder, found a place devoid of arteries, and bit into the flesh at the juncture of his neck. Stiles gasped and stilled, careful not to jar the sharp teeth digging into his flesh. Stiles felt an almost sick feeling in his throat as pain led to fear, led to panic, led to his brain firing off chemicals, led to _pleasure_. Heat flooded Stiles’ abdomen and he became giddy as his body thrummed beneath the powerful alpha. Derek groaned against him and his knot swelled enough that he couldn’t easily enter Stiles’ body. There was a moment where Stiles felt panic well up and Derek paused for breath. Then the ‘wolf thrust into him as hard as he could without shattering his hips and Stiles screamed as the burn from the knot made his eyes water.

“Yes,” Derek growled, his voice in alpha mode. He released his grip on Stiles’ flesh and the blood rushing back to the area left him breathless.

Stiles almost choked on his tongue as pleasure thrummed up and down his body. Derek rolled his hips and Stiles’ pain morphed into pleasure as his prostate was massaged by Derek’s throbbing knot. Derek was growling almost continuously, his teeth worrying Stiles shoulder, the back of his neck, and his upper arm. Derek’s hands moved over his body hungrily, groping his flesh and pinching his nipples. When he found Stiles’ cock he latched on almost unconsciously and Stiles found himself being worked to hardness again. He gasped and bucked against Derek, groaning as the alpha responded by grinding against him faster.

Stiles’ cock was leaking onto the bed beneath him, Derek’s hard thighs like warm metal against his soft body. The coil of pleasure continued to grow, building almost torturously as Stiles whined beneath him. Derek worked his shaft with firm motions that Stiles would never have used, practically squeezing the pleasure out of him. Stiles gasped and shook until his climax was pulled from him in an almost torturous, long draw. Stiles gasped in a breath and couldn’t let it out. His vision blurred and his legs tensed. A flood of heat filled his body and Derek howled above him before dropping his head and digging his teeth in for more.

Stiles finally remembered out to breathe and just barely managed to stay still. Derek’s teeth were still in his shoulder and he could do serious damage if Stiles collapsed now, but his arms were shaking.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped, “I can’t hold myself up…”

Derek was breathing harshly against his flesh, but he must have been listening, because he gently retracted his teeth. With the danger of werewolf fangs gone, Stiles let himself go limp. Derek flopped over with him, grip tight around his hips, and they lay panting together. After a few minutes, when both had caught their breath, Derek whispered Stiles’ name and rolled his hips again. Stiles gasped as Derek’s cock twitched inside of him, the knot expanded and then shrunk a fraction, and more hot fluids flooded his body.

“Oh _gods!”_ Derek groaned, gasping against the back of his neck.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed.

“Mm,” Derek wheezed, his breath hot and frantic, “Oh fuck. Oh _fuck!”_

“What?” Stiles asked in alarm, “What’s…”

Stiles’ breath caught as Derek’s knot convulsed in him again and Derek’s arm shook where it was wrapped around him. The flood was so much now that Stiles’ abdomen felt cramped.

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped, hand going to his abdomen to feel the swell there, “Please tell me you’re done?!”

Derek nodded against the back of Stiles’ neck, then moved on to nuzzling him tenderly, “Fucking hell, Stiles.”

“Is that normal? I mean, I have multiple orgasms, but I’m pretty sure I’m a sex addict. Do werewolves all do that? Or just you?”

“Werewolves all do,” Derek panted, “We have to be comfortable with someone to let ourselves indulge because frankly… I’m as weak as a human right now.”

“I can’t decide whether or not to be flattered or insulted by that sentence,” Stiles chuckled.

Derek shivered and he recalled to stay still for him. He petted his arm apologetically, “You’re comfortable with me?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, and let out a sleepy puff against the back of his neck.

Stiles felt his body slowly relax despite the tension in his abdomen. He felt almost feverish, and was quite certain he’d regret some of their actions in a few hours, but for now he was content to let himself sink into slumber with Derek wrapped tightly around him.


	10. CHAPTER 6

Stiles woke up slowly to the feel of a hot mouth on his body and realized after a few soothing licks that someone was cleaning the spunk off of him. Stiles had had this done before, of course. Some creatures liked to keep their scent on him and would insist on ‘washing’ it off themselves. They were delusional as far as Stiles was concerned because there was no way in _hell_ he wasn’t going to shower after they left. So Stiles smothered the smile that wanted to come to his face and just let the creature continue… until it occurred to him that he _never_ slept around johns. No matter how tired he was. He always lay awake playing on his phone till the knot released (assuming they were werewolves) or the bastards woke up (if they had paid him for cuddles).

So how the _hell_ had he?

Stiles wriggled his wrist around. He wasn’t wearing his panic button. He groped for the nightstand but there wasn’t one there, either. That wasn’t right. The room was supposed to be _full_ of panic buttons. Unless… unless he was in his _own_ room. With a john? No… with a lover. That didn’t make any sense. Stiles had never _had_ a lover. He’d only had johns. What the _hell_ had made him…

Memory came flooding back and Stiles shifted to look down at where Derek was lapping at the nasty crust on his belly.

“That is so, so gross,” Stiles frowned, “You don’t actually think I’m _not_ still going to shower, right?”

Derek snorted and looked up at him with a radiant smile that quite took Stiles’ breath away, “I actually was hoping you _would_ seeing as how it would affect business if you repulsed your clients by smelling claimed.”

“So why claim me?” Stiles asked uncomfortably.

“It’s instinct,” Derek smiled, climbing up Stiles’ body and going in for a kiss.

“Ew, no,” Stiles made a phase.

“It’s just your come. Knowing you you’ve eaten buckets of it.”

“It’s dry and gross.”

“It’s gone,” Derek laughed, “And I want to kiss you. Come here. You said no hard stops.”

They both laughed as Derek chased his lips while Stiles thrashed and tried to keep his head away. Derek finally caught his face in both hands and pressed their lips together. What started as a silly squished kiss soon morphed into a slow, tender one that had Stiles wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Oh, wow,” Stiles breathed when their lips parted, “Umm… how serious is this about to get?”

“Serious?” Derek raised an eyebrow, “I was promised no regrets.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“But what?” Derek asked.

“I mean… you just kissed me.”

“You kiss johns all the time,” Derek pointed out.

“Yeah, well… wait, how do you know that?”

“I watch you,” Derek snorted, “Remember? The part where I monitor you guys?”

“Yeah, but… I figured you were just glancing, you know? Looking up for trouble and then going back to reading a book or something,” Stiles replied.

“That would be extremely dangerous… and not at all fun,” Derek replied, “One of the reasons I wanted to rim you last night was because of how you fucking _lose_ it when someone eats you out.”

Stiles swallowed, “You’re actually _watching_ that? Like… do you jerk off?”

“No,” Derek snorted, “I’m on duty. I’m generally _worried_ because something could go wrong at any time. That being said, I won’t lie to you. I definitely store it up for wank fodder later.”

Stiles laughed merrily, shaking his head at Derek’s smug grin.

“Wank? Who says wank?!”

“Anglophiles.”

“Oh my gods, I’m dying,” Stiles laughed, “Really? Do you watch Dr. Who?”

“Yes.”

“And Sherlock?”

“Obviously.”

“Do you _ship_ them?!”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Oh my gods, I love you!” Stiles laughed, “We are so doing a marathon. Why have we hated each other till now?”

Derek winced and Stiles sobered, “I didn’t hate you, Stiles. I never hated you.”

“Then why were you always avoiding me?” Stiles asked, feeling his gut twist as Derek pushed himself up and sat on the side of the bed. Their frivolity was gone and Stiles felt cold. Derek was staring down at his hands and rubbing them together anxiously. He pulled the blankets around himself and kneeled up, wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulders, “Hey? What’s going on?”

“Stiles, we’re both prostitutes.”

“Yeah, duh. Noticed that.”

“So do you know why Allison encourages us to sleep around, even with each other?”

“Sure,” Stiles shrugged, “It’s to keep us close.”

“It’s also to keep us from getting _too_ close. If we sleep with each other without prejudice we’re less likely to start viewing one particular co-worker as ours.”

“You just said… it was instinct.”

“It is,” Derek sighed, “It’s also want, Stiles. I want you. I’m fucking falling for you and I don’t know how to stop. I’ve tried distancing myself, but that’s not working. I’ve tried hating the men you’re with, but I don’t. I respect that you’re a whore. I don’t want to stop you. So when you showed up yesterday so fucking _needy_ I thought…”

“You thought you’d get me out of your system,” Stiles sighed, “Except now I’m ready to be best buds and that’s not going to work, is it?”

“I want it to,” Derek replied, looking down at his hands in shame.

“Hey, hey,” Stiles caught his hands and pulled, turning him a bit, “Do you think I’m going to be mad here? Dude, I’ve never been so flattered in my life. I’m the spastic guy with a sex addiction who kept getting caught masturbating at school. I _never_ got laid, dude. I went on like… two dates. Ever. I had to sell myself to lose my virginity because _no one_ liked how needy I was. Last night I was like that again, and instead of being an ass and laughing at me for being so fucking horny that _whoring_ myself isn’t enough, you came here to satisfy me and aren’t being a dick afterwards. You like me? That’s awesome. I’d like to get to know you better. I’ve never had a relationship and it’s something I’ve always wanted. Just be aware that I _can’t_ stop whoring. I’m not joking, Derek. I’m a sex addict. A serious, grade A, been to SAA meetings, sex addict. I can’t be faithful and I’m not going to pretend I can. It wouldn’t be fair to you. Still like me?”

Derek lifted his head and met Stiles’ eyes, “Yes.”

XXX

Allison was worried. She’d noticed the way Derek behaved around Stiles, and when Erica told her that he’d gone chasing after the horny bastard she became _truly_ concerned. She might be about to lose her two best whores. True, her boyfriend drew in quite the crowd by being a True Alpha, but Derek was the one who could take pain better than any other and Stiles was the one drawing in biters. People _flew in_ to see the _three_ of them… even if Stiles sometimes chased them off afterwards they would stay for another boy whore. She hoped that Stiles’ rejections would stop in time, but now she was worried that what would stop was the both of them! If she lost two of her prime kinksters she was going to have a true struggle on her hands. Erica was a walking fetish and a Domme, Boyd was sensuality personified, and Isaac and Scott were adorable, but she’d lose money without the full freaky package.

She was just contemplating breaking her no drinking rule and drowning herself in a non-virgin daiquiri when the two idiots in question finally made an appearance. Derek stomped down the steps with Stiles’ naked body thrown over his shoulder and a shit-eating grin on his face. Knowing Stiles, that wasn’t far from accurate. Allison stood up, intending on demanding they keep their contracts, but instead of heading for the door with his prize, Derek headed for the bar and jumped up on top in a show of werewolf power.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon! I present to you… my boyfriend. Stiles. Stiles has a _biiiig_ problem. He’s got needs that even _I_ can’t satisfy. So I’m willing to foot a third of the bill for three of you to come to a room with us and pump him full of enough cum to make it leak out his ears… while I watch. Afterwards _I’ll_ be enjoying a meal with him in private… of your contribution. Who’s interested?”

Hand’s flew up faster than Allison’s jaw could drop.


	11. CHAPTER 7

Derek hated that he only got to spend about two hours of Stiles’ shift with him. He did his best to enjoy it and see that Stiles got topped if possible, but often when they were on duty together Derek was off with a client or monitoring the cameras, so he wasn’t always able to indulge himself. Then there was the fact that he slept while Stiles was awake and vice versa. So they really only saw each other at the afterparty, and attendance to that was mandatory. Dating was clearly going to be difficult, but the pack were understanding and gave them a bit of time off to one side towards the end of every afterparty. Derek began to truly look forward to sitting quietly in a booth and slowly kissing Stiles or talking to him for a few hours.

Derek told Stiles about his dreams of opening up his own ranch someday and how Allison was grooming him for just such a role. He didn’t plan on taking Hunter Ranch. It was his starting point, but he was hoping to get some legislation changed in other states with Lydia’s help and open up the first ranch there. He knew Stiles had grown up in Washington and was asking him about the needs in the area so he could scout there as well as the states he and Lydia were already researching. Stiles thought Derek opening his own ranch was brilliant and was impressed with his hunky boyfriends business savy.

“We’ll be like Allison and Scott,” Stiles sighed, “You’ll be wearing sexy ass suits and ordering me into bed with people.”

“Thinking that far ahead, are you?” Derek smiled softly.

Stiles blushed, “I mean… if we’re still together then…”

“We will be,” Derek replied, “Who else could ever understand you like I do?”

“Besides Scott? No one,” Stiles nodded, “And he won’t stick it in me.”

Derek snorted, “I’ll take it too, you know.”

“Kinky,” Stiles winked, “I like bottoming to you. I might take you up on that sometime, though. Do you have any clients tomorrow?”

“No, but I have one in two days. A rich guy from Atlanta. He’s got some serious kinks.”

“Like?”

Derek went on for a while with Stiles’ eyebrows waggling in interest. Stiles kept threatening to show up and watch Derek’s sessions, but the fact was that Derek mostly catered to Dom’s and Stiles wasn’t _that_ into pain, and he wasn’t interested in watching his boyfriend get beaten senseless. So they mostly discussed Derek’s trysts rather than involving Stiles in them the way Derek was involved in Stiles’ clients. Now that Stiles had Derek overseeing him personally for part of the night, he didn’t have to refuse every alpha who wanted to top and bite him. It meant his approval rating had soared and Stiles was making more money than he ever had in his life. His rating on the website had doubled and Stiles was getting real interest rather than finicky interest, which meant he was far more satisfied than he had been.

Of course, that meant that _something_ had to go wrong.

That something came in the form of an out of town john walking into their establishment and heading straight for the bar. He got a drink, sat down on a bar stool, and stared across the room at Stiles. Stiles immediately became uncomfortable. Derek was just about to go off duty and he could see Stiles go from calm and horny to uncomfortable immediately. He even smelled afraid. Derek’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the tall man with the determined eyes.

“Someone you know?”

“Yeah,” Stiles muttered.

“You need me to call the bouncers over?”

“No,” Stiles muttered, eyes not meeting Derek’s.

“You need me to handle it personally?”

“No! Gods, no, just… stay out of this.”

“What?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed and Stiles broke protocol by getting up and heading over to the man.

Stiles stood there in front of the john looking incredibly awkward. The man just raised both eyebrows and stared at him. Stiles finally gave up and walked back towards Derek, but just when Derek thought he was going to get an explanation Stiles was waylaid by another john with clear interest. They chatted for a few moments, Stiles smiling and touching his arm and flirting shamelessly. Derek couldn’t help but smile at his handsome flirt, but his usual admiration was daunted by Stiles’ odd behavior.

Stiles left with the john, but rather than throwing his usual glance towards Derek he glanced back at the stranger at the bar. The man watched Stiles go with a grim look on his face, making Derek’s hackles raise. The man stayed into Derek’s security shift, so he went to the monitor room and watched him as much as he watched the people in their rooms. Stiles was in one of the themed rooms with his john, playing student to the man’s frisky teacher, when the first john finally chose someone. He took Erica to one of the back rooms and Derek leaned forward to watch them curiously.

Erica and the john sat together on the bed talking for a while, Erica reclining on her side and looking provocative. The man took out a small notebook and paged through it, and Derek wondered if he had a whole list of kinks to go through. He seemed to be reading it off to Erica while she nodded. Eventually Erica interrupted him, sitting up and putting her hand over the notebook before leaning in and whispering into his ear. The man looked uncomfortable, but he eventually nodded. Money was exchanged and Erica walked it to the front. She returned and the man got what was clearly a much needed blow job before nodding to her politely, giving her a peck on the kiss, and leaving with a look of shame on his face.

“Weird,” Derek decided.

Due to his schedule it was two more days before Derek got to see Erica in private, and he didn’t want to question her in front of Stiles during their afterparty. By the time he talked to her she didn’t remember the john at all. Apparently he hadn’t been the slightest bit interesting or odd to her. However, Derek saw him each and every night after that and never found the opportunity to point him out to Erica because Stiles was always present at the same time. Stiles was acting odd in front of him. He’d watch him for the entire night, but he never approached him again. The man watched Stiles as well, but likewise avoided him. Derek asked if he were Stiles’ ex or a stalker but Stiles just grumbled ‘neither’ and refused to answer him further. What was more disturbing was with the man there Stiles’ friskiness went down. Considerably. At one point Derek wanted to initiate with him and a john only to have Stiles tell him no. Derek didn’t argue. Stiles had a right. It didn’t make him happy though, and they had their first fight during the after party.

The next day the john approached Stiles and sat down at his table. Derek listened in relentlessly from where he sat supervising them on the floor.

“Hello, Stiles.”

“Hi. What’s up? Doing well?”

“I think I should be asking _you_ that.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Stiles sighed.

“Can we talk in private?”

“I’m on duty. Buy an hour or leave.”

“Really? That’s how you’re going to play this?”

“Yup.”

“If you think I’m going to… Fine. Let’s go.”

“This way, sir,” Stiles smiled cheerfully, “You’re not getting a discount. They’ll know something’s up if I charge you half my fee or something.”

“Half your fee for what?” The man asked, his tone choked.

“You really wanna know?” Stiles laughed, looping his arm through the man’s before heading off.

Derek bolted for the security room where Jackson was on duty watching the tapes. It was Allison’s way of testing him to see if he was ready to resume his normal work. If not she would give him a different job or let him go. Judging by the fact Jackson was jerking off hard to the sight of his coworkers in flagrante delicto.

“You’re supposed to be _protecting_ them,” Derek snarled, “How are you going to get there fast with your pants around your ankles?”

“I left my belt buckled,” Jackson pointed out.

Derek gave him a glance and nodded, “That’ll work.”

“What are you doing in here and can I get a blowjob out of you?” Jackson grunted, twisting his wrist a bit.

“I’m spying on my boyfriend,” Derek admitted, turning up the volume on Stiles’ monitor, “I think the alpha who nearly killed him is here.”

“Shit,” Jackson abandoned his cock and sat up straighter, eyes focused on Stiles’ screen.

“No, you watch _them_ ,” Derek snapped, “Someone else might have an issue. I’ll watch Stiles.”

“You get off on that? Watching the guy you love with other people?” Jackson asked.

“Fuck yeah,” Derek huffed, “Doesn’t Lydia?”

“No,” Jackson snorted, “She hates what I do. Wants me to stop. I spent the first few hours after what happened last week thinking she’d planned it.”

“That’s… not healthy,” Derek muttered, turning the volume up a bit louder. They were talking low and the tapes weren’t meant to pick up casual conversation.

“Look, I’m good,” Stiles was telling the guy, “I’m doing really well here and I like what I do, so if you could keep the shaming to a minimum, that’d be great. Besides, I talked to Erica. You haven’t exactly got a leg to stand on here.”

“Really, Stiles? We’re doing that?” The man sighed.

“You’re barely my father, John.”

“Don’t you _John_ me, you’ve been calling me dad since Scott confirmed I smelled like you! You practically _begged_ me for a father figure! Oh, shit, tell me this isn’t about you having a father figure?”

“No, it’s not about me having a father figure!” Stiles snapped, “While I’ve got lots of older johns, my boyfriend looks only a bit older than me.”

“Looks?” John asked.

“He’s Stiles’ dad?” Jackson frowned, “He still needs to pay.”

“Yeah, I know,” Derek huffed, “Shut up.”

“Yeah, looks,” Stiles huffed back.

“So how old is he really?”

“I dunno, we haven’t discussed it. Werewolves hit a peak age just after puberty and stop aging for, like, decades.”

“You’re dating a werewolf?”

“I mostly cater to werewolves,” Stiles huffed.

“Mostly?”

“Anyone supernatural and male by the unclear definition of male can walk through those doors,” Stiles huffed.

“Unclear defin- Okay, I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Erica would be an unclear definition.”

“Wait, what?”

“Seriously, dad? You didn’t think to ask why she was the only girl in the whole place? She’s got a dick, dude.”

“Okay, so… so I got a blowjob from a guy.”

“No, you got a blowjob from a woman,” Stiles corrected, “Who fits the unclear definition of male. Don’t get me wrong here, Erica is all woman. We have this place listed as gay only, so if someone comes in and says ‘hi, I’m a guy with a vagina’ then we let them in. We don’t get to define other people. Erica is a woman with a penis, so she caters to those who like chicks with dicks. And you, apparently.”

“You’re so fucking… look, just… _try_ another field?”

“No. Look, you’ve wondered why Scott’s mom was so worried about me all the time? It’s because I have issues. Serious ones. Like ones that involve going to meetings for fellow sex addicts.”

“That’s just an excuse.”

“That’s a _reality_ ,” Stiles snapped, “This helps me deal. My boyfriend _accepts_ it. Hell, he’s into it!”

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Derek growled.

Jackson was back to jerking off again, “So about that blow job?”

“I’m not angry enough to have sex with you, asshole,” Derek grumbled.

“You suck,” Jackson grumbled, and came into a tissue.

“You get off on me being a dick to you,” Derek decided, “Well, I’m not worried about him anymore so I’m gonna go. I’m not into spying on him for things that won’t harm him. Pay attention, will you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Derek left, heading to his rooms and telling himself to get some sleep. He had to be alert for a session the next day. Being a sub could take a lot out of him and he wanted to be in good shape for Stiles.

XXX

“So you see, I have very _particular_ tastes,” The man smirked, his British accent would have been adorable had he not been talking about her boys.

Allison struggled not to roll her eyes. Everyone thought their tastes were particular, special, or curious. They were the three words she heard the most as a Madam, and that was shocking considering you’d think it would be variations of ‘sex’ or ‘penis’.

“And they absolutely _must_ fuck,” The man stated, “And come inside as well. I’ve no interest in seeing the top’s dick while he splurges. This is all about the bottom.”

_Ah. There are the variations._

“Well, I’m all for bottom pleasure,” Allison stated.

“Which means he has to be _gay_ ,” The man stressed, “I know how this is. You hire straight boys because they last longer with men, but I want to actually see someone enjoying being fucked.”

“You will, Mr. Deucalion. You will. I have two boys in mind. They’re a couple and they _love_ to be watched. Sound like your particular… interest?”

“Indeed it does,” He smarmed.

XXX

“Are we really doing this?” Stiles asked, nervousness making his voice tremble.

“Yes. Yes, we are doing this, because I love you and our job is complicated,” Derek told him.

“And you think this is going to uncomplicated it?” Stiles asked, “What about us having some fucking boundaries, Derek?”

“Do you want boundaries between us?” Derek asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Stiles paused and considered the words, “Actually… no. No, I don’t.”

“You can say it too, you know.”

“Say what?”

“That you love me, Stiles. I know you do. I can hear it every time you see me,” Derek reached out and stroked a finger along his collarbone, watching Stiles’ eyes darken with lust and his head shift to one side.

“If you already hear it than why do I have to say it?” Stiles asked, his voice smoldering.

“Because I want to hear the words. Say it, Stiles.”

“No.”

“Say you love me.”

“No.”

“Say you love me or I take this back down the hall,” Derek lifted the box of Stiles’ things and gave them a little shake.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles growled.

“Don’t make me,” Derek snarled, showing some teeth.

“You’d refuse to move me into your room just because I won’t say the words you want to hear?”

“Three little words, Stiles. Say them.”

“I…” Stiles leaned over the box, grabbed Derek’s collar, and pressed their lips together, “Love…” Another kiss, “Fucking you.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Stiles teased dancing back and shaking his little twink hips, “You said so. No take-backs. Which room is yours again?”

“As if you didn’t know,” Derek snorted, walking towards his room with Stiles doing a little mambo dance in his wake.

“I don’t have your nose,” Stiles teased.

“You’ve had my ass in there, I think you know where it is.”

“I had your _cock_ in there. I thought you’d remember that distinction.”

“Was that _your_ ass?” Derek wondered.

“With my fingers in yours,” Stiles replied.

“Huh, your fingers are bigger than your…”

“Fuck you!” Stiles laughed, “Are not! Though they _are_ magical, so I bet you’d think they were.”

Derek paused outside his door and Stiles opened it with a flourish.

“Welcome to your new home,” Derek chuckled as Stiles bounded in and hopped on the bed.

“I want a shower!” Stiles crowed, “Your shower is ten times better than mine.”

“Than yours _was_ ,” Derek corrected, “I’ve been here longer. I get more perks.”

“What kind of perks?” Stiles wondered, taking the box from Derek and starting to distribute his things around the room.

“Besides your fine ass in my bed without Allison making a fuss?” Derek teased.

“I’m yours,” Stiles huffed, “She can’t make a fuss. You’ll take my horny backside and leave.”

“Where would I go?” Derek huffed, “This place has been my home since my family was burned alive in the war.”

Stiles looked up in surprise, “I just got more information in one sentence than I can process. What happened to starting your own whorehouse? What family? How did you survive?”

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed with a smirk, “I’ll start my own someday, sure. Not yet, but someday. Allison’s family have been running prostitution businesses for generations. I’m learning what I can while I can. Yes, I too was conceived by natural means and birthed by a woman. With all this perfection I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true.”

“Asshole, I mean what happened to you? You said your family was burned _alive_ , and you said it all casual. People don’t just say that all casual.”

Derek sighed, “I don’t talk about it a lot, but it was a long time ago. Before the war started my family was very powerful. One of the Argents decided to show them-“

“Wait,” Stiles blinked, “Argents?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “The Argent family.”

“As in… Allison Argent?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Allison’s a Hunter,” Stiles blinked in shock.

Derek chuckled, “You didn’t get that by the name of the Ranch?”

“I thought it was a tasteless joke!” Stiles snapped.

“Why are you so upset about this?” Derek asked in confusion, “My family was the one brutally slaughtered, not-“

“You think yours was the only one?!” Stiles raged, standing up and pacing, “Scott’s pack was my first family, Derek! My only family!”

“Except for your father.”

Stiles spun on him, “How do you know about my dad?”

“I was worried and-“

“You _spied_ on me?!” Stiles raged.

“I left the moment I realized the dude _wasn’t_ the alpha who hurt you, okay? I was _worried_.”

“Great!” Stiles flailed angrily, “This is just great! My boyfriend is a nosy Nancy-“

“Nancy?” Derek winced, “Really?”

“My boss is part of the organization that killed off everyone I ever cared about besides Scott!”

“And your dad.”

“Who I _barely knew_ at the time!” Stiles raged.

“Stiles, Allison isn’t a Hunter. Her family was,” Derek stood up and put calming hands on Stiles’ shoulders, rubbing them gently, “She broke that tradition during the war when she refused to take up arms against werewolves. She’s in love with your best friend. Your _alpha_ , and my co-alpha. Who is fantastic in bed, by the way. You’re really missing out.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Stiles held up a finger, “Try to distract me with sex right now, okay? Not cool playing to my weaknesses.”

“We have a joint client tomorrow. That should be fun. He’s your first special,” Derek tried again.

“I need to take a walk.”

“Stiles, wait,” Derek sighed, “I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Stiles held up a hand as he grabbed his jacket, “No, you’ve done enough.”

Stiles slammed Derek’s bedroom door (their bedroom door?) on his way out and Derek stared after him miserably.

“Well, that went well.”


	12. CHAPTER 8

A/N Some plot changes are happening because I’m bored. If you check the tags you’ll get spoilers, but I’d rather you got spoilers than got triggered or something so go ahead and look up. Also, I’ve avoided sex scenes with Derek because this is a Stiles-focused fic but I’m planning on it soon because, again, bored. Me bored is dangerous. And porny. Anyway, the only relationship tag is Sterek because they’re the only relationship actually shown, but as you see in the tags they are not the only sex stuff. Hugs and naughty kisses!

TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter only: Daddy Kink described and played out.

 

Stiles spent a few hours wandering around the golf course and the woods nearby where his fellow ‘wolves spent their full moons. The entire area was gated off with high fences that he had been told were electrified during the full moon to keep amorous wolves from compromising the pack. Stiles thought it was ridiculous since werewolves couldn’t _catch_ any STI’s from other werewolves or humans, but he supposed other creatures might come in during the full moon and they _could_ catch things from non-werewolves: usually scary magical things. Stiles, of course, was vulnerable to everything and had a lot less freedom than his fellow packmates did. If he left the ranch for even an hour he had to pay to re-test himself before being able to work again. For that reason alone he hadn’t left the ranch since his employment started and didn’t much feel like doing so now. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. That being said, he had begun to call this place home and he had to address the issues in place before things got way out of hand.

Stiles walked into Allison’s office the second she came on duty, which was about an hour before Stiles was to go on duty.

“Stiles?” Allison looked up at him in shock as he slammed the door behind him, “You look like shit! What happened?”

“I haven’t slept all day,” Stiles replied, angry at himself for letting his voice shake, “I need to know about your family.”

“What?” Allison stated, her face twisting up in anger, “No. I don’t talk about my family to _anyone_ , and certainly not to people who storm in demand-.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “We need to deal with this. I lost my _entire pack_ to hunters in-“

“You’re not even a werewolf!” Allison rolled her eyes in disgust.

“I still cared about them!” Stiles shouted angrily.

“Don’t you _dare_ shout at me!” Allison snapped, “You think I don’t _know_? I’m dating a werewolf! Stiles, if Scott’s your alpha now, than I’m _in your pack_.”

“No,” Stiles held up a finger, shaking it in her face, “No, you’re not. You can’t be in our pack, because you’re a _hunter_.”

“Get out,” Allison snarled just as Derek burst into the room.

“Damn it, Stiles!” Derek snapped, “This is not how you handle this!”

“Both of you get out!” Allison shouted.

“I will _not_ ,” Stiles snapped back at them both, pulling out of Derek’s attempt to grab his arm, “I need to know! I can’t keep working here if I don’t!”

Allison went very still, Derek’s eyes widened, and Stiles bit his lip, realizing what he’d said could be easily misinterpreted. Allison pulled her filing cabinet open and pulled out a sheet.

“Very well, read this,” Allison stated, and the smug grin on her face had Stiles’ stomach plunging, but he took the paper automatically and looked down at it.

The letters were in no apparent order, entire chunks of them not even separated by punctuation or proper gaps, and as he stared at the paper some of the letters smeared and began to run down off the page. There was no audio to his hallucination, but Stiles was certain if there was he’d hear them plunking onto the floor.

“You know I can’t,” Stiles muttered angrily.

Derek snatched the paper up, looking it over, “A termination contract?! Allison, let me talk to him in private. I can-“

“She’s going to _fire me?”_ Stiles squeaked, snatching the paper back and staring at it in horror.

Derek frowned, “You were staring at it for like five minutes. Didn’t you read it? It’s for you to _quit_ , not for her to _fire you_.”

“Oh,” Stiles stammered, “I’m so upset I just…”

“He can’t read,” Allison stated coldly, and Stiles grimaced in misery.

“What?” Derek blinked, then looked over at Stiles and frowned, “That’s not true.”

“Yes,” She laughed, “It is. He’s got no options, Derek. Where else is an illiterate nymphomaniac with a record going to work? He had to have his friend Scott help him sign the damn paperwork. He can’t even sign his name! He had to put down an ‘X’ and I had to have someone witness it! Stiles, I’m sorry if you don’t like my family history. I’m sorry you lost your pack. I’m honestly _not_ sorry for not sharing my history with you because it’s _none of your business_.”

“Neither was this,” Stiles choked, “Derek didn’t need to know this.”

“You were just going to keep it from me?” Derek asked, “How? I read _constantly_ , Stiles. Don’t you think I’d eventually get tired of you always changing the subject to… damn it, _that’s_ why you switched things to sex whenever I recommended a book to you!”

“I was getting Scott to find some of them on tape for me,” Stiles replied softly.

“You _lied_ to me!” Derek snarled.

“I didn’t!” Stiles turned to him frantically, “You were there when I told Jackson I suffered from brain damage, right? The alpha that ripped my leg open fucked up my brain because it didn’t get enough oxygen. I was legally dead for three minutes. It’s called cerebral hypoxia, and it might not be permanent! For a while I couldn’t read numbers either, but I’m getting better! I swear!”

Derek was giving Stiles a complicated look, as if he wanted to both hug him and push him away. He looked so torn and hurt and confused.

“I’m not stupid,” Stiles pleaded, “Derek, I swear. I’m not stupid. I’m not. I just… it’s not my fault.”

Stiles sniffled miserably and Allison plucked the form from his hand.

“Pack or not, Stiles, I’m your boss. You don’t come in here, slamming my door, and shout at me. I don’t meet your demands: you meet mine. I’ve been very good to you. I could have thrown you under the bus when I found out how utterly unemployable you were. I could have left you drowning in student debt with no way out and no future. I didn’t do that. I gave you a _fair_ contract. Take it or leave it. I’m sure other whorehouses- or pimps- won’t be as kind to someone who can barely count the money they bring in.”

Stiles sagged and when Allison pointed to the door he turned and left without meeting Derek’s eyes.

XXX

They had a joint client in an hour and Stiles wasn’t sure what the _fuck_ he was going to do. Derek had just stood there as he’d left, completely shocked and horrified that his smart and sexy boyfriend was illiterate. All the conversations they’d had late at night after making love had focused around books Derek was reading and books Stiles had read before his head had been screwed up. He’d been getting by okay because he’d always drowned himself in knowledge, but he had to admit that eventually it would have failed. Derek would have brought up something current and Stiles would have been oblivious if it hadn’t shown up in the news he carefully watched each night. He’d have asked Stiles to look up something on his phone and Stiles would have been helpless because he couldn’t work his phone beyond dialing it. Or he’d have gotten or sent a text and Derek would have realized Stiles _only_ used the speech function normally reserved for deaf people.

 _I’m going to lose him_.

Worse, he was going to fuck up his job. The ranch depended on all of them getting along. It was nearly impossible to have a job where you almost never left each other’s company, and were reliant on your co-workers for referrals and safety, if you didn’t get along. Derek was a powerful alpha in their pack, and while he might be begrudgingly sharing that space with Scott, he could ultimately kick them _both_ out.

And what if Scott didn’t know about Allison? What if his best friend was unknowingly dating the daughter of one of the fuckers who had murdered Scott’s first pack? Scott had just barely come into being an alpha when the shit hit the fan during the war. He had managed to live without killing his entire life, even through a war that hadn’t bothered to hesitate on his doorstep. He’d been the crown jewel of moral prowess and power. What would he do if he found out the woman he loved had been raised a hunter? Even having renounced it the way Derek claimed, it was in her upbringing to look down on werewolves. How she’d just thrown his illiteracy in his face _in front of his boyfriend_ was evidence enough. She’d made sure that if Stiles left, Derek wouldn’t. He was done with Stiles.

“Stiles?” Lydia called, making the anxious human jump, “Five minutes. You okay?”

“I didn’t sleep,” Stiles replied.

“You were given the night off yesterday so you could switch your shift to days! You’re supposed to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed!”

Stiles sighed, “Sorry, Lyds.”

“Sorry nothing! Okay. Get to the make-up area. I’ll try to get you presentable.”

Stiles turned to her, “I don’t think Derek is going to be up for this.”

“Derek is going to show up like a good little doggy, pop a boner, and fuck you stupid for our client- who is paying a _buttload_ of money to see you take a buttload of alpha cum. Get it together!”

Lydia stomped off, making frustrated noises and clenching her hands into fists. Stiles sighed. She was Allison’s best friend growing up. He doubted she’d take his side in all this, but at least she seemed oblivious to his throw-down with Allison. Stiles headed to make-up and Erica met him there with a sleepy grumble.

“Can you do it?” Lydia asked, grabbing some make-up as if she intended to do it herself.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me wake up a sec,” Erica snarled, rubbing at her face, “Now we’ll both be sleep deprived. Thanks, Stiles.”

“Sorry,” He muttered.

“You stink like fear and anxiety. Stop it,” Erica growled.

“I can’t change how I _feel_ , Erica!” Stiles griped.

“Yes you can,” Erica replied, “You do it all the time for johns. This is no different. He’s a ‘special’ only because he’s rich and wants to spend his money. He’s no more special than you and I are in reality. Just make a good show for him and he’ll leave happy.”

“Right,” Stiles grumbled as Erica attacked his face, “When this is done will you fuck me?”

Stiles was ashamed of the plaintive whine in his voice, but Erica just paused, realizing that something more was off than Stiles’ worry about a client, “Sure, sweaty. Whatever you want.”

“Thanks,” Stiles sighed, feeling marginally better. Erica was both a fantastic lay and very soft and snuggly. Despite his preference for boys he’d never lost his love of soft breasts, and Erica definitely had that going for her.

Stiles looked fresh as a daisy by the time Erica and Lydia were done with him, but they both told him no cologne to cover his scent. He needed to work it off.

“Should I call Derek?” Erica asked, then grimaced as Stiles’ scent turned even more sour, “No way! You two picked a helluva time to fight!”

“It’s worse than a fight, he’s…” Stiles sighed.

“No way,” Lydia shook her head, “He’s not breaking up with you. He wouldn’t.”

“What makes you say that?” Stiles asked.

“Because I saw him before I saw you,” Lydia stated, “And he was staring at a picture of you on his phone with this doofy grin on his face. It was nauseating.”

Stiles gave her a hopeful look and Allison walked in on loud heels, “Client is here. He ready?”

“We need his scent improved,” Erica huffed, “He smells like a nervous virgin, and not the fun kind.”

“That might work for him,” Allison decided, “Send him in. Derek will handle the scent.”

Stiles was led to one of their rooms where the john was already waiting with a martini in one hand and his phone in the other. When Stiles walked in dressed in his business casual clothes and paused, the ‘wolf quickly put away his phone and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Well, don’t you look lovely! Oh, but why so anxious, my dear?”

Stiles gave him a wane smile, deciding to play up the ‘nerves to perform’ assumption.

“I’ve never had a _special_ client before,” Stiles blushed, glancing away shyly.

“Well, aren’t you _delightful_ ,” The man smiled, then sat down on a comfortable pleather chair and patted his knee, “Come and sit in Daddy’s lap.”

Stiles was _very_ familiar with daddy kinks. Hell, they made up most of his clientele. He eagerly sat down in the werewolf’s lap, hoping that a bit of groping would help him relax. He leaned in and licked at Stiles’ neck, lathing up to his ears and down to his shoulders. Stiles couldn’t help but respond, after all his general kink was what werewolves _loved_ to do in bed, and neck kinks were high up on that list. He was soon squirming and whimpering in the man’s lap while he reached down and palmed Stiles’ erection.

The door opened and Derek came in, causing the man to pause and look up. He removed his hand from Stiles’ crotch, which made the human whimper in longing.

“Ah, here is our fellow actor. Derek, I presume?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek nodded, eyes heavy lidded. He radiated power but also willing submissiveness, which was something Stiles wasn’t used to seeing in Derek. In bed Derek was all Dom with Stiles, even the one time he’d decided he wanted to bottom he’d still rode Stiles with eyes flashing and alpha strength obvious.

“Oh, very nice. I must thank Allison when I see her next. Alright, I was told to set a scene for you, so I shall. I am Stiles’ father. You are his unapologetically bad boy boyfriend who I have _forbidden_ him to see. I understand that neither of you has an objection to pain?”

“None whatsoever,” Stiles purred, keeping his eyes on Deucalion in his attempt to keep his mind out of the distressed headspace he’d been in earlier.

“No objection,” Derek replied, “I rather enjoy it at times.”

“Very good. You two will be fucking like rabbits, if you’ll forgive the language, and when you’re through I will burst in, rip Derek off of you, and paddle your backside for disobeying me.”

“Rip literally?” Derek asked, eyebrow raised, “I’m an alpha, so I form a knot.”

“Oh goodness, no,” Deucalion chuckled, “That’s more pain than even _I_ find attractive. No, we’ll wait until you’re a bit… um… subdued. The signal will be… ‘precious’. You call Stiles here precious and I’ll know your knot is lowered enough to be jerked free. Not completely deflated, if you please.”

“Certainly,” Derek nodded, “ _If_ that’s alright with my costar?”

Stiles blinked up at Derek, “Oh, sure. I’ve been ripped before. It can be fun, but it takes me _ages_ to heal.”

“Halfway?” Derek asked.

“No problem. I’ll tap your hip when I’m good,” Stiles stated.

“Isn’t that usually reserved for _stopping?”_ Deucalion asked in confusion.

“Not between us,” Derek stated, holding a hand out to Stiles, “We’re lovers, so we have our own set of safety words and I know him inside and out. I’ll know if he needs to stop before he even says his words.”

Stiles finally looked up at Derek, his heart aching at his words, and found a tender smile and soft eyes greeting him. Stiles’ breath caught and he slid his long fingers along Derek’s palm. This _could_ be Derek dropping into the scene and acting but… Stiles didn’t think so. He was pulled into Derek’s strong arms and cradled there for a moment while Derek stared sweetly into his eyes.

“You should change,” Derek purred, “We both should. I’m feeling the need for a leather jacket and I’d _love_ to see you in a schoolboy uniform.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles moaned, “I haven’t worn that in _days_. I love that thing.”

Derek chuckled, “They can’t get your scent out of it in the laundry room. Someone wore it for _me_ the other day and I just about lost my head fucking them through the mattress.”

“I’ll have to hear more about that later,” Stiles purred, tugging himself from Derek’s possessive grip, “Shall we change?”

Derek nodded and they excused themselves to step into the costume room. They made it look leisurely until they were out of Deucalion’s sight, then the stripped fast and flung on their new outfits.

“So,” Derek stated, “We start with you on the bed goofing off on your phone, okay?”

“Right, that’s what I was thinking,” Stiles nodded, “Dialogue?”

“Minimal. Keep it animalistic on my end-“

Stiles snorted, “So no acting for you, then?”

“Don’t make me warm up your ass for him,” Derek growled teasingly, “For you a bit of token protest. Stuff like ‘not here’ and ‘daddy will catch us’. That sort of thing.”

“Gotcha,” Stiles nodded, “This is going to be so fucking hot.”

“I know, right?” Derek nodded, then paused with his hand on the door to the costume room, which was more of a glorified walk-in closet, “You know I love you, right?”

Stiles smiled softly, “You too.”

“Good. Let’s go make this alpha cream his pants.”

Stiles headed into the room and flopped down on the bed, ignoring Deucalion as the man let out a few breathy sounds of excitement. He was twisting a magazine in his hand as if it were a score for a play. Stiles flipped around on his phone and hummed a few lines from his favorite band music, kicking his feet and enjoying the cool feel of the quilt beneath his dress socks. Derek opened the door softly and leaned against it.

“Little pig, little pig, let me in,” Derek growled.

Stiles pretended to jump, and turned with a light laugh, “How’d you get in!”

“Window in the bathroom was open. He can’t expect nailing just _yours_ shut would work!” Derek laughed.

Stiles kneeled up on the bed and held his arms out and Derek flew to him, pulling him out of the bed and spinning him around while gripping his ass. Stiles laughed happily and when he set him down on the floor they kissed, long and filthy, with lots of loud tongue action. Just like a couple of teenagers. Stiles was hard as hell and he could feel Derek’s response against his hip.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Derek growled, “Why do I have to wait to have you?”

Stiles giggled, “Because you’re from the wrong side of the tracks?”

“Because he’s a werewolf,” Deucalion growled.

“You know how he feels about ‘wolves,” Stiles sighed, pushing on Derek’s shoulders as he took the hint.

“I need you, Stiles,” Derek growled, pulling him back in.

“Not here,” Stiles whispered, glancing at the door dramatically, “He’ll hear us.”

“He’s snoring away!” Derek replied, “You can just bite your pillow.”

“Yes, that’s it,” Deucalion moaned softly, palming himself through his trousers, “When you’re fucking him, smother his face in the pillow. Stiles, don’t even try to hold back the sounds you’ll make.”

Stiles swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to just rip off Derek’s clothes and get started. This was working for him _way_ too much.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered as the alpha worked his neck over, licking where Deucalion had and then some, “Derek, we can’t. _Oh!_ Derek, daddy will catch us and… _oh!_ _Um… so good!”_

Derek was palming Stiles through his dress pants with one hand while undoing the buttons on the shirt with the other. The tie got in the way and Derek pulled out a claw, found the fake tear in the fabric, and tugged the velco free. Deucalion gasped, probably aware he hadn’t _really_ destroyed a prop, but enjoying the illusion that Derek had just sliced off Stiles’ tie anyway.

“Derek!” Stiles squeaked, giving him a scandalized look and fighting weakly.

“You’re mine, Stiles,” Derek growled, “He may get to keep you till you’re eighteen, but he’ll never have you the way I do. Deep. Inside. Your. Tight. Little. _Arse_.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what an arse was outside of the context of the sentence, but Deucalion must have been because he let out a broken sound and undid his trousers to whip out his cock. Derek tackled Stiles, pushing him down on the bed and pulling his clothes off while Stiles whimpered and made weak protesting motions all the while _clearly_ not meaning the ‘no’ he laughed. He pulled Derek back in for a kiss while the alpha undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He left the leather jacket on and Stiles had never been so glad that they had quality props in his _life_. The wife beater beneath it was practically see-through, having been roughened intentionally in the wash, and Stiles longed to tear at it the way Derek pretended to do with his tie. He settled for pulling at Derek’s hair, earning a snarl from the alpha that pinned his arms above his head.

“I’m going to fuck you fast and hard, little human, and you’re going to take my knot like a good little boy, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes alpha,” Stiles whined.

“More intimacy,” Deucalion scolded.

Derek’s hand ghosted down Stiles’ hip, “I’ll make it so good for you, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” Stiles breathed, lifting his head and pressing their lips together. He recalled what Erica had said earlier and dropped his head back to the bed, letting the anxiety he’d felt wash over him to give him that sweet-sour smell again, “Be gentle, okay? I’ve never… not with anyone, okay?”

Derek gasped a bit and Stiles was thrilled to see his eyes dilate as he sank into their scene and really _believed_ Stiles was a virgin he was about to lay claim to.

“Never?”

“Only…” Stiles held up two of his fingers, knowing from many clients that they were sex personified, “Only these.”

Stiles managed to duck his head and blush and Derek moaned deeply, catching his lips and kissing him frantically, “Lube. We need lube. Lots of lube.”

Stiles fumbled with the drawer and pulled out a tube, holding it up, “Will this work?”

“Fuck, yes,” Derek gasped.

He knelt up and Stiles gasped as he realized Derek’s knot was already forming. He was _deep_ into the scene, hot for Stiles and wanting to bury himself in him. He leaned down and pressed hungry kisses along Stiles’ neck while reaching down to finger him open. Stiles lifted one leg above his head to make sure Deucalion could see what Derek was doing. The older alpha panted heatedly while toying with his foreskin.

Derek sucked a mark into Stiles’ neck and bit down his shoulder hungrily while Stiles whined and arched into him. When Derek made it up to three fingers he pulled free and slicked up his cock hurriedly.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Derek panted, “You ready for me to pop your cherry?”

“Yes!” Stiles gasped, “Take me, Derek!”

Derek slid into him slowly, groaning as he pressed in deeply in one, long thrust. His knot caught against Stiles’ rim as he pulled free and Stiles swore in pain. That made him realize Derek had _meant_ to do that to make him act as if it were his first time instead of his millionth. He whined and tossed his head.

“It burns!”

“It’ll feel good soon,” Derek panted, thrusting faster but avoiding pulling at Stiles’ rim this time.

Derek angled his hips and Stiles was soon gasping in pleasure, fingers clawing at Derek’s shoulders. He wanted to grab his ass, but he had to keep Deucalion’s view uninhibited.

“Roll him over,” Deucalion insisted, “Fuck him until he screams!”

Derek pulled out, “I want to mount you. On your knees, sweetheart; let me see that gorgeous ass.”

Stiles rolled over, planted his face in the pillow, and spread his asscheeks wide. Derek reentered carefully but once he was inside he went wild, fucking Stiles fast and hard with liberal stroking against his p-spot. Stiles was soon crying out, his body swamped in pleasure as Derek’s thick, long member drove him wild. He buried his face in the pillow and cried out over and again, ratcheting it up to screams slowly to give it more realism. He soon realized his error. He’d been enjoying himself a bit too much, letting go because it was Derek, and was close to climaxing.

“Derek!” Stiles cried out, “I’m close!”

He expected Derek to tell him to hold off, but instead the alpha gave him his hardest thrust and pushed his thick knot into Stiles’ tight entrance. Stiles screamed genuinely, but was pulsing in pleasure a few breaths later as Derek rolled his hips and moaned loudly. He had a hand over his mouth to stifle them, but his voice was so deep it carried anyway.

“Better hurry,” Deucalion gasped, “Daddy’s waking up.”

Stiles glanced over to see Deucalion squeezing his own knot while jerking his cock hard. The foreskin made his pink cockhead wink at Stiles saucily and he licked his lips hungrily.

“Yes, Derek!” Stiles gasped, “Give it to me! Fill me with your come!”

Derek grunted, stilled the frantic rolling of his hips, and Stiles moaned low as he felt his body stretch with Derek’s hot cream. Derek’s muffled moans were so very rewarding to Stiles, who knew it was only partially faked. Derek was pulsing hard inside of his body, intensely aroused by the scene and their spectator. Deucalion grunted and Stiles felt a few splatters hit his side before the rest spilled across Deucalion’s knees. Deucalion sagged a bit on the chair and Derek helped Stiles lay down, stroking his hands along Stiles’ hips and turning his head so they could kiss tenderly. Stiles hummed happily in Derek’s arms, enjoying his kisses and the fingers teasing his nipples. Stiles shivered in pleasure, pushing at his hands and giggling at the overstimulation.

“So beautiful,” Derek breathed, nuzzling Stiles’ neck. It had been about ten minutes and Stiles could feel him deflating a bit. Stiles decided it was time and gave Derek’s thigh a gentle tap, “You’re so precious to me.”

Deucalion let out a low, possessive growl. He inched around the bed, hunkering low. His trousers were still undone but they were so tight he had no trouble keeping them up. He moved around behind Derek and then let out an outraged roar and grabbed Derek by one leg and one arm. He pulled and Stiles forced himself to relax as Derek’s semi-inflated knot was jerked from his body. Stiles screamed in pain, Derek howled in agony, and the two alphas tussled. Stiles rolled over to take part.

“No, Daddy! I love him!” Stiles cried out, struggling upright.

He was just in time to see Deucalion slug Derek hard enough to make his jaw crack audibly. Stiles shouted in actual horror and bolted forward, instinctively throwing himself in front of Derek so he wouldn’t be hurt again.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed, but his lover had fallen to the grown, seemingly unconscious.

Deucalion gasped behind Stiles, “What the _hell_ is that?!”

Derek gave Stiles a thumbs up without opening his eyes, and Stiles calmed his irrational response and spun around, facing Deucalion with wide eyes.

“Please, Daddy! Don’t kill him!” Stiles cried out.

Deucalion stepped away from Stiles with wide eyes for a moment, as if he were confused and frightened, but then steeled himself and gripped Stiles’ wrist. He dragged him around the bed and towards his chair again.

“I’ll teach you to defy _me_!”

“Daddy, please!” Stiles sobbed.

Deucalion threw Stiles over his knee and brought his hand down over his dripping wet ass. Stiles howled. It stung like hell and Deucalion wasn’t letting up. He brought his hand down fast and hard, paddling Stiles until the pain turned to fire. Then the adrenalin kicked in and Stiles gasped and began to shake. Pleasure rocketed up his body, radiating from his burning ass as each strike sent a jolt through his hips to his aching cock. Stiles’ cries became moans and the world became fuzzy around him. He was floating, his head heavy and his body light. His cock was becoming hard again, but it was Deucalion who was truly going wild. He was hard and his knot was throbbing as it rubbed against Stiles’ side. Deucalion was panting frantically, moaning and groaning as he beat Stiles high up into subspace.

“Yes!” Stiles cried out, “Yes! Daddy! Punish me! Oohh!”

Stiles moaned and let out a soft whimper before going limp on Deucalion’s lap. He was well and truly lost in his headspace, floating in a blissful world of hormones. Deucalion had been waiting for him to stop fighting. He pulled Stiles up and threw him across the bed. Derek bolted upright, afraid that Deucalion was going to violate his agreement, but the man leaned back, gripped his knot, and jerked himself hard. Stiles whimpered as salty, stinging ropes of come painted his bruised red ass. Derek dropped back to the floor and waited out Deucalion’s third orgasm and the last few moments of him greedily rubbing his seed into Stiles’ flesh.

“So good. So gorgeous. You’ll never disobey me again, will you?”

“I’ll be good, Daddy,” Stiles slurred, still out of it.

“So good for me,” Deucalion purred, “So good.”

Deucalion stepped back and collapsed into the chair to catch his breath. Derek waited till the count of three to make sure that Deucalion was really finished and then stood up.

“Do you wish to handle aftercare, sir?” Derek asked.

Deucalion waved his hand in disinterest and a part of Stiles sneered deep down inside. Deucalion wasn’t a good ‘daddy’. He didn’t want to take care of Stiles, just punish him, but Derek would take care of him. Derek would always take care of him. Derek scooped Stiles up and left the room with him, carrying his lover away so Deucalion could clean up in peace.

“You just earned five thousand dollars, Stiles,” Derek chuckled.

“S’good,” Stiles sighed.

“Yeah it is,” Derek nuzzled Stiles tenderly after they walked into their bedroom.

Derek headed straight for the bathroom and began cleaning Stiles up, but Allison broke every protocol in existence by bursting into the room.

“Derek?! Where is Stiles!”

“Umm, here?” Derek asked, glancing over his shoulder, “What’s wrong? Everything went well.”

Allison stepped into the room with wide eyes, “Look at him with your alpha eyes.”

“What?” Derek asked, frowning at her.

“Just do it!”

Derek turned red eyes on Stiles, who was still floating in subspace and splashing at the water lazily.

“He looks like Stiles. Why?”

“Is there an _aura_ around him?”

“Aura? Sure. There’s an aura around everyone.”

“Yes, but is there an aura shaped like an _animal_ around him?!”

“No,” Derek frowned.

“Nothing?” Allison asked, giving him a relieved look.

“No, nothing. He’s just… Stiles. Spastic, hyperactive, Stiles. Why?”

“Deucalion is demanding several thousand dollars back. He claims Stiles came between you two in the middle of the scene and flared up, showing that he was a were of some kind. Deucalion paid for a human to be ravaged, not a were.”

“That’s it?” Derek huffed, “You couldn’t call us?”

“I tried,” Allison shrugged, turning to leave, “You didn’t answer. Have a good night!”

Derek huffed in frustration and turned back to his practically drooling lover.

“S’nice bath,” Stiles sighed, patting at the water again.

“Yeah, it’s a nice bath,” Derek chuckled, “Dork.”

Derek scooped Stiles up and carried him to their bed, drying him off and tucking him in with a loving kiss to his temple. Before Derek took himself off to the shower to wash up as well he paused and stared down at Stiles with glowing red eyes.

“Your secret is mine.”


	13. chapter 9

Derek woke up, crawled out of the Stiles N’ Derek oven- AKA the bed- and dressed in the half light of the open bathroom door. He staggered out of the sleeping area and went downstairs to their kitchen. The staff was in prep mode, but one of them always made sure to make Derek a breakfast burrito and there was _never_ a coffee shortage. He collected his sustenance and then headed to his office to start the paperwork. He had no appointments for the rest of the week so he was happy to get himself settled in. After a few sips of his coffee to get his eyes open Derek pulled up their electronic records and gave them a careful look over. Then he slipped a thumb drive into the USP and copied all contact information.

Derek took a deep, steadying breath and then nodded his head firmly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the top number on the list.

“Hello, is this Spencer Reid?” Derek asked.

“Yes?” The incubus replied, his voice filled with suspicion.

“This is Derek Hale. Is this line secure for a personal conversation?”

“One moment.”

There was a long pause and then the man’s voice returned, angry and accusatory all at once, “What the hell do you want?”

“Nothing cruel,” Derek stated quickly, “I wanted to inform you that Allison Argent’s Ranch is about to be shut down temporarily. I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Inconvenience?” He growled, “You mean my imminent starvation?”

“I have a way around that, if you’d like.”

“An expensive way, I’m guessing,” The man huffed angrily.

“Not at all. You see, I’m going to be starting my own business and my pack will be coming with me. I’m prepared to honor your original agreement with Allison.“

“So in other words, Allison’s not closing for repairs or something. You’re stealing her business.”

“Again,” Derek stated, “Only temporarily. She’ll need to re-staff, which will mean lovely new meals for you, and I’d never presume to earn your business just because of our history together.”

Derek let his voice go heated on the last couple of words and the incubus dropped silent. Derek could hear him considering what to do. He was the Ranch’s oldest customer, predating Allison herself, and had a special grandfathered rate that was completely unrealistic for the times, but that also meant he remembered when the werewolves who worked there weren’t willing or compensated. He would either sympathize with Derek wanting to get away from her and all her family stood for, or he’d side with the family that had kept him fed for decades. Either way, his food supply was about to become difficult for him, which was why Derek was calling him first. He also didn’t want the incubus to be threatened by this awful venture, which was why he was phrasing it as a _temporary_ transfer of services. If Allison threatened to tell his FBI employers about his sex habits then he could pretend Derek had misled him and smooth things over, and Derek had already assured him he wasn’t planning on being cruel to him.

“Is this the number you can be reached on?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Spencer hung up. He was abrupt like that sometimes. Derek took a deep breath and began to call people, using different tactics for each. For some he simply informed them that a new Ranch was opening. Some he secured their business while flirting shamelessly. For others he was more cautious. He had been at it for three hours when someone finally called Allison and spilled the beans.

Derek’s door flew open and Allison glared at him in outrage, “Get out.”

Derek hung up his phone and stood, noticing the police standing behind her looking cowed. She was clearly in a full Ally Tiff. Derek was glad he’d pocketed the thumb drive earlier. She’d never let him take anything with him now.

“If you think for _one second_ that I’m going to let you put my family business under you’ve got another thing coming.”

“You’ll be doing it without staff,” Derek stated, “My pack is coming with me.”

“I know for a _fact_ you never ran this by them! They’re horrified right now. You’re not the only Alpha here!” She snapped.

Derek shrugged. He doubted they were horrified. Worried, perhaps, but not horrified.

“I’ll just collect my-“

“You’ll collect nothing,” She snapped, “Send a lawyer for your things. I’ll oversee their collection. You will leave. Now.”

Derek shrugged again. His most valuable things were in the vault anyway. Well… besides his pack, but Derek didn’t need to speak to them. They would either join him or not.

Derek was escorted off the ranch, Allison removing his keys as they went. She handed him the keys that belonged to his personal items and Derek slid them back into his pocket, one claw caressing the thumb drive.

“Good luck, Allison.”

“Fuck you,” She snapped.

“I mean it,” Derek replied, “No hard feelings.”

“I mean it, too. Fuck. You.”

Derek smirked a bit, “I’m a _whore_ , Allison. That’s not very insulting.”

“Not anymore,” She replied with narrowed eyes, “Now you’re a pimp, remember? So. Fuck your business.”

“I prefer the term flesh peddler,” Derek shrugged.

The police stayed with Derek, heaving sighs of relief that Allison wasn’t breathing down their necks anymore. They were frequent customers, so Derek wasn’t about to alienate them even though he was a bit anxious at the moment. Now was the moment of truth. Derek transformed to his partial form, threw back his head, and howled for his pack.

Derek waited, eyes locked on the building up on the hill. They would just be opening for business. Derek waited. And waited.

“Bad luck, Derek,” One of the officers told him, “She’s got them wrapped around her-“

A howl reached his ears, but it was so weak that only Derek likely heard it. _Stiles_.

“-little finger.”

“Not all of them.”

Another howl, this one loud and high. The call of a beta. The officers heard this one, but Derek was giving the building a shocked look.

“Really? _Jackson_ answers me second? Really?! There’s some fucking loyalty for…”

Derek’s voice was drowned out by the sound of a half dozen howls filling the air simultaneously. The cops threw their hands over their ears. Derek’s breath caught in shock. One of the howls was an _alpha_ howl.

XXX

Stiles was shaken out of bed, sharp nails digging into his arm as Lydia pulled him up by his arm.

“Gettouta my room,” Stiles slurred.

“Allison’s freaking out!” Lydia sobbed, and it was the tears that had Stiles blinking sleep out of his eyes and cooperating with her insistence he stagger down the hall completely naked.

“What happened? Is Derek hurt?”

“Derek’s taking the business!”

“What?”

“A client called telling Allison he’d stay loyal, that he wouldn’t go to Hale and Hearty Cock Ranch if he were paid to. _Hale_! Can you believe that? Why would he do this?!”

Stiles dug in his feet and Lydia stopped, pulling at him, “Stiles, you have to stop him!”

“He’s doing it _for me_ ,” Stiles told her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles shook his head, “But I’m not going to talk him out of anything.”

“We’ll all be separated,” Lydia sobbed, “Jackson’s never fitted into a pack before! He’ll be devastated!”

“You’re assuming he’ll stay,” Stiles said softly.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she whispered in horror, “Allison’s my best friend.”

“Jackson’s your boyfriend,” Stiles shrugged, “He might stay here for you, or he might go with his Alpha. And this isn’t exactly a bro’s before ho’s situation, you know? If Jackson does go, Danny will probably go with him, too.”

Lydia nodded. She’d never liked that Jackson dated Danny too, but then she’d not been fond of his occupation either. Stiles had found it all rather hypocritical, but no one could deny her devotion to Jackson. She truly loved him.

“If you go Scott might,” Lydia choked.

Allison came around the corner at that moment, head held high and eyes flashing like an angry queen, “Scott isn’t going _anywhere_.”

“That’s his call,” Stiles replied with a shrug.

“If you aren’t going to talk him out of this-“

“I’m not.”

“Then he’s officially trespassing. I’m calling the police.”

“Have fun with that,” Stiles shrugged, “I’m gonna go find some pants.”

“No you aren’t,” Allison snapped, “If you’re with him than you’re a traitor, too!”

“Traitor? Really?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “That’s what you’re going with?”

“He’s _stealing my customers!”_

“What, like Jerry Maguire?” Stiles grinned, “That’s so bad ass and smart. He’s so fucking sexy when he’s smart.”

Allison gritted her teeth, “Take him back to his room, Lyds. He takes clothes out of here and _nothing_ else. The rest he can collect with a lawyer and witnesses present.”

“Works for me,” Stiles shrugged.

Lydia walked Stiles back to his room, sniffling miserably. He dressed and grabbed the photo album containing pictures of his mom and Scott’s family. Lydia didn’t stop him. He tucked it under his shoulder. He’d fight for it if he had to.

“Why are you doing this?” Lydia sobbed.

“I’m not,” Stiles shrugged, “But I’m going along with it.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Lydia sniffled, wiping at her eyes, “We’ve always been one big happy family.”

“Allison’s kind of been the sometimes evil step mom,” Stiles reminded her.

“She loves you guys!”

“She loves the money,” Stiles replied, “I’m sorry, Lyds. She’s not a bad person, but this is a _business_ to her. For me it’s a life and I’ve got little choice in what I do.”

“I’m going to miss someone no matter what happens,” She sniffled.

Stiles hesitated and then stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Lydia and he had become close fast and he was genuinely going ot miss her if she didn’t go with them.

Lydia’s phone went off and she checked it while carefully brushing tears from her cheeks.

“Allison says we all meet in the Lounge.”

“Okay.”

They headed downstairs where the group was already present, waiting for the doors to open. Stiles had been off for a few days due to his previous session with Deucalion so he’d been sleeping in. They were all confused and worried. Stiles looked around for Derek but didn’t see him.

“Where’s Derek?”

“The police walked him out,” Scott stated, heading for Stiles and sliding an arm around his packmate’s hip, “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Derek is-“ Stiles started, but Allison cut him off.

“He’s trying to steal my clients,” She announced, walking into the lounge, “I just had him removed from the grounds. Stiles, you’re next. I trust I don’t need the police to send you out?”

“Nope.”

“I’m going to need that,” She held her hand out for Stiles’ photo album.

“It’s my family photo album,” Stiles huffed.

“Derek just _stole my client list_ ,” She snapped, “I’m not about to trust _you_ with anything on paper.”

“He’s not _that_ technologically stupid,” Stiles laughed, “He uses the computer all the time. If you don’t think he doesn’t have a paper _and_ an electronic back up you’re sorely mistaken. I guarantee you that your records aren’t in here.”

Allison’s eyes narrowed and pulled out her phone, “It’s a pity. Another record is exactly what you _don’t_ need.”

“It’s a fucking photo album!” Stiles snapped, opening the book and showing it to her.

Allison sighed, “Stiles, think about what you’re doing. You’re upset about our conversation the other day, I get that, but do you really think Derek’s going to take care of you? I gave you a chance when _no one_ else would. I gave you a _home_. A _pack_. Respect and equal pay despite the wreck you came to me in. You’re just another lay to Derek. A commodity that he’ll use up and spit out when he’s through.”

A howl broke through the thick anxiety in the room. Derek was calling his pack to him. Allison’s eyes narrowed and she gripped her phone tightly.

“Don’t any of you _dare_ ,” She hissed.

Stiles howled. It was pathetic and Jackson laughed at him, but it cut the tension like a knife and Scott gave him a supportive squeeze while smiling at him fondly.

“You’re sure?” Scott asked.

“Absolutely,” Stiles told Scott, “He’s my _mate_ , Scott.”

“We have contracts. I’ll take you all to-“

Jackson threw his head back and howled and the room gave him a collective look of complete shock while Lydia burst into fresh tears.

“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “He’s a great lay.”

Stiles snickered, “Nobody howl for like… ten minutes.”

“What? Why?” Scott asked, having just drawn in a breath.

“To fuck with him,” Stiles giggled.

Allison slapped a hand over her forehead, “You _ass_.”

“Dude, that’s wicked,” Stiles snickered.

“I know, but his _face_ ,” Stiles cackled.

Scott snickered and checked his phone, “Okay. Ten minutes, then we all do it at once.”

Allison threw her arms up angrily, “I’m calling the police to-“

“We’ll walk ourselves out, princess,” Stiles huffed, “Get over yourself. Nobody’s stealing anything. You just lost your most valuable assets and Derek has your client list. What are we going to take now? The silverware? It’s fucking over. Just bow out gracefully and go tell the people at your door that they’re not getting laid today.”

“ _None_ of you are staying?” Allison asked with hurt in her eyes.

Headshakes around the room were here response and Allison slumped into a chair.

“I’m ruined.”

“Hire new whores,” Stiles shrugged, “You’ll manage. Or… you could always join us and become one.”

“Fuck you!” She shouted at him, tears starting up in her eyes as she stood up and stormed off.

“Not my type, sorry!” Stiles waved at her.

“Okay, it’s been a while,” Scott stated, “I’m bored and horny. Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Stiles huffed.

The pack threw their heads back and let out a collective howl while Stiles laughed at the look on Derek’s sourwolf face. He headed out with the pack, taking a couple of golf carts to the gates to meet Derek. Sure enough, he looked apoplectic as he stood there, hands clenched into fists tight enough to drip blood.

“The hell took you so long?!” Derek snarled.

“Mouth full of-“ Stiles started.

“It was Stiles’ idea,” Scott told him.

“Rat!” Stiles shoved at his shoulder.

“My boyfriend is an _asshole_ ,” Derek growled.

“Good thing you love to fuck me,” Stiles winked, sliding his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “So where’s the new whorehouse?”

Derek let out a heavy breath, pushing his anger aside, “In a place full of history, character, and with quiet neighbors. My parent’s vault beneath Rose Hills Memorial Park.”


	14. CHAPTER 10

“It’s a graveyard,” Stiles stared at the rolling hills full of graves and huge mausoleums.

“Yes, it is,” Derek mocked.

“We’re gonna have sex in a graveyard,” Stiles deadpanned.

“Kinky,” Isaac decided.

“It suits me,” Jackson announced.

“You’re not as deep as all that, honey,” Lydia whispered, patting his arm gently. Danny snickered on Jackson’s other side. His lovers were both amused and affectionate with him, responding to his werewolf need for pack during a time of upheaval.

Derek slid his arm around Stiles’ waist, “I’ve been working with the city. My family’s vault was here before the cemetery was so we’re grandfathered in. It was a matter of zoning and I paid the right people. I was planning on having it a bit more refined before you all moved in, but circumstances,” Derek gave Stiles’ neck a lingering look, “dictated we move things along.”

“I could have toughed it out, Derek,” Stiles sighed.

“I couldn’t.”

“I won’t be kept, Derek,” Stiles frowned.

Derek snorted, “I’m not going to stop you from hooking. I meant issues with Allison. Come on. Let me show you all around.”

They walked up to a mausoleum decorated to look like a stone cottage. Instead of windows it had stone with lighter colored stones within. The front door looked like weathered green wood, but was in fact solid, heavy metal. Derek caressed the front door as Stiles giggled beside him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Little pig, little pig, let me in!” Stiles laughed.

Derek smirked and teasingly blew on his ear, “I don’t think you’d make me beg, Stiles.”

Stiles shivered and gave him a loving smile, “Never. Unless it was for fun.”

“Maybe later,” Derek smiled.

Derek pulled his claws out and slid them into five grooves on the door frame in what looked like a decorative window. It turned and the door mechanism clicked loudly several times. Derek pulled his claws free and pushed the door open, grunting with the heavy weight. When the door swung fully open lights began to flash on, extending down a stone staircase carved into the very rock the building sat upon.

“It’s a façade?” Stiles asked, glancing around for the inside of the cabin.

“It’s a lock,” Derek replied, “The whole thing serves to protect this entrance, keeping it reinforced despite hundreds of years of weather, earthquakes, and idiotic werewolves. Now it’s our new home.”

“In a cemetery,” Stiles repeated.

“Come on.”

They descended, lights continuing to blink into existence as they moved down the deep stairway. When they reached the bottom the lights turned on to their left and right, extending along the walls until they were far out to reveal a circular room. Derek crossed it and hit a few buttons behind the bar to light it up in a pale blue glow. The bar was a huge circle with a pole in the center for a dancer. Another circle to the right of it was the wooden dance floor, raised from the slate floor with a circle of blue and purple lights above it. The final circle to the left of the primary one was dotted with tall circular tables and matching stools covered in dark blue vinyl. Above each was a bit of mood lighting with blue glass shades.

“Welcome to the Blue Moon,” Derek stated, gesturing broadly to the room, “Owned and operated by myself. The chambers through there are yours,” Derek gestured to his right and their left, “And the opposite side are your client rooms. So far the client rooms aren’t finished.”

“So we’re not working,” Jackson sassed.

“Consider it a paid vacation,” Derek stated, “Paid for with your sweat. We finish the rooms together. You all get creative input.”

“Schoolroom!” Stiles crowed, throwing up his arms.

“Of course,” Jackson snorted, rolling his eyes, “Twink.”

“Massage parlor,” Boyd stated quickly, wanting to be heard over the excited muttering.

“Can we have a gym?” Scott asked, eyes sincere as he gave Derek a look halfway between asking and telling, “We could use it for ourselves during the day and clients at night. Gym scenes are pretty popular in porn so…”

“We’ll vote on it,” Derek nodded, “Any other ideas? There are six rooms.”

Everyone started speaking at once so Derek held up a hand to silence them, “Okay, everyone write down two ideas and we’ll have a meeting later. For now, go pick out your rooms.”

There was a moment of silence and then the entire group bolted for the working quarters, scrambling and trying to fight to get to the rooms first. Derek smirked. His room was already clearly marked and Stiles would be sharing it, but the little fox didn’t know that yet so he was jostling with the rest. Derek walked over to the client room section, walked to the end of the hall, and sat down in his office which also functioned as the monitoring rooms. He and Lydia would be it for a while, so he’d have to get others to help when they were off shift. He had decided to put them all on three-day rotations so the clients got to see different people on different days. For now only previous contacts would get special appointments, and Stiles was going to be his star. Derek would probably service with him or not at all, saving his wood for his amorous lover.

Derek’s dream had always been to be a business manager. After losing his family he had needed pack more than money, so he’d gone where it was easy to get. He’d gone to an illegal whorehouse, walked in and found Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Lydia, and bit them all after fucking Isaac into the floor. Isaac had been sweet and soft, even after he’d been bitten. He’d crooned and arched and let Derek have him again, pretty and excited by his promise to take him to a better life. Lydia, who hadn’t turned due to her heritage, had led him to Allison who was trying to scrape up the remainder of her family’s business. Derek’s pretty boys saved her company, and he sat through school in between whoring. Now Allison had done what all hunters did. She used until there was nothing left and then destroyed, except Derek had known it would happen. Her greed had made her see them as tools. Now she was a fool for it. Derek wouldn’t make that mistake. Derek was going to love his boys- and girl- until the day he died. If they decided they wanted to stop turning tricks he’d turn them into a different business. It wasn’t as if he had any attachment other than enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, which he could still do with Stiles and -assuming Stiles was okay with it- any of his other boys.

Derek poured himself a whiskey and listened to the happy crows from the next room. What they were finding was that Derek had left them to decorate their own rooms. Cans of paint were available along with various throw pillows and bedding. They were sorting through them, laughing and smacking each other with pillows. Derek walked down both halls and smiled at his little pack.

“You’re all so beautiful,” Derek told them, making the group pause.

“Babe?” Stiles asked.

“I’m happy is all,” Derek replied, holding out his hand, “Come here, my love.”

Stiles dropped his pillow and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. They kissed slowly for a moment and Stiles sighed happily. Derek stroked his hip lovingly and then leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Stiles giggled and hurried away, tugging Derek after him while he waved at his pack, “Lists! Get on them!”

Derek pushed Stiles down onto their plush bed, black sheets and down comforters fluffing out around them. Stiles giggled and nuzzled his nose against Derek’s, his face flushed and eyelids heavy already. Derek pulled his clothes off while Stiles rolled about and moaned at the quality fabric.

“I want you to do something for me,” Derek growled.

“Anything,” Stiles moaned softly, his cock already firming up without a single touch.

“I want you to be my special.”

“Mmm, serve me up with cheese and whine.”

“You whine enough for the both of us,” Derek chuckled, “Let me put a ring on you.”

“Mm, yes,” Stiles devoured his mouth until Derek’s brain fizzled out before pulling back, “Yes, I’ll marry you, Derek Hale.”

Derek snorted as he moved down Stiles’ sinfully long neck, “I meant a cock ring, but you bet your sweet ass you’re marrying me.”

“Mm, Stiles Stilinski-Hale. No! Stiles Hale-Stilinski! HAIL STILINSKI!” Stiles laughed.

Derek dug his fingers into his ridiculous lover’s side and Stiles’ laughter turned wild and as his limbs flailed. Derek chuckled while pinning him down until he begged for the torture to stop. Derek reached for the nightstand and slipped a ring over his now limp cock.

“You bastard,” Stiles panted.

“I have a client showing up in an hour. I want you dripping with my come so he can eat it out of you’re ass. Then he’s going to play with you. Probably while suspended from the ceiling over the dance floor. How do you feel about electrocution?”

“Around the groin or…?”

“Safe zones only.”

“I feel like it should happen,” Stiles smirked, “Who is this _special_ client?”

“That’s a surprise,” Derek smirked, “Now just to ensure you’re a _very_ good boy I’ll let you decide how you take my dick.”

Stiles whimpered, squirming on the bed, “he’s really going to eat your come out of me?”

“Every. Single. Drop. Then he’s going to put more in you, plug you up, and tease you for _hours_.”

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles gasped, his cock hard and twitching as he firmed up with the ring holding him tightly.

“Your decision, Stiles Hale-Stilinski?”

“Bend me in half,” Stiles growled, his eyes flying open and his teeth clenched in a snarl.

Derek’s cock twitched and his pulse soared. Stiles imitating werewolf behavior was easily the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. A mating challenge was enough to get his blood pounding hard enough that he almost forgot himself. He had Stiles bent in half before he remembered he had to prep him first. He stared down at Stiles where he lay on the bed, lips turned up in a smirk.

“You were just going to let me…?” Derek panted.

“I can take pain, Derek,” Stiles replied.

“Not from a knot _dry_.”

Stiles smirked, “I’m never dry. I might as well be a woman. I’m _always_ ready to be fucked.”

Derek growled and pushed into him, finding Stiles lubed up but barely stretched. It had to burn, but Stiles stared up at him with that same challenge on his face. When Derek bottomed out with a grunt the young man smiled and lifted his chin, baring his throat in submission even though his eyes still flashed- human but still beguiling. He was Derek’s to the core: Derek’s to share and Derek’s to have and take. He pulled free and thrust into him hard, pulling a loud moan from him.

“Oh, jeez!” Stiles moaned.

“Jeez?” Derek teased, jaw tight. He pulled back out and thrust in again, shaking Stiles’ plush ass, “That all you have to say.”

“Mm, fuck me, Derek,” Stiles gasped, “Fuck me fast and hard. Make me remember you while he’s taking me.”

“You will _never_ forget me. Ever,” Derek growled, pounding into his body while growling and flashing his alpha red eyes.

“Yeah, that’s it sexy wolf. Come on. Knot me. Fill me up. How many times, huh? If you knot me fast how many times can you come inside me before he gets here and still have time to let your knot deflate? Come _on_ , stud, breed me!” Stiles shouted.

Derek’s knot was swelling, but not nearly fast enough for what Stiles wanted. He pushed into him anyway, gasping as Stiles’ tight rim teased the sensitive flesh. It felt like fire shooting up along his shaft. He was probably already leaking. If he pulled out he’d be able to smell it. He pulled free, pulling a strained whine from Stiles, and then thrust back in. He gasped at the unparalleled pleasure of having his knot rubbed before it was ready, struggling to breathe through the overwhelming stimulation. Goosebumps broke out across his flesh but nothing rivaled the beauty of Stiles’ face as he reached beneath himself and clawed Derek’s ass.

“Yes!” Stiles gasped, “Fill me!”

Derek’s knot swelled further, pulsing around the tissue that held his erection in place in flesh imitation of Stiles’ cock ring. Stiles wouldn’t come until it was released, but Derek couldn’t come without it being clenched. Tight. In Stiles’ gorgeous ass. Derek thrust into Stiles again, locking them together and drawing a soft cry from Stiles, whose head fell back as he panted through the burn.

Derek’s eyes rolled, pleasure shot through him as the tight grip of his lover’s hot body drove him over the edge. His mouth fell open on a silent scream as pleasure made his vision go white. He gasped as his arms shook where he held himself up over Stiles, those lithe legs braced against them.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Stiles hissed, “Fill me up. Make me _leak_.”

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, panting as he pried his eyes open to stare down at his gorgeous lover.

Stiles’ eyes flashed and Derek saw the creature beneath him. It pulled him into another climax. Stiles was an enigma, a beautiful, gorgeous foxy enigma. He was what Derek dreamt of: beautiful, ethereal, powerful pack. Stiles shivered beneath him, desire making him flush gorgeously.

“Don’t come,” Derek rolled his hips into Stiles’ body. He knew he was stimulating Stiles more, but he couldn’t resist. He was seconds from another fantastic release.

“Ring,” Stiles whined.

“Don’t _orgasm_ , dry or otherwise,” Derek panted, “Save it for the client.”

“Want to.”

“No.”

“Need to.”

Derek groaned and growled out a long, low release as he pressed against Stiles’ flank hard enough to bruise him.

“Oh, I’m going to leave you so wet, Stiles. So wet. You’re going to leave him drooling for more. So precious to me, Stiles. So gorgeous. Oh, _fuck!_ ”

Derek gasped as his head flew back, his hips grinding relentlessly into the young man. He could feel his own cream sliding across his cock as he ground his knot into Stiles’ p-spot. Stiles’ belly must have been aching with his corked flood of cream. A suitable desert for their client.

“I’m going to serve you up on… a… _plate_ ,” Derek stiffened above him, eyes falling closed as he moaned deeply. Pleasure left him shivering, breathing in Stiles’ scent and adding it to his short list of beloved smells. When he managed to pull them open again he stared down at Stiles’ belly to see it distended with his fluids.

“Oh, you’re so going to be fucked stupid tonight.”

“My favorite,” Stiles replied, face flushed and fingernails digging into Derek’s glutes. He was clenching his teeth so tightly his eyes were watering, “When?”

“As soon as my knot goes down,” Derek smirked.

“You _bastard_!” Stiles wheezed.

XXX

A pretty young woman with strawberry blonde hair led Spencer Reid down a flight of stone stairs. He took in a long breath and caught her essence on the wind. _Banshee._ The new cock ranch was modern and sleek, giving off an air of artistic expressiveness that Spencer frankly didn’t like. He liked things old. He was 3000 years old and machines were a blip on his timeline. He kept wishing the annoying things would stop buzzing in his ears and go away. That being said they were underground so the likelihood of him getting away from humming electricity was impossible.

Until Derek Hale walked into the room smelling of sex and wrapped in a robe, gave Spencer a smug grin, and motioned for the young woman to lite a torch. The torch flared up and one set of lights shut off. She moved to the next torch and the process continued until Spencer was bathed in a warm glow. The dance floor had restraints hanging from it that Spencer went to inspect while Derek walked forward.

“You’re not my usual,” Spencer stated.

“No, you usually prefer Jackson,” Derek replied, “Smart, sassy, easy to hurt because he _loves_ to piss people off. He doesn’t enjoy the pain, though.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“I’d like you to meet someone new,” Derek replied.

“I was assured my regular,” Spencer stated, “A change of venue is one thing but-“

Spencer froze as a scent he hadn’t caught in a thousand years hit his nose. He turned in surprise to see a young _… not human…_ walked into the room with a silky red kimono draped over his frame. The scent of werewolf semen reached his nose along with the sight of his protruding belly as the little creature let his robe fall open. He gave Spencer a look that told him he wanted _everything_ the john before him had to offer.

Spencer stared at him curiously. The young man before him wasn’t fully emerged. He was _something_. Something youkai. A bit of Japanese heritage generations back that had crept up and partially re-emerged.

“What do you think?” Derek asked.

“He’s fragile,” Spencer stated.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Derek stated, turning his eyes to the creature beside him, “Happy Birthday, Darling.”

“Wait, I thought he was a client?” Stiles frowned, “ _He_ thinks he is.”

“He is,” Derek smirked, “He’s also your birthday present. Stiles, this is Spencer Reid. He’s an incubus.”

Spencer watched, completely fascinated, as the young creature went through an amazing transformation that showed the original flirtatious look was an act. _This_ was real. The young man turned breathless, one hand reaching out to grasp at Derek’s hand.

“An…an…an _incubus_?” Stiles gasped, and Spencer thought he might have actually _seen_ his lips plump up, “Oh my gods, this is such a fucking honor. I mean. Shit! Sorry. I just, I’ve always, _always_ wanted to have the chance to- the honor to- I mean I would love it if you’d- I will do _anything_ you want me to. _Anything_.”

“Easy, sweetheart, you’ll pass out,” Derek turned his smirk on Spencer, “… early.”

Spencer blushed a bit and ducked his head. No matter how many times he encountered sex it never stopped being delicious. Desire was flowing off of the sexy creature like water over Niagara Falls. When he glanced up again he was wringing those sinfully long fingers.

“How often do you think…” Stiles paused, biting at one knuckle and staring at Spencer with naked desire, “How many times do you think you’ll be able to bring me off before I just… _can’t…_ anymore? How much does it fill you up?”

Spencer felt himself being pulled towards the humans ardor.

“I’m not sure. I usually avoid humans. They’re so… fragile,” Spencer replied, reaching out to shift the kimono open and study Stiles’ slim figure as it sloshed with Derek’s release.

“If Stiles doesn’t satisfy you I will make sure you get your usual dessert,” Derek informed him calmly, “And of course I’ll be staying to make sure he’s safe throughout.”

“I trust you’re satisfied and won’t be swayed by my presence?”

“Oh, he’s satisfied me quite fully,” Derek agreed.

“Can I just… can I make _one_ request?” Stiles asked, staring at Spencer with absolute longing.

“Go ahead,” Spencer stated with a nod.

“Prehensile penis? Is that really a thing?” Stiles asked, “And if it is, can I have that?”

Spencer smiled slowly and pulled his messenger bag off his shoulder. He unclipped his suspenders, unbuckled his belt, undid his flies, and with every motion Stiles’ breath fluttered in his chest. The little human pressed a hand to his chest, lips damp and open in longing as Spencer slowly revealed his biggest secret.

When he let his boxers down Stiles let out a low whimper as his cock arched forward, seeking an entrance automatically.

“You sure? I can keep it still.”

“Oh gods, I’m sure,” Stiles choked out, “I want that _so bad_.”

Derek strung Stiles up from the rafters for him, the skylights above them letting out the smoke from the torches that lit Stiles’ body so beautifully. He was hard as a rock with a ring around his cock and a plug keeping all that hot seed inside of him. Spencer would devour it soon, taking a small part of Derek’s pleasure with him, and he’d do it while pulling the essence- of a different sort- out of Stiles.

“Ready, Stiles?” Spencer asked as he held up the violet wand, “We’ll be starting low and building up.”

“I’ve never been so ready for something in my entire life,” Stiles breathed, and closed his eyes so Derek could slip the blindfold on.

<http://www.oakwoodcemetery.org/Tibbitt's%20Mausoleum%20(2).jpg>


	15. CHAPTER 11

Dedicated to NightV23 who pitched a few fantastic ideas to me for other creatures to show up. More to cum!

 

Stiles was gorgeous with his jaw stretched by the ball gag. It made his long neck look longer, even if it did mute his adorable voice. Derek rather thought listening to Stiles babble during sex was one of his favorite parts. It was what differentiated between sex with johns and making love to his boyfriend: the sheer _presence_ of Stiles Stilinski, soon to be Stiles Hale-Stilinski. Of course, Stiles was managing to be just as personable despite being mute and blind. He swayed at the touch, let out various sharp sounds of pain, and occasional barks of laughter. Stiles’ arms were stretched over his head, his feet planted on a block beneath him. Spencer Reid stalked around him, teasing Stiles with the vibrating plug in his ass by adjusting the speed at random.

“Okay, Stiles,” Spencer stated softly, “You’re being so good for me. A bit of pain again.”

He tapped Stiles’ leg with the violet wand and it made a loud cracking sound. Stiles screamed around the ball gag, body jerking forward and cock bobbing in it’s binding. When his scream died out it was followed by a soft huffing sound that Derek had come to realize was laughter. It was probably slightly _hysterical_ laughter, but it was laughter nonetheless. Since Derek was responsible for pulling Stiles out if he couldn’t take any more he was glad to find a way to determine what his threshold was since he hadn’t done more than lightly spank his sweetheart.

Spencer wasn’t much of a Dom. He didn’t enjoy giving others pain. Pleasure was the end game for an incubus, but he knew the payoff would be worth it. The thing was that pain could make pleasure ten times more intense, but Jackson didn’t _like_ pain. Jackson hated it, but he was such an asshole that it made it easier for Spencer to rough him up. Stiles, on the other hand, was loving every moment and Derek was sure that Spencer would enjoy that even more. Derek had told Spencer his limitations so the young man avoided his groin, but he gave his ass a sharp tap or two and Stiles’ cock leaked at the contact.

“He’s really enjoying this,” Spencer panted, “I can already feel his pleasure.”

“Is it tasty?” Derek growled.

“It’s a tease. A sample. Like smelling the sweet aroma of baking pies and knowing you have to _wait_.”

“That’s beautiful,” Derek breathed.

“It’s been a month since I last ate, Derek,” Spencer told him, “It’s not beautiful to me. I _ache_. I _hunger_. I _need!”_

“Maybe a sample, then?”

Spencer shivered and Derek watched him stalk forward to kneel behind Stiles’ ass on the padded platform Derek quickly put down for him. He stroked his ass, massaging the orbs and listening to Stiles hum as his hands stroked his hot flesh. He shut off the plug and slid it free, gasping as a gush of fluids from Stiles’ abused hole actually squirted out and struck his face. Spencer shot forward and attached his mouth to Stiles’ hole, holding his cheeks apart and moaning hungrily as he suckled and licked. The sounds he made were the sort Derek made over a steak, but he wasn’t neglectful. He reached around and stroked Stiles’ swollen balls while the human whined.

Derek was glad he’d come before hand as he watched the gorgeous inamorato being felched right in front of him. Stiles was gorgeous, tossing his head and moaning around the ball gag. He was in his glory, completely undone by Spencer’s unique pheromones and the pain and pleasure combination that was making his body shake. When Spencer leaned back his sharp features were soaked with Derek’s leavings, his eyes glazed with his own strange combination of lust and hunger.

“I’m _starved_ ,” Spencer panted, standing up and pressing himself along Stiles’ body. His flexible shaft, the tip flared and damp, prodded curiously against Stiles’ body, “You ready for this, pretty little demon?”

Stiles nodded frantically and separated his legs further. Spencer grunted as his slick member found it’s way inside of Stiles, going after him hungrily. Spencer’s arms and one leg wrapped tightly around Spencer, holding him as if he were precious, but Derek knew it was only to hold him steady while his mobile cock pounded into his body. Stiles let out a surprised sound and then a steady stream of what was probably curse words. His cock bobbed and the first dry orgasm rolled through him. Derek watched as his cock tensed jumping while Spencer moaned hungrily, face pressed to the side of Stiles’ head. With his prehensile dick he didn’t have to do any moving, just hang on and enjoy the meal as Stiles pumped out magic with each and every sexual release… even the ones stopped up by the cock ring.

Derek walked forward and felt along Stiles’ shaft, checking his bloodflow and gently tugging on his balls.

“D-don’t make me stop,” Spencer gasped, “Please. He’s so… so…”

“I know,” Derek breathed, leaning in and running his tongue along Spencer’s cheek to taste his own release, “That’s why he’s mine.”

Spencer let out a choked cry and Stiles’ back bent in excitement. As Derek walked around them he saw the long limb moving frantically in and out of Stiles’ body. Stiles was flushed from head to toe, his body dripping sweat. Spencer’s fingernails were digging into his sensitive flesh and scratching rivets along his chest and abdomen. Spencer let out a broken cry and his body shook with his own strange ejaculation. Stiles moaned deeply and Spencer put out his hand.

 

“The short flail. Hand it to me.”

 

Derek handed him their smallest flail and Spencer took it across Stiles’ thighs, careful to avoid his groin as requested. When that wasn’t enough he growled in frustration, stuck out his hand, and demanded the nipple clamps. Stiles whimpered a bit and Derek smirked. He hadn’t tried them on Stiles yet, but he had it on good authority that the young man _worshipped_ nipple clamps. Spencer attached them with trembling fingers, his flexible dick still fucking Stiles stupid while he panted where he hung.

“You’re so good for me,” Spencer purred, giving each a tug and pulling a groan from Stiles, “Just a bit more and then I’ll let you come.”

Stiles nodded frantically and Derek sniffed the air, cautious about what Stiles wanted and needed. He smelled heatedly aroused, anxious, and more than a little bit frustrated, but not frightened or angry. He was okay. More than okay if his cock straining against his belly said anything. Derek watched as Spencer teased the clamps making Stiles’ nips stand out on end. He was licking up and down his neck and then abruptly bit down, drawing a scream from Stiles. Derek sniffed again, but Stiles wasn’t upset. He was _ecstatic_.

“You could give an old whore lessons,” Derek murmured, “I’ve been bottoming too long.”

“Mm, feel free to… to top me anytime,” Spencer panted, “I’m just as happy to get fucked as f-f- _fuck!_ ”

Spencer’s head fell back and he let out a strangled cry, his fingernails drawing across Stiles’ chest and abdomen, leaving eight red lines across his torso. Derek breathed in the scent of Stiles’ blood and let out an involuntary low moan. Spencer’s power was at full tilt as those sharp nails flew down to slice the cock ring in half, freeing Stiles’ cock and balls. Spencer grippied him tightly, a low growl of insatiable hunger growing in volume from puppy to full-grown man-eating incubus. Sharp teeth appeared in his mouth, curved like barbs to secure his prey in case they realized their lay was actually a monster about to devour their life force. The shadows of tattered wings appeared to flash behind him in the light of the dancing flames, gone so quickly they might have been a trick of the imagination.

Stiles’ cried out in pleasure despite the blood running down his shoulder. His cock throbbed and his balls drew tight to his body. White ribbons spurted forward, painting the dance floor and christening their new den of ill repute. Derek licked his lips, panting a bit as he fought the urge to throw himself at the incubus as well. Then Spencer was reigning himself in with herculean effort. He groaned as if in pain, his teeth changing shape so they could retract from Stiles’ flesh without tearing it apart. His claws became dull nails and gently stroked over Stiles’ cheek in comfort. He stepped back, his eagerly seeking cock still trying to fuck despite the fact he’d climaxed.

“Are you satisfied?” Derek asked quickly as he stepped forward.

“Y-yes,” Spencer panted, “I don’t think your human is human.”

“I’ve suspected as much,” Derek replied, “However I’m not sure what he is. Something fox-like. A kitsune?”

“Undoubtedly,” Spencer stated, stepping back and accepting a damp towel from Derek, “Is this rose water?”

“Only the best for you, Dr. Reid,” Derek replied.

“Please, Spencer,” He corrected, “He’s partially awakened. If the violet wand didn’t wake him fully, which it didn’t, then he’s not electric. May I try a few things on him?”

“You’re paid through the hour,” Derek stated.

“They might, ah, violate his hard stops.”

Derek frowned, “I better hit the unmute then.”

“I insist I do that,” Spencer replied sharply, “I always take care of those I feed on.”

Derek stepped back with a quick wave and Spencer scooped up a bottle of water, opened it, dropped a straw in, and headed for Stiles with purpose. He let Derek hold the water but he took Stiles down and pulled him into his arms, carrying him over to one of the padded benches along the wall. They were meant for conversation not comfort, so Spencer kept Stiles in his lap. Once there Spencer gently untied his hands as well and wrapped him in a blanket that Derek fetched for him. Then he slowly slipped off the ball gag first.

“Easy now,” Spencer soothed, gently massaging Stiles’ jaw, “Here’s some water, sip slowly.”

Stiles groaned a bit and then drank slowly while Spencer stroked his neck gently. Finally he pulled the blindfold slowly free, smiling at Stiles’ active eyes.

“You didn’t hit subspace?” Spencer asked in surprise.

“I need impact for that,” Stiles admitted, “Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it. What’s a kitsuny?”

“Kitsune,” Spencer corrected, “It’s a fox yokai- a Japanese fox spirit- with a human form.”

“I’m Polish,” Spencer replied.

“Somewhere far, far back… you’re not,” Spencer replied.

“Okay, so… I’m possessed?” Stiles bit his lip worriedly.

“No, baby,” Derek soothed, reaching out and stroking his hair, “You’re like me.”

“You were born this way,” Spencer added, rubbing his back gently, “But this is deep conversation for aftercare. I’d rather either sooth you or test you. Do you want to know what you are?”

“Yes.”

“Are you of a mind to consent?”

“What am I consenting to?” Stiles countered.

Spencer’s mouth twitched, “I’ll take that as a yes. I unintentionally tested you for electric ability. There is still fire, water, wind, earth, and…”

“And?” Stiles asked.

“We won’t be testing for the last. If you are, it could awaken you and frankly we don’t want that. Ever.”

“Okay, but awakening the others is fine?”

“Yes,” Spencer stated, “You’d realize your full potential.”

“I take it it’s going to hurt,” Stiles sighed, “Bring it on, sex yokee.”

“It’s yokai,” Spencer scoffed, “And I’m a demon, not a yokai. There’s no Japanese in my blood.”

“There’s some of you in me, though,” Stiles smirked, “What’s that going to do to my yokai thingy?”

“Nothing of consequence,” Spencer replied, “It just made it possible for you to survive sex with me.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open in shock, “But… I thought… Derek…”

“Derek wasn’t taking part,” Spencer replied, “He was here to protect you in case you couldn’t handle it, but you did.”

“So you weren’t in the back…?” Stiles motioned between Spencer and Derek, “I heard ‘bottoming’ and thought…”

“Test or talk?” Spencer insisted.

“Fine. Test. Give it your best shot. Come on!” Stiles insisted, “Let’s see what you got big- _gah!”_

Spencer had taken Stiles’ distraction of himself to motion to Derek, accept a torch, pull down the blanket, and scald his back with the heated metal rim around the torch edge.

“Fuck!” Stiles panted in pain, then stuck out his hand wordlessly. Derek took it and squeezed gently.

“It’s only second degree,” Derek soothed, “It will heal.”

“Okay. That was fire. That’s the worst, right?” Stiles panted, “I don’t feel any different. Please tell me wind isn’t going to involve something that belongs in a 90’s movie?”

“Water is next,” Spencer stated, “But it’s dangerous. I need to do research to know how to test the rest and I want you healed before we test water. Those are the most common. I’ve never known an air, light or… other type of yokai.”

“Okay, sure,” Stiles nodded, “Cool. So is there, like, a sex kitsune? It might explain my libido.”

“Your libido is big because you’re not human,” Spencer smirked, “Humans are less likely to satisfy you. Why do you think a werewolf run whorehouse is so popular? Now then, shut your eyes and rest for a bit. Head on my shoulder. That’s it. Derek, some food, if you please, I trust you know what he likes.”

“Yup,” Derek stood up and headed for the bar, “Mice and voles, coming up.”

“Funny!” Stiles huffed, “He’s funny.”

Stiles laid his head on Spencer’s shoulder, sighing at the strange creature’s scent.


	16. CHAPTER 12

“Why isn’t _Stiles_ helping?” Jackson huffed irritably.

They were setting up the BDSM room and Stiles was doing no more than bring in drinks and snacks for everyone, and even that was more because he was bored than because Derek wanted him working. It had been less than eight hours since he’d been taken apart by an incubus and he was weak limbed and tired.

“I’ve got the day off,” Stiles replied, sipping on a soda and sitting down slowly, “Besides, I’ve got a muscular boyf-“

“What _day off_ ,” Jackson snarled, “We _all_ are supposed to be _off_ , but we’re _all_ doing hard labor to get our den in order! _You’re_ just lazy!”

“Stiles,” Derek cut in before his boyfriend could get in a tizzy, “Had a hard scene last night. I’m surprised you didn’t hear it.”

“Our rooms are soundproofed,” Jackson reminded him, “And last time I checked getting fucked was our job, so why does he get a break just because he’s sleeping with the _boss?”_

“He doesn’t,” Derek replied, “He gets a day off after having a scene with a special client, just like I used to under Allison.”

“Wait, he was with a client last night?” Scott paused, “I thought we were all off?”

“It couldn’t wait,” Derek replied.

“Yeah, incubi eat on the regular. Like, once a month regular, but-“

“ _You gave him my client?!_ ” Jackson shrieked, his voice at levels that had every werewolf in the room putting their hands over their ears.

Jackson was up on his feet, red faced and outraged, and Derek could see in an instant that it was _not_ his usual temper tantrum. Jackson’s pulse was racing, he was partially wolfed out, and he was breathing hard while facing Derek with a murderous twist to his face.

“You said you didn’t _want_ to be-“ Derek started.

“You _bastard_!” Jackson raged.

“Jackson,” Lydia hurried over, putting her arm around his bicep, “Come on, sweetie, let’s get some air.”

Lydia gave Derek a glare as she pulled him towards the door, but Stiles did his typical idiotic move and cut them off.

“Jackson, I’m so sorry, bro. I had _no_ idea Spencer was _your_ client. I don’t steal clients. I mean, I’ve always wanted to be with an incubus, but I could have waited till another-“

Jackson shoved Stiles violently out of the way, toppling him over a spanking bench, and stormed away with an angry growl. He left Lydia in the dust as he took off towards the exit. Derek sighed and went after him, but when he got to the cemetery the bastard had fully wolfed out and was howling his way through the cemetery.

“I think… I think I should give him some space,” Derek spoke to Scott as he hovered behind him on the stares.

“Yeah, totally,” Scott agreed, “Let me talk to him.”

Scott transformed and took off after Jackson, but as Derek watched him he kept pace with him without actually trying to talk. Derek realized Scott was going to run Jackson out before talking to him and left them to it. Instead he headed downstairs to be greeted by… his completely outraged boyfriend.

XXX

“You _failwolf!”_ Stiles snarled at him, eyes flashing in vulpine rage.

“Now wait…”

“You made me steal a client!” Stiles waved his arms angrily, “A _special_ client! _Jackson’s_ special client! Jackson already hates me! You just made it worse!”

“I-“ Derek started.

“I can’t _believe_ you did that!”

“I-“

“If you think for _one second_ that you being my boss means you aren’t in the dog house-“

“ _What_ did you just…?!”

“-you’ve got another thing coming!”

Stiles spun on his heal and stalked off, ass swaying beautifully in his temper. Derek fumed and stared at that damn fine booty and tried his best not to lick his lips like the pervert he was.

“Damn you are _hot_ when you’re angry,” Derek sighed in frustration.

XXX

One of the things Derek wanted to carry over from Allison’s ranch were their pack cuddles after work. So far they hadn’t had any work, but he figured fighting while fixing up their sex rooms counted. Derek texted everyone to meet him in the community area and they all happily gathered in the circular vestibule that had a large padded circular platform in the middle. Around it were the doorways that led to their rooms, each now marked with a few claw marks to signify whose room it belonged to. There were jack-and-jill bathrooms between the bedrooms with the exception of the two end units on either side of the hallway that each had a private one. Derek and Erica had each of those, Derek for privilege and Erica for privacy since she was the only woman in their group. Lydia and Danny didn’t technically live there, after all, but they were still pack and stayed fairly often.

Derek smiled as they all joined him where he sat comfortably in his boxer briefs on the large platform. It was big enough to fit them all tightly or small groups comfortably.

“Hi,” Derek smiled as they filed in, “I thought we’d have a fur pile.”

“Cool,” Erica replied, climbing up instantly and pulling her shirt off, “Cuddle me.”

Derek smiled and put an arm out. Erica snuggled into his side, giving him a taste of her hair which he spat out and pinched her for. She laughed and smiled at Isaac as he crawled in on his other side.

Scott, Jackson, and Stiles all stared at him coldly with folded arms.

“Oh _come on!_ ” Derek huffed, “Jackson told me he didn’t want to see Dr. Reid anymore!”

“That’s not the point,” Jackson snapped.

“Wait, it kind of is,” Stiles frowned, “You said that?”

“No.”

“Yes,” Derek growled.

“Jackson just lied,” Scott informed Stiles, who had no ability to read heartbeats.

“This is making me hard,” Erica whispered.

“Ew,” Derek stated, “Keep it tucked.”

“Asshole,” Erica punched him in the ribs.

“Girl cooties,” Derek grumbled, shoving her hand away and grimacing.

Erica giggled while Derek tussled with her lightly, but Jackson and Stiles were squaring off. Isaac had climbed off the bed and gone to ask Scott what was going on. Derek decided he’d better intervene so he stood opposite Scott while Stiles and Jackson stared each other down.

“Why were you freaking out if you didn’t even want him anymore? Derek’s got an obligation to our clients. If you tell him you don’t want a client than he’s _got_ to find someone else.”

“Not _you_ ,” Jackson replied, raising his eyebrows dismissively and moving his head bitchily.

“So it’s not that you wanted a client for yourself, it’s that you just didn’t want _me_ to have him,” Stiles stated, eyes narrowing, “You know, we’re living together. We’re pack. We’re basically family. You could make a fucking effort here, Jackson.”

Jackson folded his arms, staring down his nose dismissively at Stiles, “You think your hot stuff? Derek _set you up_.”

“Yeah, for the best sex of my _life_ ,” Stiles huffed, “Uh… no offense Derek.”

“He’s a sex demon,” Derek deadpanned, “I’m not competing with a sex demon.”

“It could have been the _last_ fuck of your life!” Jackson shouted over Stiles and Derek’s banter. Then he went pale and quickly backpedalled, “And it would have served you right, too. You _stole_ my _client!_ ”

“You gave _up_ your client,” Stiles replied, hands on hips, “And you’re acting weird. Why are you acting weird, Jackson? What’s with the weird?”

Stiles gestured vaguely and Jackson’s jaw clenched angrily.

“I’m not acting weird.”

“I don’t even have to point out that that’s a lie,” Scott snorted.

“What are you _really_ mad about?” Stiles asked, stepping forward so they were nose to nose. Derek raised an eyebrow, put a hand on Stiles’ chest, and pushed him back to a reasonable, life-saving-capable, distance.

Jackson’s nostrils were flaring, his eyes were glowing a cold blue, and he was staring down at Stiles as if he deserved a slow death. Then Lydia’s hand curled around Jackson’s shoulder.

“Tell him,” She whispered, leaning into Jackson’s ear so that her breath stirred the hair above.

“Lydia screamed. Lydia screamed last night,” Jackson stated.

“Well if you’d do it right, I’m sure Lydia would scream a lot,” Stiles mocked.

“Lydia’s a banshee,” Derek’s eyes widened, “She only screams when someone is about to die.”

“Wait, you’re a banshee? How did I not know this?” Stiles asked, glancing aside at her.

“You’re really oblivious for an intelligent geek,” Lydia scoffed, “But that’s not what I meant. Tell him the _rest_.”

“She saw you dying,” Jackson stated, breath coming faster through his nose. Stiles was giving them both an alarmed look as he shifted from foot to foot.

“I saw you _dead_ ,” Lydia stated, “We expected to find out you were murdered by Allison or some hunter during the night. We literally spent the night huddled on the bed, hugging each other, and waiting for me to scream again. Waiting for whoever managed to get all the way down here to come after us as well.”

“As opposed to leaving your rooms and trying to defend our home and pack?” Derek asked while giving them an incredulous look.

“I _did_ text you,” Jackson huffed.

“The walls block the signal,” Derek growled, “I have to set up a box to correct it. I didn’t _get_ a text.”

“Stiles, when we saw you alive the next morning I had to excuse myself to go _throw up_ ,” Lydia scolded him.

“At which point Jackson made an ass of himself by insisting I stole his client,” Stiles frowned.

“At which point we started wondering _how_ you survived,” Lydia stated softly, rubbing her hand over Jackson’s back, “But that’s still not what I wanted him to tell you.”

“Shut up, Lydia,” Jackson insisted.

“No, talk Lydia,” Stiles laughed, “What’s so important that it outweighs my eminent demise?”

“Lydia’s only right within a 24 hour period. You’re not going to die,” Derek stated, “Whatever fate she saw was somehow averted.”

“How?” Stiles asked.

“Probably due to the things we discussed,” Derek replied, not wanting to go into specifics if Stiles was ready to come out of the closet.

“You can’t _ever_ see Spencer again,” Jackson insisted firmly.

“Aww, are you worried about me?” Stiles pouted mockingly.

Jackson’s entire body stiffened and he spat out, “Don’t be stupid.”

“Lie,” Scott’s eyes widened.

Derek snorted, “I could have told you that.”

“Wait, really?!” Stiles asked raising one eyebrow and fighting down a laugh.

“Stiles,” Derek warned with a growl.

“Fuck you, Stilinski!” Jackson snarled, turning to head for his room.

Derek’s gut clenched. Stiles had that panicked look on his face he got when he knew he’d fucked up but had no social understanding that would allow him to fix it. He was floundering and Derek was _not_ going to sleep on the couch that night.

“Nah, nevermind,” Derek scoffed, “If he really did he’d have you pinned to this couch by now.”

Jackson froze.

“Yeah, trying to rip my throat out,” Stiles stammered, eyes flickering around. He wasn’t dealing well, “He hates me, Derek.”

“He doesn’t,” Scott insisted, innocent eyes wide.

“Jackson,” Lydia sighed, “Just… _do it_ , okay? It’s a furpile. You guys do it all the time.”

“Not…” Jackson, his back still to the group hesitated, one hand held up with his finger gesturing sharply, “Not unless he _swears_ he won’t see Spencer any more. He left me weak as a kitten last time. He can’t be around a human.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a human,” Stiles huffed.

Jackson turned and Stiles met his eyes, anxiety obvious on his face as he bit his lower lip, “I’m some sort of repressed demon.”

“That’s it?” Jackson asked, giving Stiles a dramatic eye roll, “More jokes?”

“It’s not a joke,” Derek stated, “He’s a kitsune. We’re not sure what kind, but he’s definitely a kitsune. It’s why he was safe. It’s why I knew he would be.”

“There, see?” Danny soothed, rubbing Jackson’s other shoulder, “I told you Derek wasn’t trying to hurt him.”

Derek’s eyes widened, “How could you even think that? I _love_ him!”

“We love him, too,” Lydia stated softly, “I know he’s the new guy, but Stiles is… he’s important to us. He’s my friend and he’s Jackson’s plaything.”

“I’m not his plaything!” Stiles spat out.

“Yes you are,” Jackson stated firmly, sparing him a glance before his eyes moved back to Derek, “What kind of Kitsune?”

“We’re not sure. He’s partially emerged, but something Spencer did last night must have pushed him out further.”

Jackson’s eyes returned to Stiles and this time _he_ stepped into the fox’s space. Jackson locked eyes with Stiles who stubbornly refused to back down.

“You _are_ my plaything,” Jackson stated.

Stiles shook his head a bit, “I’m not playing, Jackson. This is my _life_ , and I love it. I won’t let you stop me from living it.”

“He could _kill_ you.”

“Wolfsbane could kill you, but you still drink it in wine.”

“That’s _different_ ,” Jackson insisted.

“How?” Stiles shrugged, shaking his head and sighing, “I won’t stop whoring for Derek- the man I love- so why do you think I’d stop sleeping with even _one_ client for you?”

“For the record,” Derek raised a hand, “I don’t want you to stop. Last night was _hot_ and I’m looking forward to a repeat. I was also _present_ the entire time to keep Stiles safe. I’d have stopped him if he’d put Stiles in danger.”

“You toyed with him for _weeks_ ,” Jackson growled.

“We danced around each other,” Derek stated, “Now he’s mine.”

“Yours,” Jackson stated, disdain in his voice.

“You want him, too? I’ll only share his body. His heart is mine.”

“Now come on,” Stiles scolded, “Let’s hear him out. What do you want from me, Jackson?”

“I’m not looking for another boyfriend,” Jackson stated, “I have Danny.”

“So say it,” Stiles purred, clearing the barely there space between them until he was speaking against his lips, “Name me, Jackson. What am I to you? Say it.”

Jackson’s nostrils flared and his lips twisted into a grimace as he fought his urge.

“Say it!” Stiles growled, and Derek’s breath caught as the amber glow of his eyes flashed at Jackson.

Jackson’ took in a shuddering breath and Derek was shocked by the look of vulnerability that crossed over his face before he spoke: “ _Pack_.”

 

 

[here is a vague idea of what their living quarters look like](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6b/d7/aa/6bd7aabfc114534f2cba26ef646bba1f.jpg)


	17. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter as thanks for the contributions to my surgery fund. :) Nobody ever specified what story they were following so I just picked one at random. 

 

Derek woke up snuffling and nuzzling the back of Stiles’ neck. It took him a moment to totally remember the night before, but when he did he squeezed Stiles tightly and smiled happily. He’d watched in shock as Jackson shared a part of him that only Danny and Lydia had ever seen. Stiles had passionately kissed him, and rather than pulling away or getting angry and turning it into something else Jackson had melted against him. They’d fallen back into their resting area, tugged clothes aside, and kissed sweetly. When Derek saw that their lovemaking was too lazy to involve more than frottage he’d fetched them lube and slicked it onto Jackson’s hand. He’d grasped their pricks between them and Stiles’ legs had fallen open with a soft moan. Jackson had lain above him and brought them off together with soft, tender kisses to Stiles’ face, neck, and shoulders. When they lay limp and satisfied Derek had rolled Jackson onto his back and taken his lips in a slow and deep kiss. His lovers had collected him and he’d parted with a soft smile that was so unlike him. Derek had stretched across Stiles’ pretty body and slowly sated himself inside of him while Erica, Scott, and Isaac had rowdy, celebratory sex beside him.

He’d carried his tired mate back to their own bed after giving Isaac’s ass a well deserved pinch for elbowing him so many times while first Scott and then Erica had fucked him stupid. Sometimes he missed Isaac’s sturdy but still slim body. He’d have to talk to Stiles about casual sex. Obviously Stiles was still having it since Derek hadn’t put a stop to their tryst the night before, but they’d not fully discussed it and it was possible Stiles didn’t want to share Derek the way Derek enjoyed sharing Stiles. Either way he was fine with it as long as he got this sweet, beautiful young man forever.

“It’s not a traditional pack,” Derek whispered against the hair at his nape, “But it’s ours and it’s beautiful.”

“That tickles,” Stiles fussed, squirming a bit, “Now I have to pee.”

Derek chuckled and Stiles got up to leave with a big stretch and a flirtatious look over his shoulder. Derek smirked and chased after him, pinching his ass as Stiles made his way over to the commode. Stiles giggled adorably and leaned forward to piss with a contented sigh. Derek admired his backside and then headed for the shower, turning it on and warming it up. While he was waiting for Stiles’ ridiculously epic piss to end he peed into the shower and whistled comfortably.

“Did last night bother you?” Stiles asked softly, hand touching Derek’s arm.

“Nope,” Derek shrugged, “I loved seeing that side of Jackson. I had _no idea_ it was even there. You’re amazing.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Stiles shrugged, sliding into the shower and plastering himself against the side. He flexed his barely there pecks provocatively and Derek tried not to snort.

“You let him love you,” Derek told him, “Jackson’s got some seriously shitty social skills. Most people don’t understand him enough to love him so he just lashes out so they’re hurting before they try to hurt him. Then he can just hate everyone because they hated him first.”

“Well,” Stiles smirked, “I didn’t say I don’t hate him.”

“You did,” Derek snorted, climbing into the shower, “You said it with your body. You’re so… _articulate_.”

Stiles smirked up at Derek, “I love being fucked while I’m all sticky with come.”

“Well, that’s accurate,” Derek laughed, climbing in and sliding the door shut.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” Derek replied with a nod, “I don’t think I’ll be making slow, tender love to Jackson Whitmore anytime soon, but-“

“I did _not_ make slow, tender love to him!”

“Good thing we’re in a shower since your pants are on fire.”

Stiles sobered and pressed a hand to Derek’s cheek, “I only make love to _you_.”

Derek smiled slowly and leaned in to rub their noses together, “Same. What is this? You feeling insecure?”

“A bit thrown for a loop? Everything’s changing. Our home. Me. My relationship with my dad that weirdly involves him buying time just to see me.”

“I’m not changing,” Derek soothed, “I’m right here, steady as can be.”

“For the record, I’d like to see you with other people. I really liked you flirting with the idea of fucking Spencer Reid.”

“Next time we’ll share him,” Derek plucked up the body wash, “You’ll be less drained that way. Are you okay with casual sex?”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles scoffed, “Are we really talking about this _now_? You kinda proposed to me the other day.”

“Open relationships require communication.”

“I fuck anything that moves and can consent. You?”

“I’m more reserved but love to watch,” Derek decided.

“Good. We’ve talked. Now let’s wash the filth off my body. Hop to it, scrubbywolf!”

Stiles turned around, planted his hands, and stuck out his ass. Derek snorted and began their daily routine of him scrubbing his lover of the filth from the previous night. He loved to take care of him, and there was a special sensuality to washing Stiles down. In their previous scenes with clients when Stiles got aftercare washing was something he always refused. It belonged to Stiles and Derek, and it was its own form of making love. Derek washed his short hair and when Stiles was clean he turned and Stiles washed him from head to toe as well. When they finished they dried themselves off and started their day together with hands held and eager steps.

XXX

Opening night was a disaster.

Well… almost a disaster. If it hadn’t been for Stiles it would have been their closing night as well.

A total of four men showed up; four men who were anxious and unwilling to approach Derek’s boys (and Erica). Boyd had been out of town for a while but he’d come back for their opening night and was frowning at the crowd. Usually his stoic stance drew men in. They wanted that strong figure and his degree as a masseur was practically a lubricant to their anxieties. If he was a professional something besides whore they were more interested in giving him their money for some of his time. No one approached him, and if they couldn’t come up to the most accessible than they had a real problem.

Especially when two of them started flirting with each other.

Fuck.

Then Stiles walked up to Jackson with a pissed off look on his face and sucker punched him while he held a drink in his hand. Jackson’s skin barely rippled at the strike on his sturdy frame, but the drink splashed across his chest and soaked through his white dress shirt. Jackson gaped at Stiles and then his expression turned to rage.

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, Stiles?!” Jackson shouted.

“I told you I wanted him, you bastard!” Stiles shouted, shoving at Jackson firmly.

“You got a death wish, bitch?” Jackson snarled, pushing gently at Stiles’ shoulder. It may have been gentle, but Stiles wasn’t half the powerhouse Jackson was and he staggered back several steps.

“I want him! I want the cute one on the left!” Stiles shouted.

Jackson’s eyebrow twitched and Derek paused halfway over to breaking them up. He glanced to the left and saw it was the two customers who had been flirting, though which one Stiles had targeted was uncertain. He smothered a smirk and continued over with a firm frown on his face.

“Hey! You two tone it down! I’ve already told you, who ever they want they get. You don’t get dibs.”

“He’s _so fucking hot_ ,” Stiles whined, bouncing a bit on his toes.

“You know what’s hot?” Jackson growled, “Me fucking you through the table until you _learn your fucking place!_ ”

Jackson grabbed Stiles by his stupid flannel and spun him around, removing it in one swift move that porn industry choreographers would have envied. Stiles staggered forward with a yelp and face planted on the table, knocking condiments onto the ground. Jackson literally tore his pants off, shredding them while his eyes flashed electric blue.

“Hey! Hey!” Derek shouted, “There will be plenty of other johns!”

He pried them off of each other, shoving at Jackson until he backed off, erection bobbing and eyes wild. Stiles slid down to the floor and then rolled over, panting on the ground with his dick on display.

“What the _fuck_ do I have to do to get fucked around here?!” Stiles screamed, pulling at his hair.

Derek and Jackson both stared at him in shock. He wasn’t entirely certain that Stiles was acting anymore. He’d talked about a sex addiction, but Derek had taken it as more of his glib chatter. Now he was wondering just how insatiable his sweet lover was and if his ranch would be enough for him if it failed.

“Stiles, sweetheart,” Derek soothed, but the two customers on the left were headed over.

“Can we help?” One asked.

“Can _I_ help?” The other asked.

“Yeah-“ Derek started, but Stiles cut him off by rolling over and displaying his ass like a damn offering.

“Yesss,” Stiles hissed, eyes flashing amber, “Come here and let me suck your dick.”

He crawled towards them and their eyes widened, the scent of lust shooting through them. Stiles was practically gagging for it and Jackson headed towards him with one goal in mind, but Derek wrapped an arm around his wrist and pulled him flush against his body. His hand wrapped around Jackson’s cock and he began to stroke him firmly.

“Easy, Jackson. Easy,” Derek whispered, mouthing at his ear, “Let Stiles work his magic. We have other customers.”

“Derek,” Jackson moaned, head falling back as he exposed his neck submissively, “Wanna fuck.”

“Damn you keep them hot,” A voice whispered.

The other two customers had come over, watching in shock as Stiles took it from both ends, gagging around the cock in his mouth while the werewolf behind him fucked him fast and hard. The newcomer was staring at them, but Derek knew what he needed.

“Come here and help me, huh? This guys about to blow.”

The customer headed over hurriedly and dropped to his knees, taking Jackson into his mouth so Derek could let him go. He stepped back and watched Jackson’s erratic thrusts as he shook through his first orgasm. The man scrambled off the floor and stood up, shoving at Jackson’s shoulders. He dropped and opened his mouth, giving the man a look that said he was doing him a favor, but the man wasn’t about to complain. He was getting sucked off for free and Derek wasn’t the least bit worried about the money. He was about to get a hell of a lot of free press.

Derek motioned to the fourth fellow who hurried over and Derek snatched him up for himself. He had him down on the ground, gasping in shock as Derek rode his cock with a twisted grin on his face. He didn’t bother with prep, he just let himself burn through the first few thrusts until the john’s come and his own blood eased the way. He fucked himself raw, watching Stiles take it with a wild gleam in his eyes. He was moaning and swallowing around the member down his throat, his own dick leaking onto the floor.

Nearby Derek could hear a voice lifting into the air. He glanced over to see Allison standing in the doorway with her jaw hanging loose. By her side was her father and he was apparently there with a group of his business partners to check out the competition. Derek gave her his widest grin as he reached down, gripped his knot, and spilled himself across the john lying beneath him on the floor. Derek growled happily as the man beneath him stilled, let out a choked sound, and came explosively. He was human, and clearly not aware of the power behind a werewolf’s anatomy because he stammered something about Derek being hurt.

“I’m fine,” Derek replied, “I heal quickly.”

He flashed red eyes along with a wide smile and helped the man up. He looked stunned and unbelievably overwhelmed.

“Well!” Derek called, walking out onto the floor to see that Lydia had welcomed _several_ guests in while they’d been occupied, “Now that the ice has been broken… Drinks on the house!”

Derek hadn’t planned in taking part. He was supposed to be the one keeping them all safe once they took their first John back while Lydia and Danny took care of the front end. He’d also not planned on giving sex _or_ alcohol away, but they needed their reputation more than a first haul. The cheer that went up confirmed his assessment and the room went from tense to exciting and limber. Derek watched as the bar was flooded. It wasn’t long before dancers were on the floor, Stiles’ bare ass amongst them as he laughed and encouraged people to finger his wet hole in exchange for a dollar. It wasn’t long before Stiles was enticing someone into the back rooms, and Derek grinned as he watched him go. He gave Danny a signal to resume normal protocol and headed into the observation room to watch Stiles as he slipped into the shower with his John. They had a lazy make-out session, washing each other slowly before jerking each other off in the shower. The man left happy and with less money in his pocket.

Derek was surprised how tamely the evening ended. Isaac had a lovely romp with two young men who were happy to take turns fucking him over and again for three hours straight. Scott knotted a man twice his age and kept him happily full for an hour, talking to him and laughing happily as the man told him stories of whipping boys into shape. He was a drill sergeant apparently. Jackson was the one who ended the night with a bang. He and Boyd took a customer into the back who paid an enormous fee to have Boyd massage Jackson’s ridiculously tense body until he was a limp, moaning, whimpering mess. Then he fucked him while Jackson all but slept on the bed and Boyd watched. Derek didn’t think Jackson finished, but the deep snores coming out of him when the customer left were certainly satisfied. Boyd carried Jackson to the bed he shared with Danny and Lydia whenever they stayed the night, washed him while Derek helped get him ready for bed, and they left him to sleep off their odd first shift on the job.

“That was ridiculous,” Stiles huffed as Derek crawled into bed with his lover.

“Yeah it was,” Derek grumbled, “But we’ll have a hell of a turnout tomorrow thanks to you.”

“I couldn’t _take_ it anymore. Weeks of repairs and decorating, with just you and the pack to fuck… Am I sick?”

“What?” Derek kissed the back of his neck, “No.”

“I think I’m sick.”

“I think you’re amazing,” Derek replied, holding him tightly, “I loved watching you tonight.”

“You were hot, too. My eyes were watering a lot, but I saw you riding that guy. Way to top from the bottom, dude.”

Derek snorted, “I usually outright bottom and submit, you know. You’re the one I top the most. My clients like to beat an alpha into a puddle of goo and fuck him stupid. I usually don’t even come.”

“Waste,” Stiles muttered, half asleep.

“Never with you,” Derek whispered, “I’m myself with you. I’m acting with them.”

“I’m not acting,” Stiles mumbled, “I’m a sex fiend. I’m sick.”

“You’re not sick,” Derek argued, beginning to worry about Stiles’ words, “Stiles, hey. Hey, wake up. You’re _not_ sick. You’re beautiful, and sensual, and sexy, and I love you.”

“I’m a pervert.”

“You’re _my_ pervert, and I love that about you.”

“I love you, too. Is this okay?”

“I thought we settled this,” Derek stroked his hair gently, coaxing him into turning his head so he could kiss him deeply, “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I wanted to make sure, you know? I really just… I let it all out last night.”

“Good. You were _amazing_. I’m glad you let yourself go. I want more of that, Stiles. More of you just… glowing like you did while you were dancing. The _sight_ of you, Stiles. So vibrant and alive. So content. You’re a sex god, Stiles. If there’s a sex kitsune, you’re it.”

Stiles chuckled, “You think there is? Is that the dreaded ‘we don’t speak of it’? Was the incubus jealous?”

“No,” Derek shook his head lightly, “He was talking about dark kitsune. Nogitsune. Trust me, you don’t want to be that.”

“Okay,” Stiles frowned, “So what am I then?”

Derek smiled softly, “Perfect.”


	18. Chapter 14

“Derek?” A soft knock at the office door had Derek’s attention immediately even though he’d caught Isaac’s scent from down the hall. The young man smelled anxious, sad, and hopeful all at once.

“Come on in,” Derek motioned, and then patted his knee when Isaac gave the other chair in the room a sad look.

Isaac hurried forward and threw himself into Derek’s lap, nuzzling against his hair and offering his neck up. Derek scented him contentedly. He was glad his motions reduced the stress in his little omega.

“I’m in love,” Isaac choked out, and then began to sob brokenly.

Derek peeled the young man off of himself, if only to save his hair from being covered in snot. He bounced Isaac on the edge of his knee to get his attention and then handed him some tissues.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I understand. He’s amazing and sweet and kind. It’s just… Isaac, I’m sorry. It’s not possible.”

“I know,” Isaac choked out, “I just… it feels like my heart is trying to burst out of my chest like something from a sci-fi movie.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, unable to feel anything but pity for the miserable young ‘wolf, “I know that feeling very well, actually. I’m sorry you’re going through it. Do you need some time away from him? Maybe a vacation?”

“I haven’t –hic- got the funds.”

“We can work something out,” Derek replied, “If you think you can come back?”

“I _have_ to,” Isaac hiccupped miserably, “I can’t be away from him. Every time he touches me I just…”

Derek swallowed hard, “I’ll talk to him about staying away from you.”

Isaac went still and a look of absolute horror crossed his face. Derek shifted a bit; worried he might actually piss himself right on Derek’s lap. Isaac wasn’t even breathing, and when Derek gave him a shake he drew in only a partial breath and let out two softly whispered words:

“Please, no.”

“I’m sorry, Isaac. He’s _mine_. I’ve only shared his body because we both enjoy that, but I can’t share his heart. I won’t. Stiles is my mate, no matter how you-“

“Not _Stiles_!” Isaac sputtered, punching his shoulder, “Idiot!”

“What? _Not_ Stiles? But… you’re so upset.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Isaac sniffled, recalling his angst, “I’m fucking broken hearted!”

“Oh gods, please tell me it’s not J-“

“You say Jackson and I’ll fucking bite you,” Isaac snarled.

“Okay so…”

“It’s Scott, okay? Cor, don’t ever play 20 questions with me again. I’ll probably shoot myself with a wolfsbane bullet.”

“Okay,” Derek shifted, pulling Isaac back against him and tucking him close, “So what’s the problem? He rejected you?”

“No,” Isaac replied, “I haven’t told him. After you left us at the afterparty last night he jumped my bones and just… Derek he knotted me _so good_. I swear I saw fucking stars. It wasn’t even that it was the best sex- because let’s face it, I’ve had a lot of _really_ great sex- it was just _him_. We’ve fucked before, but this was different. He’d been with Allison then. She shared his body like you do with Stiles, but not his heart, but while he was inside me I just… I thought…”

“It hit you that he’s technically single now,” Derek whispered, stroking Isaac’s curly locks.

Isaac whimpered miserably, “Yeah, for like three weeks. It’s too soon, and even if it wasn’t he’s just… What could I possibly offer him? You gave your mate a _cock ranch_. I can’t even give him a pack. I’m an _omega_.”

“Packs have omegas, Isaac,” Derek snorted, “You’re _my_ omega, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but… packs need betas and… what is Scott to you?” Isaac asked with concern in his voice.

“A sort of co-alpha,” Derek shrugged, “We’re not exactly a traditional pack. The wage allocation I introduced you guys to is actually how most packs divide up assets so that everyone gets what they need even when one or more stay home with the pups or retire or whatever. The only difference is we’re earning it turning tricks instead of through other jobs. Even supporting humans who are considered pack is the norm, which is why I brought Lydia and Danny in on it.”

“I thought that was to keep Jackson around.”

“No, though that is an added bonus,” Derek snorted, “My point is that we’re flexible, Isaac. If you want Scott then start courting him. Just be subtle about it and give him time to heal. You don’t want to end up being a rebound.”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded, “You’re right.”

“You need anything else?” Derek asked.

“Would… Would Stiles be okay with us…?”

“Yeah,” Derek chuckled, “Stiles and I are pretty much into everything together. What do you need?”

“Just… a bit of a D/s thing?”

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked, nuzzling his hair and breathing in his scent.

“Tie me up and just… cor, let me feel for a bit.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Let me make a phone call. I’ll meet you in the room.”

“Thank you,” Isaac pressed their lips together for a sweet, chaste kiss before he bounded out of the room smelling of relief and hope.

Derek smiled softly and picked up the phone after the door had slid shut. He rearranged his appointment and then headed out to take care of Isaac’s needs. Stiles was on his schedule now, so he was hanging out in the main room playing video games since he didn’t have a client that day. Derek told him to mind the office as he passed.

“Isaac needs to be taken down,” Derek told him by way of explanation.

“You need a second?” Stiles asked, a worried look on his face.

“No, he’ll go down easy,” Derek replied, kissing his cheek, “Just make sure this place doesn’t fall apart while I’m away. I’m realizing just how much Allison did now that I’m the one doing it.”

“I can help,” Stiles replied eagerly, hopping to his feet, “I’d _love_ to help. I’ll do the stuff you did so you can be the big sexy boss man!”

Stiles scampered off while Derek smiled after him fondly before heading to the BDSM room to meet up with Isaac and take care of his needs. He walked in to find Isaac naked and excited, sitting on the edge of a massage table. Derek smiled at him fondly. It had been ages since he last sank himself inside of someone besides Stiles, not that he was complaining. Stiles was… everything. However, one of the perks of an open relationship was that sampling others meant he was twice as happy to come back to Stiles’ bed. It was like going out to a fancy restaurant every once in a while. He still loved his home cooking and would always want it, think of it tenderly when away, and tell anyone who listened just how perfect it was.

“Okay. You know the drill. Freshen up my memory. Hard stops?”

“High levels of pain, especially no blood drawing. No feces or vomit.”

“Good. Soft stops?”

“Choking and tickling. Medium pain. I’m not into it but I won’t freak out.”

“Right,” Derek chuckled, “Kinks?”

“Bondage,” Isaac practically drooled when he said it, “Cuddling, especially tight squeezing. Um… and… uh…”

Derek paused. He could tell something new was coming up, “Yes?”

“Rimming. Receiving, but giving too.”

Speaking of a fine meal…

“Rimming is _definitely_ on the table,” Derek smiled, “I’m surprised, though. What brought that on as kink instead of just a steady thing? I know you’ve done it before.”

“Scott was just… he ate me out like it was some kind of _drug_. I’ve never been so turned on.”

“Wow,” Derek smiled, “You got it bad, puppy.”

“Yours?”

“Well, since I’m topping most of my stops don’t apply. I’d rather you don’t call me Scott. I don’t want to be a surrogate.”

“Oh, wow, yeah,” Isaac nodded eagerly, “Totally won’t do that.”

“Great. Now, I’m good with knotting you. That okay?”

“Absolutely,” Isaac nodded, “I love that shit.”

“Good,” Derek smiled, “Shall we begin?”

“Yes!”

Derek smiled softly and went to the costume box to pull out an apron. It was checkered yellow with frills. He draped it over Isaac’s neck and had him stand so he could tie it behind him while standing in front. The closeness had his eyes dilating. Isaac was frantic to be taken down and Derek was ready to help him.

“Now,” Derek stated, voice intentionally deep and his words slow, “I want you to get down on your hands and knees and shine my shoes.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Isaac breathed, sinking to the title Derek used whenever they had a scene together. Derek could see why he and Scott were hitting it off. Isaac craved an alpha’s authority but also wanted to be treated tenderly. Scott was a perfect combination of sweet and salty.

Derek stepped back and sank into a chair, spreading his legs widely. His cock was just starting to find some interest in the proceedings, aided by the sight of Isaac hurrying to his knees once he’d fetched the kit. Isaac started by brushing the dust from Derek’s day-to-day activities off of his shoes, the sharp motions making his back muscles shift and his plush little ass jiggle. Derek admired him in a mirror and from his own advantageous angle. Isaac was truly invested, making sure not a speck was left on the shoes before he collected the clean rag from the kit and carefully stained it with polish.

Isaac glanced up at him from beneath curls and long eyelashes, drawing Derek deeper into their scene. His nostrils were flaring as he took in the scent of the alpha’s arousal and the earthen smelling polish. Derek hummed his approval and Isaac began to spread the polish over his shoes, careful to avoid getting it on his socks or the floor. When he had the shoes thoroughly covered he pulled out the brush and scrubbed them again, the force of his movements practically massaging Derek’s foot through the sides of the shoes. Derek adjusted himself in his trousers, proud of Isaac when the movement didn’t distract him from his goal.

Next he buffed the shoes to a mirror shine, taking his time to get every inch of the shoes perfect. He leaned down and breathed hot breath across them and buffed more, until Derek was lulled into a comfortable headspace of his own by Isaac’s submission and servitude.

“You’ve been humming and sighing for nearly ten minutes,” Isaac purred, and Derek jumped when he realized Isaac was kneeling between Derek’s legs and smiling into his eyes.

“You’ve got _me_ relaxed,” Derek smiled softly, reaching out to stroke his fingers through those pretty silken curls, “How are you feeling now?”

“Much more relaxed,” Isaac admitted, “But not quite there yet.”

“Then we’re not done yet,” Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Let me see these shoes…”

Derek admired them and was truly impressed. They looked brand new. He motioned for Isaac to move back and he crawled backwards and kneeled up again a few feet away. Derek stood up and stretched, back popping loudly, and sighed happily. He was still half-hard, a lazy arousal curling in his gut as he studied Isaac’s eager expression. Isaac wasn’t into pain but he loved to submit on multiple levels. Servitude was a particular kink for him, stuff like cooking and cleaning were his way of enjoying his pack and showing them his love. He would cook for them on the regular now that they didn’t have Allison’s restaurant staff on hand. Derek employed a catering group for now until he could get staff together. He was still in the hiring process, but now that he had Isaac on his knees in front of him he was starting to think of ways to involve him more. There was no reason all their pack responsibilities had to fall to _Derek_. Jackson would be a fantastic manager for the kitchens and bar area, especially since his boyfriend was their bartender. Isaac was already taking care of the pack’s needs, but he might have some valuable insight on hiring someone for their kitchens.

“Come with me,” Derek stated, opening the door and leading Isaac out.

Isaac crawled after him, tiny apron nearly tripping him on occasion, with his pretty ass bare to the room. Stiles was the only other one up so he was the only one who got to see Isaac crawl into the office behind Derek. He paused while typing to stare up with wide eyes and utter a soft exclamation. Derek led Isaac in and closed the door behind him, heading to a filing cabinet and pulling out a stack of resumes.

“Go through these and look for a suitable kitchen staff. I want you to separate them into three piles. Line cook, head chef, and fast food experience. The latter will be the most applications, but I only want to hire them if they have potential, so once you separate the type of cooks I want you to weed out the useless ones. Find the fluffed up resumes and get rid of them. Then call and do a phone interview with each of them… scratch that, do a _skype_ interview. You okay with that? Give me a color.”

“In just the apron?”

“Keep your privates covered, but yes. If they’re going to work here they can’t be scared off by a bit of sexy attire.”

“Green.”

“Good. Figure out who will work well with our pack. Werewolf not a requirement, but I want to nix the ones who are prejudice as well. Flare your eyes a bit.”

“Yes, Sir,” Isaac replied happily, attacking the pile.

“When you’re through,” Derek asked, sitting down on the edge of the desk, “Do you want sex?”

“I think I just want to store it up for our clients tonight,” Isaac replied, “If that’s okay with you, Sir?”

“Absolutely,” Derek nodded. He was a bit disappointed, but he also felt it was the right call. Their session had started sexy but it had petered off to something more relaxed and comforting. Sex could happen another time.

An hour later he patted his lap and Isaac crawled into it quite happily. There he sat while he contacted each one and set up a skype interview. Most weren’t available instantly, but he did end up doing two right then and there. Stiles stood in the corner and watched, one hand in his pants touching himself while he stared at them. Derek gave the two women cold stares while sitting slouched in his chair. Isaac sat up straight in his lap and explained the duties they’d be required and asked about their experience. When he was through Derek leaned forward and shut off the computer.

“We’ll continue this tomorrow. Go get some sleep. You have work tonight.”

“Thank you, Derek,” Isaac replied, leaning back against his strong bulk. Their lips met in a slow, reassuring kiss and when Isaac stood up to leave it was with a peaceful glow on his face.

“You sexy fucking _beast!_ ” Stiles howled, bolting for Derek and leaping into his lap.

Derek grunted, but more for the concern that chair beneath him would break. Stiles devoured his mouth while Derek’s hands skated up his sides. He broke the kiss with a soft groan.

“Stiles, I have a client coming in to see you.”

“So? You fucked me before the last,” Stiles whined.

“Yeah, but for a _reason_ ,” Derek reminded him, “As a part of the scene. I need you fresh and ready to go tonight. I’m not even sure what this client wants. He wants to explain it in person. Says it’s sensitive.”

“So we might be turning him down,” Stiles replied, sliding his hand up Derek’s shirt.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek whined, “You’re turning me _on.”_

“You got some! I didn’t!”

“I didn’t, either. It was all for Isaac, Stiles,” Derek chuckled, “Not all scenes are about sex.”

“Blasphemy.”

“Go take a cold shower, nympho,” Derek shoved at him until Stiles stood again, whining as he retreated with a less-than subtle swish of his hips, “And don’t touch your dick!”

Stiles laughed and Derek reconsidered those words based on what he knew about Stiles. He stood up, threw the door back open, and shouted after him, “Don’t touch your ass, either!”

“Sourwolf!” Stiles shouted back.

Derek smirked and shut his door, going back to his work again. When he checked his messages Allison had gotten back to him, so he let out a heavy sigh and decided he’d better return her e-mail with a personal call.

“Allison, hi, how are you,” Derek stated conversationally.

“I’m taking you to court, you bastard!” Allison raged.

“Okay… what for?” Derek wondered.

“You stole my entire staff!”

“Not your _entire_ staff. I left your cooking and cleaning staff, and two of your bartenders. Actually, stole isn’t the proper word. _Headhunted_ would work, that is, if they weren’t already _my pack_ to begin with. You crossed the line with Stiles. I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t bullied and abused him. I’d have started my own place with all new prostitutes and kept business and pack separate.”

“Liar,” Allison snarled, “You were planning this from the start! What could that little cum slut possibly mean to you?! You guys fuck for money!”

“See,” Derek sighed, “That’s what you don’t get. We’re not just whores. We’re people, Allison. Well, werewolves and whatever the fuck Stiles is. Either way, we’re people and we deserve respect. Our bodies are _ours_ , not yours to sell. Hell, since a body can’t be sold I’d rather say it’s the _experience_ with us that we’re selling. You were just the management, and whenever a business isn’t going well or the employees are unhappy the rule of thumb is to replace the manager.”

“I love Scott,” She replied, voice sounding broken and torn.

“Maybe in your own way,” Derek shrugged, “But he’s here if you’d like. We generally don’t have women, but if Scott allows it I could set you up for a special-“

The line went quiet so Derek hung up with a chuckle and went back to his rooms with Stiles. He could hear his lover in the shower singing inappropriate songs at the top of his lungs. He was NOT following his order not to touch himself, but it sounded like proper cleaning rather than the rough touch of self-stimulation. Derek spent a moment picking out a tie and dressed for the part of management. When Stiles exited the bathroom he dried off, gave Derek a hungry glance, and went for his own closet. Derek watched his little bubble butt bounce as he looked through his clothes.

“Hm… what can you tell me about him? I mean, I have _no idea_ what to wear!”

“He had a gruff, British accent,” Derek stated, “Was very shy and nervous, and was deeply ashamed of something.”

“Hm…” Stiles dismissed the entire left side of his wardrobe and pulled out his skateboarder clothes, then reconsidered and put them back, “What to wear, what to wear.”

Derek smiled and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder and reaching into his closet.

“Wear this,” Derek plucked the outfit from the hanger.

“You think?” Stiles asked, eyebrows going up.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re the boss,” Stiles smiled at him and pecked his lips with a quick kiss and then sang, “Now move, boss. Get out the way.”

Derek chuckled and shifted aside so Stiles could finish dressing. When he was through he looked charming in a flannel and tight jeans. His feet were bare, and Derek was encouraging him to keep them that way. He wanted an air of comfort in the room.

“Go downstairs and make yourself a cup of tea,” Derek stated, “Sit on the couch with it in the house room.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied cheerily, kissing his cheek and heading out.

“Curl up with a blanket!” Derek called after him.

When Derek came downstairs Stiles had added a book to the look, making himself comfortable by the fireplace as the electric log put off a soft glow.

“Hey,” Stiles murmured.

“You look gorgeous,” Derek told him, “I’m going up to meet him now.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied softly, turning a page. He looked so cozy that Derek wanted to snuggle up with him, which was exactly the reason he’d wanted this particular look.

Derek went upstairs and opened their doors, standing on the stone slab before the mausoleum. Lydia had joined him with a notepad and a pen, ready to draw up a contract for Stiles and the client to sign. Derek heard him before he saw him, heavy footsteps in the distance that made him sound terrifying. Even Lydia heard him before she saw him, turning to give Derek an alarmed look.

“Should I be looking for a glass of water?”

Derek gave her an irritated glance. No telling what their client was, so he might have an exaggerated sense of hearing. Lydia bit her lip and turned toward the sound, shoulders squared and professional bitch-face in place. The man lumbered into view, covered in furs and sporting the most shaggy beard Derek had ever seen. He’d greased his hair back in an attempt to pretty himself up, but his hair wasn’t responding to the treatment. It was slowly escaping his saturation and sticking up in odd places in frizzy little clumps. He was red from embarrassment and glancing around himself nervously. Derek smiled warmly and so did Lydia, her attitude dismissed in the face of such kind eyes and a clearly nervous disposition.

“Hello,” Derek smiled, “Welcome to the Blue Moon. Mr. Hagrid, I presume?”

“Ah, yeah, but jes Hagrid will do.”

“Very well, Hagrid,” Derek smiled warmly, “I’m Derek Hale and this is Lydia Martin. Please watch your step as we go down to our main floor. I’ll show you around, introduce you to the talent, and then we’ll discuss your needs.”

“Righ’,” He nodded, and ducked low to traverse the long stairwell.

Derek hadn’t spared the expense to make it larger, figuring their tallest clients could deal, but now he was wondering if he should have. They got to the main floor and Hagrid flexed his shoulders and straightened up with a big smile.

“S’nice,” He stated.

“The bar and dance areas are obvious, and through here,” Derek motioned to the doors, “Are our themed rooms with BDSM and The Classroom being our most popular. Through here are our standard rooms where each of our boys and our girl take their clients for alone time. Through those doors are their private chambers where, as the sign says, only our staff is allowed to go.”

“A’right,” He nodded, looking nervous.

“Let’s head to the sitting room,” Derek decided, “We’ll get you some tea and talk a few things out.”

Derek was glad he had chosen the sitting room rather than his office or one of the prostitute’s sex rooms. The man wouldn’t have fit in the first and would have run from the latter. Derek could smell fear and anxiety rolling off of him in waves. He was surprised he wasn’t sweating through the furs draped over his body. Derek led him to the themed room dubbed ‘The Sitting Room’ and opened the door to welcome him in. Stiles had started a record playing softly in the background. A bit of violin music to accompany his reading. Hagrid froze at the sight of Stiles, who looked up with an innocent smile.

“Er…” Hagrid stuttered.

“Hagrid, this is Stiles, our top talent and my dear friend. Stiles, this is your client, Hagrid.”

“S’pleasure,” Hagrid grumbled, putting out his hand and then wincing at his own choice of words, “Ah mean… not that I think… I wus jes…”

Stiles laughed charmingly, “Oh, Derek! He’s so sweet! You spoil me completely! Won’t you sit beside me, Hagrid?”

Stiles patted the seat, not having bothered to stand. He did put his book aside, but remained curled up under the bit of blanket with his feet tucked between two cushions. Hagrid hesitated a moment and then strode forward and sat as far from Stiles as possible. It made literally no difference because he took up two full seat cushions. The couch groaned miserably but he ignored it. Stiles smiled politely and shifted enough to be facing him but not enough to appear confrontational.

“How old didja say ye were?” Hagrid asked anxiously, “It’s jes I work at a school and…”

“I’m in my twenties,” Stiles chuckled, “I’ll leave the exact age out of it. I’m legal and _very_ much not the innocent student you’re used to.”

Hagrid’s mouth quirked, “Don think I’ve met the innocent ones anyhow.”

Stiles laughed, “Bunch of little monsters, eh?”

“Yeah, but I got a soft spot in my heart fer monsters,” Hagrid replied, and threw in a saucy wink that had Stiles sputtering with cheerful laughter.

“Now that’s more like it!”

“Well, we’ve picked the right pairing, that’s obvious,” Derek chuckled, gesturing for Lydia to sit down in the high-backed chair. He took the other and smiled warmly at them both, “Now let’s talk business, shall we?”

“Yeah, er… sure,” Hagrid shifted a bit, his discomfort returning, “I guess ya see the problem?”

“No,” Derek replied, folding his hands and crossed his ankles, willing to wait him out.

“I… er… ya see... nobody will have me on account of…” Hagrid gestured to his torso.

Derek glanced down at the food stains that he’d done a poor job trying to scrub out with dish soap. His nose twitched. He couldn’t blame someone for being disgusted by the man’s lack of hygiene, but he’d seen far more repulsive creatures find mates. Even ones with oozing sores. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek smiled carefully, “I’m not following?”

“Mah size,” Hagrid muttered so softly that Derek had to use his preternatural hearing to catch his words, “Ah’m too big.”

“Your erection?” Derek asked, blinking in surprise, “Surely another giant-“

“Ah don’t go much for my own kind,” Hagrid replied, “Ah’m on’y half an they don’t like me much.”

“I see,” Derek frowned.

“That’s sucky of them,” Stiles huffed, “And of your lovers. Asses can be _trained_. Mine is.”

“Indeed,” Derek nodded, with a frown, “Stiles takes a knot and large dildos regularly. Do you have any attraction to men?”

“Sure,” He shrugged, “I s’pose.”

Stiles winced and Derek glanced at him in concern, lowering his eyebrows, but Stiles’ focus was all on Hagrid. He shifted closer and put a hand gently on his massive forearm.

“Hagrid, have you ever been with anyone?” Stiles asked softly. Derek frowned. Judging by the fact he was a wizard and they aged slower… the man had to be in his eighties!

“Well… see… mah size…” Hagrid grumbled.

“Surely someone you loved could do something for you?” Stiles asked softly, “With their mouths or hands?”

Hagrid gave his head a subtle shake, “There was this half-giant b’fore, but… she din’ want nothin’ to do with… that…”

“Has anyone touched you?” Stiles asked, his voice gentle and full of understanding.

Hagrid shook his head, face burning with shame, and Stiles gave Derek an absolutely devastated look. Derek worried he might actually _cry_ , so he cleared his throat.

“Well, then so long as you’re comfortable with men I don’t see a problem here.”

“Ye haven’t seen how big I am,” Hagrid muttered miserably.

“It doesn’t matter,” Stiles stated, reaching up to brush his cheek gently with the tips of his fingers, “Even if I _can’t_ have that kind of sex with you there’s _so much more_ that I _can_ do that your size literally doesn’t make a difference in.”

“Stiles is correct,” Derek stated, fighting down his ire, “You’ve been misinformed. There’s nothing wrong with you or your size. Since you’re inexperienced I believe I’ll leave negotiation in Stiles’ hands. He’s been with far more virgins than I have. Stiles?”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles sat back on his feet again and took Hagrid’s hand, smiling softly up at him, “ _If_ he promises to look at me.”

Hagrid hesitated a moment, and then shifted to turn his body a bit more towards Stiles. He gave him a shy, sweet smile that Stiles beamed at.

“Much better,” Stiles grinned, “Tell me, Hagrid. Have you watched porn?”

“Ah, sure.”

“My favorite’s the _really_ naughty stuff,” Stiles giggled, looking for all the world like the school boy he was marketed as, “With whips and chains and such. What’s your favorite?”

“I could do tha, I guess,” He tried.

“Uh, uh,” Stiles shook his head, running his fingers along the half-giant’s hairy knuckles, “I want _your_ interests. I already have enough men indulging in mine. I want to drown in your pleasure.”

Hagrid swallowed hard, looking a bit wrecked at the very idea, and shifted in his seat.

“Well… I like… ya know… kissing.”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded.

“Tha’s okay?”

“Course it is,” Stiles smiled warmly, “What else?”

“Licking,” Hagrid licked his lips, “I like it when… whentheylickeachother’sbums.”

Derek frowned, hoping Stiles had caught all that, but he had.

“Rimming,” Stiles grinned broadly, “I _love_ rimming!”

Hagrid’s face erupted into a big smile and Derek felt the tension uncurl. This man had suffered a _grave_ injustice and Stiles was going to help him heal. He was going to teach him that his body could be beautiful and was capable of great pleasure.

“We have the whole afternoon together,” Stiles pressed against his side and ran a finger through his beard, “What else would you like to do?”

“Ah, I’m not sure,” He admitted, eyebrows raised, “I di’n think we’d get this far.”

“Well, we can experiment,” Stiles nodded, “What’s a few definite turn off’s for you? Like, I don’t mess with poop or pee.”

“Ah, no. Not those,” Hagrid wrinkled up his nose, “An’ ah’m not into hitting… sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Stiles smiled, “It’s not for everyone.”

“I get nervous about… being on top. Not like… I don’ mind the idea of you bein’ in me, or me bein’ in you, but I mean _under_ me.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles nodded, and winked, “I like riding big strong guys.”

Derek smiled at Stiles warmth as he snuggled up against the larger man. Hagrid slipped his arm around Stiles’ waist, hesitant but also hopeful.

“This a’right?”

“Sure is,” Stiles smiled warmly, “We aren’t starting yet, not until our contract is finalized, but this is _very_ nice. Anything else that is a big no for you?”

“Can’ think of anythin’,” He admitted.

“Okay. I agree to all of that,” Stiles nodded to Lydia, “And I’d like to add that I remain in control of any penetration. No grabbing my hips and assisting. No thrusting up or into me unless I say it’s okay. That means mouth as well as ass.”

“A’right,” Hagrid nodded, “I’m good w’ tha’.”

“Fantastic, if that’s all the points you’d like to cover I’d like to propose that we start slow by getting to know each other. It’s customary for our clients to shower first, washing pretty intensely, but I think I’d like you to take a cursory shower and then bathe with me. We have a large communal bath in our fetish wing. Would you like that?”

“Yeah!” He grinned broadly.

“Fantastic,” Stiles smiled sweetly, “I’ll show you to the showers once we’ve settled the price.”

Derek wasn’t surprised that Stiles gave him a significant rate reduction. He accepted it with grace. This was about building a good business _and_ protecting the customer’s interests. There was no way Hagrid was paying for this on his own. He had to have a friend paying for him, judging by his appearance and intelligence level. Not to mention Derek’s background check. He’d have enough to visit them once if they charged him full price, twice if they charged him partial and then Stiles suggested he come back during a normal time. After his time with Stiles, he’d have more confidence to come back during public hours.

Derek shook Hagrid’s hand and told him to have a nice time with Stiles, then he and Lydia left. Stiles would have the run of the entire floor while he had a private client. The rest of the group would be sleeping and Stiles, like Derek, would spend only two hours with the regular crowd. Of course, if he achieved penetration with Hagrid he might be off for the night, but that was irrelevant. He’d bring them in a bucket full of money, enjoy it in the process, and he’d have the joy of helping a very sweet man lose his virginity and gain some confidence.

“All in a day’s work,” Derek stated, slipping into his office and turning on his large view screen so he could multitask.

“You’re going to watch?” Lydia asked, “I figured you’d have someone else do that.”

“We don’t have enough staff to employ a daytime watcher,” Derek replied, “We’ll expand in a week or two.”

“Works for me,” Lydia nodded, “Anything else you need?”

“Ah, some coffee?”

“Great!” Lydia smiled and dropped the contract down on the table, “Get it yourself.”

Lydia strutted out of the room and Derek snickered at her retreating back. He loved her sass.

XXX

Stiles lay in the gigantic tub, relaxing against the man’s furry chest with a happy sigh. Hagrid was slowly washing his chest and belly, his erection basically keeping Stiles afloat.

“Mmmm, I don’t think I want to leave but we definitely can’t have sex here. I want full access to my supplies.”

“We have time, ya?” He asked, “Can I touch you?”

Stiles shivered, “Yeah. I’ll be able to go again before we’re done. Might help me relax, you know?”

“Never done this afore,” Hagrid replied nervously, then slid his strong but shockingly gentle hands towards Stiles’ groin.

Stiles groaned as calloused digits twice the size of Stiles’ own fingers worked his shaft with firm strokes. His body arched in excitement, his ass rubbing against the man’s cockhead in the water beneath him. Hagrid gasped and Stiles’ pleasure rocketed up. His hands could touch _every_ inch of Stiles’ cock and balls all at once. He wouldn’t be surprised if he could finger his ass and palm his dick at the same time. Stiles was tempted to find out.

“There’s… there’s lube beside you. Think you’d like to finger me?”

“You want tha?”

“Or we could start with your tongue,” Stiles shivered.

“Ah’d like that,” Hagrid admitted.

Stiles scrambled up. He was _always_ up for rimming. Always.

Stiles normally was able to stand and present for this activity, but with such a huge lover it was going to make things difficult. Stiles scrambled out of the bath and knelt on the side of the tub’s tiled floor. Hagrid eagerly got on board, moving behind him and making huge waves as he knelt on the bottom of the hot tub. Stiles practically trembled as Hagrid caressed his cheeks, letting out a sound of awe and wonder. Stiles spread his legs a bit wider and Hagrid reached down to run his finger over his balls, bouncing them gently while Stiles hummed in appreciation.

“Oh, yer gorgeous, ye are,” He breathed softly.

“Mm, not so bad yourself,” Stiles smirked over his shoulder, “I’ve kinda got a thing for bears.”

Hagrid huffed out a laugh, “Guess I hava thing fer cubs.”

“Lucky me,” Stiles winked, “You going to dig in, or what?”

Hagrid hesitated and then leaned forward to run his tongue from Stiles’ sack up his crack and back down where he wriggled it against Stiles’ pucker. Stiles moaned deeply, shivering in pleasure as the man worked his hole with firm strokes. He hummed thoughtfully, curious sounds leaving his mouth as he learned Stiles’ taste and texture.

“You like it still?” Stiles asked, voice cracking as his cock plumped up.

“Mm-hm,” Hagrid replied, his beard roughing up Stiles’ ass in the most perfect way.

“Oh, man, your tongue is _huge!_ ” Stiles whined, pushing back eagerly, “Push it in. I’m clean. Just… push it _in_.”

Hagrid groaned behind him, pointed his tongue, and pressed it into Stiles’ body while he breathed out to make himself relax. He let out a ragged moan as nerves fired up and down his body.

“Now… wiggle it… just…” Stiles whimpered. Hagrid’s tongue writhed and Stiles let out a broken cry of pleasure, “Yes! Yes! Oh, _fuck_ , that’s so good!”

The giant tongue fucked Stiles with more confidence after Stiles’ encouragement, sucking and licking at his hole while Stiles gasped in shock. Hagrid’s tongue could actually reach his prostate, though just barely. It was absolutely the best of both worlds. Stiles was crooning and moaning in bliss, thrusting back to grind his ass against the half-giant’s face. His whiskers were roughing up Stiles’ bottom, his beard rubbing his balls just right, and Stiles wasn’t holding back. He guided the gentle giant’s hand to his dick and taught him how to give his partner a decent reach-around. Stiles came with a long moan and Hagrid’s tongue in his ass.

“You are _wonderful_ ,” Stiles growled, turning to press their lips together. He had his hands planted on firm, muscled, hairy pecks with rock hard nipples teasing his palms. Hagrid kissed him back, his mouth hungry and his lips plush, but he looked full of regret when Stiles backed away, “Hey, we’re not done yet. We’ve got _hours_ , remember? Now let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Hagrid levered himself out of the in ground tub and followed Stiles’ naked form, hesitant in the hallway as he covered himself with two massive hands. Stiles giggled and trotted down the hall.

“Everyone’s asleep. I’m on a different shift from them. Just Derek, Lydia, and I are awake and they’re off doing _work_ while you and I play!”

Stiles tugged him into one of the sex rooms. This was one of the many that were used for casual sex rather than themed sex. Inside was a large bed and a dresser full of sex toys, lubricant, condoms, and a healthy dose of drugs for erections. Stiles turned to the drawers while Hagrid anxiously shoved at the bed to see if it was safe for him.

“It’s sturdy,” Stiles stated, “We have ogres and trolls here all the time. Okay. Lube. SO much lube.”

“Should I just… lie down?”

“Dry off first,” Stiles tossed him a towel.

Hagrid moved it over his body, his impressive erection bobbing as if taunting Stiles.

“Oh, man, this is going to be _amazing_ ,” Stiles crowed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Ah hope so,” Hagrid replied, sitting down on the bed and stretching out. His long legs hung off the end, “Ah don want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, you won’t, big boy. Definitely won’t,” Stiles grinned, “Hell, I’ll be doing most of the work. You just have to lie there and be sexy.”

Stiles climbed up onto the bed and reached into the ceiling tiles to pull down two straps from a sex swing. The rest he left there. He only needed the arm grips.

“Okay, so here’s where the Q&A comes back,” Stiles smirked, “Do you want oral first? Some instructions for future lovers? Do you want to finger me open or use a plug to stretch me out, or shall I do that myself?”

Hagrid looked completely torn. His cock was a big, throbbing, purple ache lying against his belly. It was at least a foot long and as thick as Stiles’ forearm. He was going to _ache_ when he took that into his body, but that didn’t stop him from licking his lips in anticipation. Hagrid whined in the back of his throat, a deep sound that rumbled across Stiles’ body where he lay across his broad, hairy thighs.

“You need release,” Stiles told him, eyes sympathetic, “I suggest you let me do what I do best. What’s your refractory period?”

“Mah whu?” He asked, eyes still roving over Stiles hungrily.

“How long till you can get it up again?”

“Ah, an hour or less. Ah’m pretty worked up.”

“Then we have plenty of time,” Stiles reached up to stroke along his thick beard, “Plenty of time to give you _everything_ that you desire.”

Hagrid’s nostrils flared and he nodded, eyes full of intense longing and hunger. Stiles smiled broadly, his eyes flashing in excitement. He leaned forward and wrapped both hands around the massive shaft in front of him and began to work it firmly. He leaned forward to run his tongue along the foreskin, working his way up to the tip. He circled the exposed head before dipping his tongue beneath to slide it beneath the overlap. Hagrid’s mouth opened and his eyebrows rose in shock. He let out a trembling breath and Stiles began to pump and gently twist his hands. His own hips were rolling, more out of excitement for him than because his own aching cock was longing for touch. He was only a bit aroused, but seeing Hagrid’s panting desire grow before him was… energizing. Intense. Powerful.

Hagrid’s head fell back and his eyes fell shut, panting and trembling. Stiles could feel something inside of him burning. He mouthed the head of Hagrid’s cock, tonguing the slit while the half-giant groaned and did his best not to arch. He couldn’t. Hagrid nearly dislodged Stiles’ body from his lap as his hips jerked up and then back down again. He leg out a strangled cry and Stiles was brought back to himself a bit.

“Your future lovers,” Stiles breathed, mouthing between sentences, “Can touch you with hands, lips, and tongue. They needn’t take you into their body if they can’t, but I’ll show you how they can. I’d tell you that I’ll teach you to please them, too, but… frankly you already know how. I could have come off of your tongue alone earlier. You’re… _brilliant_.”

Stiles opened his mouth wide and worked as much of the massive head into his mouth as he could, choking himself with it eagerly. He groaned as he pulled off and one hand slipped lower to palm those _massive_ balls. Hagrid let out a choked cry and Stiles knew he was close. He lapped at his pre-cum and hummed his approval at the gorgeous man’s approaching release. That fire was crackling inside of Stiles again. Something animalistic was uncurling in his chest. Something with a flickering tail and big, pointed ears. Something that clawed at his subconscious to be released. Something with _teeth_.

“Y-yes!” Hagrid cried out.

Stiles purred, suckling at the sensitive underside of his cock as Hagrid’s testes drew close to his body.

“That’s it,” Stiles growled, flicking his tongue over the tip, “Give it to me.”

Hagrid panted several times and then his entire body tensed, nearly dislodging Stiles as his cock pulsed with his passion. Stiles gripped his thighs, and rode him like a bronco, letting out an eager cheer as he worked the top half of his cock with both hands, using his thumbs to work the head. The long shaft throbbed beneath his palms and thick ropes of hot seed pulsed out into his mouth. There was so much that Stiles popped off and a few spurts shot onto his chest. Stiles’ own cock was rock hard now, eager and excited to continue their strange dalliance. He grinned as he worked the last of his pleasure from him. The savage thing inside of Stiles threw its head back and howled and Stiles gasped as he crawled up the giant’s body. He dropped his head and began to slurp and lick at the mess on Hagrid’s chest.

“Ya don’ have te-“

“Yeah,” Stiles growled, plucking a hair from his mouth and laughing a bit, “I do.”

Stiles licked his way up the half-giant’s body and laid across his ample body with a happy grin. He was resting his chin on his folded fingers as the man recovered beneath him.

“I should…” Hagrid started.

“Not yet,” Stiles smiled, “I want to come around your dick.”

“Only the once?”

“Oh, I’ll manage,” Stiles smiled, “I do have to warn you, though. Sometimes with such a massive rod something a bit alarming happens. See, there are veins inside me so if the circulation gets cut off I might end up passing out. If that happens just lay me down gently. You can finish if you can do it safely, but don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’ wanna hurt ya,” Hagrid worried.

“You won’t,” Stiles smiled, “This is something you’ll have to deal with if you want anal with a partner. Vaginal I’ve no idea about. Sorry.”

“Tha’s fine,” Hagrid stroked down his back and Stiles arched like a cat.

“You have _amazing_ hands,” Stiles groaned, his cock rubbing against the larger man’s stomach as he moved.

“Let me touch ya?” Hagrid asked, “Ah’ll be gentle.”

“Yesss,” Stiles pushed himself up, sitting on his massive chest.

Hagrid reached down to stroke Stiles’ body as if it were a beautiful work of art. His meaty digits ran down his sides and hips, then around to cup his ass, lifting him up into the air. Stiles whined and rolled his hips, nearly upsetting his seat on the huge hands. They both laughed and Stiles let himself fall forward, catching his hands on either side of his head and pressing their lips together as his thighs squeezed his chest.

“Yer beautiful,” Hagrid breathed as their lips parted.

“I’m just me,” Stiles laughed, “You’re beautiful, you amazing thing. Look at you. All brawn and roughness but you’re actually this gentle being. I’ve never been touched so softly before.”

“Yeh should be touched softly,” Hagrid growled, “Yeh shouldn’t be roughed up.”

“I _like_ being roughed up,” Stiles chuckled, “That doesn’t change just because I also enjoy a gentle giant.”

“’alf giant,” Hagrid argued weakly, “I mean it. Who’s so rough with you? Your clients?”

“My mate,” Stiles replied, nuzzling into Hagrid’s gigantic palm, “Who I adore and who adores me.”

“If… if he’s hurtin’ yeh…”

“He’s not,” Stiles laughed, “He’s my dream come true. We do this together. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t get to be with _you_ … and you know what?”

“Wha?”

Stiles leaned forward with a lear on his face, “He’s watching us _right now_.”

Hagrid’s eyes widened, “Then you… you can’ talk freely…”

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “Don’t look for villains where there are none. My beloved fiancé is enjoying this just as much as I am, and I’m enjoying it as much as he is. This is our _glorious_ life together. We’re free and in love and sexy as hell. You met him earlier, did he seem awful to you?”

“He… he set this up and…”

“He shares me and I share him. He’s my reason for everything. For trusting again. I trust him to keep me safe. From clients. From myself. From _you_.”

“Ah’d never hurt you.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “Probably not, but I can’t know that going in. He protects me from the unknown and I love him more than life itself. So I’ll have you, and you’ll have me… for now… but don’t think for one moment that I’ll be running away with you. I get time with you and your virginity, and you’ll get my body for a short time. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Yeh… yeh don’ want me to hurt ye? I don’ think I could.”

“No,” Stiles smiled, “That’s not what we’ll have together.”

Stiles kissed him warmly and their movements became heated once more. Hagrid’s hands cruised over his body with hungry caresses, soft gasps of excitement, and warm hums of approval. Hagrid was growing hard again and it renewed Stiles’ ardor. He rolled his hips to rub his leaking cock against Hagrid’s hirsute stomach.

Their lips and tongues tangled while Stiles thought through their next activity together. He was eager to ride Hagrid’s massive dick, but he wasn’t looking forward to the potential loss of consciousness. He had to be fully ready.

“I want your thick fingers inside me,” Stiles purred, “Will you?”

“Yeah,” Hagrid panted.

Stiles fetched the lubricant, which he kept in a clay bowl for speed and the fact it looked like a potion. He thought it was charming and Hagrid seemed to think so as well. He dipped his fingers in and explored Stiles’ ass nervously. It took a moment before he got up the courage to push a single digit in and when he did Stiles groaned eagerly at the thick intrusion. One of his fingers was like a small cock, but Stiles was practiced enough to take it.

“Work me up to three,” Stiles breathed, “That’s what I need to take you in.”

“Three,” Hagrid nodded, “Seems so few.”

“Trust me,” Stiles panted, moving with his thrusts, “It’s not, but if your future partners do this themselves they’ll need more.”

Stiles panted around the intrusion, his body opening eagerly as Hagrid worked him over. He grinned as his prostate was brushed just a hair too delicately to get him off.

“Curl your finger a bit,” Stiles whispered. Hagrid obeyed and Stiles moaned and arched wantonly, “That’s it. That’s the ticket. That’s my p-spot. All guys have them and you want to rub them _just so_.”

“Like this?” He asked, moving it subtly.

“Yessss,” Stiles purred, “That’s sooo good.”

Stiles arched and rolled his hips, his cock dragging across Hagrid’s chest hairs. He reached down to fondle one huge nipple and the half-giant groaned in response. Stiles chuckled and kept teasing him before leaning down and teasing his tongue with his own. Hagrid pushed a second finger in and Stiles groaned around his wriggling muscle. He held still and Hagrid responded in same, showing him to be the giving and understanding lover Stiles had expected him to be.

“Almost,” Stiles panted, “Just one more.”

Stiles grimaced through the breach, but whispered to Hagrid not to pull out yet. Hagrid held still while Stiles adjusted, panting a bit and then forcing himself to relax. When he finally had himself calm he began to rock back and forth. Hagrid dipped his free hand into the jar and dribbled a bit more lubricant down Stiles’ crack. He nodded his thanks, taking deep breaths before finally beginning to move in earnest. That drew a soft moan of pleasure from him as his nerves caught up with his action now that the pain had dulled.

Now that his body was prepped Stiles was more than eager for the hard shaft prodding his thigh where it lay off to one side on the giant’s belly. He thought the logistics over and decided the best course of action was for Hagrid himself to help him along.

“Reach down,” Stiles breathed, sliding forward off of his digits, “Hold yourself steady for me.”

“Ya,” Hagrid agreed, face flushed and eyes wide with anxiety. He looked both afraid and eager and it made that wild thing inside of him rear up again.

 _I love virgins_.

Hagrid held his dick steady after liberally slicking it up and Stiles slowly pushed himself back. The head was soft as it pressed against his rim, but he knew that was an illusion. Behind that spongy mass was a rod as hard as steel that was frantic to piston inside of him. Stiles licked his lips and pressed back until the initial mass made it through the first ring of muscles. He took in and let out a deep breath, steadying himself for the next press back. Beneath him Hagrid was trembling and huffing out strained air.

“Soon,” Stiles breathed, and pushed back a bit further.

As he took the man’s gigantic shaft into his body the head passed his prostate and Stiles let out a soft cry of pleasure.

“Yer enjoyin’ this?” Hagrid asked.

Stiles breathed, “Soon… soon we both will.”

Stiles slid up a bit and back down, sighing in pleasure as his body began to adjust. He kept breathing steadily until he was sure he could manage the man’s girth and most of his length and then gave him a wild grin. Stiles began to move and Hagrid’s eyes widened in shock and excitement.

“Oh cor,” He gasped, “This is ‘appening!”

“Yes,” Stiles panted, and then let his head fall forward as he moaned in pleasure, “ _Yes!”_

Hagrid moaned, eyes fluttering and then he was opening them wide so he wouldn’t miss a moment. Stiles rolled his hips and ground himself against the man’s massive cock, groaning in bliss. He held the swing straps and let himself dance across Hagrid’s lap like a Cirque de Soleil dancer. With every drop down Hagrid’s cock pushed at Stiles’ abdomen and both men watched in wonder. Stiles was close to coming from the constant stroke against his sweet spot and Hagrid wasn’t far behind despite having finished off earlier. Stiles wasn’t about to deny him the pleasure of release. He moaned as a huge hand roamed his body, course calluses stimulating every nerve while Stiles rode him with straining muscles.

“Yeah, that’s it, sexy,” Stiles growled, “Fill me up. I wanna see my stomach bulge out with your come.”

Hagrid groaned, eyes fluttering. He couldn’t keep them open, not with the force of his muscles clenching through his body as his orgasm left him clenching the bed in an attempt to stop from bucking up and harming Stiles.

“Yes!” Stiles cried out, pleasure and pain mixing to create a euphoric buzz in his brain.

His stomach was already popped forward from the huge dick in his gut, and now it rounded and swelled as if pregnant. Stiles moaned and ran his hand over his taut belly, his ears ringing as his own prick pulsed across Hagrid’s stomach. There was a moment of blackness but he didn’t lose consciousness long enough for Hagrid to pluck him up, only to steady him so he didn’t tip over.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Stiles panted, “Wow. Holy shit. Oh, wow. That was amazing. So fucking good.”

“Yeh enjoyed it?” Hagrid panted, honest concern in his eyes along with a bit of hope.

“So fucking much,” Stiles groaned.

“Me too,” Hagrid replied, helping Stiles dismount him and collapse across his torso, “A bit much, honestly.”

“Mm, nothing wrong with that,” Stiles sighed contentedly.

His body was making a few loud noises but Hagrid was ignoring them and Stiles was enjoying the fluids leaking from his body. He giggled a bit and hugged Hagrid’s huge body tightly. Beefy digits stroked along his spine with a gentleness that left Stiles drifting in post-euphoric giddiness.

“We don’t have much time left,” Stiles sighed, “Was there anything else you wanted?”

“I… I can’t think of anything. I ne’er imagined I’d get any of this.”

“Mm, there’s fletching,” Stiles mumbled, “You can lick your leavings out of me if you like.”

“Ahm…” Hagrid sounded a bit repulsed so Stiles chuckled and shook his head weakly.

“It’s fine,” Stiles told him, “It’s not for everyone.”

“What abou’…” Hagrid muttered, and began to rub at his body much as Stiles had done for him in the tub.

Stiles moaned deeply and let himself go completely limp across Hagrid’s body. Huge hands found every sore muscles and worked him into a soporific silence. Whatever Hagrid did for a living was clearly an act of love; the man’s hands were the sort that were used to comforting and tenderness despite their roughness.

“What do you do? You mentioned a school, but…”

“I mind the grounds and care for the animals,” Hagrid mumbled, “Teach a few younguns a bit about magical beasts.”

“It shows,” Stiles sighed, “I can feel how careful you are, but it’s not out of fear. You’re used to touching creatures weaker than you with authority.”

“Yer not weak.”

“Not in some ways, but in others,” Stiles shrugged, “Derek thinks I have more power in me than I know.”

“I think he’s right,” Hagrid murmured, “If I can… if I can get up the coin…”

“I’d _love_ to see you again,” Stiles purred, moaning as Hagrid found a clenched muscle and relieved it, “And I might consider payment in massages. We have a masseuse here but he doesn’t hit the right spots like you do.”

“Ah’d be happy with that arrangement!” Hagrid chuckled, his laughter bouncing Stiles on his belly.

Stiles grinned and nuzzled him tenderly, “Then we’ll talk business another time.”

Stiles finally pushed himself up with a resigned sigh and the two of them began to sort themselves out. Stiles and Hagrid both briefly washed up and Stiles threw on his old robe before leading Hagrid out of their area and towards the center circle. Derek met him there with a warm smile on his face.

“We’re all satisfied, I hope?” Derek asked.

Stiles squealed and jumped into his beloved’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, “Did you watch? Did you _see_ us?! It was fantastic!”

“You were fantastic,” Derek smiled, “And yes, I watched. How could I not with your beautiful body on display?”

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ nose while the horny creature giggled and hugged him tightly, “I feel brand new, you know that? Virgins always do that to me.”

“Do they?” Derek asked, cocking his head to one side considering, “I think we should talk to Spencer about that.”

“Yeah? Think its part of my kitsune thingy?” Stiles asked.

“Possibly,” Derek replied, pressing a kiss to his lips, “You’re on relief for a few days. Go relax and be adorable without getting crumbs on our bed.”

“Spoiling my plans,” Stiles huffed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I'm baaack! My surgery was a huge success and I want to thank everyone who contributed. I have a whole new lease on life and I'd need an entire thesaurus to really explain how relieved and happy I am now. I'm going to try to complete all of my stories on this account but I can't promise that my Sherlock fics will go through since I've sort of drifted out of the fandom. I have another account because I felt the need to move on with my new life, so it's a sort of... post-transition account. Anyway, check out my new stories on [3rdgenderfromthesun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun)

 

 

“Hey, son,” John said softly as Derek let him into their rooms.

“Hey,” Stiles sat up in surprise, pulling a pillow against his chest. He was dressed… mostly… but he still wasn’t in a comfort zone with his dad.

“All okay here?” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, and gestured to the two easy chairs in front of their television. He joined his dad who gave him an uneasy look before sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry to barge in like this. I actually came to see Erica but she shot me down.”

“Erica?” Stiles blinked in surprise.

“Yeah, I guess I thought we had a connection we didn’t. You… type… probably get all sorts of… guests… that start getting attached who you have to brush off.”

Stiles frowned, “Unless they get creepy we basically keep those sort. They’re like our bread and butter, you know? Guaranteed income even on slow weeks.”

“Really?” John asked, “Well I didn’t _think_ I was being creepy. Just brought her a few gifts.”

“Gifts are cool. I have loads of gifts,” Stiles replied, feeling odd to be discussing his job with his father without him being awkward about it, but John seemed too preoccupied with his own issue.

“They weren’t overly personal. I gave her a bit of jewelry. Not expensive, I mean, I use most of what I have to spare to _see_ her, you know?”

“Yeah, and transferring here can’t have been easy,” Stiles mumbled, wondering if he weren’t the only reason the transfer happened.

“I did get her a journal because she mentioned she likes to write stories in her free time. Do you think that was too personal?”

“I think that’s sweet,” Stiles frowned, “I get personal gifts all the time. We all do.”

“I wonder where I went wrong?”

Stiles stared down at his hands. The only reason he could think of for Erica brushing his father off was if she were getting attached _herself_. It happened. They weren’t immune to affection for their clients. Stiles hadn’t fallen for one, but that didn’t mean Erica couldn’t.

“Has she mentioned me?” John asked.

“Oh boy, you’ve got it bad,” Stiles sighed, shaking his head, “No, she hasn’t mentioned you. I had no idea you’d even been here to see her since the first time.”

“Well, we weren’t keeping it from you,” John stated insistently, a look of worry on his face, “I mean, I wasn’t, at least. It just didn’t come up. I mean… it was personal so…”

“Yeah, I get it,” Stiles put his hands up, “I don’t want to know what you get up to and you don’t want to know what I get up to.”

“Exactly,” John nodded.

“Kinda surprised you’re into a woman with a dick though,” Stiles frowned, “I remember that face you made when I told you I was gay-“

“Well, she’s a woman, isn’t she?” John argued, suddenly turning surly.

“I’m not saying she’s not-“

“So that doesn’t make me gay.”

“And there’s the homophobia again.”

“I’m not homophobic!” John snapped, “I’m just not gay! I have a right to my own sexuality, Stiles, and that face I made was… it was just…”

“Just what?” Stiles sighed.

“I was confused,” John rubbed at his face, “Because I didn’t understand at the time. I still don’t in a way, because I couldn’t ever find a man attractive, but that doesn’t mean I have an issue with you being gay. I don’t. I love you. I’ll love anyone you bring home- er- permanently or whatever you choose to do. I can’t promise to never be weird about it or understand it because I’m straight, but I’ll never think less of you for it.”

“Good because Derek wants to marry me.”

John blinked, “You’re marrying Derek? The – er- owner? What’s he called here?”

“He likes to be called a flesh peddler,” Stiles shrugged, “He thinks it sounds like old-timey musicals and sales stuff, but I think it’s creepy so I call him my pimp.”

“Okay, so your pimp wants to marry you? Does this mean you have to stop turning tricks?”

“Aww,” Stiles smiled, “You said that so easily!”

“Hey, I’m getting there,” John pointed out, “So what will happen?”

“We’ve agreed that I keep whoring,” Stiles replied, “He loves me doing it and I love it, too. Heck, he watches pretty much all of the time, for safety and pleasure.”

“Well… that’s good,” John frowned, “Do you think Erica is worried-“

“Wow, you’re really hung up on her!”

“Do you think she’s worried I’ll make her stop?” John continued, refusing to let Stiles’ teasing get to him.

“I don’t know what she’s thinking,” Stiles sighed, “I haven’t talked to her and she hasn’t talked to me. I really didn’t have any idea you two were… whatever this is.”

“I _thought_ ,” He huffed, “It was bordering on dating. I mean, I know I was paying to see her, but there was a level of intimacy that wasn’t sexual, you know? Besides, I pay to take women on dates, too!”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, frowning, “Except we do the whole ‘relationship’ experience all the time. It’s one of Isaac’s specialties, in fact.”

“So maybe the problem is that I got serious and she didn’t?” John asked.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Stiles offered.

John frowned and considered it a moment and then nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I think you’d better. I’m not sure what to do and I really care about her, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, realizing the time to tease was past. This meant something to his father and he was going to back him up on it.

“Okay. She’s out on the floor right now, but I can catch her later. Is it okay if I call you late?”

“Yeah, it’s my night off.”

“Mine too,” Stiles smiled.

“You’ve been having more of those lately,” John replied, “I haven’t seen you on the floor often at all. I thought it was planned at first, but you didn’t know what was happening between Erica and I.”

“I do special requests now,” Stiles grinned, “It means I get to keep a closer schedule to Derek’s and I choose my clients out of scores with preferences picked out ahead of time. I’m not the only one who does special requests, but I’m the main one. Since I do requests, they’re usually more strenuous so I get a few days off in between when I need it.”

“But you’re… safe?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles smiled softly, “I met up with this dude who has a dozen doctorates. He’s hundreds of years old. You remember the kitsune thing I told you about? We’re meeting him tomorrow to run a few more tests.”

“Does it matter?”

“It does to me,” Stiles shrugged, “It might change how I live. Some kitsune mate for life, some never mate, some are more casual.”

“I don’t think you mate for life,” John snorted.

“You don’t know that. Casual sex and marrying Derek might be two different things for me.”

“If you’re not ready to commit to him-“

“Oh, I am,” Stiles nodded, “He’s my dream come true, but I don’t want to jump into _anything_ without all the facts.”

“Fair enough. I guess I could learn from you in that regard.”

“Giving your heart to a whore? Yeah, I’m pretty sure you should have at least talked to me first,” Stiles snorted, “I’ll talk to her, but don’t get your hopes up.”

XXX

Stiles tugged Erica away at the after party, intent on finding out what she knew. She thought he wanted sex, which wasn’t far from his mind, and wrapped her arms around him to lean in for a kiss.

“Uh,” Stiles pulled back, “Before you start doing that I _think_ you should tell me if you’ve got any interest in being my mom.”

“Oh, I’ll be your mommy little-“

“Oh cthulu, stop. I’ll puke,” Stiles shoved at her, face twisted up in disgust.

Erica gave him a confused look and sniffed the air, “Your lips say no but your scent-“

“Haha, con _scent_ , yeah, I get it,” Stiles waved her off, “My dad’s in love with you and we need to talk about that.”

“Oh,” Erica pouted and turned away from him, finding one of the chairs ringing their little cuddle area to flop down in, “That.”

“Yeah, that,” Stiles replied, sitting down beside her.

They were both wearing simple robes and Erica’s breath smelled like semen from her night of work. She had been looking for sex so whoever had gotten off with her hadn’t returned the favor. Now she just looked wilted. Stiles had had a nice two hours before turning in- he was still working a split shift and had a client the next day- but he’d had a chance to shower.

“You want to wash up?” Stiles asked, wondering if she needed to wash the other men off of herself first.

“He doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know what?” Stiles asked.

Erica gave him a miserable side glance and Stiles’ eyes widened. Her face was flushed and a tear rolled down her cheeks as she bit at her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. She looked _devastated_ and Stiles had never seen her cry. Not even after a john had split her lip open and called her a tranny.

“He doesn’t know what I _am_.”

“What you?” Stiles shook his head, “I don’t follow. He knows you’re a whore. He’s been paying. He _has_ been paying, right? Tell me you’re not paying _for_ him?”

“No,” Erica sobbed, “He doesn’t know I’m a… Stiles, I let him think I’m a _girl_.”

“You are a girl,” Stiles stammered automatically.

Erica turned and pressed her face into his shoulder, sobbing brokenly and Stiles held her tightly as the gears in his head turned and ground to a halt. She thought his father was oblivious to the existence of her dick. Somehow, despite his father having come to see her multiple times, they’d avoided Erica’s skirt coming off. Perhaps they’d worked around it and she’d kept herself tucked or stuck to the top half of her body. Hell, maybe they’d just cuddled and talked. Whatever it was Erica was as gone on John as he was on her and she thought…

“He knows,” Stiles stated, guiltily, “I know you’re never supposed to out someone, but I told him after that first time he visited. I guess I was trying to chase him off, but he didn’t care so… He knows.”

Erica sat up, her face a mixture of emotions from hope to hurt, “He knows?”

“Yeah, he knows. He’s still in love with you,” Stiles shrugged, “And I’m guessing by the way you’re all torn up that you’re into him too, so…”

Erica stopped his chatter with a firm kiss to the lips and then left him sitting there making a face while she bolted for her room. Derek came over with narrowed eyes.

“I wasn’t listening in,” He stated, but left a question in his tone.

“Uh,” Stiles looked up, “It’s complicated and I think Erica should tell you.”

Derek folded his arms across his chest, “Did you make my sweetheart cry?”

“Your… really?” Stiles guffawed, “Erica? Take me apart with one hand tied behind her back, Erica? You’re worried I made her cry?”

“She was crying and you’re an asshole,” Derek stated frankly.

“That’s a good assessment of facts, yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I was trying to stop the crying. I swear. Not the cause.”

Derek shifted from foot to foot, staring at her bedroom door. He was probably regretting making them soundproofed. Allison had intentionally not given them that kind of privacy in the last place.

“I should go talk to her. Check on her.”

“She’s sorted,” Stiles stood up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, “I swear, she’s fine.”

“Stiles,” Erica spoke, leaning out of her bedroom door with nothing on but a few drops of water from the shower, “I need your dad’s cell number. I erased it from my phone.”

“Uh,” Stiles blinked, “Sure, Erica. Let me get my phone for you and-“

“Mommy,” Erica blinked, “Get used to it.”

“What?” Derek asked, his tone flat with shock.

“Yeah, sure thing _mommy_ ,” Stiles laughed lightly, “Be right back.”

“What?” Derek asked again.

Stiles turned to get his phone and Derek grabbed his arm. Stiles heard Erica’s door shut so he was left facing his horrified mate.

“ _What_?” Derek emphasized.

“Erica and John Stilinski, sittin’ in a tree…” Stiles sang teasingly.

“Stiles,” Derek jerked on Stiles’ arm angrily, “Erica is my little girl. Don’t you sing that shit about my little girl.”

“Your little… wow, really? You whore her out, dude, how is she your little girl?”

“She. Is. My. Little. Girl,” Derek stated firmly, eyes glowing red, “What the fuck are you talking about your dad for?”

“She’s in love with him. He loves her. They’re like, all doe eyed and shit,” Stiles stammered, “It’s not _my_ fault.”

“No way. Not my Erica,” Derek shook his head, “She knows not to get attached.”

“Well, she’s attached,” Stiles shrugged and then suggested, “Maybe they’ll have cute little cubs and you’ll get to be a grandfather?”

“Oh my gods, no,” Derek shook his head, “I’m not giving her my blessing. Hell no. She can’t get married. She’s too young.”

“Ew,” Stiles frowned, “What would that make me? If she’s _your_ little girl, and he’s my dad, and I’m about to get married to you, then their kids would be like my sibling-grandkids. So much ew.”

“Stiles,” Derek grabbed him by both shoulders and gave him a shake, “I’m not ready to be a grandfater.”

“Grandfather- _brother-in-law_ ,” Stiles corrected, holding up a finger to accent his point.

“I hate you so much right now,” Derek replied, eyes wide and wounded, “She’s my _little girl_.”

“Yeah, you really need to get over that,” Stiles snickered, “Your little girl takes two guys at a time on the regular.”

“I know that,” Derek snarled, “I’ve watched the monitors. I compartmentalize!”

“You’re gonna need a new cubicle in that hard head of yours,” Stiles cackled.

Erica opened her door, “Stiles! He’s going off shift in ten minutes! Phone!”

“Yes, mommy!” Stiles crackled, “Your daddy needs a word with you!”

Stiles wriggled out of Derek’s horrified grasp and left him to face off with Erica. By the time he got back Derek’s face was healing from several slashes and Erica had an infuriated look on her face. Derek looked resigned and blood splattered. Erica put out her hand but Stiles didn’t hand her his phone. Scott had originally saved all the phone numbers for him under names, but since Stiles couldn’t read words it had become impossible for him to tell them apart. He’d gotten sick of dialing several people to get the one number he wanted so he’d had Scott re-save them by number of importance. Allison, as his boss, had been number one and Scott number 2 with John all the way down at 4, but after the coup that had changed. Derek was 1 and John was now 2 as they’d reconciled and most of his pack was within door-knocking distance. Stiles brought up the 2nd contact and handed the phone to her so she could enter it into her phone.

“You’re weird,” She told him, “Is someone after you that you’re hiding names in your phone.”

“I’m mysterious like that,” Stiles replied, “That and my dad’s a sherriff. Do you really want him to be humiliated at his department when they find out about us?”

“They know,” She replied, “His deputy followed him here one night. He’s got a _really_ nice dick. Very shapely. Won’t kiss guys, though so I guess you’ll never know.”

With that taunting final sentence Erica left Stiles to gawk after her and shake his head in shock, “I can’t believe it. My dad’s as perverted as I am!”

“You had to get it from somewhere,” Derek shrugged, “C’mon. I’m tired and I want a cuddle.”

Derek’s face had healed but he was still stained rust from the bloodshed. Stiles snickered at him and pulled him to their bathroom to wash up. Stiles was still horny but he figured he should save it for Spencer since the incubus would likely need him in top form.

“Worried about tomorrow?” Derek asked as Stiles washed the blood from his face and neck.

“No,” Stiles replied with a soft smile, “I like Spencer and I’m excited for the tests.”

“He’s going to incorporate them into the scene,” Derek told Stiles, “He wanted me to let you know. He’s also forgoing the violet wand because he hates electricity and you prefer impact.”

“Oooh, sweet,” Stiles purred, “I’m gonna be so high on subspace it’s going to be _awesome_.”

“It is,” Derek smiled fondly, stroking Stiles’ cheek, “I just want to hold you tonight. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Stiles smiled fondly.

“You can go have sex with someone else first if you need to,” Derek offered kindly.

“Nah, I’m going to save it for my special,” Stiles replied, “I figure the more amped up I am the better. Um… Derek? About the full moon?”

Stiles gave Derek his best attempt at puppy eyes and Derek melted a bit, “Yes, you can come with us this time.”

“Yes!” Stiles punched the air, nearly getting Derek’s nose in the process, but his mate was used to Stiles’ flailing.

Stiles hadn’t been allowed to attend his first full moon at Hunter Ranch because he hadn’t known the whole pack long enough and she worried they’d attack them. Also, Derek had told her they _would_. Now Stiles realized it was likely he’d worried about himself trying to mount Stiles because of his unbearably adorable crush on him. He second full moon had been a no go because Stiles had been recovering from Hagrid’s affection and could barely walk let alone run around in the woods with excitable wolves. This time he was invited and he was hoping that Spencer draining him of energy wasn’t going to stop him. He’d been on his feet the next morning last time, but that was no guarantee for this time.

“Just be aware that I’m… that even as a wolf I…”

“You’re gonna fuck me so good,” Stiles kissed him heatedly and Derek leaned into his kiss in relief.

“You’re a miracle, Stiles,” Derek broke the kiss to stare down at him with heat in his eyes, “I swear, it’s like someone made the perfect mate for me and just… dropped you in my lap.”

“So…” Stiles winked, “When you going to put a ring on it?”

Derek smiled fondly, stroking Stiles’ hair, “Our kind marry before the full moon rises. Tomorrow night we’ll make it all official. I called in a wolf from another area to perform the rites since we don’t have someone. They’re from my mother’s former pack.”

“They’ll run with us after?”

“Not exactly,” Derek shook his head, “Chances are I’d rip their throat out. No, they’ll be heading home. He’s not a werewolf so he’ll be fine with it.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “I just… do I wear something special?”

Derek cocked his head to one side, “I didn’t think of it.”

“Idiot!” Stiles slapped his arm, “It’s our _wedding_!”

“It’s not the norm for my kind to fuss over clothes,” Derek shrugged, “Most of the matting ceremonies I attended as a child had them in their regular clothes or something that you might wear to church.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t catch me dead in a church.”

Derek snickered, “I bet you’d seduce the priest and defile the alter.”

“Twice,” Stiles winked, “C’mon. Bed before you get frisky. I can see bags under your eyes Mr. Manager.”

Derek sighed, “I’m really overworked.”

“Want me to get Boyd in to rub you down?” Stiles offered.

“Wow, that would be amazing, do you mind?” Derek asked, rolling his shoulders.

“Of course not,” Stiles pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Brush your teeth and I’ll see if he’s free.”

Stiles left as Derek turned back to the sink with a yawn. He found Boyd finishing up with Isaac who looked flushed and satisfied. Scott was laying beside them both, his cock limp on his thigh. Whatever Stiles had missed must have been _very_ gratifying to leave the three of them looking so close to slumber.

“Hey,” Stiles smiled at them, “Sup?”

“Mmm, not me,” Scott quipped and then yawned loudly.

Isaac simpered beside him, staring at Scott as if he’d hung the moon. Stiles smiled fondly at their little omega. He was such a sweetheart that Stiles couldn’t resist. He crawled in on top of him and kissed Isaac deeply, enjoying the feel of their tongues tangled together.

“Aww,” Scott purred, “You two are so pretty together.”

“Mm,” Stiles broke the kiss, “We do, like, the most _amazing_ scenes together when a client picks us both.”

“We _really_ do,” Isaac simpered, stroking Stiles’ cheek. He was tracing the moles there as many did when they touched Stiles’ face.

“Oh! Shit, this isn’t what I came here for. Curse your adorable lips and curls!” Stiles pushed himself up and the group laughed at him as he adjusted his half-hard dick as it tried to escape his robe, “Boyd, you got enough energy for the boss?”

“What’s he need?” Boyd asked easily.

“Just a massage. He’s all tense and grumbly.”

“When is he not?” Scott snickered.

“When I’m done with him,” Stiles winked, “But I’m saving it up and frankly he needs _Boyd’s_ magic fingers, not mine.”

“I’ll be there in five,” Boyd replied, stroking the back of Stiles’ head.

Stiles smiled after Boyd. They’d been lazily intimate on a few occasions, mostly giving each other tired hand jobs during after sessions. Boyd was probably as popular as Scott was, but because his sessions took longer it didn’t show in the numbers. It did, however, show in the currency. Boyd charged twice the amount Scott did because all his clients got massages first. It was his prime draw, and he was extremely talented, but it meant that he was doing twice the activity in each session and that often wore him out fast.

Boyd walked into his room and Stiles returned to his own to find Derek stretching out on the bed with towels laid out under him to catch any dripping oils.

“He know this is massage only?”

“Don’t think he’s up for more, if you get my drift,” Stiles sat down in his spot on the bed, “He was just finishing up with Isaac when I walked out. Hey, did you notice Isaac has been all swoony around Scott?”

“Mm?” Derek asked, but the way his shoulders stiffened let Stiles know the truth behind the monosyllabic grunt.

“Oh my gods, spill! What do you know!” Stiles squealed.

“It’s private, Stiles,” Derek growled just as Boyd knocked before letting himself into their room.

“You want me to go?” Boyd asked.

“No,” Derek replied as Stiles shook his head.

“Not related to you,” Stiles smiled, “Come on in. Do you need me to move?”

“Nah,” Boyd replied with a shrug, “You want unscented, boss?”

“Actually,” Derek sighed as he shifted with obvious soreness in his muscles, “Something soothing would be nice.”

Boyd had him sniff a few vials and Derek chose something that smelled like chai tea to Stiles. Stiles put on his headphones to listen to a book on tape he’d had put on his mp3 player and watched as Boyd straddled Derek’s hips and began stroking him with firm, oiled up digits. Derek’s expression was blissed out as Boyd began to dig his fingers into his muscles, occasionally stretching him at an odd angle to really pop his joints for him. Boyd wasn’t a chiropractor, but he apparently had some experience in it because by the time he was done with Derek he was a puddle of goo. Stiles hadn’t gotten to see Boyd work before this but he was glad he’d had the opportunity. He was a clear asset to the pack and to their establishment. When Boyd finished with him Derek lay still while the beta took a soft towel and gently wiped off the excess oil. Boyd motioned to Stiles who realized he hadn’t heard a word of his book and pulled the headphones off.

“I’d normally turn him over, but he’s exhausted. I can do more in the morning if he wants. I think sleep is more important right now.”

Stiles nodded and smiled warmly, “Thank you. He really needed that.”

“Yeah, he did,” Boyd nodded, “You need me to suck you off so you don’t feel the need to jump his bones?”

Stiles shook his head, “Saving it, remember?”

“Right,” Boyd replied disbelievingly.

“What?” Stiles scoffed, “I can do that. I got laid earlier tonight. I’m good. Two guys at once.”

Boyd nodded, “I just worry about it when a nogitsune isn’t sated. You guys can get pretty intense.”

Stiles stiffened, “Nogitsune?”

“Sure,” Boyd was rearranging the supplies on his little travel caddy, frowning down at them as he tried to find a missing cap. He sniffed it out from beneath the bed and put it onto the oil from wence it came.

“I’m… they’re not actually sure what kind of kitsune I am,” Stiles told him.

“They’re not?” Boyd asked, his tone casual enough that Stiles caught the disbelief without powerful hearing.

“But you are,” Stiles spoke softly, “Derek said nogitsune are dark kitsune. That they’re evil. Spencer said that… that if I am they don’t ever want to awaken me. He had this tone like… like he’d have to handle it if I did.”

“Did he?” Boyd asked, and the threat in his voice was clear. He may be a werewolf of little words, but Boyd was loyal and straightforward.

“I’m not so sure you should be protecting me if I am,” Stiles whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Boyd walked around and put one sweet smelling hand on Stiles’ chin, tilting his face up so he stared up at the beta with wide, vulnerable eyes.

“Before I let anyone destroy you I would find a way to preserve you,” Boyd stated, “There are ways. Derek knows one. You won’t be the death of this pack by being what you are, but leaving us would end Derek as surely as his death would. Don’t do anything rash. We’re with you, Stiles.”

Stiles blinked back anxious tears and Boyd leaned down to kiss him slowly, his lips moving over Stiles’ in his own, unique form of massage. When he broke the kiss something had settled in Stiles’ chest and he felt calm and comforted.

“You’re wonderful,” Stiles smiled up at him softly.

Boyd nodded as if Stiles had just mentioned the weather and turned to collect his things. He left without another word or a backwards glance and Stiles was strangely comforted by the beta’s lack of hesitation to turn his back on Stiles.

“I might not be,” Stiles sighed, pulling the blankets from the foot of the bed over his sleeping mate, “I might not be… but if I am… I’ll do anything to stay with you my beloved.”


	20. Chapter 20

<http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105731>

<http://blackpawproductions.tripod.com/KitsuneClan/kitinfo.htm>

 

 

Stiles was nervous and excited. He was waiting for Spencer to arrive to both test him and feed off of his body. As before Derek had pumped Stiles full of his come and locked it in place with a large plug. Stiles was wrapped in a warm robe and wearing a speedo just because he could. Derek had found a large feeding trough and placed it in the center of their main room. To Stiles’ horror he’d filled it up with ice cubes and water and was staring down into it with a big frown on his face.

“So…” Stiles shifted and winced as the plug teased his already tense prostate, “This is gonna be, um, dangerous?”

“That’s what he said, yes,” Derek nodded, “Fire and electric are easier to test someone with. Just zap and burn them. They’ll be immune to whatever kind they are. Water, on the other hand, is used to being… he said ‘patient’. It will wear down rocks or something poetic like that.”

“I’m not patient,” Stiles frowned, “At all.”

“He’s considering other kinds as well. He said you can test yourself on wind by sky diving.”

“Without a parashute?” Stiles worried.

“He said to do it with a partner who could save you,” Derek frowned, “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“You’re not going to let me, are you?” Stiles sighed.

Derek was studying Stiles now, a big frown on his face, “Stiles… you know this doesn’t matter, right?”

“What?” Stiles laughed, “What I am doesn’t matter? Come on.”

“No, I mean,” Derek growled irritably and stepped closer, pulling Stiles into his strong arms, “I mean, it doesn’t matter to _me_ what you are. To us.”

Stiles laid his head against Derek’s shoulder, “You heard Boyd calling me a dark one or whatever it’s called.”

Derek didn’t respond but he didn’t have to. Instead he petted the back of Stiles’ head as Lydia led Spencer down to join them.

“Good evening,” Spencer stated easily, “I understand congratulations are in order. May cubs bless your union and the moon shine brightly on your pack.”

“Thank you,” Derek replied softly.

Stiles broke away and smiled at Spencer, “Thanks.”

“I’ve been doing some research,” Spencer stated, “It seems there are more kitsune out there than I originally was aware of. For some there is very little information and I only know how to test for the elemental ones.”

“So you might not be able to figure me out,” Stiles replied with a frown.

“I’m afraid not,” He nodded, “But let’s cross that bridge if we come to it. I understand you’ve had a lovely tryst before I arrived?”

“Yes,” Stiles smirked, hand on hip, “I’m all full of Derek’s pleasure.”

“Mm,” Spencer’s eyelids became heavy, “I’d like a sample before we continue. Not only am I impatient but I worry that the water will wash away his bliss.”

“Fair enough, where do you want me?” Stiles asked, sauntering over as Lydia lit the torches and extinguished the lights.

“Hands on the tub, I think,” Spencer nodded, “I was promised an array of tools?”

“This chest here,” Derek told him, pointing to one, “I wasn’t sure if you preferred a spanking bench to your lap so I had a horse brought out for you.”

“Oh!” Spencer turned to see Lydia pushing a bench forward.

Lydia locked the wheels and Stiles headed towards it without prompting. The bench had a padded knee and torso level so Stiles climbed up and strandled the horse, grinning as his body lay on display. He could be paddled, fucked, and eaten out without having to budge.

“Now,” Spencer stated as he headed over to run his hands along Stiles’ torso, “You may be wondering about your voracious sexual appetite. I was originally concerned that this meant you were a… well, let’s leave the negative terms out of this. Suffice it to say that my research into your ancestry has eliminated the idea that you are a born kitsune and led me to find a new theory. Instead I believe you are what we call the ‘avatar’ state. American term. This means that an injured or dying Kitsune fled into your mother’s womb to possess your unborn self. This merged you with the kitsune perfectly. Once emerged you’ll have abilities similar to a kitsune but still a fragile human body. It seems your reaching a sort of… maturity. That means that your kitsune may emerge without our intervention, but it’s also possible that you need some prodding. Now, the fact that you’re possessed, even a seamless possession such as this one, means that you’re unconscious state is one of a powerful creature normally not evolved to enjoy humanly urges. You can understand why a hedonistic state would occur.”

“So I’m a nympho because the fox in my head is all like ‘dayumn, I didn’t like that organ half as much when I was all fox’.”

“Um,” Spencer frowned as he peeled Stiles’ robe back, “Crude, but yes.”

“That… makes sense. And explains my intense love of curly fries.”

Derek snorted, “Love is an understatement. I’ve repeatedly caught you telling them you loved them while licking them like an asshole.”

“Wow,” Spencer’s eyebrows shot up as he was stripping Stiles of the speedo he’d decided to wear, “I might need to include food in our little sessions.”

“Oh, please,” Stiles moaned, “I could seriously go for like a dozen curly fries right now. A bit spicy. Makes my lips burn but _oh_ so good.”

Stiles licked his lips and Spencer whistled, “Well, on that note, I’m hungry too.”

Spencer sat down on one of their couches and tapped his lap. Stiles skipped over eagerly and stood on the couch straddling his thighs. The flexible kitsune squatted down a bit and Spencer teased the toy out of Stiles’ ass. The incubus hurried to wrap his lips around Stiles’ hole, slurping and lapping into him eagerly. Stiles moaned and arched back into him. He let himself drift on the growing pleasure, knowing that Spencer would leave him fully satisfied. When the incubus tapped his hip with a contented hum Derek helped his mate down and held his hand as he walked over to the tub.

“In order to accomplish this I have to drown you,” Spencer stated softly, “The ice will put you into a near-death state which we’ll be able to revive you from.”

Stiles balked, “I… I don’t think I want to do this. I’ve suffered brain damage from loss of oxygen to the brain before. What if it does more harm?”

Spencer stilled, “That’s problematic. This might be too much for you, then.”

“But I want to test it!” Stiles whined, turning to give Derek a frustrated look, “I wanna be a mermaid!”

“Merman,” Derek snorted.

“Fuck you, I’ll call myself what I want.”

“Stiles,” Spencer soothed, pressing on his shoulders and drawing his attention back, “Maybe it’s time to let this happen naturally.”

Stiles sagged in disappointment, “I think you’re right.”

“Come on,” Spencer smiled softly into Stiles’ eyes, “I can still spank you into subspace now that I know your tastes.”

Stiles smiled a bit, “Well, there is that.”

“Alright, and I think we agreed Derek would be joining us?”

Derek smirked a bit, “I’ll call Jackson. He agreed to help us tap out if needed.”

Stiles tapped at the water while Derek walked away, “What if I just get in for a bit. Maybe it will help?”

“Did bathing?”

“Well, no… but I’ve never bathed in ice water.”

“The cold isn’t the trigger,” Spencer replied apologetically, “Fighting for your life is.”

“We could…” Reid’s eyes shot up, “Lydia screamed last time we did this.”

“Pardon?” Spencer’s head cocked to one side.

“Lydia. The lady who led you down here. She’s a banshee.”

“I know, but why would she scream? You weren’t in any dang…” Spencer’s eyes widened, “You suffered brain damage you said? I may have strained you more than I realized!”

“Yeah, which means my life _was_ in danger, which means if we fuck in a tub we might trigger me!”

“Only if we put you in danger again!” Spencer argued, eyebrows furrowing over his pretty features, “I don’t want to do that!”

“Dude,” Stiles waved to the tub, “You were about to drown me.”

“In a _controlled_ environment!” Spencer argued, “Stiles, I do this with prostitutes for a _reason_. Because you’re informed, know the risks, and you are _eager_ to have someone guarding you when you’re with me. I’m not 100% in control of myself when I’m feeding!”

“So? Derek and Jackson will be there!”

Spencer rubbed at his forehead, “If… if Lydia is as well than we’ll know to bring Derek in the second she screams.”

“Okay,” Stiles considered, “Except she’s kind of not into watching.”

“Trust me,” Spencer stated, “As long as she’s not in a soundproof room we’ll hear her.”

Lydia ended up sitting in the hallway, just out of earshot of their activities but with Spencer able to hear her. Jackson sat on the bar with his arms folded and a glare in place while Stiles squealed happily as Spencer tied him down to the spanking table. Derek was watching with an amused smile as Spencer ran a hand over his pale bottom.

“I usually use toys, but…”

“Hands! Oh, please, please, hands!” Stiles begged.

Spencer laughed lightly, “Well, I guess that settles it.”

Reid moved around Stiles, rubbing at his round ass and studying him carefully while Derek stood off to one side with a fond smile on his face. Stiles winked at his lover who raised an eyebrow to scold him for focusing on him instead of the client. Stiles took a deep breath and waited. Spencer was teasing him. After a few breaths of nothing with the incubus out of his eyesight he suddenly brought a strong hand down on Stiles’ ass. Stiles yelped, jumped, and let out a slow breath. The pain radiated inward and spread warmth through his chilled body. There was always a moment where his stomach dropped and he felt as if he couldn’t go on, but six strikes in wasn’t it yet. He was writhing on the table, straining against the bonds. Sometimes he tried to wriggle away, but with every stroke against his inflamed flesh he was pushing back for more. It wasn’t long until he felt that surge of anxiety that quickly was soothed away with another caress and then he was flying high.

Subspace was a beautiful thing, and Stiles loved it almost as much as he loved sex itself. He let out a slow moan and began to rut against the bench as his head turned fuzzy. He wasn’t really aware he was rubbing himself off until it hurt a bit from the friction. Sadly he found himself released from the comforting bonds and lifted into strong arms. Stiles caught the scent of his mate and crooned lovingly, calling his name and giggling a bit. He threaded his hands through Derek’s hair, but a sudden dip into warm water distracted him. Stiles splashed and laughed lightly, enjoying the arms around him. Mouths touched his neck, teeth dug in and sent more sparks of excitement shooting down his body. A hot limb pressed against his entrance and slid into his body with just a bit of friction due to the water having washed some of the lubricant away. He groaned and arched a bit before being tightly held still. The arms and legs were rearranging and Stiles blinked a few times as his trip through subspace was disrupted.

“Why you wake a me up?” Stiles slurred.

“Easy, baby,” Derek chuckled, “Just trying to make sure I can get in on the action.”

“Fuck, you’re big,” Spencer’s hissed.

Stiles’ mind scrambled to recall what was happening and he turned his head in the hopes he could catch a good view. Stiles was laying over their hot tub with Spencer draped over him, hands and leg gripping him tightly as he held his cock still inside of Stiles for the moment. Derek was gripping Spencer’s shoulder and holding his dick as he slid into the incubus. Derek’s eyes were glowing red and his lips were parted in obvious lust. Sharp teeth peered out as the alpha let his wolf loose.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles moaned, “Wanna come. Wanna subby.”

“I’ll get you back up in the clouds, handsome,” Spencer purred, gripping Stiles’ jaw and turning his head.

The incubus dug his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder and the kitsune shot back up into subspace with a squeal and a choked cry despite the lack of impact. A moment later and the length in his body began to squirm and move and Stiles let out a shout of shock and pleasure. His prostate was being rubbed just right and the creature at his back was growling in obvious desire. Spencer’s body was jerking up against Stiles’ back with Derek’s hungry thrusts as the alpha thrust into his body with savage intent. Stiles could hear him growl and crooned in response.

Spencer’s teeth left his shoulder and licked up the side of his neck, humming as he lapped at his blood, “You minx. Listen to you. Talking to your mate. Do you even know what you sound like with him? My gods, you two! You’re so _alive!_ ”

A strong grip around his cock had Stiles spilling into the roiling water. He opened his mouth to cry out in pleasure and a moment later the rutting motions stopped despite the cock still fucking his ass. Derek groaned deeply and teeth clenched into Stiles’ shoulder once more.

“Fuck, yes,” Derek’s voice groaned out.

Stiles’ energy was sliding out of his body quickly as he rolled into a second orgasm. This one was drawn out, slow, and lazy. It was also tilting. Tilting? Stiles was often disoriented when he was in subspace so he let himself go with it. Hands touched his face and he crooned and puckered up for a kiss. Someone laughed and lips touched his for a moment just as a scream rent the air.

Stiles was pulled out of the water and away from the satisfying body and… dropped onto the cold tile floor. Stiles let out a startled cry and rolled onto his back, arching provocatively to get his lovers to come back to him. For a few moments he posed and sighed before he started coming out of subspace. He blinked in confusion a few times, looking around himself for the men he’d been sharing himself with.

Stiles was alone… and cold… and disoriented.

“Derek?” Stiles whimpered, “D-Derek?”

Stiles rolled over, sore and distressed. He caught the sight of a few drops of blood from his shoulder on the floor and his memory flashed back to the day he’d nearly died. Stiles let out a frightened cry and scrambled away from the blood, his hand flying to the tattoo on his thigh that covered his scar. It simply read ‘Teen Wolf’ in memory of his adolescent adventures with Scott.

Stiles traced the lettering and took a few deep, slow breaths as he tried to steady himself. He was shaking and a deep, profound misery had settled in his heart. On one hand he knew that he was experiencing subdrop, but on the other he felt abandoned and used. The door to the bathing room opened and someone hurried in. Stiles turned to see who it was and found Jackson approaching him slowly.

“Th-they left…” Stiles stammered.

“Easy, brat,” Jackson spoke softly as he gave Stiles an uncomfortable grimace, “Danny’s coming to do aftercare. You’re… okay.”

Danny hurried into the room in just a robe. He was yawning and rubbing at his eye in clear exhaustion, “Stiles… s’okay.”

“They left me here!” Stiles choked, “I’m bleeding!”

Danny knelt beside him and stroked his hair with one hand and steadied his shoulder with the other, “Oh, baby, look at that! It’s beautiful! Is that a bite?”

“Um, yeah?” Stiles tried, blinking at the sudden turn of conversation.

“You were so good for them, weren’t you Stiles?” Danny smiled brightly and kept his voice sweet and soft as he spoke over his shoulder to Jackson, “Dumb ass he’s freezing, get him a towel or something.”

Jackson snorted but headed to the cupboard to bring out two towels. He wisely handed them to Danny who wrapped one around Stiles’ shoulders and folded the other on the floor. Danny coaxed Stiles to sit on the towel and wrapped his arms around him, tucking Stiles against his chin as he rocked him gently.

“You were so good, Stiles,” Danny soothed.

“Wh-why’d they leave? Where’s my m-mate?” Stiles choked out, sobbing again as Danny gently rocked his boss’s lover.

“Don’t you worry, he just had to go do his thing as the owner. He sent me in to take care of you. Isn’t that nice? Hm? We don’t spend enough time together. This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sniffled, “S’nice. You’re good at this psychology thing.”

Danny chuckled warmly, “I’ve had practice. My boyfriend’s a cranky bitch.”

Stiles giggled while Jackson growled irritably.

“He is kind of a bitch,” Stiles giggled.

“Hey, this bitch saved your life today!” Jackson snarled.

“Asshole,” Danny stated softly, “Shut up. I haven’t got him out of subdrop yet.”

“Mmph?” Stiles blinked and turned his head towards Jackson only to have Danny guide it back, “What happened? Is… Is _Derek_?!”

“Derek’s fine, baby, shhh,” Danny soothed, “Derek’s fine. He’s just handling business. Being the bosses’ booty bitch has a price, yeah?”

“He’d… he’d never leave me unless it was _really_ bad,” Stiles squirmed a bit, “Danny, tell me what happened or I’m going to have a panic attack. Please!”

“Nobody died, okay?” Danny soothed.

“Our three thousand year old incubus nearly drowned in the tub,” Jackson snickered.

“What?” Stiles pushed out of Danny’s arms and gaped at Jackson, “He _what_?”

“You and Derek came at the same time,” Jackson choked on his laughter, “Spencer was totally slack jawed, totally getting off on it and feeding on your energy, and then Derek got dizzy from being drawn on like that. He tipped to the side and Spencer tipped and you tipped, and I caught you before you slid off the edge. Derek hit the stairs and stayed above water but the fucking incubus nearly drowned!”

“Wait,” Stiles frowned, “Did Lydia scream for me or him?”

“Lydia screamed?” Danny looked alarmed, “Someone’s going to die!”

“Probably not,” Jackson chortled, wiping a tear of amusement from his eye, “She screamed last time Spencer buggered Stiles and he’s fine. Derek’s so fucking lucky he didn’t knot that geek!”

“But now we don’t know if she screamed for me or him!” Stiles groaned, “We were trying to bring out my fox!”

Danny sighed, “You’re foxy enough, honey. Look, Stiles has gone straight into analytical mode and I’m exhausted. I’m going back to bed darling.”

Danny pecked Stiles on the cheek, gave Jackson a steamy kiss, and left with a loud fart as he breezed out the door.

“Men,” Stiles snorted.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: There's some triggery shit in here if you're transgender or GNC that I'm not sure how to tag. I address it because it's what people like myself deal with, but that just makes it real enough to hurt. I promise it gets better, but if you have to keep yourself safe than skip this chapter and I'll post a 'what you missed' in the next. 

 

Stiles had gone out and picked the flowers from around the graveyard himself, making a bouquet for his wedding which he tied with a ribbon. The ribbon was used to tie back his mother’s hair before she’d become sick and… Stiles derailed his thoughts with a shake of his head. He wanted no bad memories or self-pity tonight. Stiles took a deep breath and headed out of their home. Lydia and Danny were technically welcome to join them but apparently rarely did. Stiles was the only non-werewolf who was into being out in the woods with a pack during a full moon. He was also trembling with excitement. His first night out with his new pack would be his wedding night and Stiles was hungry for his future to fully begin. He had invited his father, who had quickly switched shifts to be there. He was irritated about the short notice but Derek wasn’t good at the talking thing so he hadn’t told Stiles in enough time either, which was why Stiles didn’t have a proper wardrobe for his wedding.

Instead of being distressed Stiles had gone through the closets of his fellow whores. He’d visited Lydia’s first, thinking he might don a white dress and make himself out to be a proper bride, but upon seeing himself in a dress he had to dismiss that idea. It was cute and sexy, but it looked to campy on Stiles. He was no drag queen and as much as he joked about being a bitch he was male through and through. Stiles considered going nude, but he was fairly certain his father would lose his mind. He went through Jackson’s fine suits while the man swore to him that he’d murder him if he got a single hair on them. He tried one on but it hung off his slender frame as if he were wearing his father’s clothes as a child. Stiles tore apart Scott and Isaac’s wardrobes only to find they both owned _barely any clothes_.

“We’re whores, Stiles,” Isaac laughed, “When I _do_ get dressed I’m in like… pajama bottoms and a hoodie.”

Stiles paused, “Say that again?”

“Pajama bottoms and a hoodie?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Stiles smirked, and hurried away to their wardrobe area.

He hadn’t started here because Derek had seen him in everything there, but now he had an idea. Stiles pulled out a pleated red skirt and red fishnet stockings. He forwent the idea of shoes, figuring he’d be more comfortable in the woods in slippers or sneakers. Stiles returned to the rooms he shared with Derek so intent on his mission that he almost missed the suit hanging up in the bathroom. He’d already collected the second part of his ‘wedding outfit’ when he saw the one Derek had meant for him to wear. Stiles paused and smiled fondly.

“We’re so fucking perfect for each other, Derek, I swear to god,” Stiles sighed to himself as he ran his fingers along the silk shirt.

Finally it was time. Stiles donned the [red pants, grey silk shirt, and matching red vest](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=67139381). It fit perfectly. Derek had an excellent tailor. The suit jacket wasn’t included so Stiles went without it. It was the middle of June and he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of sweating through his clothes anyway.

Stiles met the pack outside of their home, standing in the fenced in area that surrounded the entrance to their den. Stiles’ father was already there and holding hands with a blushing Erica. Stiles gave his dad a thumbs up but the man gave him an absolutely devastated look. Stiles frowned as his father put a hand over his mouth and choked back a sob. Stiles hurried over in concern only to be pulled into a tight hug.

“You look amazing, son,” John whispered, holding him tightly, “I’m so proud of you.”

“You… you are?”

“It’s not the life I would have chosen for you,” John leaned back and smiled at Stiles, “But you’re happy. I can see it in your eyes. That’s all that matters, and Derek… he’s a good man.”

“He’s the best,” Stiles smiled warmly, “You okay?”

“Never better,” John replied, releasing Stiles to take Erica’s hand again.

Erica smiled at him warmly, “Give mommy a kiss.”

“Ew, no,” Stiles laughed, but leaned in to peck her cheek nonetheless, “We’re so never having sex again.”

“As if we _ever_ have,” She snorted, “Every time we get started you wander off to fondle someone without tits.”

“I’m too gay for you, Erica,” Stiles laughed.

Erica sighed and shook her head, “Well, luckily I found the straight Stilinski.”

John shook his head at them, looking both disgusted and amused. Stiles hugged them both again and then felt the pack stir behind him. He turned to watch as their attention was drawn to the paved pathway that led from the cemetery gates to their home. A van had pulled up and a man with dark skin and a baldhead was stepping out. He was fairly attractive so Stiles’ eyebrow went up and he gave him a considering look before heading over.

“Hey!” Stiles chirped, “Now I am 100% willing to have you come… back tomorrow, but I’m afraid we’re closed tonight. Full moon.”

“Actually,” The man smiled calmly, “I’m here to perform a wedding.”

“Oh!” Stiles laughed, “In that case, welcome! I’m one of the grooms and the other is downstairs getting ready. He’ll be up shortly.”

“We have to do this before moonrise,” Deaton smiled, “Do you have any particulars? Derek wasn’t very specific on the phone. He just sort of…”

“Grunted a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s like that. I’m the talker. So I figure what we do is…”

Stiles told Deaton what he wanted for their wedding and got a few particulars on werewolf traditions that he hadn’t known from simply viewing previous werewolf weddings. Stiles was excited and by the time Derek showed up Stiles was bouncing on his toes. Derek was wearing a white suit and tie with no jacket. His shirt was barely managing to survive his flexing muscles. Stiles groaned at the sight and fanned himself.

“Have _mercy!_ ” Stiles crooned in a fake Elvis accent, “Derek, you are so fucking _hot_!”

“You look amazing in that,” Derek put his hand out and Stiles flowed against him, smiling into his eyes as Derek held him in his muscled arms, “My red riding hood seducing your wolves.”

“I’m so fucking hard right now,” Stiles purred, pressing closer while Derek growled his approval, “But why are _you_ in white? I’m the bottom.”

“Yeah, but you bring home the bread, so…” Derek teased, rubbing their noses together.

“Yeah, because of _your_ business.”

John cleared his throat and Stiles separated while straightening out his collar.

“So, we’re getting married today. Let’s do this!” Stiles cheered.

Deaton had picked out a spot that faced the moon’s rising point and had Stiles and Derek stand facing it. Derek and Stiles’ arms were bound with a strip of leather, tying their hands together while their fingers were entwined. Stiles smiled at Derek who looked serene and more in love than he’d ever seen him.

Deaton held a bushel of herbs over their hands and lit it on fire, letting the smoke rise and instructing them to breathe it in as he wafted it towards them. Stiles caught the scent of rosemary and smiled at Derek. He had a tear in the corner of his eye so Stiles leaned over to lick it up.

“Stiles, behave,” Derek scolded him, “It’s our wedding. The fun comes after.”

“Promise?”

Deaton cleared his throat and they both refocused.

“The ritual chant will come first and then Stiles has asked to say a few words and pressure you into saying some,” Deaton stated, giving them both a serene smile.

“Asshole,” Derek muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Love you, too,” Stiles snickered.

“The moon rises and sets,” Deaton stated in a monotone voice which Stiles and Derek repeated easily, “It brings the power of the goddess to the eyes of all weres. As she glows so do the eyes of those she loves.”

Derek flared his eyes and Stiles squinted his nose as if he were trying to flare his as well. It didn’t work until Deaton leaned forward to waft the smoke towards him again. Derek suspected it was happening naturally rather than on demand. It was beautiful. Golden. Less amber than his pack’s eyes were but still powerful and beautiful. It made Derek hard and when Stiles’ nose twitched he thought his lover could smell his desire.

“I bind you both. Alpha, beta, omega. I bind you both. Sun, moon, stars. I bind you both. Derek, Stiles, mates.”

Deaton dropped the brush to the ground and Derek and Stiles stomped it out together, grinding it beneath their shoes. Deaton bent down and ran two fingers through the ash and dirt. When he straightened up he ran one finger each down their foreheads to the tip of their noses. Derek sneezed and Stiles giggled.

“You are now bound in the eyes of the goddess,” Deaton stated, smiling at them warmly, “You may exchange your vows.”

Stiles turned to Derek as best he could with their arms bound and smiled into his eyes, “I’m going to be a sexy and beautiful whore for you for the rest of our lives.”

“That’s it?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows judgmentally.

“No,” Stiles snickered, “I love you more than life itself, Derek. You’re my whole world and your unending respect, love, protectiveness, and the way you just… make me feel safe. The sex is amazing, of course, but there’s more to it than that. There’s the way we just… thrive together. I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you lack for nothing, my beautiful alpha.”

Derek pulled Stiles’ free hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips, taking a deep breath to settle his tremor that would surely be in his voice.

“Stiles, you are… you are… fuck, why are you never ridiculous when I need you to be?”

The group around them laughed and Derek tried again.

“Stiles,” Derek tried again, “I never thought I’d love someone. I’ve spent my life so angry and just… alone. I made a pack without intending to bond with them and now we’re a family. I want to spend my life with you. I’m ready to live.”

“Beautiful man,” Stiles breathed.

Deaton stepped forward and took their tied hands in his own, “When the moon rises and brings forth your drive break through the leather bonds and join together. May cubs bless your union and the moon shine brightly on your pack.”

Deaton turned away casually as if he were just out for a stroll and walked back to his van while Stiles leaned against Derek excitedly.

“When’s the moon up? When? I want to seal this deal!” Stiles crowed, bouncing on his toes.

“How are you not exhausted from last night?”

“I’m weirdly energetic at night. It’s my daytime,” Stiles insisted, “Should I throw my bouquet now?”

“Why?” Derek wondered.

“Human tradition. Jackson! Catch!” Stiles shouted.

Erica made a dive for the flowers Stiles had hand-picked but Jackson shoved her out of the way and snatched it from the air.

“Ha! Bitch!” Jackson taunted.

“Fuck you!” Erica sniped back.

“Kids,” Derek spoke softly, and the two immediately settled down. Jackson was still gloating.

“When will the moon be up?” Stiles whined again.

“In about five minutes. I can feel it,” Derek paused and breathed in deeply, “She _calls_ me.”

“You’re like a butch Moana, I love it,” Stiles cooed, “Sunset before or after the moonrise?”

Stiles stared towards the sunset, orange and rosy where the trees didn’t block their view.

“Before,” Derek sighed, cracking his neck loudly.

“I hate it when it starts during the day,” Stiles replied, still watching the sunset, “I prefer the night. The stars.”

“Stars?” Boyd asked, surprise in his voice.

“Mm,” Stiles nodded, “I’ve always loved the stars. I toyed with the idea of being an astronomer once. Wouldn’t have worked. Too much sitting still when the stars make me feel like running and dancing and laughing.”

“Not the shadows, then?” Boyd asked curiously.

“Hm?” Stiles asked, distracted by his pack mate.

“So we just wait, then?” John asked curiously.

“Well, we do,” Stiles frowned at his dad, “You should probably go into the den with Lydia and Danny. My darling pack mates might go after you.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Erica stated firmly with a flare of both nostrils and eyes, “He’s staying with _me_.”

“You’re responsible for him,” Derek stated.

“Of course,” Erica replied as if it were obvious.

“Good,” Derek flexed his shoulders, his eyes glowing red, “Here she comes.”

Stiles’ breath stuttered in his throat as Derek’s face shifted, his claws emerged, and a low growl left his throat. The moon wasn’t visible to Stiles, but it didn’t have to be. Derek felt it. They _all_ felt it. Derek flexed his sizable muscles and the leather tightened painfully around Stiles’ forearm before snapping with a sudden jerk. Stiles hissed in pain but Derek’s hands were both wrapped around his arm and before he could fully process the hurt it was drained away.

Derek pulled Stiles against himself, brute strength and iron muscle, and kissed the young kitsune breathless. Stiles melted against him with a soft moan. Derek broke the kiss, threw his head back, and howled loudly enough to echo for miles. Stiles gazed at him in wonder as the alpha stepped back and held up Stiles’ hand in his own.

“The alpha bitch!” Derek roared to his pack.

The pack threw their heads back and howled, Erica jumping for literal joy and Scott wiping a tear from his cheek as he beamed at them with love in his eyes. Their other alpha was clapping and surged forward to hug Stiles tightly and press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. Derek shoved his co-alpha away with a light laugh and pulled Stiles against himself once more for a slower, deeper kiss.

“That’s my cue to leave,” John huffed, “Erica, my lupine love, I do believe you promised me a stroll around the cemetery under the moonlight. Boys… try not to be too loud.”

“Dude, it’s the full moon,” Stiles pointed between John and Erica, “You should be taking your own advice.”

Erica huffed in amusement and the pack began to strip off their clothes. Stiles’ eyes were on Derek until Jackson’s comment cut through is enjoyment.

“The fuck is that?!” Jackson shrieked.

Stiles turned and Derek swore softly beside him as Stiles’ jaw dropped to the floor. Erica’s dick was gone. In its place was a rather interesting looking vagina. Now, Stiles was no expert at vaginas. He’d tried it once just to see if it had worked for him but after an hour of trying to maintain an erection long enough to get off he’d moved the hell on. That being said this one, while not inherently strange in and of itself, was almost too perfect. It also seemed to be protruding a bit more than Stiles thought it should.

“It’s a pussy, dumbass,” Erica scoffed.

“The fuck did your dick go?!” He asked, voice cracking in horror.

“For a bisexual guy, you’re really freaking out,” Boyd observed, his tone one of curiosity.

“For a _not transgender_ guy,” Jackson snarled, “You’re _not_. Her dick is fucking GONE!”

“It’s tucked, dumbass,” Erica snapped angrily, folding her arms over her breasts.

John put his hand on her shoulder, squaring his shoulders, “Erica, do you want me to-“

“No,” She replied sharply, and Stiles was surprised to see his father back down, altering his stance like a soldier switching to ‘at ease’.

“Okay, let’s try this like not-assholes,” Stiles stated, stepping forward, “Erica, is it okay to ask you questions right now? Or would you rather talk to us in private? Or not at all?”

Erica shifted a bit, “Now is fine, but Jackson needs to go fuck himself.”

“Noted,” Stiles nodded, “So… had any cool surgeries lately?”

Erica rolled her eyes, and Stiles tried again.

“I’m sorry. It’s sort of a reflex,” Stiles sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, while normally your genitals would be your own business… we’re kind of involved in them due to the nature of the business. So could you give us an explanation you’re comfortable sharing?”

Erica looked away and down and then nodded, “It’s a prosthetic vagina attached with surgical glue. I’ve been using it to… to hide my genitals from John. I don’t call it… _that part…_ I don’t call it what you do.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Let’s start there. What do you call your… stuff?”

“I call it a domme clit,” She replied, taking in a breath and meeting Stiles’ eyes as her confidence rose under his understanding.

“Okay, that’s cool,” Stiles grinned.

Isaac stepped up, “Is it okay to ask about the prosthetic?”

“ _Only_ because we’re whores together,” Erica told him, “You don’t do this Q  & A with other transgender people. Not unless you’re about to go to bed with them.”

“Okay, totally fair,” Isaac nodded, “I mean, we don’t get to ask about people’s genitals we aren’t about to touch when they’re cisgender, either.”

“Exactly,” Erica nodded.

“What’s cisgender?” Jackson whispered to Lydia.

“The _proper_ way to say ‘ _not transgender_ ’,” Lydia whispered back.

“So can you… fuck it?” Isaac asked, eyes lighting up in interest.

Erica snorted, “No, but I can piss through it.”

“Oh,” Isaac looked disappointed.

“They do make ones you can fuck, but I’ve never bought one. Maybe I’ll splurge some day. Get it? Splurge? Anyway, I can have sex intercrurally or anally,” Erica replied, “Unless a guy likes me topping him.”

“You do like to top, right?” Isaac asked in concern, “I wasn’t making you uncomfortable…?”

“Love it,” She smiled, “Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t put my domme clit to good use.”

“So freaking hot,” Isaac bounced on his toes.

“Did you get that just for my dad?” Stiles asked, “Or do you use it a lot and we’re just totally oblivious to the depths of your femininity?”

“The latter,” Erica replied.

“You knew,” Stiles nudged Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “She’s my little girl. I worry about her happiness.”

“Okay, so I’m sure we’re all eager to enjoy the full moon,” Stiles stated, “Let’s take the spotlight off of Erica and go do our thing. I’m sure she has _way_ more awkward conversations to have with my dad.”

Derek nodded in agreement and the group dispersed, but only after Derek gave Jackson a narrow glare and shoved him away from further interrogation of Erica. The pack began to shift, dropping down to all fours while Stiles bounced happily on the balls of his feet. He was _finally_ going to see them in their full form! Isaac was a slender brown wolf with light highlights and a friendly smile. Boyd was as black as night with soulful brown beneath, easily the largest Stiles had ever seen. Jackson, to Stiles’ absolute shock, didn’t transform into a wolf at all. He transformed into a gigantic fucking _lizard_. Stiles gaped at him as he sauntered about, looking damn proud of himself. He vaguely heard his father wonder about how dangerous kanimas were, but Derek shook his head and informed him that he knew Jackson’s master and that he was as harmless as any other werecreature. Only Erica didn’t change, choosing instead to take John’s hand and lead him away while the rest of the pack started to frolic and wrestle together. Stiles and Derek would be going their own way as well for at least part of the night. Finally his husband changed and Derek brushed against Stiles’ hip as he stared into his husband’s vivid blue orbs in awe.

“My gods, you’re huge!” Stiles breathed, reaching out and running his fingers through thick black fur, “And gorgeous! I’m having seriously impure thoughts right now, I’m not even joking.”

Derek licked Stiles’ chin and Stiles nodded sagely, “ _Very_ impure thoughts. About your tongue. And my ass. Also I brought lube, but _before_ that… I have a honeymoon outfit to change into.”

Derek walked a few paces away and sat down; giving Stiles a patient stare as he headed for the bag he’d left by the entrance to their home. Stiles stripped out of his clothes, letting Derek pant at the sight of his body as the moon rose above the trees finally. Stiles sighed and stretched, smiling up at the stars above him.

“It’s really beautiful, Derek,” Stiles sighed, “The moon. The stars. I could totally star-bathe. It’s a thing. Swear.”

Derek whined and Stiles shook himself out of his revere. He slipped his[ red hoodie on and pulled a skirt over his hips](http://orig10.deviantart.net/c9ed/f/2012/267/e/7/hey_there__little_red_riding_hood____by_wormsandbones-d5ftwe6.jpg), turning to give his bottom a smack. Derek shifted back to his partial form and Stiles frowned.

“Hey, I was liking that. And by liking, I mean licking-“

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, eyes wide with shock as he pointed to the skirt, “Stiles _look down_.”

“At what?” Stiles frowned, and then stared down at his bottom in shock, “Holy _fuck_ Derek! I have a tail!”

“It happened while you were staring up at the stars,” Derek breathed, walking forward and stroking along the tail, “Boyd said something about shadows and stars. What did he mean? What did Spencer tell you?”

Stiles’ eyes crossed when Derek petted his tail and had to quickly bring himself back to the presence.

“Um. He gave me a book but I can’t read,” Stiles whined, “I didn’t want to admit it so I just took it and was going to have you read it to me. There were pictures of kitsune feeding in different ways. Some of them were standing beneath the night sky naked, basking. Do you think that’s why I’m so drawn to werewolves? Are we some sort of supernatural kin?”

“All I know is you’re beautiful,” Derek breathed, stroking the thick silver fur, “My goddess, Stiles, you are so beautiful.”

Derek pulled Stiles against himself, turning him sharply by jerking on his arm. He kissed him with the hunger only the moon brought out and Stiles grasped at his hair with long fingers tipped with delicate claws.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed as their lips parted and Derek panted heavily against his neck.

“Run.”

“Wha-?”

“Run, Stiles. RUN!” Derek growled, shoving him away from himself.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles gasped, snatched the lube from the bag he’d brought, and ran as fast as his long legs could take him.

Stiles had run with wolves hundreds of times in the past with his previous pack and he’d missed it like an ache. He often spent time staring up at the sky on clear nights before he went on duty, but it wasn’t the same as the primal pulse that pounded through his veins as he ran through the woods with the howls of his new pack echoing in his ears. Stiles wasn’t afraid so much as excited as hell. He wanted Derek and he wanted him _badly_ and the mating ritual involved them bonding physically as well, but Derek had to catch him first. The running wasn’t necessarily part of the marriage ceremony, but it was a Hale tradition and Derek apparently found it incredibly erotic judging by the voracious snarls.

Stiles jumped a tombstone, dodged a low-hanging tree, and rounded a mausoleum. Just as Derek got close on his tail- literally- he dropped and slid down a hill, his skirt flying up to flash ass and tail to the stars. Stiles laughed happily and took off at a fast run while Derek let out an infuriated roar and leaped the hill. Stiles froze as Derek landed in front of him, teeth bared as he stalked forward.

“Oh wow,” Stiles panted, “You are so freaking hot.”

Derek growled deeper and Stiles nodded, “I get that. Okay. Loud and clear. Time to be a good little fox and submit.”

Stiles turned and lifted the back of the skirt, showing off his ass and the newly acquired tail. Derek’s growl stopped and he began to sniff the air, but the second Stiles heard the change in volume he bolted sharply to the right and over a tombstone. Derek roared in outrage and leapt after him, but what Stiles lacked in werewolf ability he made up for in clumsiness. The kitsune toppled down an embankment and eluded Derek’s pounce, but he knocked his wind out in the process. Derek came down on him again, this time pinning his shirt with one massive paw.

Stiles was flat on his back, gasping for air as Derek leaned down and growled directly in his face, one line of slobber dripping down his chin.

“Oh! Gross! Save that for my asshole!” Stiles shoved at his muzzle and Derek snapped at the air angrily, “Okay! Okay! I’ll behave! No more tricks! You want me to piss myself? I thought you weren’t into watersports?”

Derek took hold of the hoodie in his toothsome mouth and tore the fabric in half. Stiles swore and froze as the beast leaned over him and sniffed from his neck to his belly button. Stiles was tenting the skirt but Derek moved back up again, this time with a long swipe of his tongue across ticklish belly and chest up to Stiles’ neck. The younger man was near tears while trying to suppress his laughter, but Derek wasn’t about to keep him amused. Derek used his nose and a paw to flip Stiles roughly onto his belly. He tore the back of the hoodie off while Stiles swore in shock. The alpha gripped the hem of his skirt and lifted his lower half off the ground. When he let go Stiles nearly flopped down again, but caught himself and obediently lifted his hips.

“Oh my gods, I have fantasized about this, like… every day of my life. Every single one. Well, night. Night is usually when… no actually dayt- ah, _ah!”_

Derek set about shutting Stiles up in the only way that got the chatterbox to fall silent. He pressed his long, lupine tongue to the brat’s asshole and began wriggling it around aggressively. Stiles groaned deeply, his body lighting up as Derek’s long tongue touched him in an entirely new way. Rimming was fairly basic but Stiles had hoped that Derek’s long lupine muscle would do fantastic things to him. There was nothing quite like a new experience and he was looking forward to a _very_ memorable honeymoon. Derek did not disappoint.

Stiles whined as Derek’s tongue rolled and pushed at his entrance, pressing into him and fucking him while sharp teeth brushed his flesh above and below. Stiles gasped in excitement and anxiety as his bottom teeth teased Stiles’ taint. He crooned and bowed his back, offering himself up even more. Derek’s tongue retreated, much to Stiles’ disappointment, but then reached down and _cupped his balls_. Stiles swore in amazement as they jiggled on his tongue, pleasure lighting up his entire lower half. Stiles gave his dick a squeeze to relieve some pressure and Derek huffed in excitement. The tongue jiggling his balls slid up his taint and around his arsehole. Stiles’ aching need must have been obvious because Derek pulled back, breath hot on Stiles’ right ass cheek as he gave him a sharp nip.

“Oh, fuck, Derek!” Stiles moaned.

Derek gave the other side a sharp bite, taking more of his flesh in and Stiles screamed, his voice cracking as Derek bruised his skin. He adjusted and took another sharp nip out of his right cheek, undoubtedly leaving bright marks across Stiles’ pale flesh. Stiles loved having his ass and thighs bitten, it sent fissions of pleasure up his spine to white out his brain and leaving him a panting mess. Derek nipped down his thighs, starting at his ass and moving towards the underside of his knees. Each nip brought a sharp cry from Stiles. When he got to his calves he began licking instead and moved down to his ankles to wrap his mouth around them in mock threat. Stiles whimpered and Derek’s mouth flew to his right cheek again, this time taking a full bite that broke skin. Stiles howled. _Properly_ howled, higher pitched than his lupine counterparts but most certainly a vulpine cry. Derek’s mouth moved up to his tail and wet the underside of it, startling Stiles as the new nerve endings erupted.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles panted, chanting his name and pushing back as he spread his legs wantonly.

Derek pulled away and whined softly, nudging the remnants of Stiles’ hoodie. Stiles recalled the lubricant and grappled for it. He wiped the mud off of his fingers onto the shredded hoodie and dumped the lube onto them instead. He moved his digits back and slid three inside at once since Derek had already opened him a bit with his tongue. He pressed in deep and then pulled out while spreading his digits. Three more passes and he had a fourth finger in to spread himself wide. Derek grumbled appreciatively and Stiles arched back to offer himself once more.

“Take me, my husband,” Stiles breathed.

Derek crooned, a surprising amount of emotion carrying through his werewolf vocal chords. Stiles smiled down into the leaf debris as he lowered his front end, resting on his elbows. Derek moved behind him a moment, shifting to find the best position before he mounted Stiles. His front paw rested on Stiles’ lower back for a moment and then he shifted forward, his haunches touching Stiles’ thighs. Stiles held his breath as a hard, damp shaft prodded his thigh. Derek adjusted his hind legs, moving closer and then draping over him. Stiles shivered as hot breath danced over his shoulder and the back of his neck. Derek’s paws draped over his hips and gripped him firmly. His hips twitched, Derek’s rod prodding his backside a few times before finding his entrance. The air punched out of Stiles’ lungs in shock. Derek’s length felt completely different in this form. It was rock hard and thinner, with absolutely no give. Stiles was definitely a cock prude despite his sexy lifestyle. He preferred dicks that didn’t bend when hard, but this was beyond rigid. Derek’s length contained a penile bone and Stiles was about to get the rodgering of his life.

Derek huffed in excitement as he shoved firmly into Stiles’ body, not giving him pause as he normally might have. Stiles didn’t want to wait. He wanted Derek to fuck him fast and hard and the alpha was clearly of the same mind. He pressed partway into Stiles and then pulled out, legs dancing a moment behind him before thrusting in fully. Stiles gasped, realizing that Derek was _longer_ as well, his turgid member pushing into him in a way that prompted Stiles to turn his head. He had to see Derek, to know that the creature over his back taking him so intimately was his husband because his mind wasn’t able to process the change. Derek’s glowing blue eyes met Stiles’ and his tongue shot out to lick his jaw.

“Bastard,” Stiles panted, “Fuck me already.”

Derek didn’t hesitate further, his hips driving into Stiles at a breathless rate. The younger man moaned and pressed back, his flicking against Derek’s side as he was teased with Derek’s narrow length. The alpha mouthed at Stiles’ ear and he let out a gasp of surprise. His ears had _moved_. They were on top of his fucking head and Stiles was frustrated that he couldn’t reach up and touch them. He had to have fox ears! _Fox ears!_ Derek licked along them and the sensations were similar to his original set. Tantalizing as shivers shot down his spine.

Stiles whined and arched, pushing back on Derek’s cock as the angle teased but didn’t quite stimulate his prostate. He was craving that knot. Desperately. He needed it to fulfill him completely and he wasn’t shy about letting Derek know that with hungry growls and needy pleas. His alpha growled in response and sped up, his long shaft creating a satisfying ache in Stiles’ bowels. The knot began to catch on his rim and Stiles chanted ‘yes’ in encouragement. Another few thrusts and Derek was caught inside of him. Stiles’ body quivered and clenched before clamping down hungrily on the bulge at the base of Derek’s cock. Derek let out a bark that was almost a howl as he began to grind his hips. The knot swelled to full girth and Stiles moaned long and low as his prostate was finally stimulated.

Stiles rolled his hips, teasing himself against Derek’s knot and vocalizing his bliss. The fox clenched and flexed, shifting to rest his face and shoulders on the ground. Derek had to shift a bit to keep himself upright, lifting his face from where it had rested on Stiles’ shoulder. He missed the panting in his ear, but the new angle was perfection. Stiles got his hand around his dick and began working himself furiously. There was no way Derek could last much longer and Stiles was definitely going to get off repeatedly. Stiles was already on edge from the chase and foreplay, now that he had a hand around his dick it was a matter of a few quick pulls and he was shooting off onto the grass and leaves beneath him. Derek growled at the clench and Stiles felt that little bit of growth that told him his mate was about to come just before Derek’s form stiffened and his head shot down. Stiles cried out as Derek bit down hard on his shoulder but the pain, as usual, was a welcome addition to his pleasure. Stiles felt as if his orgasm was drawn out, pulled into the pain in his shoulder and then sent lashing down into his cock again with a quick detour to his throbbing prostate.

Derek’s mouth left his shoulder, sore spot meeting cold air, and the alpha threw his head back to howl. Stiles had a moment beneath him while still stroking himself towards a forced second climax. His eyes were rolling as the nerves across his cock burned from too much stimulation. He tossed his head back as he chocked on his own pleasured sobs and his for a moment the world suddenly became stark, bright, the leaves turning from green to blue and the trees becoming a vibrant silver. Stiles swore he could hear the stars singing and then with another blink it all vanished to darkness. For a moment he was shocked and confused, but he was a professional whore so he didn’t miss a beat. He kept working his dick the entire time and when Derek’s second orgasm hit Stiles wasn’t far behind. His was more coerced so rather than painting the leaves again his body bowed, and pleasure so sharp it was almost painful had him shouting out his release.

Stiles was out of breath, starbursts dancing in front of his eyes as he hyperventilated. He took his hand off his exhausted prick and single-tapped Derek’s hip to signal him that he wasn’t able to stay in the position he was in for much longer. Derek shifted into his halfway form behind him, his dick thickening and becoming shorter to Stiles’ ass’s complete confusion. Stiles whined a few swear words as Derek gently shifted them over onto their sides, wrapping Stiles up against his body. Stiles lay there, gasping for breath while Derek stroked his arm and side.

“You okay?” Derek panted.

“Yeah,” Stiles gasped.

“Sleep?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, “Shift back?”

“Really?” Derek asked.

“You’re warm and furry,” Stiles sighed happily.

Derek huffed in amusement and shifted back, weirding out Stiles’ bowels again, and Stiles snuggled back into his own heated fur coat. The alpha nuzzled the back of Stiles’ neck, giving his ear a lick before relaxing against him with his chin on Stiles shoulder. Stiles shut his eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation as he drifted off in his lover’s arms while they waited for his knot to go down.

XXX

“It’s beautiful here at night,” John breathed as Erica came to a stop, “Despite its morbid theme.”

The land was mostly flat with the occasional artful hill, enough trees to break the view up, and somber sculptures. None of it was as glorious as the pale werewolf at his side, especially when she took a deep breath and reached down to peel off the prosthetic she’d been using to hide part of herself from him. John was anxious. He’d attempted to look up gay porn and transgender porn but hadn’t been excited by them and was afraid for his relationship with her. However, when she straightened back up and met his eyes what was revealed was a beautiful nude woman. John smiled at her creamy skin, apple cheeks visible in the pathway’s lantern light. Her hair started straight and then fell into waves and the occasional spiral curl, all golden corn blonde to contrast her full, naturally peach lips. Her nose was as sharp as her teeth and her eyes smoldered even with her wolf held in check. Erica’s breasts were perfectly shaped with pink nipples in wide areolas. John had suspected they were a medical attainment, but he’d never imagined the first time he’d laid eyes on her that she hadn’t done more than augment what was naturally there. Now he knew better, and for the first time he let his eyes drop below the delicate curve of her navel to the clean-shaven iliac crest and the length below.

She was a woman through and through, from the supple curve of her ass to her lush thighs, and if she had an organ most women did not well… to be honest it suited her personality. Her passion and strength had attracted him despite his attempt at emotional detachment. She was supposed to be his way to reach Stiles, not the love of his life. Now he knew she was his future. Their dalliances so far had been limited to her sucking him into a mindless state of pleasure and him kissing her while begging to let him return the favor. She’d never wanted that and she’d insisted it wasn’t going to happen and told him whores got to pick their action. John was hoping now that she’d revealed herself fully to him that she’d stop pushing him away physically. While he could live without either of them trying penetration he couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to pleasure her in return.

Erica waved her hands in frustration, scoffed, and demanded, “Well?”

“Well, what?” John asked, eyes rising from where he’d been studying her manicured feet in his long admiring gaze from head to toe.

“Well, what do you think? Feel? You’re looking at me!”

“I’m enjoying it, too,” He smiled into her eyes, “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re looking at my face when you say that,” Erica replied sharply.

“Where do you want me to look?” He asked, smirking at her tits.

“You _know_ where,” She snapped.

His eyes moved down to her flaccid member, a circumcised three inches of flesh above darker small testicles, “You’re beautiful. There, better?”

John met her eyes again to see uncertainty and hope warring in them, so he stepped forward and placed his hand on her lower back to pull her close to himself. She didn’t budge so he pressed close instead. Her soft flesh bellied her rigid form as he leaned in to press his forehead against hers.

“You’re beautiful,” He repeated, “Erica, you are a beautiful woman.”

Erica whimpered, her protective posture crumbling as her hands moved to hold his shoulders.

“You’re beautiful and I love you,” He whispered, kissing her nose and hugging her tightly with his face buried in her shoulder.

She sobbed, clutching him tightly, “John, I’m fucking scared. I’ve never been in love before. This is fucked up.”

“I have. I know how it hurts, but I promise you this isn’t going to end because of one part of your body or one part of your personality. It’s going to be hard work, but it’s going to be worth it. Listen to me, Erica. I love you. Every inch of you,” He reassured her as she pressed close and he finally got to hold her properly.

“I love you, too,” She sniffled, carding a hand through the short hair on the back of her head.

“Speaking of which…” John wondered, still holding her tightly, “Exactly how many inches are we talking about here.”

Erica choked out a laugh and smacked the back of his head lightly, “You’re an ass.”

“Yeah, that’s the part of me I’m worried about,” John admitted, turning his head to kiss her shoulder.

“Seven,” She replied, “I was longer before I took estrogen, but hormone replacement therapy takes it out of werewolves, too.”

“Well,” John nodded, “Okay. You’ve… seen me. Are you okay with me?”

“Your dick?” Erica pulled back, wiping beneath her eyes and laughing at him, “Why would I have an issue with your dick, John?”

“Well, it’s not exactly…”

“The smallest man I’ve ever been with had an inch long dick. I didn’t complain.”

“An… An inch? Wow. Poor guy, that’s… wow.”

“He was transgender, too,” She replied with a smile, “Testosterone turns a clit into a small penis… you know, basically.”

“Oh!” John laughed, “Wow, I never thought about the reverse. Huh. Does it look… like…”

“Yeah, it does,” She laughed a bit, “Tastes good, too.”

“Wow,” John’s eyes widened.

“Oh, my gosh! You’re turned on!” Erica laughed.

“I’m not… not turned on…”

“Would you like to fuck a transman?” She asked with a broad smile.

“No, baby,” John replied insistently, “I only want you.”

“Werewolf,” She tapped her ear, “Lie detector.”

“Weren’t you going to show me your furry side? I mean, your _other_ furry side?”

“Nice topic change,” Erica smirked.

“You think?” He asked, “I was trying to be smooth. Did it come off well?”

“Oh, totally,” Erica replied sarcastically, nodding and teasing him lightly.

John leaned in for a kiss and Erica deepened it, pulling him tightly against herself. John held her close and let their tongues slide together. He was both excited and afraid of what would happen when her domme clit stirred. He waited for it eagerly, but she pulled her hips back and angled them away just as their kiss became heated.

“Don’t,” He whispered, gripping her ass and pulling her back against him, “Please don’t pull away from me anymore. I can’t take it.”

“John,” She breathed, “I’m getting hard.”

“Good,” He growled, gripping her firmly.

Erica let him move her this time and she was soon pressed tightly against his body once more. Their lips connected again and he could feel a slowly growing presence at his hip. John stroked her full bottom and moaned as his own desire made itself known. At first Erica was still against him, but as John began to roll his hips hers responded as well. She was trembling in his arms, desire and fear warring as she finally let herself go. He’d never imagined his strong, powerful lover to be so vulnerable but her arrogance was clearly a cover. Now she was opening up to him, laying bare her soul as well as her body.

John broke the kiss to step back, hand going to his shirt buttons. He waited for her nod before he began to unbutton his shirt. Erica bit her lip and stepped back to watch him. Her clit was half-hard and hanging off to one side as she gazed at him lovingly. John wanted to do a bit of a dance for her and show off, but he knew how unlikely it was that he’d make it attractive rather than amusing. Instead he made an effort to simply move smoothly and stare steamily into her eyes. She appreciated him more than he thought he deserved, her clit beginning to fully rise. John smiled down at the evidence of her desire for him. For so long he’d worried that she was just touching him to keep him coming back as a customer, but the last time they’d met she’d refused payment and when he’d admitted he cared for her she’d been clearly fighting back tears. When she refused to see him altogether he’d gone to Stiles, and he was eternally grateful that he had. He wasn’t sure that they’d have ever ended up together without his stubborn son getting her to contact him again.

Finally he stood before her in just his boxers, walking forward while attempting not to wince at the sharp stones beneath his feet. She snickered at him, but was eager to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re so handsome,” Erica purred.

“See, that’s not fair. I can’t tell if you’re lying or not.”

Erica laughed, “I’m not lying. I adore you, John. Come on. Let’s find you a place to lay down where it’s nice and soft for your _poor_ fragile body.”

“Oh, you’re cute,” John scoffed, “Real cute.”

Just to antagonize him she scooped him up in her arms and carried him bridal style while he laughed and clung to her shoulders. Erica found a soft, grassy area and laid him down in it with a soft smile. John put his hands behind his head and smiled up at her haughtily as she settled over his hips with a flirty grin. Erica tended to give him mocking looks even in the depths of passion. It was just her personality to constantly tease and taunt. John loved it. She was fun and kept him working hard for her attention. John had always loved a challenge.

“You’re amazing,” John breathed as he ran his hands over silken thighs, “Fuck, I love you, Erica.”

“Love you too, my fragile little human pet,” She growled as her eyes flashed in the dark night, “I’m going to do so many wicked things to you.”

John groaned as nails teased down his chest. They scratched without quite breaking the flesh as Erica leaned forward and licked along his neck before biting his hear sharply enough to draw blood. John cursed and jumped, hands flying to her ass to grip her tightly and pull her against himself. His hips jerked up and he ground against her hungrily, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as desire made him frantic for her. They were frotting hungrily again and John was moving his hands across her beautiful body with more freedom than she had ever allowed. It was driving John crazy and he was in danger of blowing his load too soon.

“Erica, Erica, fuck, I can’t…” John gasped.

“Oh gods, I need to come!” She growled.

“Erica, I’m too fucking…” John gasped, but she was gone on him. Rutting her clit against him hard as she chased a release she was _long_ overdue.

John began to think unsexy thoughts, ritualistically going through the worst of the bodies he’d found as he tried to stop himself from coming too soon. She was gorgeous as she clung to him, fucking against his hip with obvious need. She’d shifted his boxers down at some point and their sweat was the only thing slicking the way. It was harsh and his skin burned but not enough to stop her. A moment later and she stilled against him, her back arching rhythmically as she pulsed out across his body. Heat spread across his abdomen and trickled down his side and Erica sobbed against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, that was beautiful as hell, baby, come here,” John breathed, reaching between them.

John slicked up his hand with her release and found her shaft- _clit­_ \- and stroked her with a firm, confident hand. He surprised even himself at his determination to worship every inch of her, even the parts he’d been afraid to touch. She was his beautiful love and he wanted to bring her pleasure. His touch shocked her and she jerked upright, staring down at him in awe as he stroked her firmly. Her hips rolled and he groaned at the chill on his abdomen. He wanted to see her face clearly in the darkness but all he had were shadows now that they were away from the light. He could at least see her expressions and he knew that if he kept her sated and sure of his enjoyment of her than she would let him in again. She’d keep him and he’d keep her. He’d get to see her in full light, in a soft bed, with silk sheets the like of which she deserved.

“My love,” John gasped, “Come on. Come all over me again. I want it.”

“JOHN!” She shrieked, head thrown back and hips fucking into his hand. She scrambled for his abdomen, wetting her hand on her release and gripped his dick in one strong hand.

John couldn’t contain himself. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came hard enough to make his balls ache. Erica let out a savage snarl, working the tip to get the last drops of his pleasure free along with every ounce of sensation. John was swearing loudly and his grip on her didn’t change. He jerked until she threw her head back and let out a howl that made his ears ring. She was changing in his hand. Her slim length becoming wider. It took a moment for him to realize what it was, but then it hit him. He’d done research just in case before he’d learnt that Erica was a beta. This was an _alpha_ ’s knot. And as he looked up into her bright eyes they changed from yellow to red, flickered to orange, back to orange, and then a shocking red brightness that lit up their bodies in the dark night.

“Th-the moon,” Erica gasped.

She reached down to fumble with his hands over her clit, directing her to grip the knot that had formed. He followed her direction when she insisted that he tighten his grip and her release splashed onto his chin on the first pulse before dripping down his hand in surprising volume.

“Oh gods, John!” She cried out, and then began to sob brokenly.

“Hey, hey,” John sat up, wrapping his arms around her beautiful body, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not upset. You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

“It’s not that…” She sobbed brokenly against his shoulder, “An alpha? Like Scott? A true one? The _epitome_ of masculinity?!”

“No, baby,” John whispered into her hair, “The epitome of femininity.”

“How does this not _disgust_ you?!” She broke down, “You’re straight as fuck!”

“And I just made love to a beautiful woman. An absolutely amazing woman who I can’t get enough of. Erica, sweetheart, this is just another part of who you are. It’s not all of who you are, just a part, and I love _every_ inch of you.”

Erica pushed him down sharply and John’s head hit the ground sharply. He groaned and rubbed at the back of it.

“Bad turn of phrase?” He asked.

“You really do,” She whispered, “You weren’t lying.”

“No,” He insisted, “I wasn’t.”

“You love me,” Red eyes glowed down at him.

“Yes, absolutely,” He insisted, “Forever and without reservation. No matter what your body looks like. If you keep it like this or change it or grow a second… clit.”

Erica smiled down at him, her teeth glowing red from her shockingly bright eyes. He imagined they’d dim once the initial power surge passed. For now it was almost frightening and he felt his pulse tick up.

“What are you thinking, my beautiful queen?” John asked her softly.

“Do you know what an alpha’s first urge is?”

“I think I have a few ideas,” He laughed, running a finger along her swollen knot.

“Uh uh,” She shook her head softly, “When an alpha emerges it’s either because of _her_ alpha’s death…”

“Derek?!” John’s eyes went wide.

“Or because she’s a true alpha,” She tapped her chest with two fingers, “Derek’s fine. The first urge, my beloved, is to secure pack. As a true alpha I’ve just lost mine. Derek has accepted Scott but a third alpha? Unlikely.”

John scowled, “He calls you his little girl. It makes more sense to-“

His intent was to insist she would be his heir was cut off by her sharp teeth not just teasing his flesh as usual, instead digging into the soft muscle of his shoulder and drawing blood. John screamed and pushed against her shoulders instinctively, but she pulled away under her own strength.

“There,” She breathed, “Now you really _are_ mine.”

John’s head was spinning through euphoria, fear, and pain, but as usual it was sarcasm that won out as his instinctive defense mechanism.

“Well, shit, Erica! Most people just put a ring on it! Fucking hell!”


	22. Chapter 22

>> credit to Wormsandbones on Deviantart

 

Prosthetic Vagina. NSFW.   
<http://www.ecprosthetics.com/The_Vagina_realistic_silicone_prosthetic_vulvavagina/p2596364_15031084.aspx>

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Derek was wrapped around his beautiful mate, his soft breaths stirring the leaves in front of him as he slept while all curled up and content. His mate was a sex fiend. There were times that he would wake up from a dead sleep gasping for breath and achingly hard. He’d need him frantically and Derek would fuck him through the mattress regardless of how tired he was. Tonight it was a howl that woke him instead of Stiles’ frantic whining. An _alpha’s_ howl and Derek’s hackles were immediately raised. He was still knotted to Stiles but upon hearing that sound his territory was at threat. His knot deflated in a rush of blood to the rest of his body and his heartrate shot up. Derek slid out of his mate who was struggling up with a confused look on his face. Derek growled angrily at the invasion of his territory. He pushed himself up onto his feet and hauled a sleepy Stiles up onto his own as well.

“Go home. Now,” Derek growled, “No, wait. I’ll carry you there.”

“Wha?” Stiles stammered.

Derek threw Stiles over his shoulder and ran towards their den, shoving his mate through the door and slamming it shut. He took a few breaths. The howl hadn’t been a challenge but an exclamation. Joy. Sorrow. Fear. So much had been combined and Derek wanted to know what a strange alpha had been doing in his territory on the full moon. He wanted to know if his packmates were in danger.

Derek took off towards the direction of the sound but he didn’t really expect it to pan out. They’d surely have moved since howling unless they were issuing challenge. Derek heard the sounds of fighting long before he reached the little clearing full of deer scent. The wolves were fighting over a deer bed, the soft ground better suited for sleeping or fucking. Derek let out a roar of challenge and burst through the bushes surrounding it to find…

Scott tearing into his beautiful Erica as she fought for all she was worth with a vicious injury to her beautiful thigh. Erica was nude and smelled of sex and alpha. His precious little girl. His _heir_. She’d come into her own early and Scott was challenging her place in their pack. Two alphas were already a shock in one pack, but _three!_ Only the legendary alpha pack had managed it and they’d eventually been taken down by Satomi’s pack when they’d tried to destroy yet another healthy one. Derek wouldn’t let them come to that, but by gods he wouldn’t let them self destruct, either!

Derek launched himself at Scott, throwing the surprised alpha to the ground. Erica whimpered and backed up, fear in her flashing red eyes.

“Derek… daddy… please…”

“You stay away from my girl!” Derek roared at Scott.

“She’s…” Scott blinked up at him, struggling with his instincts.

“She’s my heir,” Derek growled, “She would have become an alpha with my power. She managed it with her own. You don’t fucking touch her!”

“We…” Scott struggled.

“I have to fuck you cross eyed again?!” Derek roared, “You don’t hurt my girl!”

Scott’s eyes were darting everywhere, struggling with his mind and his frustrating instincts. He whimpered and then made a decision. He turned and flashed his tail at Derek in perfect imitation of when he’d first joined their pack. Offering his submission sexually in response to the power that flowed through the three of them as alphas. A pack with more than one alpha had to have a lead. Scott was bowing down to him, but… not to Erica. Now was the time for decisions. If Erica bent over for him she’d be his second some day instead of his lead. It wasn’t what he’d had planned for her and a glance at her let him know that she wasn’t for it either.

She was injured and Derek couldn’t back her up in this. She had to handle it herself. Except a moment later a fresh howl roared up and Derek turned his head to see a bright flare of yellow eyes as John Stilinski shot towards Scott with murderous intent. Scott flew up and spun on him, knocking him down with his preternatural strength and speed. John hit the ground hard and Erica roared in outrage at the abuse of her mate.

Derek backed up. This wasn’t his fight and even if he wanted to protect his beautiful adopted daughter he couldn’t. Erica had to fight this herself. She launched herself at Scott with claws and teeth out and the two of them went down in a flurry of limbs. Derek darted around them and grabbed John before he could throw himself into the fray again. He restrained the frantic beta as he tried to protect his mate and alpha.

“No, you have to let them,” Derek growled, holding him as he slashed at the air and gnashed his teeth, “Easy. Find your center. Say it with me. Alpha. Beta. Omega.”

“MY ALPHA!” John roared.

“I know,” Derek soothed, “She’s going to be okay. She has to be.”

Erica was fighting for all she was worth but with her leg already injured she didn’t have a prayer. Scott had her pinned to the ground and bit into her shoulder to demand her submission. Erica screamed and John nearly broke out of Derek’s superior strength using some annoying fucking disarm move. Derek barely had him restrained so he missed what happened next, but when his eyes lifted up Scott was whining piteously as he backed away from Erica’s supine form.

For a horrifying moment Derek thought he’d gone too far and killed her, but then he heard her heartbeat. Erica pushed herself up, bleeding and shaking, and met Scott’s eyes with her own red set.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Scott pleaded, “Please stop fighting me.”

“You attacked me first!” She raged back at him, “I just want John. Let me leave your territory and-“

“No!” Scott roared, before taking several quick breaths and visibly calming himself, “No, you can’t leave. Stiles will go with John and Derek with him. Our pack will fracture. Erica, you _have to stay_.”

“How?!” She choked out, fighting back tears, “We’ll keep fighting each other!”

“We don’t have to,” Scott insisted, and then cast about as if looking for something, “Isaac! Bring me some lube, man!”

Isaac slunk forward afraid and anxious. He held out a bottle and Scott accepted it. Erica was shaking her head slowly, rebellion in her eyes, but Derek knew what was going to happen next because he’d been part of it last time. Scott spread his legs and began working himself open with two strong fingers, his lips pressed together tightly. He wasn’t taking his eyes off of Erica. They weren’t there yet. Erica watched carefully and then slowly shifted up, getting onto her knees and cocking her head curiously. She crawled forward on hands and knees and Scott’s dick began to rise from the dark nest between his thighs.

“You’re doing this…” She hesitated.

“I hate violence,” Scott told her, “If I want to push my instincts down I have to. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

“Than what am I?” Erica asked, “A true alpha who fights?”

“A warrior queen,” Scott replied, pulling his fingers free as she knelt at his feet, “Who I can respect enough to follow.”

Erica moved forward to swallow his dick down and Scott groaned loudly in the still night. John was lax in Derek’s arms and he wasn’t sure if he should take him away from this scene. This was their reality. Erica wasn’t a one-man woman, but like Jackson’s lovers John might not want to see that. Derek moved to tug the man away, but he dug in his heals and thrashed so Derek stopped.

“Okay,” Derek soothed, “Okay, just don’t forget that I tried to pull you away.”

“Mine?” John asked, newly acquired sharp teeth piercing his lower lip.

“Yeah, she’s yours,” Derek soothed.

Erica had him hot and panting when she stood up again and for a moment they were face to face before Scott took a deep breath and forced himself to turn his back on her. Erica smiled softly and ran a finger down his spine, but rather than push him down and take him from behind like Derek had she turned him again and slid her arms around his neck. Their eyes met and Scott smiled into Erica’s bright grin.

“Okay,” Scott replied, and the two of them moved to the ground together.

What followed wasn’t romantic or sweet, sexy or romantic. It was quick and perfunctorily performed. Erica fucked Scott until he grunted out a dry orgasm. Her knot didn’t form. Clearly they were both already spent and once he lay relaxed and sated on the ground she slipped out of him, lowered his legs to the forest floor, and stepped back. She stared down at him, breathing heavily for a moment, and then turned to meet John’s eyes.

“John,” She said softly, “Baby, come here.”

Derek released the man and he staggered forward. Instead of either confronting her or rushing into her arms he dropped to his knees to look at the wound on her leg.

“It’s not healing,” John worried.

“Alpha wounds take longer,” She soothed, petting his hair.

 

“We’ll take you home and bandage you up,” Derek replied, “Come on. I’ll carry you.”

“You know what?” Erica sighed out, “I’m good with that.”

Derek strode forward and scooped his pretty little girl up into his arms, carrying her back to their home with John and the rest of their pack trailing along.

“I’m not hooking,” John stated, “No offense, but I have a job already.”

Derek snorted but nobody else replied. He could care less what his new packmate did, only that he wasn’t going to break Erica’s heart. So far so good, and he was going to watch them carefully from now on.

Derek opened their doors to find Stiles on the other side, frantic and hoarse from screaming his head off. The doors were too heavy for him to open on his own. Derek had locked him inside for his own safety but Stiles didn’t take that well. He was ready to start a screaming match until he saw Derek carrying in a wounded Erica.

“Oh my gods, Erica?!” Stiles grasped her hand, “How bad is it? Why isn’t she healing?!”

“Scott clawed her up,” Derek replied, “Alpha wou-“

“Scott?!” Stiles spun on him, “Why would you attack Erica?!”

“It’s… complicated,” Scott replied miserably.

“W-wait, is our pack okay?” Stiles asked, anxiety stink rolling off of him.

“Yes,” Derek stated firmly, “Everything is fine. Erica is going to heal up, Scott got fucked enough times to run out of come, and your dad’s a were now.”

“A whosa whatsa?!” Stiles shrieked.

“You’re really annoying right now,” Derek snapped irritably, “Go take a shower or something.”

“Fuck you!” Stiles snapped, but headed for their rooms anyway.

Derek decided he would calm the brat down later and took Erica to their kitchen where they had a little mini first aid corner. He sat her on the padded bench there and started treating her wounds. The injury to her thigh was still oozing and a few other minor wounds looked angry as well. Derek cleaned them gently, stitched her thigh, wrapped her in bandages, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You want John to stay the rest of the night?” He asked her.

“Yes,” Erica smiled softly, “You going to carry me to my room?”

“Did you paint it a garish pink?”

“Yes.”

“Than you can walk,” Derek taunted.

Erica laughed and Derek picked her up, carrying her to her room despite his teasing. He put her on her bed amongst her stuffed animals and finally acknowledged John as he followed them in. The man looked confused and tired. Derek gestured to her bed.

“Hurt my little girl and I’ll break you in half, feed you to a wendigo, and tell your son you abandoned him again.”

“I never abandoned Stiles,” John replied, “His crazy ass mother took him from me.”

“Who do you think he’ll believe?” Derek threatened further.

John snorted, “No one but himself. He should have been a detective.”

Derek considered his words and nodded his agreement, passing the man and shutting the door behind himself. Erica might have become an alpha early, but she was still young and he worried about how difficult not being able to fully transition had been on her. A doctor had declined to perform a genital reconstruction on her. They believed her werewolf abilities would make surgery impossible. She’d already taken hormones by the time he’d met and turned her, so her body had been altered enough to pass as female. Derek biting her had cost her the ability to finish her transition. How she didn’t hate him for that he had no idea, but he was eternally grateful for her love and support.

Derek found his mate sulking in their room, freshly showered and leveling Derek with a scowl that made him worry he’d be sleeping in the private lounge that they usually did pack cuddles in. Sure enough Stiles threw Derek’s pillow at his face. The alpha caught it, sighed, and shut the door between them.

“Damn it,” Derek grumbled as he turned to the big round settee.

The door opened again and Derek turned back hopefully.

“It’s our honeymoon,” Stiles whined.

Derek didn’t know what to say so he just raised his eyebrows and waited.

“Why’d you lock me in?” Stiles asked.

“So you wouldn’t get _hurt_.”

“I’m not a human anymore.”

“Could you open that door?”

“No.”

“Than an alpha werewolf on a rampage could kill you with one swipe.”

“Scott went on a rampage?”

“Not exactly,” Derek sighed, and ran his hand down his face, “Can I just… can I just lie with you, Stiles? It’s been a long night and I just want to sleep in my husband’s arms.”

Stiles leaned against the doorjamb and considered Derek’s words for a few seconds. Finally he relented, stepping back and pushing the door open for Derek. The alpha entered eagerly and pulled Stiles towards their bed.

“You have to tell me what happened,” Stiles pleaded.

“I will, just lie down with me. Hold me,” Derek begged.

“Do you really need that?” Stiles worried.

“You know what?” Derek collapsed and Stiles climbed onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his strong husband, “I really, really do.”


	24. Chapter 24

John had to request time off of work to adjust to the werecreature roaring in his head. He hadn’t fully transformed yet so they weren’t sure what he was and because Derek had created a Kanima before there was a fair amount of concern that John could be one as well. He had enough past history of misery to make him a slave of his emotions and he’d already had a hell of a time with alcohol.

Withdrawal, as it turned out, was a bitch even as a werecreature. John lay in Erica’s bed for days groaning, swearing, and throwing things at whoever came close. Erica tolerated it to help him through his crash now that alcohol couldn’t affect him. She wisely did _not_ let him into their stores of wolfsbane laced alchohol and Derek had Danny lock it up tight. When he came down in a puddle of sweat and tears it was to find his head in Erica’s lap and his hand held tightly by Derek, of all people. Stiles had wanted to hold his hand but John’s claws kept coming out and he’d relegated Derek to surrogate handholding. At the very least he was now fully aware and accepting of why Derek had locked him up at the first sign of an invasion on their territory and the two had made their peace, but that didn’t comfort the frustrated kitsune who wanted his powers to be active NOW. Instead, Stiles was in the corner looking tortured and rubbing at his hands. When sanity finally reached John’s eyes Stiles threw himself forwards and took his hands at last.

“You okay?” Stiles asked worriedly.

“I feel like a truck hit me,” John admitted.

“You’ll be fine,” Erica stroked her claws through his hair gently, “It’s okay. Let’s get you in the shower, baby.”

“Yeah, okay,” John groaned, letting them help him up.

Erica took John to their large showers meant for customers to pair up with them and Derek comforted Stiles outside to remind him that he was going to be fine.

“They’ve been in there a while,” Stiles worried, pushing the door open.

“No, Stiles, wait they’re…!” Derek tried, but was interrupted by Stiles’ squawk of horror.

Stiles headed out with bright red cheeks and wide, horrified eyes, “Apparently my dad’s a bottom.”

Derek snorted, “With Erica? He’d have to be. She’s a top through and through.”

Stiles shuddered, looking horrified and rubbing at his arms, “Now I need a shower.”

“Why would you even go in there?” Derek laughed, urging his lover to leave the room entirely to give the couple the privacy they needed.

“I don’t think of my dad like that,” Stiles scolded, “He’s my _dad_.”

“Erica’s a _whore_ and they’re basically married, Stiles.”

“Yeah, you know how you compartmentalize? I deny. Deny, deny, deny.”

Derek laughed lightly, rubbing his husband’s back. They hadn’t really had time to go on their scheduled honeymoon so Derek had cashed in their vacation insurance and kept the place open instead. His staff had been sour about having _their_ plans cancelled, but as a pack they knew how it worked and he’d compensated those who hadn’t been able to rescind their plans. The group payer system in a pack worked out well. Each had what they needed and when someone came to him with a want- like Jackson’s new convertible- he could review it and decide if it was something the pack could afford. They’d been virtually bankrupt when they’d first opened but after just a few months they were doing very well so Derek had told him to get a loan rather than buy it outright. He’d been pouty but agreed to take a cut on his spending money each month. It wasn’t as if he’d starve and he was already thrilled to run out the door every morning and drive Lydia and Danny around the town. He was a showboat, but he was _Derek’s_ showboat, and he was proud of his packmates.

Jackson was also unwittingly advertising by going out more when not sleeping by day, something that Derek was starting to consider a plus. Traditionally whores in a legal whorehouse were very isolated. In order to avoid the spread of disease they couldn’t leave the whorehouse for even a minute without having to get tested upon return, something that could be very frustrating and expensive, but Derek’s pack were mostly werewolves. He was still required to test them quarterly, but he felt fairly confident forgoing the isolation and daily testing for those who left their den. Werewolves could only contract a few illnesses, those were magical and rare and Jackson wasn’t a fool. So Derek posted about risks on his wall and the doors and gave them more freedom. Jackson and anyone who left the den were required to use protection with ALL clients- something that could cost them clients- until they re-tested. Jackson was fine with that and most of their pack didn’t leave the surrounding property so it became a comfortable and less secluded lifestyle for them. Just the idea that they _could_ leave without being penalized overmuch was a relief to the pack and Derek found a whole new atmosphere in his pack. They were comfortable, happy, and snuggled up to Derek more than ever. Not a day went by without Isaac or Erica curling up in Derek’s lap for a bit while he did paperwork. Scott was spending more time goofing off with Stiles now that it felt more like a family and less like he was talking to his boss’s boyfriend. Derek added a video game system and a ping-pong table to their gym in order to give their crew more access to time together in a playful way.

To Derek’s surprise, that lead to the encounter he’d been hoping to have with Isaac for a while. Derek walked into the room after a day of working on papers to find Stiles and Isaac shirtless and involved in an almost violent game of ping-pong. They were moving so fast as to be a blur to the shocked eyes of Danny and Lydia. Derek watched in amusement for a while, lazy arousal curling in his stomach as he watched Stiles come out of his shell. His mate’s kitsune abilities were slow to emerge. He was more sensitive about scent and had developed a voracious appetite for meat, but in general he wasn’t stronger or faster. However, when he let his guard down he could move with sudden swiftness and agility that showed his preternatural abilities were emerging more each day. He was just breaking a sweat and as Derek sat down to watch them with the others Lydia whispered that they had been at it for _two hours_.

The game hit another set and the two paused, panting for breath while Isaac held up the recovered ball and gave Stiles a wicked leer.

“Want to make this more interesting?”

“Than kicking your ass?” Stiles laughed, “Sure.”

“Whoever wins this point gets to ride Derek’s dick,” Isaac stated.

Derek perked up and Stiles laughed at his sudden interest.

“Well, well, look at my cute husband panting after your ass,” Stiles teased.

“Not… not necessarily,” Derek tried weakly.

“Oh, he _so_ wants your ass,” Stiles laughed.

Isaac grinned wickedly, “Than you better protect it with that paddle of yours.”

Isaac served and Stiles smirked and simply stood there with arms folded. He lost the point, obviously, and Isaac gave him a baffled look for a moment. Derek, on the other hand, was absolutely overwhelmed with desire. He’d had issues getting around his werewolf urge for monogamy but with such _blatant_ physical permission on top of verbal he was instantly incensed. Derek flew up out of his seat on the work out bench, grabbed Isaac, and threw him over the table. Isaac yelped in surprise but shoved his ass back in permission when Derek went for his sweatpants. They slid down his hips to reveal his bare ass beneath sans underwear. Derek moaned and dropped to his knees to bury his face in Isaac’s ass.

Sweat and pheromones assaulted his senses and Derek’s dick twitched in his suit pants. Stiles’ hands reached around him and undid them, freeing his erection to allow him less distraction as he hungrily mouthed at Isaac’s delicious hole. He was thrusting his tongue into his hole forcefully, trying to get his packmate’s body to open up for him. He’d had nothing but john’s and Stiles for months, and the johns had been few and far between since he was usually managing instead of engaging. Now he had his beautiful and nubile packmate at his disposal and the sounds of Isaac’s hungry moans had him popping a knot. Part of his mind worried about what he’d do if Stiles got cock-hungry out of the blue later on, but he pushed it aside. He’d get his mate sated somehow, even if it had to be with toys or a trip out of the den to find him a quick lay.

Derek added a spit-slicked finger to the mix and fingered Isaac open while he panted and his pretty prick dripped onto the floor beneath them. Scott was watching nearby, hand lazily jerking himself off. Derek wasn’t unaware of Isaac’s eyes seaking him out, but the omega beauty was there with Derek so he didn’t feel the need to end their moment together. Not with Isaac moaning Derek’s name so loudly that it brought Jackson in from the hallway.

“Well, well,” Jackson purred, “Look at you two.”

“You got lube?” Scott asked.

Jackson handed some over and Scott slicked up his own dick before offering it to Stiles to give to Derek. Stiles shook his head and produced some from his own pocket.

“Never leave a bed without some,” Stiles quipped, and leaned forward to drip it down Isaac’s crack as soon as the alpha leaned back to give him room.

Derek eagerly worked the lube into Isaac’s swollen hole while the omega panted hungrily. Stiles slicked Derek’s dick up from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then giving his mouth a lick to sample Isaac’s taste on his tongue.

“Fuck him hard, baby,” Stiles purred, “Make him scream for me.”

Derek groaned helplessly. He was so aroused he was fairly certain he was going to embarrass himself in front of his entire pack. Derek stood up and pressed the spongy head of his cock against Isaac’s lightly stretched hole and pushed in slowly so he could feel a bit of burn. Isaac whined and arched his neck, displaying his throat to his alpha and panting heatedly.

“Derek, fuck, so big!” Isaac moaned, “Missed your cock so much!”

“Yeah,” Derek growled as he slid in up to his knot, “Going to fill you up so good, my beautiful omega.”

A low growl from Scott had Derek’s ears twitching towards the other alpha and he gave his co-leader a quick smile and amended, “ _Our_ beautiful omega.”

“Ours,” Scott breathed, slouching back against the support on the bench and letting out a soft moan.

Jackson was taking an interest in Scott’s dick and the co-alpha was giving him an welcoming smirk and offering him a ride. Derek turned his attention back to where Isaac was panting and pressing back in longing. Derek slid free and tapped his hip.

“Over,” Derek urged. Scott’s snarl had brought him down a bit and he was going to calm down and enjoy Isaac.

Isaac squirmed around and lay flat on his back on the table, lifting his legs up to his chest. Derek gripped them and put on on each shoulder so he could lean over and smile into Isaac’s pretty blue-grey eyes. Isaac smiled happily and then fell to moaning softly as Derek sank back into his body. He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of his packmate beneath him. To one side he saw Jackson spearing himself on Scott’s dick, growling eagerly as he rode him savagely. His face was twisted up in pleasure and his usual disdain while Scott smiled at him sweetly despite his snark. Derek was more interested in Isaac so he abandoned the view and ran his hands over Isaac’s pale, sculpted body.

“You’re gorgeous,” Derek panted, speeding up his lazy thrusts and grinning when Isaac let out an excited keen, “Got you in the right spot, did I? Feel good, baby?”

“So, so good,” Isaac moaned deeply, “Derek, I want your knot so bad! Please, please, tie us together. Please, alpha, please!”

Derek’s breath caught at his need. It was an hour before they opened but Isaac was frantic. He’d be able to get it up again even if Derek brought him off, and an alpha just couldn’t ignore that level of desire in his packmate. He began to thrust harder, trying to decide if he should stretch Isaac with a finger or just push through. Stiles was used to taking a knot, but Derek hadn’t stretched Isaac for one and knew that he often ended up with creatures who didn’t knot. He might not be ready for one. Derek reached down, palmed Isaac’s tight balls, and slid a finger beneath to trace the rim stretched taut over his aching dick. A soft push showed resistance so Derek grabbed the lube to stretch his packmate further. He worked a finger into Isaac’s needy body while the omega whimpered hungrily.

X

Stiles was enjoying the view. Derek hungry for sex was his _favorite_ sight, but he was also hard and needy himself and his own hand rarely did anything for him. He glanced around the room to find Scott and Jackson his main options. One was unattractive to him and the other a douche bag who would hold it over his head. Stiles frowned. The rest of the crowd had disbursed and he wasn’t getting any less hungry. He _could_ pop over to get some action in from Isaac or Derek’s mouth, but he didn’t really want to interrupt. Derek had wanted to find time with Isaac for a while, so Stiles didn’t want to make it a group activity.

“Well, well.”

Boyd’s soft voice drew Stiles’ attention away from where Derek was rimming Isaac’s eager body. He’d just entered the room in his gym clothes with a towel over his shoulder. He was giving Isaac and Derek an appraising look and Stiles was suddenly eager to take things to the next level with his packmate. Hell, he’d fooled around with Erica more than Boyd, and he wasn’t even into women! So far he and the dark skinned man had jerked each other off during after-parties and given each other a few blowjobs, but Boyd wasn’t very forthcoming and Stiles hadn’t known many people of color while growing up. He’d had johns of ever color, but that was very different. Stiles was worried about fetishizing or mistreating Boyd and his concerns had probably led him to do just that. Now Stiles was officially the husband of the whorehouse owner: it was time to remedy his distance with Boyd.

“Hey,” Stiles spoke softly back, giving his cock a slight squeeze, “Wanna fool around?”

“Hm,” Boyd hummed non-committal.

“I mean… wanna fuck?” Stiles amended.

Boyd’s attention was sharply placed on Stiles at that point, both eyebrows went up and he cocked his head to one side curiously. Stiles slipped his hand out of his pants and straightened up with a broad smile. Boyd’s smile turned into a smirk and he motioned for Stiles to follow him before heading out of the room. Stiles gave his mate and Isaac one last regretful look and saw that Derek was finally sliding into Isaac’s needy body. He told himself firmly that he would have other times to see Derek and Isaac screwing and that making things right with Boyd was far more important and followed the man to his rooms.

X

Derek was in his glory. Knotting his packmate for the first time in ages was fantastic and he felt so much closer to his pack as the owner of their club. He was content emotionally, and with his knot being clenched by Isaac’s delectable body he was drowning in blissful sensations. Every pulse of his knot sent more pleasure jolting up his spine and more come shooting into Isaac’s body. His hand worked Isaac’s shaft as their tongues glided together in a long, intimate kiss, thumbing the tip of Isaac’s dick as he brought the mewling young man to a second hard orgasm. Derek’s climax tally was up to three, and the urge to make it even had to be fought down. He knew Isaac needed to perform for his johns soon so Derek released his cock with a softly whispered apology.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Derek soothed when Isaac pleaded for more, “You have to save it up for tonight’s guests.”

“Oh…” Isaac breathed, “I… I forgot. Was just enjoying this so much.”

“Me too,” Derek smiled lovingly, “I’ve _really_ missed this.”

“I-“ Isaac started, but his words were cut off by Scott very loudly finishing inside of Jackson’s ass.

Jackson smirked and settled against the alpha with a heavy sigh, “About time.”

“Asshole,” Scott laughed, nuzzling him tenderly.

Isaac gave Scott a fond smile and Derek’s heart ached for him. His pretty little omega had it bad for their co-alpha and the smug tilt to Jackson’s chin let Derek know that it was common knowledge. If even Jackson, who made it know that he could care less what they did in their spare time, was aware of his infatuation than it was only a matter of time before Scott found out. Derek would have to encourage the omega to fess up.

In the mean time, Derek was tied to Isaac’s body and the omega was drowsing happily with his fluids all over his body. Derek had no urge to rub it into his own body the way he might on Stiles because Isaac wasn’t his mate. That thought made him seek out his mate and puff up a bit at his lover’s smile, but when he looked around himself he didn’t see Stiles anywhere.

Derek frowned, sniffing the air curiously. He didn’t smell anything alarming, but he also couldn’t directly locate his mate. He’d left, apparent.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, frowning up at Derek.

“Stiles is gone,” Derek replied.

Isaac’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, “What? Why would he leave. He _wanted_ to see us fucking. He threw the game.”

“Yeah, but… maybe he regretted it?” Derek worried, “It’s one thing to share johns, but you and I were really intimate just now.”

“Shit,” Isaac squirmed a bit, “Can you unlock us?”

Derek gave his hips a careful tug, trying to disengage from Isaac’s body, “No. Hey, Scott!”

“I’m tied to Jackson,” Scott frowned back at Derek.

“Yeah, but if you growl at me my knot will go down,” Derek told him.

“Oh, yeah!” Scott chirped, and put out a growl.

It was a fucking puppy growl and Jackson started laughing.

“That’s it?” Derek raised a judgmental eyebrow.

“I’m post-coital, what do you want from me?”

“A _threat_ , dumbass.”

Scott tried again and even Isaac snickered at his pathetic attempt to sound scary. Derek growled in frustration and Scott’s knot deflated suddenly enough to draw a surprised yelp from both both Jackson and Scott.

“Okay, that’s kinda cool,” Scott decided, shoving at Jackson.

Jackson stood up with a disdainful glare and walked away with his head held high. There was literally _no_ such thing as a walk of shame for Jackson, not even with his alpha’s come leaking out if his ass and dripping down his thighs.

“Scott, go find my mate and make sure he’s okay, alright?”

“On it,” Scott nodded.

Derek sighed and glanced down at Isaac who was giving Derek a worried, guilty look.

“I’m really sorry,” Isaac spoke softly.

“Don’t be,” Derek soothed, stroking his cheek, “I thought Stiles was on board with the open relationship thing. I had no idea he’d react like this, so you had no way of preventing it either. We’ll deal with it and in the future I’ll keep it in my pants.”

“I don’t want you two splitting up over me.”

Derek shook his head, “We won’t. Of that I’m certain. Stiles may be upset, but he’s my whole world and I’m his. We’ll work through this.”

X

Stiles entered Boyd’s bedroom and took in a deep breath. He was practicing smelling the air around him and waiting to see when his abilities would kick in. Boyd’s room smelled like the oils he used for messages and his packmate’s own unique scent. It was decorated in jagged black and cream colors with zebra stripe pillows and a few tassels here and there. The effect was warm and comfortable. He had a twin bed with far too many pillows, a comfortable cream lazyboy with yet _more_ pillows on it, and a random black stool. His massage table was folded in the corner with the rolling cart full of oils in front of it. The nightstand’s lamp had a bold, colorful bit of fabric draped over it to keep the light low and dreamy.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Stiles smiled broadly.

“Thanks,” Boyd replied easily.

“Um, so…” Stiles turned to him hesitantly, “I know we haven’t… done much. I wanted to wait for the right time and learn to get to know you better, but you’re so quiet and all so it never happened and now I sort of think it’s been too long, you know?”

“Do you?” Boyd replied, stepping into Stiles’ personal space and pressing a strong hand to the back of his head.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles replied, swooning in the face of such a strong, silent man.

Boyd leaned forward and slowly dragged his lips across Stiles’ bitten ones and the younger man moaned softly. Boyd’s lips were full and shapely, as sensual as the tender man himself. Stiles leaned into him and found himself engulfed in firm arms that held him firmly. He treated Stiles tenderly as he kissed down his jaw and mouthed his neck, sending fissions of pleasure down the kitsune’s back. Stiles gasped and arched, pressing against him. Boyd’s half-chub rubbed against Stiles’ throbbing erection and the younger man’s hips jerked. He was hard up for it, eager to go and wanting desperately to just rut to completion, but Boyd stilled his hips with one firm hand against the small of his back.

“We have an hour,” He whispered against Stiles’ ear, making the kitsune shiver.

“Cruel,” Stiles accused, but his words were cut off by a low moan as Boyd gripped his ass tightly enough to hurt.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking my alpha’s beautiful mate,” Boyd growled.

Boyd gripped Stiles’ other ass cheek with his free hand and bent his knees so he could slid his hands down the inside of each thigh. Stiles gasped eagerly and the man lifted him up onto his hips. Stiles’ legs went around his waist and Boyd carried the nubile young man to his bed and collapsed on top of him. Stiles laughed happily and Boyd pushed up on one arm to connect their lips again. The kiss was hungry this time, their tongues moving together with ardent need. Clothes were slid off each other’s body as each cherished every caress. Stiles’ lips found pert nipples to suckle and flick them until he got a heated growl from his lover. Boyd’s shaft was long and thick, perfectly sculpted and circumcised. When Stiles’ hands cupped lower he found a heavy pair of balls held tight to Boyd’s muscular thighs. Boyd moved down Stiles’ body, mouthing his way down soft flesh and giving him the occasional nip. His eyes glowed yellow in the dim room as he glanced up at Stiles before licking gently at the tip of his weeping cock. Stiles sucked air through his teeth and let his head fall back, panting as he tried to control his body’s longing to thrust and demand release.

Boyd moved lower, teasing him as he sucked his way down the underside of Stiles’ cock. He reached Stiles’ taut orbs and suckled each one until they relaxed and slid into his mouth. Stiles keened and tossed his head wantonly.

“Fuck! Boyd! Please!” Stiles begged.

“My _name_ ,” He growled into Stiles’ thigh before biting him hard enough to draw a scream from the kitsune, “Is _Vernon_.”

“Vernon?” Stiles squeaked, “I don’t know how to say that in a sexy way. Vern?”

“Vernon,” He growled, climbing up Stiles’ body and gripping his dick firmly in his hand, “Say it, Mieczyslaw.”

“Holy shit, how did you know my name?” Stiles panted, “How did you _pronounce_ it?!”

“I’m quiet, not stupid, and Jackson let me suck Danny’s dick for information.”

“Smart and sexy,” Stiles panted, arching at the pressure building in his cock, “Smart and sexy Vernon, got it.”

“That’s right,” He purred, smiling up at Stiles as he moved up his body once more to give him a teasing kiss, “Now, how about I give you _my_ glorious sword*, Mieszko?”

“You _almost_ made that sexy,” Stiles smiled teasingly, “The unbelievably gorgeous body helps.”

Boyd chuckled lightly, his smile radiant as his eyes danced with humor, “You getting to know me better now?”

“Much better,” Stiles purred, “Now I need to see what you look and sound like while cumming your brains out.”

Boyd’s smile turned predatory and pushed himself up onto his feet with a preternaturally agile move. He took the two steps towards his massage oils and selected one with ease, he brought the bottle to his nose, uncorked it, and breathed in it’s scent. Stiles was surprised he allowed it to assault his nose in such a way, but he was probably used to the strong scents since he used them on his customers. Boyd returned to Stiles with eyes narrowed in contemplation.

“I’m going to make you smell so good for your customers tonight,” Boyd purred.

He held out the bottle and Stiles breathed it in, falling back as he let out a contented sigh.

“Sugar cookies,” Stiles purred.

“It suits you,” Boyd replied with a sweet smile.

“How do you want me?” Stiles asked softly.

“I want you to ride me,” Boyd replied easily.

“Well, Vernon, I think that sounds perfect.”

Stiles switched to his hands and knees for ease and Boyd opened him slowly, twisting his fingers and humming in approval as he got the young man ready for his cock. Once Stiles was stretched to perfection the young man stepped aside so Boyd could lay down on his bed. He patted his thighs and Stiles climbed up eagerly. He straddled those chocolate thighs and took ahold of his thick shaft to slide down with a low moan and a slow drag.

Boyd filled Stiles so nicely so he lingered with his plush ass perched on the man’s thick thighs. Boyd was a beta, so he wouldn’t be getting a knot out of him, but he was sure as hell going to enjoy him nonetheless. Stiles looked down at their bodies, pale on dark, and tried to remind himself that Boyd was more than a gorgeous body. He was _not_ going to fetishize his black packmate.

“Fuck, you look good on me,” Boyd growled, “I can’t believe I’m fucking the _alpha’s mate_!”

_Or… I could fucking enjoy this._

Stiles lifted up and dropped down with a groan as Boyd’s cock filled him perfectly and glided against his prostate _just_ so. Stiles set up a rhythm and the man below him hummed and moaned in approval as he ran his hands over Stiles’ straining thighs. The sharp V of Boyd’s abdomen was gorgeous and the perfect spot trace his fingers when he wasn’t planting his hands on his pecks. Boyd’s eyes flashed and his grip on Stiles’ hips tightened. Stiles needed a knot to come hands free and Boyd was apparently _not_ going to give him a hand.

Stiles leaned forward and licked a stripe up up Boyd’s sharp square jaw to his ear to purr.

“C’mon, sexy, jerk me off.”

When Stiles leaned up again, arching to offer his prick o the man it was to be met with a smug grin.

“No.”

X

Derek finally slid free of Isaac’s pretty ass, making sure he’d waited long enough to not harm him in the slightest. His omega was precious, and no matter his concern over Stiles, rushing to him at the detriment of his packmate would do none of them any good. Stiles would be just as upset in five minutes as ten. Once he was free he pressed a quick kiss to Isaac’s cheek and hurried out of the room. He didn’t know if he should shower before seeking his mate out or not. After all, Stiles _knew_ what had happened, hiding his scent was pointless.

Derek followed Scott’s scent as the more recent one since his mate’s scent was, of course, _everywhere_. He literally _never_ stopped moving! As it turned out, Scott’s scent led him straight to Derek and Stiles’ room. The door was open and Stiles was sitting on the bed, red-eyed and snuffling while holding a zebra striped pillow to his chest. He smelled of sex, anxiety, Boyd, and sugar cookies, something that Derek was uncertain of the meaning of.

“Stiles, sweetheart,” Derek stepped into the room and headed for his mate only to have Stiles shake his head and shy away.

“N-not now, Derek,” Stiles sniffled, “I’m trying to calm down for our customers.”

“We still have an hour-“ Derek pointed out.

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “We _had_ an hour to goof off and fuck. Now it’s prep time. We have an hour to make ourselves pretty, and I’m sure you want to fight or whatever, but-”

“Fuck the customers, I’m worried about you!” Derek exclaimed, “About _us!”_

“Us?” Stiles sniffled.

Derek sat down at the foot of the bed and Stiles whined miserably and pressed himself against the head of it, trying to make himself small and looking pained. Derek’s heart ached.

“I never would have laid a finger on Isaac if I thought you’d react like this, Stiles,” Derek insisted, “I love you and _only_ you. If you want our relationship closed-“

“The fuck are you taking about?” Stiles sobbed.

Derek blinked, “About you walking out on Isaac and I earlier. You… you… you’re so upset!”

“Yeah, because Vernon wouldn’t let me come!” Stiles sobbed, breaking down into fresh tears.

“He… what?”

Scott’s smirk was absolutely _smug,_ “Boyd’s punishing him for putting him off for so long. He says Stiles isn’t allowed to come all night. Not until the after party, when _Boyd_ will bring him off again.”

“He’s such an asshole!” Stiles wailed, sobbing broken and pressing the zebra pillow over his face.

Derek glanced down at his now exposed groin to see an absolutely _red_ erection. Derek put out a hand automatically to stroke him off, but Stiles pushed his hand away.

“No!” Stiles screamed into the pillow, “I’m saving it for _Vernon_.”

“You’re saving your _clearly painful_ erection for _Vernon_ Boyd?” Derek asked slowly.

The pillow nodded.

Derek thought for a few seconds.

“So,” He clarified, “You’re _not_ jealous of Isaac and I fucking?”

The pillow shook no.

“Should _I_ be jealous?” Derek worried.

The pillow came down and Stiles gave Derek a disgusted look, “Of your whore boyfriend making things right with a packmate?”

“My whore _husband_ ,” Derek reminded, “Who I love and want to _not_ have painful erec- is that going to be okay?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles scoffed, “It’s just a boner. Pack is more important.”

“Are you sure, because it’s _awfully_ red,” Derek pointed out.

“It’s fine,” Stiles huffed, “I’ve done edging and orgasm denial before. Having an erection for, like, an entire day without lasting damage is my super power.”

“That’s a _terrible_ super power,” Scott decided with a look of horror.

“Not if you’re a _whore_ ,” Stiles pointed out, still sniffling a bit.

“I can talk to him for you,” Derek suggested.

“No, no, I do _not_ need my sexy alpha husband to bail me out. I’m fine. I’ve got this. I’m going to totally blow my load with Vernon underneath me like the sexy, powerful bitch I am.”

Derek smiled fondly and reached out to brush his tears aside, but Stiles pushed him away again.

“Nooo, baby, if you touch me I will totally go off like a shot.”

“How are you going to get through tonight?” Scott wondered.

“Only Derek makes me go off like a shot,” Stiles pointed out, “John’s are fun but I don’t even come with them all the time, you know? I’ll be fine. I just have to get through today.”

“Why is he doing this again?” Derek wanted to know.

“Because I stupidly avoided having sex with him out of fear that I’d be, like, racist or something,” Stiles groaned, “I didn’t want to be that dude who was all ‘oh, I want me some chocolate’, but in doing that I basically blacklisted- fuck! You know what I mean! Scott, stop laughing!”

“You fucked _Jackson_ before him! Of course he’s pissed!” Scott laughed.

“I did _not_ fuck Jackson!” Stiles argued, “We frotted!”

“It was still more intimate than the uneasy jerking off you and Boyd did,” Scott pointed out.

“I’m an ignorant white dude and I know it, okay?” Stiles groaned, “I’ll deal and he will forgive me. I hope.”

*Mieczyslaw means glorious or famous sword. I’m gonna need to write another fic JUST about this.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I was getting bored, and me bored means destruction and violence. Since the nature of this story is a campy, sexy one I will NOT be killing off any main characters. Side characters are doomed. See the tag changes.

 

<http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Manipulation>

 

 

[Void Stiles Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVhPCh0ESX8)

Stiles was shaking as he huddled in the large walk-in freezer, arms wrapped tightly around his naked body. He had stopped crying. There was no point. It was cold as hell and his nostrils felt frozen so crying meant tears freezing on his face and it was bad enough that his balls and dick had vanished up into his body in absolute negation of his surroundings. At least he had a pair of hotpants on. He just wished he’d had _shoes_. He was just waiting and hoping it would _stop_ , but so far nothing had calmed it down.

“Stiles,” Reid’s voice spoke over the speaker on his phone, “Sweetheart, I need you to focus. You can switch it, baby. I know you can.”

“I c-c-c-can’t,” Stiles chattered, “I didn’t even fucking _know_ I had foxfire!”

X

_Stiles came out of his bedroom in his wedding suit, the one he’d been wearing for the last three nights in celebration of his wedding. Once his dad had his abilities under control and Derek felt confident leaving Erica alone with Scott they’d go on their honeymoon, but in the mean time Stiles was going to celebrate in his own way._

_Stiles passed Boyd, blowing him a kiss and mouthing ‘later’ to the man’s obvious amusement, and headed for the main area of their home. Danny was at the bar talking on the phone with a friend while setting up a few glasses in an artistic display that Stiles thought was about to topple over at any moment. He paused to watch so he could tease the man if it fell while he was distracted._

_“Twins?” Danny asked, “Werewolf twins? That’s kinda hot, maybe I should grab Jackson and stop by. Yes, he shares me! The man’s a whore, he’d better be up for something kinky every once in a while. I deserve it. Shut up, competition my ass. Hey, Stilinski, move it along. I_ never _break a glass.”_

_“One of these days, Alice,” Stiles taunted, “One of these days. POW! Straight to the moon.”_

_“Nothing in this place is straight, including your tie.”_

_Stiles fixed his tie while pouting at the parting shot and found Derek frowning over their menu with Lydia._

_“It’s just fish, Derek,” She snipped._

_“Yes, but a lot of our clientele have said they prefer OUR menu to Allisons and-“_

_“And she’s miles away! This is ridiculous. She’s NOT our competition.”_

_“She is,” Derek stated firmly, “For our RICH clients. For Stiles’ specials.”_

_“Stiles can get NEW specials if they’re going to be assholes about us being out of FISH!” Lydia threw up her hands and stormed off._

_“Something wrong, sexy?” Stiles asked, but pulled away from his attempt to kiss him, “Uh uh, I’m still too pent up. John’s hands only until Vernon and I settle things.”_

_Derek scowled, his eyebrows doing a caterpillar dance that Stiles was happy to tease him about. He was about 1/3 through his mockery of Derek’s eyebrows- and Derek’s witty replies generally only involved his eyebrows and eyes responding- when Danny trotted over to them to interrupt._

_“TWINS, Derek. And they can merge into one massive dude-bro and fuck an alpha through the mattress. That’s a huge draw.”_

_“For specials,” Derek replied, not fooling anyone, including Danny, “We have our own draws.”_

_“Had,” Danny indicated Stiles, “Nobody believes he’s a human who can take a bite and a knot anymore. Jackson told me his scent changed.”_

_“So we get a new draw,” Derek replied sharply, “We still have Scott and now we have a second one who’s trans. Maybe I’ll make Erica our special.”_

_“Wait, hold up,” Stiles frowned, “I don’t get to be special anymore?”_

_“Baby, you’ll_ always _be special, it’s just that-“ Derek started._

_“All I’m saying,” Danny interrupted, “Is Allison knows the lay of the land better than we do. I mean, her family ran that whorehouse for generations until the war shut it down, and you might have re-opened it with her but-“_

_“Danny, enough,” Derek snapped, “We’re making money hand over fist. Lydia is right: Allison is NOT our competition.”_

_“So I can go there and see the twins, then?” Jackson asked, materializing next to Danny and putting a possessive hand on his shoulder. Both Danny and Jackson leered wickedly and Derek sighed._

_“Owned!” Stiles cackled, turning away and sauntering off while Derek rounded on his sassy packmates._

_Suddenly Stiles’ damn hearing kicked up and he pressed both hands over his ears as the room went from mild local chatter to LOUD AS FUCK OW IT HURTS!_

_“All I’m saying is you could show a little loyalty,” Derek snapped._

_“I miss you, too, Allison,” Scott cooed._

_“All I’m saying is you could bring in some NEW packmates,” Jackson sneered._

_“Derek is so fucking stubborn!” Lydia shouted._

_“You’re such an idiot!” Erica raged._

_“Preferably twins,” Danny chirped._

_“I’m not an idiot, and you need to calm the hell down!” John shouted, “I’m making a damn effort here!”_

_“This place is a fire trap,” An unfamiliar woman’s voice stated, “They’ll never escape. Turn it into the pits of hell.”_

_Pits of hell._

_PITS OF HELL._

X

“Derek,” Stiles whimpered, crouching down and trying to curl in on himself, “Please tell me he’s alive.”

“Stiles,” Reid’s calm voice spoke again, “I need you to focus. We can’t contain the fire until you calm down.”

“I didn’t start the fire,” Stiles insisted, “Someone else did. Tell Derek, please? Please tell him I didn’t do this! It was that woman. She said she’d turn Blue Moon into the pits of hell!”

“Nobody blames you, Stiles,” Reid purred out, “Come on, darling. You trust me, don’t you? I’ve held you through so much worse than this. You’re strong, Stiles. You can do this.”

“Why won’t you tell me if Derek’s okay?” Stiles hiccupped.

“Celestial Kitsune have several firefox types, Stiles,” Reid soothed again, “We can put out the fire the woman you mentioned started, but we _can’t put out yours_. The light you’re putting out isn’t just light, it’s _sun_ light. _Star_ light. It’s radioactive. No one can get near you. I know that you’re cold and scared but you need to at least switch it to regular fire, Stiles.”

“I don’t even know how I’m doing this! If you won’t let me talk to Derek c-can you put Scott on the phone? Please? He’s my anchor.”

“Stiles, we’re not on the phone,” Reid reminded him gently, “You’re imagining this. You’re alone. You’re all alone and no one can come near you because you’re on fire.”

Stiles’ eyes flew open. The room wasn’t burning it was _melting_. Everything was bright purple and blinding, but his eyes didn’t shirk from it. Instead he could watch with horrifying ease as the wrapping on piece of meat developed round, brown holes and melted away, the meat beneath browned, blackened, charred, crumbled into ash. The boxes caught fire and their contents became so much dust before even being visible. The metal racks blackened and rusted as if exposed to years of water.

Stiles threw his head back and screamed.

X

_“Stiles. Stiles. Focus. Focus, sweatheart. Find my scent and reel it in.”_

_Derek’s hands, warm on his shoulders, and the scent of the man he loved beyond reason helped Stiles dial back his ears until he could pull his hands away and blink up at Derek._

_“Sorry, I just…”_

_“Maybe you should take the night off,” Derek worried, “You and Boyd can go-“_

_“You just want me to finish things so we can bang!” Stiles scolded, pulling away from him, “I’m fine!”_

_“Okay, but-“_

_“Look, I need to go talk to my dad. He and Erica are fighting again-“_

_“Stiles!” Derek gripped his arm, “Come on, you have to let them work it out. You can’t keep inserting yourself into their relationship. It’s going to damage your friendship with Erica.”_

_“I’m not taking sides,” Stiles frowned, “I know what he’s going through. My ears just got all wonky and heard a stupid movie from, like, the whole building away! I can relate.”_

_“Movie?” Derek frowned, “Nobody’s watching a movie.”_

_“It must be in the rooms,” Stiles decided._

_“I had our rooms lined with lead so we would have some fucking privacy,” Derek replied, “You can’t hear anything inside the rooms.”_

_“Kitsune,” Stiles pointed at himself with a grin._

_“Which means you’re a fox instead of a wolf,” Derek scoffed, “Not that you can hear through three inches of LEAD.”_

_“Is that even safe?” Stiles wondered._

_“It’s coated to protect us from contamination, so yeah,” Derek replied, “The only way it would hurt us is if there were a fire, and that’s not likely to happen.”_

_“Funny you mention that,” Stiles frowned, “The voice from the movie was saying that something was a fire trap and now that I think about it, do we even_ have _a second entrance? Like, for emergencies?”_

_“Scott was just asking that, too. Do you guys think I’m stupid? There’s the delivery entrance, of course.”_

_“Oh yeah!” Stiles laughed, “Duh. The restaurant. I didn’t even think of it and I see the trucks all the time. I’m such a dork.“_

_“No argument there. Besides, if push came to shove each area has the shoots that lead up to-“ Derek pointed up at the skylights, probably about to explain that a werewolf could easily scale them, but at that moment all three in their main lobby exploded._

_Stiles and the rest of the pack and the staff of their restaurant all instinctively ducked, but that was a pointless endeavor. The explosions had blown off the grates at the top, sending a scattering of metal and cement rattling down the shafts onto their dance floor. Derek growled menacingly, but it didn’t stop three metal canisters from rattling down the now unprotected shafts. Once they hit the floor a soft series of beeps made Stiles shout for everyone to take cover._

_The canisters exploded and an orange liquid flew out everywhere. Liquid FIRE. Fucking Agent Orange! It was sticking to every surface and burning violently. Derek must have had more fire protocols in place than he’d finished explaining about because at that moment water began to rain down on them, but all it did was make the napalm bounce around and spread to other items. The bar was in flames, the lights dancing off of Danny’s shot-glass sculpture. Derek was pulling at Stiles, trying to get to the exit, but Stiles was pulling back away towards their packmates._

_“Danny!” Stiles shouted, worried for the humans before anyone else, “Lydia! Where are they, we have to get them out!”_

_A figure was rolling on the ground, screaming and clawing at his face as his entire body burned without relenting despite his efforts to put himself out. Another person ran past stiles towards the exit, but the sound of gunfire made Derek’s attempts to flee that way halt._

_“Like fish in a barrel!” Derek hissed in horror, backing up and pulling Stiles against himself, “We have to get out of here!”_

_“The restaurant’s delivery entrance! She said this place was a fire pit, she must not know!“ Stiles insisted._

_“This way!” Derek shouted, turning towards the back of the restaurant and heading for the kitchens, “This way! Everyone! Quickly! Follow my voice!”_

X

“I have to focus,” Stiles sobbed, rubbing at his face, “I have to rein it in. C’mon Stiles. C’mon. Derek in fuzzy sweaters. Scott laughing. Erica and my dad getting married and being stupidly cute together. Christmas. Presents. Dessert. Fucking, _anything!_ Stop! Just stop! Fucking hell, somebody HELP ME!!”

X

_Scott was already in the kitchen but he wasn’t escaping. He was on his knees sobbing while a woman stood over him with an cattle prod in her hands. It took a moment for Stiles to recognize Allison; her expression was so changed that she seemed a different person entirely. Beside her stood a slightly taller, older woman with similar features. A family member, most likely. Both women were dressed in fatigues as if out for battle with their faces partially hidden behind camouflage paint. Allison’s eyes were glittering darkly and she was holding a leash in her hand. It was attached to a collar at Scott’s neck and Stiles had a sickening feeling that his best friend hadn’t allowed it to be put there based on his posture and the wounds visible through his torn shirt._

_“Hello, Derek, Stiles,” Allison purred, passing the leash to the woman beside her, “I don’t think you’ve met my aunt Kate. She carried on the family tradition and when I told her how you attempted to destroy my life she had a few business suggestions.”_

_“You bitch,” Derek growled, “Your business recovered, you’re ending lives here!”_

_Stiles heard a frightened sound behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see his pack there. Erica was holding John against her side, protective of her beta who had yet to reach his full potential. Jackson was carrying Lydia bridal style in his arms. She was as limp as a rag doll and Stiles’ ears refused to focus enough to tell him if she had a heartbeat. Danny wasn’t in sight but the smell of burning flesh and the memory of the bar in flames made Stiles want to throw up all over himself. Isaac was staring at Scott as if his entire world had just ended and Stiles was echoing that sentiment._

_“Oh, poor baby,” Allison cooed, pulling a bow off her back and notching an arrow from her quiver, “I guess you should have thought of that before you betrayed a HUNTER!”_

X

Stiles was taking slow, deep breaths. He was counting backwards from ten. It didn’t work. He tried from twenty. Nothing. He tried from one hundred, and that helped because in his scattered state he was actually having trouble doing so. Taking a cue from the dimming light around him Stiles started trying the alphabet backwards. That was a complete failure, because he still had trouble doing letters at all, but the attempt had his powers shivering down to nothing until Stiles was left standing in the dark with the smell of coal around him. Stiles took a shivering step forward and pushed on the inner latch for the freezer. The flesh on the bottoms of his feet tore as he moved, frozen to the bottom and so cold that he could no longer feel pain. He stepped from the freezer to the walk-in cooler for refrigerated items. From there he pushed his way into the shiny, metal kitchen. Stiles stared around himself in dismay.

It was empty. Empty and dark, and only his kitsune eyesight allowed him to see around himself.

“Derek?” Stiles tried.

Stiles sniffed the air and gagged, his nose overwhelming him as his powers once again became an assault on his senses. He could smell burning flesh and refuse from people shitting themselves in their agony. Stiles doubled over and puked, retching long past the point his stomach was empty. Tears stung his eyes and he lifted his head once more too search for his pack.

My pack.

MY PACK!

X

_“This is my den,” Stiles growled, rage curling up out of his body like the flames climbing the ceiling in their den behind him, “This is my pack!”_

_Claws exploded from his fingers, his ears became sharp and something wild lit up his eyes. Allison froze in shock as Stiles’ fists burst into flames. Someone behind him screamed and Derek shouted for water._

_“Hunt us,” Something using Stiles’ mouth snarled, stepping forward despite Derek’s attempt to grab his arm. He shrugged his mate’s inferior strength off with ease, “Hunt us. You think you have any shot at all? You can kill the humans, but me? Me? I’m A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! YOU CAN’T KILL ME!”_

X

Stiles’ walked through the kitchen and something caught his eye. It was a simple knife, serrated and unoriginal. It smelled like death and it glowed with a soft white light, shimmering in the darkened room. It was important. Stiles picked it up and an image of a tail flickered through his mind.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed, “I remember you.”

X

_Stiles snatched a knife from the counter that smelled like ham and light shot up it. It expanded, changed, and became something that his human self would have cheered as being something out of science fiction. He held up a sword of purple-black light and advanced on Allison as she drew back the bow. She fired an arrow and he smacked it from the air. His next strike sliced her bow in half, the second was blocked by a metal blade from the older woman. The hunters behind them were fleeing and with a shout from the older woman, Allison joined them. The Kate bitch had dropped Scott’s leash and shoved at Stiles’ sword, but hers was bending in the face of his fury. Then she was fleeing with her bouncy curls teasing Stiles’ vision. He threw his katana at her and it went straight through her to impale on the wall of the delivery entrance. It shook and quivered before it turned back into a knife and dropped to the floor. The bug flaps on the delivery entrance waved as the hunters fled, but Stiles’ fury was unending. He roared after them and the power he’d directed into the knife came boiling out of him in waves. The animal inside had retreated at his vengeance and now Stiles was all that was left. Scared, angry, inexperienced, Stiles who was unable to tame the monstrous energy left behind._

_“Stiles?!” Derek reached for him and Stiles turned to hold out his hand for his mate, needing the pack and safety to ground him._

_Derek’s hand closed around Stiles’ and he screamed, pulling back in fear and agony. Blisters were erupting over his hand and now the pack was trapped. Trapped between the fire raging in the Blue Moon lounge and the one emerging from Stiles. Stiles watched their eyes, saw their fear, knew their helplessness, and cast about for a way to save them. Breaking the fox would take too long. Lydia had stopped breathing. The wolves were coughing and choking on smoke. Stiles saw the refrigerator door and bolted for it. If anything could contain a nuclear explosion than Derek’s lead-lined walls and a commercial refrigerator would have to do it. It also took him out of their path so they could escape in peace._

_Assuming the hunters had really fled._

X

Stiles was crying. Not just regular crying, but sloppy, screaming, wailing, mourn-for-your-family crying. He had no idea if he even should be. He was naked, his clothes having burnt off, and scared and alone. Their staff were likely all dead and his pack was…

Stiles couldn’t think of his pack.

He couldn’t think of anything except the guilt and sorrow inside of his heart.

Finally he pushed himself to part the plastic flaps to reveal that the cargo door had been shut. He pushed at it, wondering if it was safe to open. If it was safe from _himself_. Would he destroy everyone he touched? Had he? Was Derek lying in a hospital somewhere dying of radiation poisoning?

Stiles couldn’t _not_ know, so he knelt down, found the latch, and slid the door up over his head. He walked out onto the road and blinked in the light of day. The entire night had passed. It was daylight and Stiles stared up at the only star visible, the closest to their planet. A celestial kitsune who had used up all of his power would need to bask in the light of the stars, but for now this one was reenergizing him. His aches were leaving his body. His feet were healing. Stiles ran a hand down his face and tried to refocus. He had to find his pack.

There were no bodies lying around so Stiles had to assume that someone had come to clean them up. The question was: Had it been hunters or packmates?

“Derek?” Stiles called, weak but hopeful, “Scott? Isaac? Lydia? Jackson? Boyd? Hey, we weren’t done yet!”

“Stiles!” Isaac’s voice called.

Stiles turned towards the main access road that led to their parking lot on the side of the structure. Isaac was standing there waving to him.

“Are you safe?!” Isaac called as Stiles started to jog towards him.

“I think so!” Stiles waved his knife, “This helps! Like a wizard wand or something!”

Isaac didn’t reply, just giving him a confused look and waiting at the top of the hill as Stiles jogged up to him. He looked nervous and smelled of smoke.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked anxiously, “Is he…?”

“He’s hurt pretty bad,” Isaac replied.

Isaac lead Stiles towards where their cars were all parked in a circle. They were making a sort of gathering inside of them and as Stiles stepped between the cars he saw why. It was an emergency camp and Stiles was very aware that they were officially at war with another pack. Jackson and Boyd were standing on the hoods of the cars watching outwards, carefully guarding them. Boyd was holding a bit of pipe and Jackson had reverted to his kanima self, his sharp tail was lashing back and forth in predatory fashion. Stiles looked around and found Lydia laying still on the ground. She was pale and still, but Stiles could hear her heartbeat faintly from where he stood. Scott was curled up in a ball whimpering on the ground with Erica and John crouched beside him. Derek was propped against the side of one car, his breath coming in uneven wheezes and his arm, one shoulder, and one side of his face covered in vicious burns. Stiles had done that. The others were not his fault, but Stiles had _burnt and poisoned his mate._

“Radiation sickness,” Stiles whispered, heading straight for his mate and kneeling beside him.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“It’s radiation sickness, I _poisoned_ him,” Stiles breathed, “He needs to get to a hospital, even a werewolf can’t fight that off, and why the fuck is there no ambulance here? Lydia needs oxygen!”

“They can’t get through,” Isaac replied softly.

“What?” Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

“The roads are blocked,” Isaac replied, pointing up towards the entrance of the cemetery where emergency lights were flashing, “The hunters are holding the roads.”

Stiles stood and stared after it anxiously. Scott whined again and Stiles looked over to see how injured he was, but rather than harmed he found that Scott was _tied up_. His best friend was hogtied with a ball gag in his mouth to keep him as silent as possible. Stiles headed for him but Isaac stopped him, hurt and anger waging in his eyes.

“He betrayed us, Stiles.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “He wouldn’t.”

“He let them in,” Isaac told him firmly while Scott frantically shook his head from where he lay with his chin pressed to the dirt, “He told Allison how to get in and how to trap us.”

“He told you this?” Stiles pointed at Scott.

“No,” Isaac replied, “Derek did. He said Scott was asking about fireproofing our place, and right before the fire they were talking on the phone.”

“Yeah, I heard him too, but we haven’t heard _from_ him.”

“He betrayed us!” Isaac spat angrily, tears starting up in his eyes, “For a hunter! For _pussy_!”

Stiles pushed Isaac aside and knelt by Scott’s head, unhooking the belt on the ball gag and slipping it out. It came free with a line of bloody spittle and Stiles frowned in concern. Scott swallowed a few times and stretched his jaw with a groan of discomfort. When he raised his eyes to Stiles’ it was with a pleading expression. Beside him Isaac began to silently weep, hugging himself tightly as he stared at them both.

“I thought she wanted to see _me_ , Stiles,” Scott sobbed, “I thought she loved me. I _never_ thought she’d try to hurt my pack! She asked me about safety in the place, telling me she was worried that Derek hadn’t thought out how dangerous a below-ground home would be. I never, _ever_ would have let her near here if I’d known she was going to invade our _den_. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry!”

Scott broke down in tears but a low, rattling hiss from Jackson was what had Stiles leaning over him protectively.

“Wait,” Stiles ordered, “He’s as much a victim as we are!”

“You don’t _know_ that!” Jackson snarled angrily, oblong yellow eyes flashing at Stiles.

“Did he lie?” Stiles asked sharply.

Jackson turned back to watching the roads and Stiles leaned back with a heavy sigh, “Untie him. He’s our acting pack alpha while Derek’s… asleep.”

Stiles left his father and Erica to unlash Scott while he headed back over to Derek. He knelt there a moment, hoping that Derek would wake up, but he was out cold and Stiles’ stomach was aching. He leaned forward to brush their lips together gently before sitting back on his feet again.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered, “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the voice I heard sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you when you wanted me to.”

“Stiles,” Scott stood up on shaky legs and moved towards his best friend, dropping to his knees beside him, “What you did before, can you do it again? We need to get them to a hospital. We might have to charge the hunter’s to do that.”

“I’m exhausted,” Stiles told him, “I’m not a proper kitsune, I’m a human with a Kitsune’s soul. So I need to recharge. I need food and starlight.”

“We can get inside and get some from the fridge if it’s not radioactive,” Scott pointed out, “Is it?”

“Dude, there’s nothing in there but ash, and it’s probably radioactive, but the dry storage might have food that survived if the regular fire didn’t get to it. I can go check.”

Scott frowned, “My instincts don’t want you out of my sight.”

“My instincts don’t want me away from Derek,” Stiles pointed out as he sat by his husband’s side and petted his uninjured hand, “But we _still_ need food. Frankly, if we can safely get back in there we need shelter as well.”

“We were trapped in there,” Scott pointed out, “It really _isn’t_ safe.”

Stiles shook his head, “We need a hospital. Why aren’t the police coming in strong?”

“I don’t know,” Jackson replied, “My cell phone survived the whole thing, but it ran out of batteries and it fucking figures none of us keep car charges. We just don’t go out that much.”

“Bunch of introverted whores,” Stiles laughed bitterly, “Okay. So. They hunters are between us and the cops. What about other directions?”

“The cliff is off to the north,” Boyd stated softly, “the west we scented hunters patrolling, the east was on fire as of not long ago.”

“So we go west, young man,” Stiles quipped, “Or more specifically… one of us does. Jackson, my scaly rage machine, who is your master?”

Stiles expected him to state it was Lydia, but when Jackson leveled Stiles with a steady stare he pointed at his own chest and gaped in shock.

“Me?” Stiles asked, “Why me?”

“You leveled with me,” Jackson turned away sharply, “You saw me for me. Only Lydia and Danny have done that and Danny is… I’ve always leaned towards men for masters. Lydia owns my heart, but not my mind.”

Stiles stood up and walked up to his packmate, moving around the swaying tale. Jackson was honestly beautiful as a kanima and it was no hardship to slip his arms around his waist and press a kiss to his firm cheek.

“I’m sorry, Jackson,” Stiles whispered, “We’re going to get Lydia the help she needs. I don’t’ want to order you around, but I need you focused. As your master I order you to patrol the area. Find a way through their ranks. Leave guarding our pack to the rest of us. We’ll keep her safe, Jackson.”

Jackson shivered and then nodded, his eyes turning a focused yellow. He would be stealthy with his kanima fully in charge. More of Jackson’s humanity disappeared as scales shifted over his face completely. He was dropped down on all fours and slipped away into the distance. Stiles turned to Scott who nodded and stood to take Jackson’s place as their guard. Then Stiles turned to Isaac.

“Okay, buddy,” Stiles told him, “We’re going in search of weapons, phones, and food. I’m going to keep a… whatever… out for radiation, and I want you sniffing for danger.”

“Got it,” Isaac nodded.

Hand in hand, the two headed back towards their den, cautious and keeping close as they approached their former home. Once inside they found that the fire still smoldered in several spot, stopping them from going inside very far. They quickly shoved several boxes and cans of food into trash bags along with a couple of pots to cook with. Stiles wanted to see if he could walk through the fire but Isaac was frightened and whining to leave. Stiles was about to relent when he heard it. A soft cry reached his ears. Stiles froze on the spot and Isaac went silent as he realized something was truly wrong.

“Isaac, someone’s alive in there!” Stiles pried his arm out of Isaac’s grip and fled through the flames.


	26. Chapter 26

Jackson slunk through the headstones, sliding behind monuments until he reached a group of hunters. Their talk was desperate. They had enemies to one side and police to the other. If they were arrested they would be locked away for the rest of their lives for their crimes. They were arguing about either going back to finish off the werewolf pack or charging the police line. Most were in favor of attacking the werewolves and getting the last of their revenge before- hopefully- breaking through the other side where the fire currently raged. The werewolves were weakened, hurt, sickened by the smoke, and frightened. They could be destroyed. The hunters had come equipped with fire resistant gear and oxygen masks. They might be able to just walk right through the burning forest and escape.

Jackson attacked before the bastards made their decision.

XXX

Stiles found that he was immune to fire’s touch, but that didn’t guarantee he would get whoever had managed to survive the inferno out alive. His home was unrecognizable. Everything was charred and only Stiles’ kitsune sight and hearing let him find his way through the fire to where his packmate crouched. He wasn’t even sure what room it was he eventually found, only that whoever it was wore fire resistant gear and an oxygen mask. The tank would explode if overheated, of that Stiles was sure, so he carefully threw the person over his shoulder and worked his way out again by picking carefully through the parts that had burnt themselves out. He was lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, but apparently his newly awakened abilities would let him go without for a while. He located Isaac by his frantic heartbeat and the wolf hurried out of the building with their stuff in hand and Stiles on his heels. Stiles was hacking up a lung as he lowered his captive to the ground.

“A _hunter_ , Stiles!” Isaac snarled, “You rescued a hunter!”

“You mean _hostage_ ,” Stiles growled, “We’ll trade him for-“

The mask came off and Danny took a deep breath of fresh air, gave Stiles and Isaac horrified looks, and passed out onto the ground.

“Oh,” Isaac blinked, “Jackson’s gonna be thrilled!”

X

Jackson’s revenge for his lost lover was swift. He stunned those who seemed to be making decisions and viciously culled the lower ranks. A kanima was a monster to be feared. His sting rendered them helpless to lie there and scream as he tore them asunder. Finally he was left with the remaining leader and the twins who Danny had desired. He would bring all three back to his Master. Perhaps Stiles would have a use for them.

X

Stiles’ stomach lurched when he saw Jackson return. He was drenched in blood, bits of flesh were hanging from his claws, and he dragged three still figures behind him. One was an old man and the other two were very frightened young werewolves. They looked as if they’d just hit adulthood and Stiles could see wariness in their eyes that spoke of years of abuse. Stiles disregarded them in favor of putting his arms out for Jackson.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Stiles urged. He was too exhausted to move after all the effort he’d exerted in their den.

 _Our former den_.

The kanima crawled forward, barely Jackson anymore, and Stiles set about gently cleaning the blood from his face. To his surprise, Danny rose up from where he’d been lying recovering from the horror he’d faced, picked up a damp bit of torn shirt, and began to help Stiles clean the filth away.

“Hey, Jackson,” Stiles called, “Come back to us.”

Jackson shuddered and the scales began to retreat, leaving most of his chiseled face revealed to them.

“Stiles? D-Danny?!” Jackson’s eyes flickered in regret, hope, and pain.

“It’s okay,” Danny told him softly, “I killed people, too. They didn’t exactly leave us with a choice.”

“You?” Jackson scoffed, trying for his usual disdain.

Danny smiled softly, “It was kill him and take his protective gear or die in a fire. In the end I managed to kill the bastard- I beat him with a barbell- but I was too scared to try to escape. Stiles had to save me. _Stiles_. Do you believe that?”

“I’m never going to let you live that down,” Jackson snickered.

Danny smiled fondly and pressed their foreheads together, “Yeah, I know.”

“Jackson, do you remember anything?” Stiles asked.

Jackson frowned and shook his head, “It’s a blur, but I obviously won.”

“So we can get through?” Isaac asked anxiously.

Stiles frowned and slowly tried to sit up only to fall back again, “I’m completely destroyed here. What do your wolf ears tell you, Isaac?”

“I can still hear people moving around, but the gaps are bigger between them. We should try to get through?” Isaac posed it as a question.

Stiles looked around them and let out a slow breath, “Okay. Here’s what we do. Load the injured- and me- up in the SUV and the rest run alongside. Danny, you drive.”

Isaac nodded and helped Jackson load everyone up. When they had the group piled in the car with Lydia held tightly in Stiles’ arms as he worried about her shaky breathing, the group began to move. Scott led the way, following Jackson’s scent so that he could lead them to the place he’d broken through their lines. Jackson and Boyd prowled along the left side and Isaac and Erica the right. Behind them Stiles’ father was using his skills to protect the flank. The three hostages they had were tied to the top of the SUV as a warning to any who might attack their little cavalcade.

They moved slowly at first, but when Scott let out a huff of warning they began to move fast, bolting through the graveyard with the SUV moving fast behind them. They had to swerve around a line of closely placed tombstones, but eventually they broke out onto the main road. The police turned towards them and guns and shields were raised. Danny hit the breaks and the wolves all threw their arms up in the air. A few weapons discharged and Stiles buried his face in Lydia’s hair. He knew werewolves were shot fairly often by police; they were perceived as threats even with their arms in the air, but if the bullets weren’t laced than they would be fine. Stiles wasn’t overly comforted by that truth.

The door to the SUV swung open and Stiles’ head flew up. He growled instinctively, the world around him turning silver as his kitsune side flared up protectively. Isaac soothed him with a soft croon and Stiles relaxed weakly against the seat.

“The ambulance is here,” Isaac told him, “They were waiting for survivors.”

“Lydia first,” Stiles insisted, even though a part of him wanted to drop her on the ground and push Derek ahead. She was in worse shape. He might love Derek the way he loved breathing, but the werewolf would survive longer than she would.

The ambulance crew surged forth now that the werewolves and police were calm and Stiles surrendered the strawberry blonde into their hands. Danny went with her since he had also experienced a fair amount of smoke inhalation before he’d beaten the equipment out of his enemy’s hands. Derek was loaded into the next ambulance with a human bartender who Stiles didn’t know well who was at least able to walk on his own. Stiles informed those asking him repeatedly that he was just _tired_ , damn it, let him stay with his pack. He did want to go with Derek, of course, but he also was terrified. They were about to find out that Derek had radiation poisoning, which meant that once the stand off was over they would be descending on the cock ranch to find the source and contain it. They’d lost everything and somehow this final invasion just felt worse than the previous ones. Hunters and werewolves were engaged in an age-old dance; the rest of the world had no business stepping in on it. Still, as Stiles told the police the names of all those he thought had died in the fire he couldn’t help but realize one damning fact: they were all humans. All the werewolves and Stiles had survived. Their age-old war had murdered innocent human beings just trying to make a living, and there was nothing Stiles could do to apologize for that or make it right… or stop it from happening again.

 


	27. Chapter 27

With John’s connections to the sheriff’s department, it was only second nature that they took them in. Of course, on paper it looked shocking that there was a group of whores crashing at the police station, but his father made a speech about family and solidarity and then Erica and Isaac went off into an interrogation room with five officers while John set up a few mats in one of their jail cells. It was a credit to how numb Stiles had become that he didn’t try to play therapist to his dad about Erica going off with his co-workers. Instead Stiles set about keeping himself busy by helping his dad set them up for the night. There was a toilet/sink combo that was absolutely disgusting, but Stiles scrubbed it clean for his packmates and they all showered in the staff shower in pairs. Jackson was lonesome with both of his partners in the hospital and Stiles was missing his husband so the two of them clung to each other.

When they returned to the sleeping area Jackson was just as determined to hold him tightly for the remainder of the night. He lay on top of Stiles with his head on the alpha mate’s chest and Stiles stroked his hair gently until he fell asleep. Boyd lay to Stiles’ right, holding his hand as they slept. His father was on Stiles’ left, snoring away with Erica’s head on his shoulder. Scott didn’t sleep. Scott sat down on the prison cot and stared down at them for the entire night with his eyes filled with guilt and pain. Isaac hesitantly climbed up with him and Scott put out his hand to welcome him close. Their sweet omega curled up against Scott’s side and slept with his head in the alpha’s lap for the night. Stiles wasn’t sure when the two would talk, but he was hoping that it would be soon. Isaac needed to apologize for lashing out at Scott about Allison and Scott needed to see how deeply in love with him the omega was. If Scott couldn’t reciprocate- and Stiles was worried he couldn’t- than the pack would have to help Isaac heal.

In the cell beside them were two of their captives. Old world werewolf laws said that werewolves joining against werewolves with hunters gave any pack they harmed jurisdiction over their fate. The twins would end up at their pack’s mercy. The old man Jackson had captured had been killed when the police had panicked and opened fire on the SUV. Stiles was just glad Danny and Lydia hadn’t been shot as well, but had seen Isaac picking a bullet out of his shoulder in the shower. It burned him up that it was considered nothing to shoot them, even if the shots did manage to kill. Werewolves were viewed as animals by too many, and the jealousy felt towards their abilities was absolutely a factor. This time since an unarmed human suspect had been shot as well it was likely the officers would be put through a trial. Stiles hadn’t even blinked. He knew the statistics behind them being prosecuted for it and the guy who shot Isaac was probably their _host_ at the moment. The world was an ironic and cruel place.

Stiles’ father woke him up the next morning and the second Jackson crawled off of him he instinctively went to cover his groin so his father wouldn’t see his morning wood, but for the first time since his adolescence Stiles _wasn’t_ rock hard when he woke up. In fact, he hadn’t even jerked off in the shower the night before. He hadn’t gotten off with anyone in over 24 hours and he _wasn’t_ horny.

“I miss my husband,” Stiles stated, and promptly burst into tears.

It was Stiles’ first time finally expressing himself since the horror of suppressing his kitsune abilities in the walk-in freezer and he didn’t even pause when his father pulled him into his arms to comfort him. Stiles let himself be rocked and held while he wept bitterly until Scott prodded him to eat and offered him some instant oatmeal. Stiles got himself under control and the pack sat around in a circle eating instant oatmeal from paper cups and washing it down with bitter coffee. Stiles’ father chose to eat and drink with them even though he could have sat in his office. He was the deputy here, having given up his position as Sheriff to follow his son to his new home. He didn’t seem to regret it, especially now that he was an official part of the pack and resources were shared. If he needed money for his expensive as fuck apartment in the pricy area than the money was his to use. That same shared account was exactly what was on everyone’s mind as they began to discuss their future.

“This was fine for tonight,” John started softly, “The boys and Cindy don’t mind sharing space for a brother and his family, but we sure as hell can’t stay here indefinitely. My place is about the size of two of these jail cells, but you’re all welcome there. The only downside is the single bathroom and ridiculous kitchen. I guess the biggest concern I have is money. I know the pack pools resources, but who has access to them? And how much _is_ there? The business is five fucking months old, how much profit did you lot turn? Oh, and speaking of turning, you can’t turn any tricks. Last night we won’t speak of, but legally you can’t whore without a licensed whorehouse. If you do and my crew arrest you you’ll be banned from _legally_ prostituting yourselves for life.”

“Shit,” Jackson declared, and then quickly followed it up with, “I’m _not_ getting a shitty job.”

“We all have access,” Scott explained, “It’s a shared account. You were going to be added on as soon as you settled. Speaking of that, how’s your control in the face of all this?”

“Better, actually,” John admitted, “Being concerned about others is what I do best. It’s why I became a cop. Keeps me focused.”

“Figures,” Erica scoffed, “No wonder you were having control issues. You stopped working, and your focus is your _job_.”

“Speaking of focuses,” Jackson spoke softly, “Isn’t Stiles’ focus sex? We can help him for now, but he’s gone soft with his dad in the room and FYI he’s kind of an atomic bomb.”

“Nuclear warhead,” Stiles scolded, “And I’m not in the mood. My fucking _mate_ is hospitalized because of me, I drained every ounce of energy I didn’t even know I had, and I’m fucking dead inside.”

“Don’t say that,” John said softly, tugging Stiles against himself again.

“We’ll go to the hospital today,” Scott said softly, “Pack privilege means his mate and one other packmember can stay with him.”

“Unless he’s _quarantined_. I told the ambulance crew to expect radiation poisoning. They looked at me like I was crazy but by now they’ll have figured that shit out. He’ll be quarantined.”

Scott frowned and gestured to Jackson, “Hey, look that up, will you?”

Jackson scoffed but did as he was told while Scott called the hospital to ask if they could see Derek. Stiles refused to take the phone and talk to the staff so Scott pulled rank and insisted he was Derek’s co-alpha. Pack relations were generally respected and eventually Scott got info, but not before Jackson had explained to him that they would have washed Derek and that would remove 90% of the continued radiation exposure right off the bat.

“They said he’s not awake yet,” Scott worried, “They said they’re not sure why because his lycanthrope is already fighting off the effects of the radiation. He’s having trouble healing, though. They’re worried about scarring, but are more concerned about him not waking up. They said pack presence is important so they’ve got him sharing a room with Danny and Lydia, but will still allow two of us in with him plus someone Jackson for Lydia and Danny. Stiles? Who do you want to take?”

Stiles held onto his dad’s arm tighter and the man pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head and assured him he’d go to the hospital with Stiles. Until their packmates were released from the hospital Stiles and Jackson, and possibly John if Stiles didn’t stop clinging to him, would be staying there.

That left Scott to check the bank account and figure out what they should do about a temporary home. Stiles didn’t know the amount they had set aside vs how much they’d been spending because he couldn’t read and therefore couldn’t access the online bank account. However, he was surprised to learn that the rest of the pack didn’t know either. Each packmate had a card with a weekly limit of $300 but could request more money as needed, and Derek had been fairly free about letting them have nearly anything they asked for. Jackson’s car, Scott’s game systems, Erica’s wardrobe, and a neurologist on call for Stiles had to have put a dent in their funds, but Derek was so casual about money that no one had considered it might not _be_ there until the possibility of earning more was removed from them. A hotel would work for a short period of time if John’s apartment got too crowded, but if they didn’t have much money set aside than it wouldn’t be prudent to waste it.

XXX

The hospital was quiet and Stiles was shaking as they entered. Much like Scott, he was consumed with guilt. He’d been the one to burn and poison his mate. The blisters had climbed up his arm and to his face, possibly scarring Derek for life. Obviously Stiles could care less what Derek looked like, but his mate was vain. He enjoyed looking in the mirrors around their gym- their _destroyed_ gym- and flexing as he gazed at himself. Would he still be content? Or would Derek be scarred in more ways than one?

Danny was watching TV but Lydia was still exhausted from their ideal and only gave them a weak smile when they entered. Her hair had been singed short on one side and she voiced a complaint about needing her hair stylist stat before falling back asleep. The whisper of oxygen was almost soothing, but the tubes all over her body were terrifying. Danny explained that they’d had to take her in for a chest x-ray twice because the first one had been inconclusive.

Derek’s diagnosis, however, was easily explained. He’d suffered dehydration from puking his guts out along with smoke inhalation, third degree burns, and internal bleeding. Only one of those was from the actual fire that had been set, the rest were from Stiles’ foxfire. In addition to his natural healing process the hospital had added in antibiotics and an emergency surgery had stitched up the holes in his gut. Stiles sat down and held his uninjured hand while fighting back tears. The nurse told him they’d seen improvement but Stiles sure as hell couldn’t tell. His arm was wrapped up and the stink of ointment burned Stiles’ nose.

Jackson was kissing Danny slowly, whispering that he loved him against his lips between gentle caresses of their tongues. Stiles couldn’t stop playing that night over and again in his head. Derek had leaned in for a kiss and he’d refused him because he was playing kinky games with Boyd. He didn’t regret the games, but he sure as fuck regretted not getting that last kiss. The problem was, he didn’t know it was going to _be_ his last kiss.

 _It’s not my last kiss. He’ll wake up. He’ll wake up and we’ll be together and he’ll forgive me. He has to._ _He just has to. He’s the only damn thing that’s ever been right in my life. I can’t lose him. I just can’t._

John’s hand landed heavy on his shoulder and Stiles let himself break down again, “We didn’t even get to go on our honeymoon!”

“I’m sorry,” John replied, and if he meant that because John’s circumstance had delayed it, well, Stiles was too upset to comfort him, “Talk to him, son.”

Stiles choked on his words and shook his head miserably. For once in his life he didn’t know what to say. All he could do was cling to Derek’s uninjured hand, his tears falling on his knuckles, and let himself mourn everything and everyone they’d lost.

XXX

John’s place really _was_ small. It was also without electricity due to John’s negligence while dealing with his alterations, which explained why he hadn’t invited them over the night before. With Scott in possession of the bank account John paid the bill and got the electric turned back on and Scott bought a slew of exercise mats, blankets, and pillows. The group had spent the day taking turns visiting their hospitalized packmates in between looking for solutions. Stiles and Jackson were staying the night there 24/7, but the rest of them were swarming John’s home.

Scott informed Stiles by phone that the bank account had a whopping twenty thousand dollars in it. Considering that the group brought in at least a thousand dollars each working night that meant that they were still just barely breaking even. Since Danny was doing better he demanded they use those funds to get him a laptop so he could actually help out more. He’d been the packs’ finance officer as well as their bartender, so he was definitely entitled so Jackson picked one up to his specifications. Once he had it in hand he showed them the accounts they hadn’t been aware of, and that there were debts attached to the pack’s name. The monthly payments were what was draining the account along with Derek giving them free reign with the money they made. Thankfully that was when Danny made a suggestion that none of them had considered: surely Derek had purchased insurance on their home?

Legal things weren’t Danny’s specialty, they were Lydia’s, but she was still laid up in bed and no one wanted to stress her out. Instead Jackson and Boyd went back to the rubble to search it for information. Derek’s office was relatively untouched since the door had been shut and there hadn’t been a skylight near it, but they didn’t find any more account information or legal papers and the computers had been damaged by the smoke. They did find a book of phone numbers in the desk and one of them was for an attorney.

Stiles didn’t really want to talk to an attorney, but apparently he didn’t have much of a choice since he was the only one legally able to discuss Derek’s business and the attorney only answered to the person signing his checks. The pack might share resources, but Derek was the legal business owner and Stiles was his spouse and designated signatory, so Stiles had to leave his husband’s bedside and visit the office. The lawyer had prepared things such as wills, deeds, and apparently adoption papers for Erica and Isaac. Stiles hadn’t been aware of that last bit but he wasn’t surprised about Erica. Derek had called her his little girl, after all. Isaac just grinned sheepishly and explained that he had daddy issues when Stiles asked him about it later. Stiles decided he didn’t want to know. Sadly, the insurance information wasn’t with the lawyer, either. Nor was it in a safety deposit box when Scott visited the bank in person and one of the teller’s mentioned he was able to access it. Stiles nearly punched Scott for forgetting that aspect, but he was glad that he’d kept the keys on the same ring as he used for his motorcycle, so at least that was easily located. Thankfully the box _did_ have their deed and a few other important bits of paperwork in it including Stiles’ and Derek’s marriage license. Stiles was relieved that it was in tact so he’d be able to push for any rights he had as a mate. So far the hospital hadn’t pushed for anything, but if it came to making decisions for Derek than he might need to produce something.

In the end the insurance company was the one to contact Stiles after their agent saw the fire on the news. She was a smarmy woman who Stiles instantly liked. If she’d been a man he might have been interested in bedding her… assuming his sex drive were back, which it wasn’t. Stiles set up arrangements to file all the essential paperwork and got copies of the police reports to prove they hadn’t set the fire themselves. The arsonist wasn’t finished examining it yet, so they were going to be waiting for any funds to come through.

Finally Stiles was able to return to the hospital and sit vigil by Derek’s bedside. The nurse informed him that while Derek had plenty of brain activity, he was still not moving. The doctors had concluded that Derek was catatonic, but the cause could be either medical or psychological. A catatonic state was unusual for both radiation poisoning and PTSD, but with the human- and werewolf- brain anything was possible. After discussing options with Stiles they decided to try dosing Derek with psychiatric medication to encourage his brain to wake him up. They gave him a low dose to begin with and focused on ones that also prevented seizures since radiation poisoning could produce them in humans. The hope was that their combination would battle any physical issues as well, but if the damage was permanent than even if Derek woke up he might have lasting issues. Stiles couldn’t imagine living his life with Derek as a virtual vegetable, but if they could at least _wake him up_ than he was prepared to wipe his ass and spoon feed him till the end of time. Stiles stayed up for hours watching Derek’s eyes move behind his closed lids and hoping beyond hope that he’d wake up, but eventually exhaustion caught up with him and Stiles fell asleep.

Stiles woke up when Lydia sat bolt upright in bed and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Derek was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

_In a continuation of yesterday’s story about The Blue Moon and the Hale and Hearty Cockranch, in a shocking twist the owner- Alpha Derek Hale- has vanished from his hospital bed. Police suspect foul play, especially when they learned that a banshee packmate screamed shortly after he was removed. In a list of growing suspects are Allison Argent, former employer and owner of Hunter Ranch, her immediate family, a werewolf named Deucalion who has loudly voiced objections about the staff at Blue Moon on the internet, and a man named Lahey who claims his son was abducted by the afore mentioned Allison Argent. Lahey’s claims of kidnapping were dismissed when it was learned that Isaac Lahey was over 18 at the time of his employment at Hunter Ranch._

_What is not known is where the alpha is now? What state he is in? And, perhaps the most surprising of all, how he was removed from a guarded hospital room with a police presence and a visiting werewolf and kitsune nearby?_

“Turn that shit off,” John growled.

The TV went dark but Stiles continued to stare at it, his arms wrapped around his knees and his eyes wide and haunted.

“Maybe he left on his own?” Scott suggested.

“Yeah, a sick as fuck guy with barely-repaired internal bleeding just got up and went for a jog,” Jackson sneered.

Danny had been released from the hospital but Lydia was staying another night. She’d told Jackson to fuck off because he was annoying her and she wanted a night of peace and quiet. Danny had suggested that her reticence was probably due to her destroyed hair and Jackson had paid a stylist to go to the hospital and fix her hair. Stiles had cried when he’d heard that because… well, because crying, eating, and sleeping were the only things Stiles did anymore.

It had been two days and Stiles had barely spoken to any of them. His sexual appetite was gone and Scott was worried about him for more than one reason. His kitsune’s chosen outlet was sex, and if Stiles’ kitsune didn’t stretch its legs a bit it would take over and Stiles could become a danger to himself or others. They’d already tried laying him out on the bed- with his dad, Scott, and Erica out for a few hours- to try to excite him. Stiles had gotten half hard, but had reeked of misery the entire time and simply laid there unresponsive. Jackson had irritably pointed out that Stiles was a power bottom. He could just lay there and take it. Boyd, as the gentleman that he was, asked Stiles to let them try to help him relax. Stiles thought it through and then agreed so the three of them set about trying to help their alpha’s mate get the release he needed.

Stiles lay on his back with his knees bent and a pillow supporting his hips. Jackson’s fingers were slowly sliding in and out of his body as the werewolf sneered down at Stiles.

“What do you need, hm? Pleasure? Cuddles? Punishment?” Jackson growled, emphasizing the last.

“Jackson, I don’t think…” Isaac started, but Jackson glared at him and he fell silent.

“Yeah,” Stiles licked his lips, “The latter.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jackson growled.

He slipped his fingers out of Stiles’ loosened hole and lifted his hips up via his leg. He held Stiles’ ass helpless in the air and brought his hand sharply down on his pale ass. Stiles grunted. Jackson usually topped from the bottom and it showed. He wasn’t a natural Dom, but he had catered to client’s needs before. Stiles was determined to let himself fall into his headspace so he could get off, so he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. The next strike was harder and Stiles gasped. Another strike had him starting to buzz a bit, but his dick was still soft. Isaac was offering to suck his dick, but Jackson hissed that he wanted Stiles in subspace first.

“Tell me you want my dick, whore.”

“I want your dick,” Stiles growled out, forcing himself to sound sexy.

“I want your dick, _sir_ ,” Jackson drawled.

_Oh no. Big mistake._

“I don’t think your dick is long enough to fuck yourself, Jackson,” Stiles replied sarcastically.

Jackson growled angrily and hefted Stiles’ other leg up into the air. He thrust in to the hilt in one go. It punched the air right out of Stiles’ chest and his eyes watered as he clawed at the bedding around him. Boyd growled deeply but Jackson ignored him, slung Stiles’ legs over one shoulder so that his ass was tight around Jackson’s sizable length, and brought his hand down sharply on the kitsune’s exposed ass. Jackson held Stiles tightly by one thigh and began to fuck him deep. Stiles had to give it to him- Jackson might prefer to bottom but he was a hell of a top. He barely ever missed Stiles’ prostate and the A+ treatment alone had Stiles getting hard. Jackson kept surprising him by throwing in a sharp strike on his bare ass every once in a while. He kept it to the same spot; unoriginal but effective in that it built up the pain levels at an exponential rate. Stiles toppled easily into subspace as he gasped and panted beneath Jackson’s aggressive onslaught.

Stiles’ bared throat and glazed eyes must have done it for Jackson because he switched from spanking Stiles brainless to jerking his dick as he hurried to bring him off. Stiles was floating in a place where being numb from emotions was okay. It was comforting and he was happy there, but pleasure wasn’t curling in his gut the way it was supposed to. Jackson came with a broken sound, too overwhelmed by the pleasure of Stiles’ ass wrapped around his dick to stop himself. He stilled, filled him, and then gently lowered him to the bed and backed away in shame.

Boyd surged forward instantly, quickly rolling Stiles over and petting his hands down the silent young man’s body.

“Hey, baby,” Boyd purred, “We have unfinished business, you and I Mieczyslaw. Last time we focused on our own names, but this time I want you to focus on whoever you need. Me. A stranger. A john you’ve had. Your husband. Anything that gets you there. This is all about you, pretty little fox. You feel me?”

Boyd sank into Stiles as he spoke and the kitsune crooned and nodded fast. He pushed back, lifting his reddened ass to beg for more as Boyd slid through Jackson’s come and bottomed out in Stiles’ body.

“You want me fast or slow, handsome?” Boyd asked. His voice was strangled from the scent of Jackson’s seed mixed with Stiles’ needy scent.

Jackson had _just_ finished fucking him fast and hard, so Stiles slurred out the word slow and Boyd began to slide free with a sensual roll of his hips. He was filling Stiles perfectly, fucking him in his favorite position as the kitsune moaned and pushed back for more. He was still hard but had flagged quite a bit when they changed up riders. Boyd’s talented hand quickly fixed that as he stroked Stiles back to fullness and began to jerk him at twice the speed of his hard thrusts. Boyd kissed along Stiles’ neck and shoulder, nipping him enough to make him jump and teeter on the edge of subspace again. He didn’t fall back into his previous headspace, but he was definitely enjoying their touch. The white fluids he was frothing up with every thrust into Stiles’ body heatedly aroused Boyd as the sent Jackson’s scent into the room. Jackson must have been excited by it as well because he was slowly jerking himself off and Isaac was taking an interest in his dick. Jackson invited the greedy bottom over and Stiles watched with a soft smile as Jackson scratched Isaac’s itch. They were lying side by side with Isaac on his back so the two of them kissed slowly as Boyd began to speed up his thrusts. He was ramming home hard, pulling out far enough to make each thrust deep and satisfying.

Sadly, Boyd suffered the same fate as Jackson had. Fucking Stiles was just too good after so much stress within the pack. The scent of their missing alpha’s claim on the kitsune only made him more desirable. Each felt an intense need to keep pack scent on him during their time of upheaval and it wasn’t long before Boyd was struggling to hold himself back.

“Stiles, baby,” Boyd groaned, “Let go. Come on. Come for me!”

Stiles broke the slow, lingering kiss he’d been enjoying with Isaac and shook his head, “Can’t. Go ahead. It’s fine.”

Boyd couldn’t have stopped himself. He groaned as he filled Stiles’ ass with more heady scented cream, his body bowing over Stiles’ as he came deep inside of him. He gave his hips a few more satisfying snaps before giving up and sliding free. Jackson had grunted out his own release at the same time as Boyd had, but he was holding Isaac off with a firm grip around his purpling cock. Isaac whimpered out a plea for release but Jackson slid free and held him for the count of three before releasing his cock and nodding to Stiles.

Isaac was a power bottom through and through, sometimes unable to climax when asked to top by a client, but he was absolutely gone on the Stiles’ well-used hole. He squirmed his way beneath Stiles when Boyd tugged the kitsune’s shoulders up for him and began to kiss him with a renewed hunger. Stiles slid down Isaac’s shaft, his hole so stretched and drenched from the men who had pounded into him that he didn’t even bother to slick up Isaac’s dick. Isaac, in typical inexperienced bottom fashion, was jackrabbit fucking up into Stiles. Stiles quickly decided that wasn’t going to do it for him and rolled them both.

Stiles wrapped both legs and arms around his sweetest packmate and they rocked together. With Isaac stretched over Stiles’ body he had come back to himself a bit and it quickly turned sweet and tender. Isaac was a charmer with baby blue eyes and apple cheeks just made to be pinched. His loving embrace was what finally did it for Stiles. Isaac’s heart was breaking as well, after all. The longer Scott mourned Allison instead of turning to Isaac’s loving embrace the more he chipped away at the omega’s heart.

It wasn’t the same sort of hurt, but it was real and tangible and Stiles could smell it as the omega pressed kisses along Stiles’ neck. Isaac’s hand wrapped around Stiles’ prick and he thumbed the tip until Stiles let out a shuddering breath and shook through his climax. To Stiles’ surprise he not only came, but came hard enough to cry out and grasp at Isaac’s ass for several seconds. The omega joined him in shouts of pleasure, but when they drew apart it was to gently wipe tears from each other’s cheeks.

“It’ll be okay,” Stiles whispered at the same time as Isaac murmured that they would find Derek.

They both laughed at each other and Stiles coaxed Isaac into engaging his oral fixation- and getting a bit more attention- by letting the omega eat the slutty mix out of his ass. Jackson had deemed it repulsive and left to shower, but Boyd had watched while petting Stiles hair gently. Stiles came again with Boyd firmly working his dick as Isaac lapped at his sensitive hole. Finally he was sated, and the relief was palpable. It felt as if a tight band had been released from around his head and Stiles admitted that he’d needed their attention more than he’d initially thought. Isaac and Stiles took a shower while Boyd and Jackson soothed their egos together with Jackson finally getting topped.

When Scott returned he gave Stiles a surprised look and teased Isaac about topping.

“Uh, oh, we got another top on our hands!” Scott laughed, “Better watch our asses!”

“Why?” Isaac smiled in an attempt at looking predatory. It was adorably awkward, “You need to be filled, Scott?”

Scott winked at Isaac, “Or you could come over here and ride my dick.”

Isaac headed for Scott with a predatory leer and John looked around his efficiency apartment with a tense expression on his face, “How exactly are we going to make this work?”

“Feeling frisky?” Erica purred.

“Yeah, but…” John indicated Stiles with his chin and Stiles pointed to himself in confusion.

“What?”

“You’re my _son_ ,” John pointed out needlessly.

“Who I barely remember growing up,” Stiles shrugged, “I was raised by werewolves. Once we hit puberty there’s no hiding sex from us. Too much effort when most of the pack can hear what’s going on in the next room. How do you think people knew I was a nympho? I was _always_ stinking of horniness, more so than other teenagers around me. Sex was pretty much an open book for me growing up.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can do anything with people watching.”

“You already have,” Jackson snorted in amusement as Isaac and Scott started rolling around together on the mats in a mock fight, “I’ve watched Erica suck your dick on the monitors like, a dozen times.”

“That was different,” John argued, “It’s unobtrusive.”

“We need a hotel room,” Erica decided.

“You mean _they_ do,” John grumbled, “C’mon gorgeous. Let’s go back down to my patrol car.”

“Mm, kinky. You can handcuff me.”

“Again?” John sighed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back to watch Scott fuck Isaac cross eyed. They probably _should_ get a hotel room or two, if only for the bathroom use and so his dad didn’t go crazy. The problem was, it was easier for the patrol cars to check up on _one_ place than two or three. Stiles didn’t mull it over for long. He was tired and the three people who had been out searching for his husband clearly hadn’t found him. Stiles wanted to sleep, but he’d been sleeping almost constantly out of sheer depression and now that so many people were back inside he was feeling closed in.

Stiles dressed and put on shoes and headed out of his father’s apartment. He passed the rocking cop car and Erica, being the sassy bitch she was, winked at him. He snorted and kept walking, taking himself down the street. He knew it was risky and a part of him was hoping for the same bastards that had taken Derek to abduct him. The longer he walked the more he hoped it would happen. Allison was still out there. She had Derek, there was no doubt about that, and Lydia had screamed. With any luck it was because Derek had taken one of them out when they’d kidnapped him. Stiles knew Derek was alive. He was positive he’d feel it if Derek died. Not only was Derek his alpha- something even some humans in packs could feel- but he was his soul mate as well. He would absolutely know if Derek were dead, so Derek _was alive_ and Stiles…

Stiles was hysterical.

So proven by the fact that as his mind had started moving faster, so had he. He was now running in a neighborhood he was wholly unfamiliar with and he had no idea where he was. Stiles skidded to a stop, tripped over a protruding sewage pipe, and toppled ass over teakettle into a tree growing out of the suburban sidewalk. Stiles lay there with his feet in the air and scuffs all over his hands and knees slowly healing. He groaned and sat up, looking down at himself to take in the damage. His pants were torn, he was covered in dirt, and his wedding band was a twisted piece of metal on his hand.

Stiles’ first instinct was to weep all over again, but suddenly he’d had enough crying. Rage, hot and healing, flowed through his body. Stiles stood up, ripped the ring off despite the fact it tore his skin anew, and threw it into the street. A scream of pain, anger, and regret bubbled up his throat and he threw his head back and roared. The sound echoed around him, dogs barking and lights flying on all around him.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Stiles shouted, “WHERE ARE YOU, ALLISON?! COWARD! BITCH! YOU LYING FUCKING PIMP! COME AND GET ME! COME AND FUCKING GET ME YOU CUNT!”

There were numerous people shouting for Stiles to shut up and he was sure the police would be there soon. Once he took a few calming breaths he started walking faster to get away from the scene of his auditory crime. He didn’t go back for his ring. It was ruined and it was only a _ring_. It was his husband he needed back.

Cue the van.

Stiles stopped and gave them the incredulous look that renting an unmarked white van to abduct someone in deserved as the door on the side slid in.

“Well?” Allison asked, “Are you going to blow up again or get in?”

“Do you have Derek with you?”

“Sorry, small van,” Allison replied with a sadistic smile.

“Than I guess I’m getting in,” Stiles replied.

“Good,” She slid aside and Stiles climbed in.

Stiles glanced around at the two men with her as the door slid shut. They all smelled oddly similar and he didn’t think it was due to location. Stiles was still learning how to use his newly advanced nose, but he was willing to guess that they were all Argents.

“What, no sack over my head? Chloroform cloth to the face?”

Allison leveled a gun at him, “Where’s my grandfather you son of a bitch?”

“The old guy Jackson captured?” Stiles clarified, just in case she meant someone they hadn’t had contact with. Allison nodded, “The police shot him in the head. My condolences. Where is my husband, you cold-hearted bitch?”

Allison’s mouth twisted up in rage and sorrow and she pulled the trigger. The bullet felt more like a punch to Stiles’ gut and the last thing he thought as the wolfsbane began to burn in his gut was that this was probably close to what Derek had felt when Stiles had given him radiation poisoning.


	29. Chapter 29

Stiles was pressed against the wall of the van panting in pain. It was mostly real. Wolfsbane didn’t seem to have the same horrific effect on Stiles as it did on werewolves, but it sure as hell didn’t feel good to be shot in the gut with the noxious stuff. He didn’t know how to control his healing yet, but he couldn’t have started it up even if he had because the three were kneeling over him clearly expecting the wound to be fatal. So they were questioning him.

“Where is Derek’s money?” Allison demanded, “I know he was filthy rich when he left my ranch. He used loans to pay for your shitty little hole, so _where is my money?”_

“His money,” Stiles panted, “And we haven’t found it. I’m guessing there _isn’t_ any. We’re waiting for insurance.”

“Lies!” Allison shrieked, slapping him sharply.

“The fuck is wrong with you? Your ranch is still open.”

“We lost _thousands_ in the last few months, and now you’ve stolen my only two boys!”

“The twins?” Stiles blinked blearily, “They weren’t even that hot.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” She raged, “I’ve lost _everything_ because of you!”

Stiles decided that was as good a point as any to fake die so he drew in a ragged breath, fluttered his eyes weakly, and forced out the words: “You still have your _life_.”

Stiles went mostly still, foot twitching and face lax. He knew what death looked like. It wasn’t as peaceful and quiet as the movies let on. His tongue lolled out and drool dripped onto his shirt, bloody from having bitten his tongue during their struggle. He even managed to let a loud, nasally fart out without straining obviously. He contemplated pissing himself but his bladder was empty for once. He kept his leg jerking sporadically but the rest of him was still and limp despite the fact he slid down into an awkward angle that put even more pressure on his stomach wound. Hot blood flowed out along his side and he hoped it wasn’t obvious that his heart was still beating. Maybe none of them were doctors or morticians? He felt like in a sick crowd like this his luck wouldn’t hold out that well.

“Fucking hell, did you have to shoot him?” A man growled.

“He provoked me!” She raged.

“Allison,” A woman’s firm voice spoke up, “If you are going to lead our people some day you are going to have to learn a modicum of restraint. You were doing so well at the ranch!”

“The ranch was annoying and gross!” Allison snapped out.

“The ranch,” The man replied to her, “Was important. If we’re going to show the ignorant masses that werewolves _are_ just talking animals than we have to give them examples. Having them breed like animals, wallow in filth, engage in constant sodomy, that’s a perfect way to show them that if you throw them a bone they’ll chew it up and hump it afterwards. Your ranch was public knowledge, and that documentary on the crew would have gone far to reduce the wolves to their proper place in society. Instead your schemes and the attack you and your aunt orchestrated on their den ruined everything. People are _sympathizing_ with them!”

“I’m sorry, dad,” Allison sighed, “I just couldn’t believe they turned on me like that. They were so obedient!”

“Even a well behaved dog will bite if provoked,” The woman replied in a tired voice, “We shouldn’t have let you take on such responsibility. Your father and I were clearly not through training you. I suggest we regroup and find another outlet. You’re a wanted criminal now. We may have to head to South America for a while and lay low. Perhaps your cousins in Mexico can take you in for a bit, hm? Wouldn’t that be nice? They’re so thorough they’ve practically ended the Mayan line!”

“I’d love to visit the beach,” She sighed.

“Then let’s set him up with a gun on his bitch’s property and make it look like a suicide, hm?” The woman asked in a consolatory voice.

“Thank’s mom,” Allison replied with a heavy sigh of relief.

Staying not only still but limp while they threw him around like baggage was beyond difficult. They left him with all his possessions at least. It wouldn’t make sense for him to get rid of them before killing himself. Allison’s mother suggested sending a text about suicide to his pack, but Allison cut her off, reminding her that Stiles couldn’t read and therefore couldn’t _text_. Pity. That might have been used against them in court. Stiles was feeling legitimately weak and sleepy by the time they set him up against a tree, pressed a gun into his digits, angled it so that it could hit his gut, and then let it naturally fall so it looked like it dropped out of his hand after shooting himself.

“Do you think it’s convincing?” Allison worried.

“He’s vain. He wouldn’t shoot himself in the head. His pack will likely come to the same conclusion. Let’s get out of here before there’s more trouble.”

Stiles waited until the sound of them driving away was completely gone before scrambling for his cell phone and hitting the first number.

Fuck.

Derek’s voicemail came on and Stiles closed his eyes to hate himself a little bit for a moment as fresh tears whelled up. He hung up and hit number two, which called Scott for him.

“Scotty, I’ve been shot. I’m at home. Our old home. The pack den. They left me against a tree on the east side and it fucking _hurts_.”

“Shit, shit, I’m on my way. Wolfsbane poisoning?”

“I think so, but it doesn’t seem to have an effect on me,” Stiles replied, “I just don’t know how to heal, is all.”

“Gimme the phone,” Erica ordered, “You drive.”

Erica’s voice became louder as she took the phone and Stiles had to dial back his hearing.

“Hey, batman,” Erica spoke soothingly, “Listen to me carefully. Is the bullet still inside?”

“Y-yeah. Shit, you’re going to tell me to pull it out, aren’t you?”

“We’re an hour away with traffic,” She replied softly, “You need to do this or we may not get to you in time.”

Stiles closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath before looking around himself. The stars were out. Stiles rolled onto his side and pushed up onto hands and knees, keeping the phone against his ear with one shoulder. He awkwardly crawled out from under the shade of the tree and lay down beneath the stars. Celestial kitsune. He could use the starlight.

“Okay. I’m ready. Tell me what to do.”

XXX

Scott threw the car in park and practically leaped out of the vehicle. His pack was on his heals as they rushed towards the scent of their packmate’s blood, but as they got closer they still didn’t see him.

“Stiles?!” Scott shouted.

“Stiles!” John echoed, “Son, it’s us! Come out!”

“Stiles!” The shouts grew louder until Scott silenced them. They’d never hear him reply at this rate.

Scott leaned down and sniffed his way along the ground, dirtying his pants as he crawled along where Stiles’ blood lead from the ground to the roots of a big oak tree. Allison’s scent and the smell of her parents was high at the roots, along with the poisonous scent of wolfsbane on the gun. Scott snorted and stood up, shaking his head and rubbing at his nose irritably.

“Where is he?” John asked, voice haggard, “Where is my son?”

There was one other scent, one filled with rage and hurt and fear that was saturating the area. One they’d been searching for for days. Scott turned to follow the scent, staring out into the darkened graveyard and past it to the woods that occupied the far side. The fire had been put out after a grueling 20 hours of dedicated work from the local firefighters, but the scent of ash and death was still high in the air. It made Scott’s eyes water even as he carefully scented the air to make sure of what he was smelling.

Scott whispered, “Derek.”

 

WARNING: This is a short chapter for a reason. I’m writing the next bit now and it’s super violent and non-con. Frankly, it’s not really my thing, but it felt right for the story so if it’s yours enjoy it. You can skip it without missing plot.


	30. Chapter 30

NON CON warning, this chapter only. Marital rape. Stiles is gonna be okay, but this isn't pleasant. 

Stiles had blacked out after prying the bullet out of his gut. Not the stars nor Erica’s soothing voice could keep him from losing it at the sight of his fingers covered in blood and poison. He’d meant to pocket the bullet for evidence, but he hadn’t managed to. His last thought as his eyes rolled back and his stomach rolled sickeningly was that maybe while unconscious his stupid fucking healing powers would finally kick in.

When Stiles woke up he felt hot breath on his face and Derek’s scent enveloped him. He sighed contentedly. He’d been having a nightmare about being _shot_ of all things, and telling Derek about it sounded brilliant. Stiles’ hand moved to his abdomen to reassure himself only to find crust and a torn shirt.

Stiles’ eyes flew open and a red gaze stared down at him out of a twisted muzzle somewhere between human and wolf. Stiles screamed and scrambled against the dirt beneath him in an attempt to get away from the monster. A savage roar filled the air and the creature grabbed his foot, snarling angrily at his attempts to get away.

“Derek!” Stiles screamed in terror, needing his mate to protect him.

The creature paused, panting heavily and reaching out to him with it’s free hand. A soft crooning sound left it’s throat and Stiles’ heart lurched in his chest. He sniffed the air again and Derek’s scent reached him along with the bitter scent of distressed emotions. He couldn’t identify them yet, but he would bet money that if he could he would smell a battle going on inside his lover’s mind.

“Derek, oh my gods,” Stiles keened, reaching out to him, “You really did go off on your own… why? Baby, come back to us!”

A howl pierced the air and Derek’s head jerked upwards, his ears perking as he snarled angrily. Stiles recognized Scott’s alpha howl, quickly followed by a less familiar one and then the rest of the pack joined in. They were looking for them, but Stiles’ relief was quickly squashed by Derek’s fury and fear. He snatched Stiles up with harsh hands and fled away from their packmates rather than towards them. Stiles was clenched tightly against a hairy, muscular body that smelled of his mate but was anything but. Derek was completely insane.

They were weeks from a full moon, but Derek’s savagery was born of harm instead of the lunar pull. The burns, the fear, the loss of his pack, and then seeing Stiles go up in flames? He couldn’t imagine what was going through Derek’s mind at that moment, but it had rendered him a feral, twisted beast. He looked like the werewolves from old horror movies rather than the beautiful, elegant wolf he turned into when the moon called him.

“Derek!” Stiles pleaded, trying to get his mate to come back to him, “Derek, sweetheart, please come back to us!”

Derek was going so fast that the howls of his pack were becoming distant at an alarming rate. With every mile Stiles was taken further from safety. At least his belly had apparently healed while he’d slept since he only felt slight discomfort there, but he had no control over his ability to heal himself so if Derek unintentionally did damage he might inadvertently kill his mate before Stiles could get through to him! Stiles struggled weakly but the blood loss, energy loss from healing, hunger, need for starlight, and emotional toll of the past several days had caught up with him. Stiles was as weak as a human.

Derek bolted down into a dug out tunnel where his scent was thick in the air. He laid Stiles down on the ground where fur, pine needles, and leaves almost made a bed. Stiles put up his hands quickly, stroking along roughly furred shoulders. This felt so different from Derek’s normal fur that he it was honestly off-putting. This didn’t _feel_ like his husband and Stiles was honestly afraid.

“Derek, baby, please,” Stiles pleaded, “That’s our _pack_ out there. Remember? Pack?”

Derek didn’t respond. HE was sniffing along Stiles’ body and when he got to the bloody tear in his shirt he licked at it and then ripped the shirt clear off. Stiles looked down curiously, but there wasn’t much to see in the dark tunnel. He could make out most things thanks to his kitsune vision, but not details. Derek sliced his pants away as well and Stiles began to hyperventilate. He knew what was coming. Derek was reclaiming his pack, one member at a time, starting with the most important one. He would reclaim his mate not with battle or a demand of submission, but with _sex_.

“Uh, hey, look!” Stiles tilted his head and bared his neck and belly, “Look, good submissive packmate! Not trying to get away! No need to ravage me here!”

Derek growled deeply and turned Stiles over with one massive arm. He attempted to flee, but was easily pulled back. No kitsune abilities would save him now, not after all he’d been through to drain his abilities. He couldn’t even outrun his mate!

“Derek, we need lube!” Stiles shrieked, “Derek, you’ll hurt me!”

Derek shoved Stiles down and he slammed into the ground, his lungs emptying and refusing to refill for a terrifying few seconds. He’d been too in the moment to panic over exanguination again when Allison had shot him, but the oxygen being knocked out of his lungs brought that terror back in full. He knew he was about to be knotted by an unstable alpha and he was terrified. What if Derek clawed him? What if he hit an artery? What if he bit into him to claim him further and ripped out Stiles’ fragile throat?

Derek growled irritably at the limp noodle beneath him and hauled Stiles’ hips up. He was propped on his knees but they just sank out from under him again as he lost all ability to hold himself up out of sheer fear. Derek growled in irritation once more and two massive paws gripped his hips. A knee shoved his legs apart and Stiles barely had a chance to get a breath in and brace himself before searing pain shot up his spine from the soft flesh of his hole. Stiles screamed, clawing at the ground in an attempt to get away. Derek was holding his hips in a tight grip as he began to move, thrusting in and out of Stiles’ ass with ease. Stiles felt as if he were fucking into an open wound. Every drag of his cock felt like pulling that damn bullet from his abdomen rather. The smell of stale blood was replaced by the scent of fresh and Stiles sobbed brokenly as Derek took him fast and hard.

Stiles body was catching up with the danger element at last. After healing in his sleep it seemed it had finally learned a bit and the pain began to ebb as Stiles’ brain hyper focused on the injury in his ass. Stiles was just starting to think he could get past the pain when Derek’s knot caught on his rim.

“Oh, no,” Stiles groaned.

Derek was grunting and groaning in pleasure, his tones so animalistic as to be unrecognizable. He pulled back until just the tip remained and then thrust as hard into Stiles’ unprepared body as his impressive muscles allowed. Stiles screamed anew as fresh pain shot through his body. Above him Derek crooned in relief, his body pulsing out as pleasure overwhelmed him. The grip on Stiles’ hips was a second source of pain as Derek held him firmly enough to hurt. Stiles focused on his torn hole, trying desperately to repair the damage there before the less important scrapes and bruises. Derek would stay inside him for at least twenty minutes so Stiles knew he had to repair it before more shifting made it worse. In the couple of minutes that Derek was lost to pleasure Stiles managed to get himself under control and focus his abilities enough that the pain dimmed and then slid into nothingness. Stiles let out a slow breath and looked over his shoulder at his mate.

Derek still didn’t look like Derek. He was panting and drooling, his sharp teeth frightening rather than sexy. Despite all that, this was still his husband and mate. Still the werewolf who Stiles loved with all his being. If Derek was lost to pain and fear now than it was Stiles’ duty to stand by him- for better or worse- and bring him back to himself.

“Derek, my love,” Stiles panted, trying to get through to his mate, “my husband. My _mate_.”

The werewolf’s eyes opened at that last word and it’s head shifted to look down at Stiles with a curious tilt to it’s head.

“Yes,” Stiles purred, “That’s right. Mate. Your mate. Yours. You don’t have to prove you own me. I’m all yours, Derek.”

“Maaate,” Derek’s voice rumbled out, “Deeeaaad?”

_Dead. He thought I was dead. He thought I was DEAD! No wonder he refused to wake up! No wonder he went mad when he finally did! All this time he’s thought he watched me burn to death instead of awaken!_

“I’m alive, Derek,” Stiles purred, “I’m alive and well.”

“Aaaaloooone,” The wolf buried inside his body howled, head thrown back in mourning.

“No, alpha,” Stiles breathed, “You’re not alone. You’re here with me. With your mate. I’m here. I’m yours. I love you. Come back to me, Derek. Hold me. Keep me safe.”

The wolf shifted, pulling Stiles onto his side and holding him in a tight embrace. Abrassive paws turned gentle as he carefully petted and cradled his mate. Stiles held the furred arms tightly, turning his head to nuzzle against the unfamiliar face. If he could accept a burnt and scarred face he could accept this one. He hoped that Derek came back to himself, believed he would, but he wasn’t leaving either way. He’d spent two horrific days living in a world without his mate, and he wasn’t about to continue. He would have Derek no matter in what state.

Stiles dozed fitfully as he was held tightly against his mate’s body again. The scent was still soothing, no matter how altered. His body healed further as they lay there, but once Derek’s knot deflated he slid free from Stiles’ abused hole, sniffed at him curiously, and then headed out of his den. Stiles turned about in the den, looking for his clothes. They were shredded, but his phone might have made it into the den. Stiles located it and pulled up his contacts to call Scott once again.


	31. Chapter 31

“Stiles?” Scott breathed, “Where are you? We heard Derek, but he ran from us!”

“I’m in his den,” Stiles whispered, “He’s… feral, or something. He’s not himself.”

“Are you okay?” Scott wanted to know, fear in his voice.

“Um,” Stiles considered, “Not so much, no.”

“He _hurt_ you?” Scott asked in shock.

“He… um… that’s complicated, but I was shot earlier and even though I think it’s basically healed I’m still sort of sore all over. Look, just let me come to you, okay? I’m pretty sure Derek will kill you if you come here.”

“Stiles, did he hurt you?” Scott demanded again.

Stiles let out a slow breath, “He’s not himself.”

“It’s a yes or no question, Stiles!”

Stiles sucked in a breath as he heard rustling above his head. Derek was returning to his den and the sharp scent of blood told Stiles why.

“He’s back.”

“No, wait!”

“I have to go, Scott.

“Stiles!”

“Don’t look for me.”

Stiles hung up the phone, cast about for a way to carry it, and just stuffed it under his armpit. It felt uncomfortable, but everything down in Derek’s little pit of despair was uncomfortable.

“Hey there, Schnookums,” Stiles chirped as Derek descended into his earthen tunnel and dropped a rabbit in front of Stiles, “Aw, gee, thanks. Listen, babe. This is charming and all, and I hate to nut and run, but really, I got a thing so…”

Derek growled deeply and Stiles shifted back instinctively, “Come on, Derek. Come back to me, sweetheart.”

Derek grumbled irritably in his lupine voice and curled up in a corner, content to let Stiles fuss on his own. Stiles waited until the wolf began to sleep and headed for the exit on hands and knees in an attempt to crawl silently away. His fucking phone rang. Of course it did. Derek’s clawed hand gripped Stiles’ ankle and he screamed as the deformed werewolf dragged him backwards.

X

“Hunters?” Scott asked, hands on hips as he stared the officer down.

“They are the experts in werewolf removal,” Parrish stated.

“Then perhaps they should have ‘removed’ more werewolves and less humans during their last venture,” Jackson replied glibly, “Then we wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Jackson, can it,” Scott sighed, “Officer, I just don’t think it’s a good idea. Hunters are the reason Derek is feral right now. They’re dangerous.”

“Feral werewolves are dangerous,” Parrish replied, “Crazy people with weapons are dangerous. Hunters are just hunters.”

“Now that’s the biggest line of-“ John started, but Erica shushed him gently.

“You get used to it,” She whispered softly.

“Let us try to reach him,” Scott insisted, “He’s our packmate. He’s hurt and scared, not a threat.”

“He’s abducted a packmate,” Parrish pointed out.

“His _mate_ ,” Scott pointed out, “Who wouldn’t want their mate near when they’re scared or hurt?”

“Remind me not to date werewolves,” Parrish replied.

“Remind me to demote your-“ John growled.

“Shh,” Erica soothed, “You’re not the sheriff here, remember?”

Sadly, his move to their area came with a loss in status, although many still called him sheriff out of respect for his years as a leader. John’s age meant he was unlikely to run again until the bite, but it was clear that the wheels were turning and he was ready to go head to head with Parish’s boss. However, it was Jackson who spoke up with a rational argument.

“This is all pointless,” Jackson stated, “You want to stop a dangerous werewolf? You send the only thing more dangerous than a werewolf.”

“What’s that?” Parish asked with a narrow glare.

“A kanima.”

X

Stiles was wrapped up in Derek’s arms, tired and stressed beyond belief. He wanted his mate back, but so far Derek had been more and more animalistic. He didn’t seem to recognize Stiles, but he was clearly drawn to his mate’s scent. Stiles kept trying to escape, but even when Derek left he was keyed into Stiles’ movements and quickly would drag him back down into his den. It wasn’t until a soft hissing sound hit Stiles’ ears that he realized there _was_ a chance at getting out without hurting his mate.

Jackson slipped down into the den and Derek woke up at the unfamiliar scent. He growled, teeth flashing, and launched himself over Stiles to get to Jackson.

“Stun him!” Stiles shouted, voice ragged from dehydration.

There was a horrifying moment in which Jackson’s body flew over his head as Derek grabbed him with fierce claws and spun him around to fling him through the air, but a moment after Jackson hit the ground so did Derek. Stiles scrambled up, checked on Jackson to make sure his wound wasn’t mortal, and then headed for his mate. With his body disabled again Derek’s inner wolf was retreating in fear. Instead he was left with his mate laying there, broken and scarred across his right arm and the right side of his face.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice was weak as Stiles knelt over him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he saw the damage still had not healed, “Am I dead?”

“No, baby,” Stiles sniffled, “Jackson stunned you. Listen, you have to come back to us, Derek. Please. I want my husband back.”

“But… but, you’re dead.”

“I’m not,” Stiles shook his head, “Uh, uh, baby. I’m alive.”

“I watched you burn.”

“What does your nose say? Your ears? Your eyes _now_? I’m alive and so is most of our pack. Erica, my dad, our betas, Isaac, Scott. All alive and well. Come back to us.”

Derek looked confused, but as Stiles tears dropped onto his cheeks the flesh there renewed. Stiles went still. He’d been told that some Kitsune could heal others, but hadn’t been given specifics on how. Stiles had a moment of panic and then thought of every horrible event in his life, puppies dying in apocalyptic movies, and the grotesque fact that he might lose Derek if he couldn’t reach him. Stiles’ tears flowed and he leaned over him to rub them into his flesh. He didn’t know how to reach Derek’s _mind_ to heal that, so he did the next best thing and let a few tears fall in each eye. Derek blinked and frowned, calling Stiles’ name again as if he were seeing him for the first time.

“I’m here, honey,” Stiles choked out, tears of joy joining the mix as he began rubbing down Derek’s arm, “Are you in pain?”

“You’re crying. You _never_ cry.”

“I thought I lost you,” Stiles breathed, “Tell me you’re with me, now?”

“Fucking hell, Stiles,” Derek tried to shift and failed, “I can’t move!”

“Jackson stunned you because you were seriously feral and terrifying.”

Derek went still, sniffing the air and then giving Stiles a horrified look.

“You smell like come. _My come_. And blood.”

Stiles nodded, rubbing a few more tears into Derek’s shoulder, “I had to seduce you to get you to calm down before Jackson stunned you.”

Stiles solemnly swore to never tell Derek the truth once he saw that Derek had accepted his lie in his disorganized state. Derek relaxed marginally and Stiles kept the tears going until Derek’s flesh had gone from charred and torn to red and raw. It was in improvement, but certainly not a return to his previous look. Stiles hoped the lack of pain would let him be more rational now as Derek began to slowly regain the ability to move. Stiles helped him sit and peppered his face with kisses until he was able to rise again.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed, “All good. Everything’s fine now. We’re all going to be okay. Let’s go back to my dad’s and we can take a nice shower together. Jackson, you good to move?”

“He clawed the shit out of me,” Jackson grumbled, but stood up without much trouble.

“Let’s go cranky-pants,” Stiles teased.

Derek led the way out, stumbling a bit as he stepped into the light of day once more. As Jackson and Stiles emerged the former gripped Stiles’ arm and gave his backside a significant glare. Stiles shuddered and pulled away, refusing to address what had happened between he and Derek with the beta. Jackson let it drop, but Stiles saw his eyes flash reptilian and knew he’d be bringing it up again. Very soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles insisted on Derek returning to the hospital, partly for his mate and partly because he was worried he needed to see a doctor himself. With his ablities only partially formed he was afraid he hadn’t healed correctly, but leaving Derek alone was absolutely not on. They headed to the emergency room with Jackson staring them down, still in guard mode. Derek was watching him just as closely and eventually it started creeping Stiles out.

“Okay, look, it will probably take them, like, an hour to get me into xray. So you two need to chill out before they decide we’ve just committed a crime,” Stiles hissed, tucking a leg up on the bed that both creatures had insisted he take as if he were some damsel in distress. To be fair, Stiles accepted it. He fucking deserved it, damsel or no.

“Pretty sure some of us have,” Jackson replied softly.

“We have no proof that Derek bit anyone,” Stiles pointed at Jackson sharply, “Nor will we admit that without proof.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Stiles who gave him the same right back.

“Stiles is right,” Derek said softly, “We’re not sure what I did and Jackson’s kanima side coming out is troubling. We all need to take a deep breath and take this-”

“Wait, why?” Stiles blinked, “I thought it was just the werecreature side of him?”

“No, it’s a sign that Jackson isn’t well,” Derek said softly, throwing his pack mate an apologetic glance, “We have to help him shift back to a wolf. It’s his proper form. This is because of the fire. We can’t stay homeless. Jackson needs to be _safe_ to switch back. He also needs his partners. Are they okay?”

“Lydia was still in the hospital last I saw her,” Stiles replied with a frown, “Was she still there?”

“Yes,” Jackson replied.

“Maybe you should be with her,” Derek suggested pointedly.

“Maybe you should be taking care of your _mate_ ,” Jackson growled back.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Derek snarled, “Why are you angry? With _me_?”

“Yeah, Jackson,” Stiles snarled, gritting his teeth together and glaring needles at Jackson, “Why are you angry with our alpha and my _awesome husband_ who I _fucking_ _love_?”

Jackson cocked his head to one side and studied Stiles for a moment while Derek gave Stiles a slightly terrified look. Derek knew. He knew what he’d done, but he was repressing like hell and Stiles was fine with that. As far as he was concerned they needed time to process before they could deal with what Derek had done to Stiles while out of his head. Jackson caught on at last and nodded mutely before leaving the room. Stiles let out a slow breath and smiled at Derek where he was leaning against a wall in the scrubs the hospital had provided for them when they showed up naked and filthy.

“Think they’ll let us shower?”

“Doubt it,” Derek replied softly.

“Pity,” Stiles smirked, “You know how I love watching water roll down those abs of yours.”

“Do you?” Derek asked, a big muscle-y ball of insecurity.

“Mm, always,” Stiles winked saucily.

“Even after I…” Derek choked on his words, swallowed as if he were trying to stop himself from throwing up, and then gestured at his face helplessly, “Got scarred.”

Stiles’ heart broke a bit at Derek’s obvious switch of words, but he quickly patched it up, “Oh, honey. I put those scars there. I’m not about to hate you for them.”

Derek surged forward and wrapped Stiles up in his huge arms, holding him tightly against his chest while pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“I love you,” Derek breathed, voice shaking with emotion, “It wasn’t your fault I got hurt.”

“I love you, too,” Stiles insisted, clutching his arms and pressing his face against Derek’s shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault, either. I want my fucking honeymoon, Derek Hale, and I know how much insurance money we’re getting so you’d better get me my fucking honeymoon.”

Derek laughed weakly, “I’d never deny you anything.”

“Good.”

“I mean that. Nothing, Stiles.”

“All I want is you and a bed... after a shower.”

“Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve you?” Derek croaked out, gripping him hard enough to hurt.

Stiles tapped out and Derek eased up, letting him sit back and smile into Derek’s wet eyes, “Hey. I’m the lucky one. My big sexy pimp.”

“Going to have to use most of that money to open you a new ranch,” Derek promised.

“Maybe something more low-key, hm?” Stiles soothed, “I’m picturing a big colonial house with lots of fire escapes…”

“There’s the asshole I know and love,” Derek laughed lightly, kissing his nose.

Stiles laughed lightly and nuzzled Derek’s nose right back, but a nurse arriving to check Stiles for internal damage interrupted them. They wheeled him out as the nurse began to talk to Derek about any injuries he might have, but his folded arms left Stiles thinking she wouldn’t get far. Stiles’ multiple exams showed he was healing on his own, but the staff didn’t have much information on kitsune so they couldn’t give him the same shots or procedures they normally would a human or werewolf respectively. One nurse told him they were calling someone in Japan for a consult but the time difference was holding up getting an answer. Stiles met Derek back in the room where Derek was standing with Isaac. Derek was fully clothed and Stiles gave him a jealous glare right up until Isaac held out some clothes for him.

“Scott sent me back to get them for you,” Isaac smiled fondly as Stiles began to change after pecking his cheek sweetly, “He’s in the waiting room. He wanted to know if you were okay?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles grinned easily, “Derek?”

“I’m good,” He replied with a nod.

“So let’s go,” Isaac replied, “It will be good to have the pack all together.”

“Not all of them,” Derek replied softly, “The humans didn’t survive.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand in his own and replied forcefully, “The hunters will go to jail… the ones who _survived_.”

“We can’t replace them,” Derek said softly, “They were fragile and mine to protect and I _failed them_ , Stiles.”

“You did _everything_ you could,” Stiles told him firmly as they exited into the main lobby and Scott bounded up to him like the bouncy puppy he was, “It wasn’t your- ack!”

Scott grabbing him and rubbing his face all over Stiles’ neck and chest cut of stiles’ comforting words. Stiles laughed at the ticklish assault and rubbed right back when he could. Isaac laughed as well and then accepted Derek pulling him in for his own marking. Derek held their sweetheart omega for a moment while Scott and Stiles tussled until someone hissed at them to be more quiet. Isaac broke away, telling them he was going to go visit Lydia and Jackson, but as luck would have it Jackson was heading down the elevator with Lydia in a wheelchair so Derek stopped him from going on a pointless trip around the hospital. They waited until the two emerged and Derek knelt down to nuzzle Lydia gently in welcome. She smiled softy, but looked tired and fragile. She still had bandages on her hand, but they were from the IV rather than burns. Most of her injuries were from smoke inhalation.

Jackson drove Scott’s car home with Lydia in the front seat safely wrapped in a blanket the hospital had been kind enough to let her leave with. The rest of the pack walked back to John’s apartment together rather than be separated by multiple cabs. Once there Stiles and Derek squished into the shower together for a utilitarian scrub. Which of course meant that Stiles’ libido finally came back online. Derek was washing his crusty ass for him, fingers gently making sure he was unharmed but clean, when all the blood rushed down to his cock and left Stiles gasping for breath.

The kitsune clawed at Derek desperately and then climbed his body like a tree. Derek nearly slipped in the water but quickly steaded himself. He braced his shoulder’s against the shower wall. It was just a stall shower so there was barely enough room for the two men, but it at least meant that Derek had a wall close by to brace his feet against. Stiles ravaged Derek’s lips, hungrily nipping and licking his way into his mouth. Derek’s hands supported Stiles’ rump, one digit working it’s way into his ass.

“We need lube,” Derek panted, breaking their kiss to insist on the substance.

“Need you _now!”_ Stiles gasped.

“Steady, Stiles,” Derek insisted, “Hey! Somebody bring us some lube!”

“Coming!” Isaac hurried into the bathroom, “Jackson and Lydia are making up out there anyway. Can I stay here? He’s super weird today.”

“I’m fine with that,” Derek replied, accepting the lube through the door while Stiles squirmed in agony.

“D-derek, please!” Stiles keened.

“Geez, he’s rough,” Isaac worried, dumping some lube into his own hand and helping Derek lube up his dick while he stretched Stiles’ entrance, “We could barely get him hard while you were gone.”

“My sweet husband,” Derek purred, pressing a kiss to his nose again, “I’ll take such good care of you.”

Derek lifted Stiles and Isaac held the alpha’s cock in place so he could slide the frantic, squirming young man down his twitching length. Stiles moaned deeply as Derek filled him again. He felt right this time. He smelled like his beloved husband again, his eyes were filled with love and devotion, and he responded beautifully to Stiles’ wanton need. Once Derek had him seated he cupped both full cheeks and rolled his hips up into Stiles’ frantic body. Stiles clung to him, fingers digging into Derek’s shoulders as he flexed his thighs to ride him in their limited space. Isaac had shut the shower door so they could keep warm, but he was leaning against it and listening to their lovemaking. Stiles heard him sigh happily, content that the alpha pair were together again.

“Derek,” Stiles panted, chanting his name as he writhed on his cock, “Knot me, please!”

“Almost there, sexy,” Derek grunted, fucking up into him harder as Stiles bit at his neck, “Just a bit… more…”

“I fucking _need_ you!” Stiles growled, eyes flashing golden.

“Fuck!” Derek grunted, lust burning through him at Stiles’ frantic cries.

Derek’s knot began to swell and he eagerly thrust up into Stiles a few quick times before pulling him forcefully down over his bulge. Stiles cried out, clinging to his mate as the werewolf’s knot filled him to the brim. Stiles groaned in bliss, grinding himself down as his prostate was finally given the press it needed. He swore it was too small with how much meat he needed to satisfy his needs.

Now that he had him steady, Derek’s hand wrapped around Stiles’ shaft and began to jerk him firmly. He growled hungrily as Stiles’ head fell back, giving him access to a long, speckled neck to lick and kiss. Stiles was sobbing in bliss as he spilled across Derek’s tight fist. Derek kept jerking his slender cock, pulling moans and soft mewls of pleasure from Stiles’ lips as Derek filled him up with come. The alpha’s hot breath was delicious across Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Stiles had to work for his second climax- or rather Derek did- but when it finally shot through him he was left crying out in pleasure with his back bowed and his ass gripped in Derek’s strong hands.

Isaac helped them maneuver out of the shower, dry off, and then collapse into a chair in the main room. Stiles lay cuddled against Derek’s lap, a towel thrown over them both and one under Derek’s ass. It was only polite in his father’s home. John was at work but Erica was there, worriedly stroking her fingers through Stiles’ hair as she leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“You scared us, daddy,” She whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Derek caught her hand and squeezed it gently, “Everything felt… lost. Gone. You’re all grown up and sporting your own knot. My den… I thought Stiles was dead.”

“We’re here,” She whispered, “We lost _far_ too many, but the rest of us are _here_ , and we still need you. _I_ still need you.”

Derek blinked back tears as he held Erica’s hand while still stroking Stiles’ back over the towel, “I’m sorry. I’m back to myself. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Everyone else needs to hear that,” She told him softly.

“When John gets back from work we’ll have a pack meeting,” Derek assured her, “Get a few decisions made.”

Erica nodded and left them to sleep off the after-effects of fucking so hard after days of exhausting strain. When John came home Derek’s knot had already slipped free and the two had to peel themselves apart. The washed up quickly, dressed, and joined the rest of the pack in the living room.

Stiles smiled around at his beautiful pack. They were all sitting down on various surfaces and staring hopefully up at Derek. They were ready to exit limbo and become the pack they needed to be.

“Okay,” Derek took a deep breath and wiped sweaty palms on his pants, “You all know I hate doing this, but I’m here for you so here we go. I’m sorry I lost control. It won’t happen again. It was a traumatic event for many of us and I think that those of us who need to should see someone about it. I’m going to be seeing Stiles’ therapist with him for a bit. I think it will help. I’m sure she can refer the rest of us to someone as well so that we can all work through this. We’ve suffered a horrible loss, of both people and home, and it’s going to take time to be okay again. Stiles has expressed that he wants his honeymoon. I do, too, but I also want us all in a home before we go doing that. Territory is necessary to feeling safe here.”

Derek’s eyes lingered on Jackson, and the man stood up, effectively ending Derek’s speech early. The group stiffened in alarm and Stiles held his breath.

_Not here! Not now!_

“I’ve made a decision,” Jackson stated, “I want pack permission to use funds for it.”

“For what?” Derek asked, looking both baffled and relieved that Jackson wasn’t addressing what had happened in the woods.

“I’m going back to college,” Jackson stated, lifting his chin high, “It was always my goal to become a lawyer but I never could afford the fees once my parents kicked me out for being fucking _gay_. I know this is bad timing, but this is something I need to do.”

Derek’s smile was absolutely disarming and Jackson’s chest unpuffed and he swayed a bit on his feet. Alpha approval could do that to a beta.

“Jackson, nothing would make me happier, and I’m sure the pack will be happy to take a cut in spending money in order to get you through college. It’s important and in the long run it rewards us all. I’m so proud of you.”

Derek held out a hand and Jackson hesitated a moment before pressing against him. For a moment they nuzzled, alpha calming and accepting his beta, and then Jackson stepped abruptly back and took his seat between Lydia and Danny. They both leaned in and held an arm lovingly, smiling up at Danny with utmost approval and support.

Scott cleared his throat and shifted a bit, “Um… as long as Jackson’s talking about this… I don’t… I don’t want to whore anymore.”

“Did something-?” Derek started.

“Nothing happened,” Scott replied, “Nothing drastic or traumatic, and this isn’t to do with the fire. I just… this isn’t what I wanted to do with my life, you know? I wanted to be a veterinarian. I got my degree, but I was so drawn into this world and Allison that I just kept going. I want out, Derek. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Out of the _pack_?” Isaac asked, voice cracking as fear stink swirled off of him.

“No! Never!” Scott moved quickly to Isaac’s side and pulled him into a tight embrace, “No, baby, no, not out of the pack. Just… the business. I’ll earn money for us some other way, okay?”

Scott’s big puppy-dog eyes stared up at Derek hopefully and the alpha’s worry was replaced with love, “That’s fine, Scott. We’ll survive without you whoring. This has always been about what the pack wants to do, not prostitution. Stiles needs to be a whore though, it keeps him happy and calm, so most likely I’ll be hiring others to take your places. That means expanding the pack though, so that’s a good thing. If we’re separating from work and pack we should definitely have a separate building. Maybe I’ll rent someplace a place to whore out instead of buying one and we’ll buy a house instead.”

“Someplace in the woods!” Stiles crowed.

“With _lots_ of space to raise cubs,” Erica cooed.

“Oh! I want cubs!” Isaac pleaded suddenly, eyes lighting up with excitement.

“Wow, we’ve all got the baby blues?!” John laughed.

“What about you, Isaac,” Derek refocused, “Still want to whore?”

“It’s all I know,” Isaac shrugged, “I’ve never really wanted to do anything else. I never expected to _live_ long enough to.”

“As long as you’re happy?” Derek questioned gently.

“I am,” He replied, but his eyes wandered towards Scott, who was eagerly whispering with Jackson about college classes.

“Erica?” Derek wondered.

“I’m in,” Erica replied, “This is my fav thing to do. Besides, how could I abandon my fellow transwomen who are _forced_ into this lifestyle? I have to show them it can be something to be proud of.”

Derek nodded, “Lydia? Danny? Still willing to run the business with me?”

“I’m in,” Danny agreed.

Lydia nodded, “You’d be hopeless without me.”

“Truer words,” Derek groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Boyd?” Derek asked.

Boyd snorted dismissively, clearly uninterested in debating the idea of leaving his profession. Derek grinned at him happily, but then gave Stiles a worried glance. Stiles had been thinking happy thoughts to try to keep calm, but anxiety was rolling through him. His pack was _fracturing_. They wouldn’t all be working together anymore. The fuck was this shit?!

“What about our captives?” Jackson brought up.

“We reserve the right to a werewolf judge and jury,” Derek stated, but Jackson cut him off.

“I know all that, but that’s if we _press charges_. From what I understand the two of them are omegas. They used to be from that Alpha Pack that Satomi took out, but after the mess was destroyed they ended up wandering packless. No one wanted them because they’d murdered their previous pack and then been tyrants in the next one.

“And you… want them in ours?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Dude, that’s a _terrible_ idea,” Stiles stated.

“Not,” Jackson snapped irritably, “If they get _help_ first.”

“Help?” Derek deadpanned, “They help murder our packmates.”

“They’re victims as well,” Jackson stated firmly, “Victims of abuse, like Isaac was. They were abandoned like I was. Fix them up and you’ve got yourself replacement prostitutes for Scott and I.”

“They’d need, like, _years_ of therapy,” Stiles pointed out.

“Which they can work off on their backs,” Jackson stated cruelly, “Fitting punishment for their crimes and no need to involve a tribunal. The law say we can decide their fate, and integration into pack is an option. Since we ran a cock ranch before hand, _and_ they were Allison’s whores, there wouldn’t even be a question that they’re just being integrated.”

“What you’re suggesting,” Derek said softly, “Is akin to sexual slavery.”

“So give them a choice? Join us and go ass up or go to jail.”

“What wolf would pick jail?” Derek asked softly.

“Exactly,” Jackson grinned cruelly.

Derek looked like he might be sick, but Scott spoke softly from the floor, “Agreed.”

“What?” Stiles asked in shock.

“Agreed,” Erica added in.

“Now hold on-“ John started.

“They tried to kill your wife and son,” Erica cut in, “They joined _hunters_.”

John considered her for a second and then nodded, “They wouldn’t be doing anything they hadn’t willingly done before. It _would_ be better than jail for them. Fine. Agreed.”

“Seriously?!” Stiles squeaked.

“Agreed,” Isaac stated calmly, “There’s no shame in whoring and they’ve done it before. What’s the big deal?”

“Um…” Stiles considered, starting to question his resolve.

“Agreed,” Boyd decided, “Poetic justice. I like poetry.”

“You weren’t exactly given many choices either,” Derek spoke to Stiles softly, shifting his lover closer to himself and tilting his chin up so their eyes met, “If you tell me no I’ll put an end to this.”

Options flitted through Stiles’ mind; one of them the idea of a werewolf barely able to see the moon through the bars of a prison. Whoring was infinitely better.

“Agreed, but we give them the choice and they go to a _shit_ ton of therapy. They get to leave after a year if they want to.”

Derek nodded, “Then we’re in agreement?”

Lydia and Danny nodded along with the rest of the pack, even though they hadn’t voiced much out loud. The group dispersed, talking about real estate agents, whether or not the twins would join in, and what they would do if they did not. Stiles was left to have a panic attack on his own and finally slipped away to hurry down the hallway on his own. He was soon running again, mimicry of his horrible fit the night before, but this time with Derek behind him instead of ahead. Footsteps followed but Stiles didn’t face them until he’d made it out of the building and several blocks away.

“Why you?” Stiles asked, gesturing at Isaac as he stood without having lost his breath at all. Stiles was envious. He was panting and sweaty.

“I was worried about you,” Isaac shrugged, “And Derek was being pummeled with questions. I told him I’d keep you safe.”

“I’m not… I’m not helpless anymore!” Stiles raged a bit.

“You’re upset, though,” Isaac pointed out.

“Our pack’s dividing!”

“Most packs don’t all work the same job together,” Isaac reminded gently, “It’s actually more normal.”

“Not for us! What if… what if we drift apart! And what about sex, now, huh? Scott’s not whoring, so he doesn’t touch you anymore? Or do you charge him? Or what?”

Isaac winced, “I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s going to hurt us.”

“But you don’t _know!”_ Stiles raged, “I hate change! I fuckign hate it!”

“Me, too,” Isaac replied, stepping forward and wrapping Stiles up in his arms.

Stiles pressed his nose into Isaac’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, “I hate everything.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“You _love_ dick.”

Stiles chortled, “I do love dick.”

“And Derek.”

“And my awesome alpha husband, who is willing to keep a whore house going just to keep his kitsune husband satisfied.”

“You need it, Stiles. You were really scaring us while Derek was gone,” Isaac stepped back a bit to give him the biggest, most heartbreakingly authentic stare of concern, “This is important, too. We’re still your pack and we’re still here for you.”

“Promise?” Stiles asked, leaning in for a long, slow kiss with plenty of tongue.

“Promise,” Isaac whispered when their wet lips finally parted.

Someone cleared their throat and Stiles and Isaac nearly jumped a mile. They turned to stare in shock at a woman who had somehow _snuck up on them_. She was beautiful, Asian, slightly above middle age, and wearing a business suit.

“Um, hi?” Stiles tried, stepping a bit in front of Isaac protectively, “Can we help you?”

“I’m looking for Mieczyslaw Stilinski,” She stated.

“Your name is Mischeif?” Isaac snickered, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Stiles asked sharply.

“I am Noshiko Yukimura, an expert in Kitsune relations. You and I need to talk, Mr. Stilinski. You are housing a power which you do not understand.”


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry it's been ages. We're at a slow point and I hate writing those, but they're necessary for story progression. Here's what I have so far and we'll be bringing more soon!

Stiles drew back in alarm at the sight of the armed woman with the clearly ominous statement, but Isaac stepped forward with an angry growl.

“We should be running!” Stiles insisted, grabbing at his jacket sleave.

“You won't touch my alpha's mate!” Isaac roared.

She gave him such a bored glance before simply dismissing him that Isaac's pomp fizzled out and he too became alarmed. He began to back up, but before they could run or the woman could speak again another young asian woman simply... toppled over in front of them.

“Um... are you okay?” Stiles asked, staring down at where she'd faceplanted on the sidewalk.

“Oh, ow!” She groaned, pushing herself upright, “Um. I'm fine. Sorry, mom.”

“Kira, stand up!” Noshiko hissed.

“Sorry!” She replied, hurriedly pushing herself up.

“Where did you even come from?” Stiles asked, cocking his head ot one side.

“Oh!” The girl beamed at him happily, “I was using a glamor! I'm getting _really_ good at them, but mom says that I-”

“Ahem!” Noshiko interrupted sharply, “Kira. Mind your place.”

“Sorry,” Kira stepped back, then whispered quickly, “I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, just-”

“We were unsure if you would be hostile or friendly.”

“Um, I don't do mothers and daughters,” Stiles gestured between them, “It's nothing personal, and I'm not kink shaming, but it's sort of a squick of mine, so...”

“We're not here for your _services_ ,” Noshiko replied, clearly disgusted.

“How does that work, exactly?” Kira asked, “If I had a mate-”

“Kira!” Noshiko snapped, losing a bit of her aplomb.

Kira bit her bottom lip, but Stiles was smiling softly at her, “So what were you creepily saying a moment ago? Noshiko, was it?”

“Yes. We are kitsune and were drawn to the awakening of another.”

“I'm not the bad kind, if that's what you're worried about.”

“We're aware of what you are.”

“Oh, good,” Stiles nodded, “Then my packmate and I will just be going, so...”

“A nuclear bomb just waiting to errupt.”

“Oh, cool, back to ominous. That's totally not weird at all,” Stiles nodded, “So that's horrifying and all, but my doctors cleared me so...”

Stiles gestured back to where they'd come from but the woman's eyes narrowed, pinning him in place.

“I,” She stated sharply, “Have not.”

“Right, so I'm totally going to, like, not leave then,” Stiles nodded.

Noshiko tilted her head to one side, “We can certainly head someplace more private to speak. Perhaps your mate would like to join us?”

Derek, bless his lupine heart, slid out of the bushes behind her with a snarl and wolfy features firmly in place. He glared at the woman who had tared to harry his mate and Stiles' heart did that familiar flip-flop of adoration.

“Who are you and what do you want with my mate?”

“To train him,” She replied, turning to one side to address them both, “Nothing more.”

“At what cost?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded at the wisdom.

“I charge a fee only to those who can pay it. I am aware you are homeless at the moment. Your mate is very powerful and could easily level a city block. I would not leave him undisciplined.”

Derek sniffed the air, “Who are you with?”

“My kind do not choose packs. Only mates and unmated children. We are solitary, but maintain a sense of... responsibility for our own kind.”

“That's... interesting,” Derek replied around his teeth, “Stiles, let's go.”

“Um...” Stiles tensed a bit, “Maybe we could meet and talk somewhere?”

“You're joking?” Derek asked, “I've taught all the wolves with you. You were raised amongst werewolves. You don't need _training_.”

“But I'm not a werewolf, Derek,” Stiles replied, voice cracking as he continued, “And I fucking _burned_ you to a _crisp_.”

Derek hesitated a moment and the nodded, “But I want to know who she is first.”

“Noshiko Yukimura.”

“From where?” Derek asked, “This is highly irregular. Introductions should go through our emissary, not be made on the streets while my mate is taking a walk to cool his head after we've been fucking _attacked.”_

“I am unaware of an emissary attached to the Hale pack,” Noshiko stated.

“Same,” Stiles stated.

“Deaton is our emissary,” Derek replied, giving Stiles a dry glance.

“Deaton?” Stiles blinked, “Boyd's regular?”

“He loves his massages,” Derek replied.

“Oh, yeah, sure, _massages_.”

Derek gave Stiles' head a light smack and addressed Noshiko, “You can take things up with him.”

“I'm already here,” She stated testily.

“And I've never heard of you,” Derek stated, “Emmisary's guard our pack's information and supply us with info about our potential enemies. If you are on the up and up than you'll go through him.”

“This is a waste of time! You have customers who see him regularly! How is this different?” Noshiko snapped irritably.

“You going to pay?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! I will!” Kira's hand shot up.

Her mother's hand shot _out,_ blindingly fast, and the girl was on the ground pouting at having been so soundly reprimanded. She picked herself up and Stiles' eyebrows went up to see her unharmed.

“We haven't got a license for a new location, anyway,” Stiles reminded him, “I'm stuck with free sex for now.”

“So then-” Kira started, but her mother's sharp glare silenced her.

“Problem with prostitutes?” Derek grumbled.

“I don't need to agree with your... occupation... to train him,” She replied, “We are wasting time. He is a danger to himself and others.”

“Not if I keep him content,” Derek stated, “Come on, my beautiful star gazer. I know a park where we can bask together. Isaac, will you guard us?”

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed readily.

Derek led them away, eyes sharp and one ear focused on the strange woman who had stalked his mate. When he glanced back again she was gone. Derek waited until he got Stiles to the field and led his mate to lie down with him shirtless, relaxing in the starlight that energized his mate. Stiles' energy was starlight, but his food source as a kitsune was lust, the purer the better. After so much energy spent what Stiles really needed was a virgin, but what he got was a slow make out session in a more secluded section of a park. Derek snuggled with him for a bit before standing and moving away. He had to find Stiles a virgin to give his mate the stability he needed. After a bit of walking, leaving Stiles with Isaac's attention and protection, he found a group of teenagers joking around. The reeked of smoke and booze.

“Any of you over 18?” Derek asked.

“Cops! Run!” One shouted.

“Not a cop!” Derek shouted, “Hey! Wait!”

The kids scattered and Derek growled in irritation. He could chase the down, but what was the use? He didn't know which were legally adults, and at least one of them had been too drunk to consent. Derek started trudging back to Stiles, but caught the scent of a stranger near him. Derek sped up his pace and found his mate flirting his way into the pants of another young man. He had a dog on a leash, was bespectacled, and looked incredibly surprised to be on the receiving end of Stiles' attention.

“Well... I mean... I'm flattered and all, it's just I never really thought about guys so...” The young man stammered.

“Try everything once, I always say!” Stiles chirped.

“Hey, husband,” Derek slid up along Stiles' side and put an arm around him, “Who's this lovely young man you've found?”

“Uh... I didn't start anything!” The man practically shrieked at the sight of Derek.

“Relax!” Stiles laughed, “We're, like, totally open!”

“I was injured recently,” Derek told him, giving him the good ole Hale smolder, “I don't want my husband's needs to go unmet. He's such a nympho.”

“Oh, um...” The young man flushed and looked more than a bit overwhelmed, but he also smelled aroused and was truly. Derek wasn't one to judge based on appearances, but _humans_ were, and he seemed the sort that most would mistreat, “That's... wow... I mean... I just keep expecting you to mug me, is all.”

“Mug you! Oh, geez, this is a dark park after all, so I see your point,” Stiles looked bashful, rubbing the back of his head and charming the man even more, “I'm really sorry! I just thought you were too cute and... maybe we should go, honey?”

“Well...” Derek played along.

“Oh, no! It's fine! I'm sorry, you just get used to, you know, looking out for yourself.”

“You remind me of a hero from an anime,” Stiles cooed, reaching out to pinch his cheek.

The young man leaned into his touch, flushed bright red with shining eyes. He was completley gone on Stiles- heterosexuality be damned in the face of someone taking an actual interest in him for a change.

“Wanna do something wild?” Stiles whispered, “There's this super soft mossy patch beneath that bush over there. Perfect lil bed.”

“I... I don't have any condoms or...”

“I do,” Stiles replied, holding up three fingers, “Boyscouts, troop 1234. Always prepared.”

Derek snorted. He doubted Stiles had done anything in the boyscouts besides sleep his way through their ranks. He looked amazing in their uniforms, though. Derek would have to see if any survived the fire.

“Well...” He hesitated, “Look, I'm... it's just... I've never...”

“Whatever it is,” Stiles winked, “I _have_.”

“What about...” The young man swallowed hard and then steeled himself to speak his mind, “I'd want to be on top.”

“Thank goodness,” Stiles replied with a dropped wrist, “I'm a total pillow princess. Just throw me down and take me hard!”

“It's his favorite,” Derek smiled lovingly, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Isaac can watch your dog. They hate me.”

“They know your a sourwolf!” Stiles laughed, taking the stranger's hand, “Come on! It's like a fort under those bushes! Totally fun!”

The young man's leash ended up in Isaac's hand and he slipped away with Stiles beneath the dome shaped bush. The open side faced north and so much soft moss had grown there that between that and the soft needles it was a veritable bed. Stiles laid down both their shirts and borrowed another to make it more comfortable, laid himself down, and let the young man pin him down. They kissed, the stranger growing more bold as Stiles remained his sexy, willing partner. It wasn't long before Stiles fingered himself open, whispering instructions for the young man for when he 'found a horny boy of his own'. The stranger was practically hyperventilating by the time he got between Stiles' thighs. Young men couldn't contain themselves around Stiles. He fucked him fast and hard, and a whopping five thrusts in he was spilling inside the condom with a moan of sorrow that his first time was over so quickly. Stiles guided him down to kiss him hotly while the young man awkwardly fumbled with Stiles' dick. By the time Stiles was getting close the young man was hard again and fucking into him eagerly. Derek was surprised to see Stiles actually come on the inexperienced young man's cock, something he practically celebrated as he creamed inside Stiles' hungry hole a second time.

“Holy shit!” He panted, practically collapsing beside Stiles, “Wow!”

Stiles laughed lightly, “Thank you. Seriously, you have _no_ idea how badly I needed that.”

“Your husband is... is he going to be okay? I mean, his injury?” The young man whispered, unaware that Derek could hear him.

“I think so,” Stiles replied hopefully, “He's getting better. I just wish I could make it all go away with the blink of an eye, you know?”

“You really love him?” He asked, fingers caressing Stiles' digits.

“I do. He's my best friend. We got hurt on our way to our honeymoon, so we're basically newliweds and totally not able to enjoy ourselves!”

“That blows!” The young man replied.

As if on cue, the dog whined for her master and the man sat up to make sure she was okay. Stiles pecked a kiss to his cheek and used the distraction to begin dressing.

“I'll be right back, Sophie! It's okay!”

Stiles and the young man dressed hurriedly, coming out of their little den with bits of foliage in their hair and bright grins on their faces. Stiles walked the condom to a nearby trashcan while the young man accepted the leash back from Isaac.

“Are you, like, with him, too?” The stranger asked.

“Nah, just a friend,” Isaac grinned, “He's my packmate.”

“Packmate?” He asked.

“We're werewolves,” Derek replied with a grin, “Didn't want to spook you more, earlier.”

“Then... how are you hurt?” He asked, edging back a bit.

“It was a _really_ bad injury,” Derek replied, looking towards where Stiles was heading over, “But it wasn't me who was hurting. It was Stiles. He needs attention to heal. It's part of who he is. I can only give him so much before he needs it from someone else. Virgins are best.”

“Then... this is, like... something you do regularly? You okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Derek grinned as Stiles pressed against his side, “We're good. It works for us.”

“Yeah, it does,” Stiles smiled lovingly.

 


End file.
